Rilla & Ken of Ivy Porch
by DavyKeith
Summary: Das Leben geht weiter und neue Hoffnung wird geschöpft. Familien werden gegründet und eine neue Welt aufgebaut...
1. Besuch

**Besuch, Kapitel 1**

Man schrieb das Jahr 1919.

Der Frühling war auf der Prince Edward Island eingekehrt. Die Blumen blühten und verzauberten den Garten von Ingleside. Die Vögel hatten begonnen ihre Frühlingsmelodien von den Dächern von Glen St. Mary zu zwitschern um zu zeigen wie Glücklich sie waren.

An einem Abend im April saßen Mrs Gertrude Grant und Bertha Marilla Blythe auf der Veranda von Ingleside. Mrs Grant die letzten November in der Kirche von Glen St. Mary ihren Major geheiratet hatte, war mit ihrem Mann für einige Tage von Charlottetown herüber gekommen um sie hier zu verbringen. Rilla und Gertrude verbannt seit einigen Jahren eine innige Freundschaft. Rilla hatte ihrer geliebten Lehrerin erzähl was gestern passiert war. " Ach Mrs Grant, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!", sagte Rilla und musste lächeln. " Ja Rilla das denke ich mir, ich freue mich sehr für dich und Kenneth. Wissen es deine Eltern schon? Habt ihr den schon Heiratspläne?"

Miss Gertrude konnte ihre Freude kaum zügeln. Rilla's Lippen umspielten ein schmunzeln. Am gestrigen Tag war Kenneth Ford nach Ingleside gekommen um seine geliebte Rilla zu besuchen. Rilla und Ken waren ins Regenbogental gegangen. Die junge Frau hatte ihm die Frage gestellt die ihr nun schon seit einigen Jahren auf dem Herzen brannte. Kenneth hatte dabei lächeln müssen und antwortete: " Rilla-My-Rilla! Hast du es noch nicht gemerkt? Ich liebe dich über alles. Du bist mir das wertvollste auf der Welt."

Als Sie diese Worte gehört hatte war sie das glücklichste Mädchen der Welt.

" Nach diesem ergreifenden Worten hat mir Kenneth einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und ich habe Ja gesagt. Ich bin so glücklich! Wir saßen dann noch den ganzen Abend im Regenbogental und haben geredet und von unserer gemeinsamen Zukunft geträumt. Ich habe es meinem Eltern schon erzählt und sie freuen sich genau so sehr wie ich. Mit dem Heiraten wollen wir noch warten, da Kenneth mit seinem Studium noch nicht fertig ist", mit einem Seufzer beendete Rilla. " Ihr seit ja noch jung und ihr werdet die Zeit schnell vorüber bringen, glaub mir. Ich habe auch sehr lange auf Robert warten müssen, wie du ja weist." Die beiden Frauen saßen noch eine weile auf der Veranda und plauderten vergnügt weiter.

An den nächsten Tagen war ein großer Besucher Ansturm auf Ingleside verübt worden. Als man gehört hatte, das sich Bertha Marilla Blythe und Kenneth Ford verlobt hatten, kamen sie vorbei um ihre Glückwünsche zu verkünden. Kenneth war noch für einige Tage dageblieben um mit seiner Verlobten noch viel Zeit zu verbringen. Miss Cornelia und Mrs Mary Vance Douglas waren eine der ersten Besucher. " Liebe Rilla, du wirst sehen, das Eheleben ist einfach herrlich. Miller und ich sind zwar erst seit sieben Monaten verheiraten, haben aber noch kein einziges mal gestritten," schnatterte Mary und sah von ihrer Näharbeit auf, " und ich hoffe doch es bleibt so. Wo doch in den nächste Monaten Familiezuwachs kommt."

Sie strich sich über ihren Bauch. Rilla fand, das sich Mary seit der Hochzeit mit Miller verändert hatte. Sie war nicht mehr so überheblich wie früher. Sie war ruhiger geworden und seit dem sie wusste das sie Nachwuchs bekam, war sie der Fröhlichste Menschs in ganz Glen St. Mary. " Ich habe es mir schon lange gedacht das du und Kenneth ein Paar seit! Ich bin zwar in zwischen alt, aber mein Gespür für Liebespaare habe ich immer noch. Wann soll den die Trauung statt finden? Aber ich hoffe doch das ihr euch hier, von Mr Meredith trauen lasst. Diesen Predigern aus dem Westen, kann man einfach nicht trauen!" Diesen Satz rief Miss Cornelia so inpolsiv aus, das Susan erschrocken aus der Küche gestürmt kam und fragte ob irgendwas passiert sei. " Sie müssen sich keine sorgen machen Susan. Ich habe unserem Rilla Kind nur erzählt das man diesen West Predigern nicht Trauen kann. Was sagen sie eigentlich dazu, das unsere kleine Rilla heiraten wird? Ich sehe sie heute noch vor mir, als sie noch keinen Tag alt war. Wo ist den Anne?"

" Nun Mrs Marshall," Susan unterbrach ihren Satz und nahm sich die Zeit ihre Haltung wieder zu fassen. Sie hatte geglaubt das die Gute einen Anfall hatte und war so schnell sie nur konnte aus der Küche gestürmt. Dabei hatte diese Cornelia Bryant nichts besseres zu tun, als über die Menschen aus dem Westen herzuziehen. Das diese Person auch nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als den ganzen Nachmittag hier zu sitzen und die arme Rilla auszuquetschen, noch dazu mit dieser geschwätzigen Mary Douglas,

" ich dachte sie hätte einen Anfall, nach den Geräuschen! Das unsere Rilla heiraten wird, ist einfach wunderbar, obwohl sie doch noch ein bisschen jung ist.

Die liebe Frau Doktor ist mit Jem auf einen Besuch zu den Meredith's hinüber gegangen. Da, wie ich sehe alles in Ordnung ist, kann ich mich ja beruhigt in meine Küche zurück ziehen." Sie hatte kaum ausgesprochen und war schon wieder auf dem Weg in ihre geliebte Küche. " So etwas." Das war das einigste was Miss Cornelia vorbringen konnte. Rilla musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Sie wusste das sich Susan und Miss Cornelia nicht besonders mochten und fand es immer amüsant wenn sich die beiden in die Haare bekamen. " Mit dem Heiraten, lassen Ken und ich uns noch zeit. Er muss vorher noch sein Studium beendet."

" Wenn ich das richtig sehe geht er doch wie Jem und die anderen im Herbst weiter aufs Kollege. Aber was möchtest du den während dessen machen? Ich meine, willst du etwa hier nun die nächsten 3 Jahre warten bis er fertig ist?", fragte Mary. " Nein, nein. Ich werde mit Una nach Kingsport gehen und diesen Hauswirtschaftskurs machen."

" Das finde ich nun einmal eine gute Idee. Dann wird die arme Una schon nicht alleine gehen müssen. Da wirst du sicher etwas lernen." Miss Cornelia und Mary blieben, zu Susans leit Wesen noch einige Zeit, verabschiedeten sich dann gegen Abend.

" Ist sie endlich weg?" Fragte Susan und schaute zum Wohnzimmer herein. " Ja die beiden sind gerade gegangen. Es war doch ein recht nettes beisammen sein", sagte Rilla. " Diese Person hat nichts besseres zu tun, als sich in die Angelegenheiten von anderen Menschen zu mischen!" Susan hatte ihre Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und war auf dem Weg zurück in ihre Küche.


	2. Kapitel ohne Namen

**Kapitel 2**

Der April und Mai waren wie im Fluge vergangen. Doch der Besucher Ansturm hatte nicht aufgehört. Inzwischen wussten die meisten Bewohner von Glen und Umgebung über Rilla Blythe und Ken Fords zukünftiges Leben bescheid.

Es war inzwischen Juni und die Kirschbäume hatten ihr Weißes Kleid abgelegt und in Rote Kirschen umgewandelt. Rilla hatte in diesen Tagen viel zu tun. Sie half mit Jem die Kirschen zu ernten um sie Susan zu bringen.

Susan hatte vor leckere Kirschmarmelade, Kirschkuchen und eingemachte Kirschen zu machen. Die Familien Blythe und Meredith verbrachten viele Abende auf der Veranda von Ingleside.

An einem dieser Abende saßen die Familien wieder bei einander. Jem, Jerry, Carl und Nan, die die Schule von Glen übernommen hatte, waren ins Regenbogental gegangen. Rilla hatte beschlossen an ihrer Näharbeit weiter zu üben und war da geblieben. " Wie mir Susan vorhin berichtet hat, habt ihr Post von Shirley und Di bekommen. Wie geht es den beiden?", fragte Rosemary Meredith.

" Den beiden geht es gut. Shirley wird nächsten Monat endlich nach Hause kommen und er will uns allen eine Überraschung mitbringen. Ich weis nicht was das sein soll, aber da lassen wir uns alle Überraschen..", Anne musste Lächeln.

Es hatte lange gedauert bis sie wieder Lachen konnte. Sie freute sich das nun alle ihre Kinder wieder um sie vereint waren, auch wenn ihr geliebter junge Walter nie wieder kommen würde. " Di ist nun Stellvertretende Direktorin in Summerside. Sie wollte wie ich, nicht an einer kleiner Dorfschule versauern und hat die Stelle in Summerside angenommen. Sie kommt uns so oft wie möglich besuchen. Was möchte Carl den nun Studieren?", wollte Anne wissen und goss Rev. Meredith kalte Limonade nach. " Er möchte irgend etwas über Wissenschaft studieren. Sie dürfen mich dennoch nicht fragen wie dieser Bereich genau heißt, liebe Anne."

"Ich hoffe jedoch das Faith bald nach hause kommt. Ich mache mir doch sorgen um mein kleines Mädchen. Sie alleine in diesem großen Land." Mr Meredith wurde ein wenig trübselig.

"John, Faith ist nicht mehr so klein wie du denkst. Sie wird schon gut auf sich aufpassen, vertrau mir. Sie wird da drüben schon zurecht kommen.", sagte Rosemary und strich die Hand ihres Mannes. " Ich denke Rosemary hat Recht John." Stimmte Gilbert mit ein.

" Ach was ich noch fragen wollte", fragte Mrs Meredith," wird den immer noch so ein großer Besucheransturm auf Ingleside verübt?" Sie schaute mit einem lächeln zu Rilla und Anne. Rilla wurde bei diesen Worten ganz rot. " Wissen sie Rosemary, wenn das mit Ken und Rilla so weiter geht müssen Gil und ich unser Haus neu aufbauen." Anne konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen. Die anderen stimmten in ihr Lachen ein.

Rilla wurde zwar bei diesen Worten nur noch röter, doch auch sie musste in das lachen miteinstimmen. Sie hatte das Lachen von ihrer Mutter vermisst und war ihr auch nicht böse.


	3. Homecoming

**Homecoming, Kapitel 3**

05. Juli 1919

"In mir tobt heute ein Gefühlschaos. Freude, Unsicherheit…….. durchströmen meinen Körper. Aber am besten fange ich ganz von vorne an. Heute Morgen bin ich früher wach geworden als sonst. Ich setzte mich an meine Fensterbank und beobachtete unseren Garten.

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und tauchte Ingleside und ganz Glen in ein zartes Rosarot. Die Vögel begonnen ihre Morgenlieder zu zwitschern und ein kleiner Windstoß wehte den salzigen Duft des Meeres in mein Zimmer. Da Susan bereits seit einer halben Stunde wach war, beschloss ich ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten und ging hinunter in die Küche. Ich fand Susan mit einer Kerze über einen Blätterhaufen Rezepte über den Küchentisch gebeugt. Ich muss zugeben ich kenne keine andere Person in ganz Glen St. Mary oder Umgebung die noch mit Kerzen arbeitet oder mit einer Haube durch die gegen läuft. Unsere gute Fee ist noch wie Mrs Elliott sagen würde vom Alten Schlag . Jedenfalls benimmt sie sich schon seit einer Woche so seltsam. Sie steht jeden Morgen in aller Herrgotts frühe auf, wälzt Tag für Tag Rezeptbücher und überlegt wie sie für die Rückkehr von Shirley ein ganz besonderes Fest machen könnte. Da wir morgen Shirleys Rückkehr erwarteten gab es noch viel zu tun. Ich half so gut wie es nur ging mit, aber Susan war der Überzeugung das sie es doch alleine machen wollte und das es dann schneller gehen würde. Als sie mich nach diesen Worten aus der Küche und von den restlichen Arbeiten im Haus verbannte hatte, beschloss ich ins Regenbogental zu gehen um einigen Blumen zu pflücken. So verstrich der Tag nur langsam. Ich saß die meiste Zeit auf der Veranda mit Mutter und Nan ( selbst die beiden hatte sie das mithelfen verboten ) und versuchte mich erneuert am Nähe, aber es will mir noch nicht so recht gelingen. Vater wurde zu der alten Mrs Violet Brownell gerufen, da sie ihm sterben lag. Am Abend war die ganze Familie beim Abendessen versammelt. Jem und Vater unterhielten sich, wie die meiste Zeit über die neuste Medizin, Mutter und Nan waren in ein Gespräch über Kinder vertieft, Susan schwebte in einer anderen Welt umher und ich hatte nicht wirklich Lust mich an einem dieser Gespräche zu beteiligen. Als es an der Tür klingelte sprang Vater auf, schnappte sich seinen Arztkoffer ( er dachte wohl das es mit Mrs Brownell wohl zu ende sei ) und öffnete die Tür. Hallo Vater, ich bin wieder daheim hörten wir eine vertraute Stimme sagen und liefen alle an die Tür. An der Tür angekommen, fanden wir Vater und Shirley umarmt vor. Als Susan gesehen hatte wer an der Tür stand war sie schnell, so schnell es nun einmal in ihrem Alter geht, auf ihn zu gelaufen und umarmte ihn. Ihr liefen die Freuden Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Nachdem Susan ihn losgelassen hatten waren wir an der Runde. Mutter umarmte Shirley ganz fest und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, was ich verstehen kann.

Als mein geliebter Bruder mich umarmte, flüsterte er mir ins Ohr Ich bin wieder zu hause Spinne er lächelte mich an und mir liefe die Freuden Tränen hinunter. Ich war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr! Als wir ihn alle Herzlich Willkommen geheißen hatten bemerken wir eine junge Frau die ein wenig abseits auf der Veranda stand. Shirley hatte bemerkt das wir sie anstarten, nahm die Hand der Frau und führte sie ins Haus.

Darf ich euch Emily Sanderson vorstellen. Sie ist meine Verlobte. Unsere Gesichter hättest du sehen sollen. Wir hätten genauso geschaut wenn er Känguru aus Australien mit gebracht hätte. Wir freuen uns natürlich alle für Shirley aber sind noch ein wenig Unsicher wie wir mit Emily umgehen sollen."


	4. Shirley erzählt seine Geschichte

**Shirley erzählt seine Geschichte, Kapitel 4 **

"Nun kommt doch erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer", sagte Gilbert und

machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Das ist eine gute Idee. Komm Emily."

Shirley nahm seine Verlobte bei der Hand und marschierte in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer.

"Nan hohl doch bitte die Limonade aus der Küche, für unsere Gäste." Anne freute sich so sehr darüber das ihr geliebter Junge wieder daheim war. Sie konnte den Blick nicht von ihm lassen und hielt seine Hand ganz fest in ihrer. Als Nan wieder aus der Küche mit einem Tablett voll kalter Limonade und Keksen gekommen war, sprang Susan plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen von ihrem Platz hoch. Was war den nur mit ihren Manieren los! Sie wollte ihrer zukünftigen "Schwiegertochter" doch zeigen das Susan Barbara Baker noch nicht ganz zum alten Eisen gehörte.

" Ihr seit bestimmt Hungrig und erschöpft. Wartet nur einige Minütchen, ich mach euch schnell eine Kleinigkeit."

Susan war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche, drehte sich noch einmal um, lächelte Shirley an und verschwand dann hinter der Tür.

" Nan und Rilla, richtet doch schnell das Gäste Zimmer und Shirleys Zimmer her, damit sich die beiden frisch machen können," sagte Anne. Rilla und Nan gingen nach oben, richteten die beiden Zimmer so gut wie es nur ging her damit sich die beiden so wohl wie möglich fühlten. Eine halbe Stunde später als die ganze Familie wieder vereint um den Esstisch versammelt saß, um den beiden Gesellschaft zu leisten wunderten sich alle natürlich nicht das Susan die ganze Speisekammer geplündert hatte um eine wahre Festtafel aufgefahren hatte. Sie wollte für ihren "Kleinen, Braunen Jungen" nur das beste an so einem Tag zubereiten.

Emily, die den ganz Abend noch nicht viel von sich gegeben hatte, bedanke sich nach dem Abendessen herzlich bei Susan. Rilla fand das Emily eine sehr klare, helle Stimme hatte, besonders mit diesem süßen Englischen Akzent.

Jem erhob sein Glas. " Heißen wir Emily in unserer Familie herzlich willkommen."

Die anderen erhoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser. "Willkommen Emily!"

"Aber nun Brüderchen, würde uns doch schon sehr interessieren wie es zur Verlobung kam? Du hast in deinen Briefen nie etwas erwähnt," fragte Jem und sah Shirley verschmitzt an.

" James Matthew! Sei bitte nicht so neugierig. Dein Bruder wird uns schon erzählen wie es dazu kam, wenn er so weit ist." Gilbert sah seinen ältesten Sohn an, konnte aber seine eigene Neugier nicht verbergen.

"Ist schon in Ordnung Vater. Ich wollte es euch sowieso erzählen. Aber lasst uns doch lieber ins Wohnzimmer hinüber siedeln."

Susan war bereits auf gestanden und hatte das Geschirr in die Küche gestellt, damit sie es später nur noch abzuwaschen bräuchte.

Als Familie Blythe, Susan und Emily auf den Sofas platz genommen hatten, begann Shirley zu erzählen.

"Hier lässt es sich doch schon viel besser erklären. Nun dann beginne ich einmal.

Als der Krieg im letzten Herbst vorbei war, konnte ich nicht gleich wie die anderen Soldaten nach Hause kommen. Alle Soldaten aus der Luftwaffe wurden als letzte Einheit wieder zurück geschickt. Nun da saß ich und hatte nichts zu tun. Als ich eines Tages dann in London durch die Straßen lief, fiel mir die Anzeige in einem Lebensmittelgeschäft auf und ich beschloss mich da einfach mal zu melden, damit ich wenigstens eine Arbeit hatte.

Mr Fairbanks mein Arbeitgeber war ein sehr netter Mann, er hatte mir so gar Angeboten die Wohnung über dem Laden zu Mieten. Schräg gegen über Mr Fairbanks war eine Schneiderei. Einmal in der Woche kam eine Junge Frau vorbei und kaufte Obst und Gemüse. Sie war mir schon des Öfteren aufgefallen und als ich bemerkte, das sie in der Schneiderei Arbeitet war ich überglücklich. Ich hatte mir einmal ein loch in die Hose, mit Absicht geschnitten nur damit ich in die Schneiderei konnte. Als ich dann den Laden betrat schrie Miss Hewitt, die Ladenbesitzerin, zu einem Mädchen sie solle sich doch um mich Kümmern und als ich bemerkte das es Emily war musste ich über beide Ohren strahlen.

Wir kamen ins Gespräch und ich erfuhr ihren Namen. Nun da Emily und ich uns kennen gelernt hatten war ich öfters in Miss Hewitt's Laden als sonst wo. Emily und ich wurden langsam Freunde, wir unternahmen viele gemeinsamen Dinge in unserer Freizeit. Wir besuchten Kinos, Musen, Cafe's usw… Ich muss zugeben, ich verliebte mich immer mehr in sie und als ich im Februar den Bescheid erhielt, das ich im Juli wieder nach Hause dürfte, zerriss es beinahe mein Herz! Einerseits hatte ich Heimweh und vermisste euch, aber andererseits wollte ich mich nicht von Emily trennen.

Als ich Emily erzählte das ich im Juli wieder auf meine Insel zurückkehren würde, reagierte sie ganz anders als ich erwartet hatte. Sie verhielt sie ab diesem Zeitpunkt plötzlich sehr kühl zu mir und sehr abweisend. Sie lies sich am Telefon verleugnen und ging mir aus dem Weg. Es setzte mir sehr zu das sich das Mädchen das ich Liebte, so sehr von mir distanzierte. Ich beschloss mit ihr zu reden da es so nicht weiter gehen konnte.

Es war im April, ich hatte überstunden gemacht um mich ein wenig abzulenken. Als ich meinen Blick so durch das Geschäft schweifen lies und durch das Fenster sah, erblickte ich das in der Schneiderein noch licht brannte und beschloss einmal vorbei zu schauen. Ich schloss den Laden ab und ging hinüber zur gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Als ich durch das Schaufenster blickte, erhaschte ich einen Blick auf Emily, die auf dem Boden saß und an einem Kleid genäht hatte. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und beschloss das es der richtige Moment sei um mit ihr über meine Gefühle zu reden. Ich klopfte und als sie mich erkannt hatte, wischte sie etwas aus ihren Augen und öffnete mir.

Ich hatte sofort erkannt das sie geweint hatte und fragte sie danach. Sie meinte jedoch das nichts sei und fragte mich was ich wolle. Doch ihre Stimme klang sehr matt und Traurig. Es war für einige Minuten stille eingetreten und plötzlich fing sie zu erzählen. Emily erzählte mir das sie bald etwas Lieb Gewonnenes verlieren würde, das es ihr das Herz brechen würde und sie nie die Gelegenheit haben würde um ihr eigenes Kleid zu schneidern. Sie begann erneuert zu weinen. Ich verstand nicht recht, was sie mir damit sagen wollte und war beschäftigt damit sie zu trösten. Als sie mich an sah und verstanden hatte das ich ihr nicht ganz folgen konnte sah sie mich mit böse blicken an.

Sie beschuldigte mich daran schuld zu sein und ich solle doch jetzt gehen. Ich fragte sie was den los sei und warum ich schuld habe. Nach langem zögern setzte sich Emily auf einen Stuhl und begann erneuert zu weinen und meinte ich würde ihr die Liebe zu mir nehmen. Als ich das hörte wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Spielte meine Fantasie nur einen streich oder war das alles gerade eben passiert? Ich zwickte mich selber in den Arm und stellte erfreut fest das alles Realität war. Ich kniete nieder, nahm Emilys Gesicht aus ihren Händen und blickte ihr in ihre Wunderschönen Augen. "Ich Liebe Dich Emily Sanderson!" genau dies waren meine Worte gewesen.

Als sie das gehört hatte fiel sie mir um den Hals und wir küssten uns. Wir beiden waren in diesem Moment die glücklichsten Menschen auf der Welt. Ich war so glücklich das ich mich nicht mehr im Zaun halten konnte und fragte Emily ob sie mich heiraten wolle. Sie antwortete mit Ja und das wäre auch schon die Geschichte. Ich habe euch nie etwas von Emily geschrieben weil ich abwarten wollte oder besser gesagt ich wollte dieses süße Geheimnis für mich behalten. Mutter ich weis nicht ob du dich noch an einen meiner Briefe erinnerst, da habe ich versprochen euch allen eine Überraschung mit zu bringen und hier neben mir sitzt sie. Wir hoffen doch das ihr uns nicht all zu böse seit das wir euch die Verlobung so lange geheim gehalten haben, aber ich wollte euch damit überraschen," schloss Shirley.

Emily die des Öfteren errötet war, nahm einen schluck kalte Limonade.

Susan die sich mit ihrem Taschentuch die Tränen wegwischte, war es sehr peinlich gewesen das sie sich so ihren Gefühlen hin gegeben hatte und kündigte an sie wolle nun das Geschirr abspülen gehen.

" Das ist ja eine sehr ergreifende Geschichte mein Sohn. Aber nun ist ja alles gut und ihr beide seit hier bei uns," sagte Anne.

"Aber ich denke Emily und ich werden nun zu Bett gehen, es war doch eine lange Reise." Shirley und Emily erhoben sich.

"Ja du hast recht, ich werde nun auch schlafen gehen ich bin doch ziemlich müde," sagte Jem und erhob sich ebenfalls.

Rilla und die restlichen Familienmitglieder erhoben sich ebenfalls.

" Wir wünschen euch allen eine Gute Nacht bis Morgen früh!", trällerten alle im Chor und umarmten Emily und Shirley zum Abschied für diesen Abend. Susan war ebenfalls aus der Küche gekommen.

Als Rilla Emily umarmte flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr: " Herzlich Willkommen in der Familie liebe Emily. Wir sind alle sehr froh das du hier bist."


	5. Mary's Baby

**Mary's Baby, Kapitel 5**

Es war nun drei Wochen her, das Emily nach Ingleside gekommen war. Es hatte sich in Glen St. Mary und Umgebung wie ein Lauffeuer herumgesprochen, das sich Shirley Blythe mit der Engländerin Emily Sanderson verlobt hatte. Ein erneuerter Besucheransturm hatte begonnen.

An einem Abend im Juli saß die Familie Blythe auf der Veranda. Jem war in einen Medizinischen Artikel vertief, Gilbert und Nan unterhielten sich über das neue Schulsystem und was man besser machen könnte, Anne war mit ihrer Stickerei beschäftig und Rilla sah verträumt in den Himmel hinauf.

Emily saß während dessen auf der alten Schaukel und wurde von Shirley angeschuppst. Ihr lachen wehte bis zur Veranda hinüber.

"Ist das heute nicht wieder ein wundervoller Abend? Es sieht richtig malerisch aus, wie die Sonne im Süden untergeht und die Gegend in ein süßes Rosarot zaubert", sagte Rilla.

"Ja da hast du recht. Es sieht wirklich zauberhaft aus", stimmte Anne ihrer Jüngsten Tochter zu.

"Ich muss wirklich sagen, Emily hat sich einfach wunderbar hier eingelebt. Ich habe sie schon ins Herz geschlossen. Sie ist wirklich reizend und immer so fröhlich," schwärmte Anne und warf einen Blick zur Schaukel hinüber. Anne musste sagen, das Emily eine wirkliche Schönheit war. Sie hatte langes, blondes Haar, Rehbraune Augen, Sommersprossen und eine schöne Figur.

"Ich finde es gut, das die beiden mit der Hochzeit bis Februar nächstes Jahr warten wollen," sagte Gilbert.

"Ach bevor ich es vergesse, wie geht es den Mary Douglas? Seit dem mich Miss Cornelia nicht mehr Besuchen kommt, bin ich nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand. Bei ihr müsste es doch auch bald so weit seine."

"Ja bei ihr könnte es jede Minute losgehen. Mrs Elliott kommt aus dem Sorgen machen gar nicht mehr raus. Mary ist ja, wie du weist fast wie ein eigenes Kind für sie." Gilbert setzte eine besorgte Miene auf.

"Da drücken wir Mary alle einmal die Daumen. Ich werde dem neugeboren diese Stickerei schenke. Ich habe mir überlegt, da ich ja nicht weis ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird Miller und Mary's Child einzusticken. Ich hoffe doch das es den beiden gefällt."

"Das ist wirklich eine schöne Idee, Mutter," sagte Nan und ihre braune Augen begannen zu leuchten. Jeder wusste das Nan eine schwäche für Kinder und besonders für Babys hatte.

Die Familie Blythe saß noch eine weile gemütlich beieinander und schauten dem Sonnenuntergang zu.

Gilbert erwachte. War es wirklich das Telefon oder träumte er nur? Leise schlich er sich zur Tür, öffnete sie eine wenig und horchte. Tatsächlich das Telefon klingelte. Verschlafen ging Mr Blythe die Treppen hinunter und nahm den Hörer ab.

"Blythe"

"Gilbert bist du es?"

"Mrs Elliott? Ich finde es doch einwenig spät für ein höflichkeits- Anruf. Es ist drei Uhr morgens."

"Oh Gilbert, du musst so schnell es geht her kommen," sagte Miss Cornelia am ende der Leitung. Gilbert war plötzlich hell wach.

"Ist etwas mit Marshall?"

"Nein, nein. Es geht um Mary! Ich glaube irgend etwas stimmt mit dem Baby nicht."

"Was sagen sie da! Ich komme sofort."

Gilbert hängte den Hörer auf, war die Treppe halb hinauf gerannt, hatte sich angezogen, sich seinen Arztkoffer geschnappt und war zur Tür hinaus.

Am morgen des 31. Juli saß die Familie Blythe fast vollständig um den Esstisch versammelt.

"Ich hoffe doch das alles gut gegangen ist", sagte Nan und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Dein Vater wird das Kind bestimmt geschaukelt haben. Ich vertraue ihm. Er ist einer der besten Ärzte die ich in meinem Leben kennen lernen durfte." Susan lächelte und ging Summend mit dem abgeräumten Geschirr in die Küche. Doch die Wahrheit war, Susan machte sich auch große Sorgen. Warum war der Doktor noch nicht wieder da. Warum hatte er nicht einmal angerufen um irgendwas zu sagen?

So verging der Tag wie im Flug ohne das man von Dr. Blythe eine Nachricht erhalten hatte. Als Gilbert am Abend immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen war, begannen die Inglesider sich sorgen zu machen. Sie hatte bei Miss Cornelia zu hause niemanden erreicht, dabei hatten sie schon 6 mal angerufen und bei Mary ging auch keiner hin.

Gegen Mitternacht stand plötzlich Gilbert in der Tür und überraschte seine Familie, die alle samt noch im Wohnzimmer auf ihn warteten.

"Gilbert Blythe! Wo warst du solange? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Ich hatte solche Angst."

Anne war aufgesprungen und zu ihrem Mann hingegangen.

"Ist mit dem Kind alles in Ordnung?", fragten Nan und Rilla ihm Chor.

"Nun lasst mich erst einmal rein kommen. Ich werde euch alles der Reihe nach erzählen."

Gilbert setzte sich auf das Sofa und Susan goss ihm heißen Kaffee ein.

"Was willst du damit sagen Vater?", fragte Jem.

"Also am besten fange ich von Anfang an. Als ich gestern Nacht bei Miller und Mary ankam, erwartete mich Mrs Elliott schon. Sie hatte wirklich Angst, das kann ich ihr nicht verdenken. Als ich in Marys Zimmer angekommen war, sah ich das sie bereits viel Blut verloren hatte und auch ich hatte plötzlich Angst. Ich machte mich sofort an die Arbeit.

Es war wirklich eine der schwersten Geburten bei denen ich je war! Das Kind lag Quer und die Nabelschnur hatte begonnen sich um den Hals des Babys zu wickeln. Mary ins Krankenhaus nach Charlottetown zubringen wäre viel zu riskant gewesen, also musste ich hier mein best mögliches tun. Gegen sieben Uhr kam dann der Kleine Racker zur Welt, aber es sah immer noch nicht gut für Mary und den Buben aus. Sie hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und der Junge bekam schwer Luft. Ich konnte hier nicht viel für die beiden tun, also fuhren wir nach Charlottetown.

Ich weis es ist sehr gefährlich mit einem neugeborenen und einer Frau die so viel Blut verloren hatte Autozufahren, aber es war unsere einigste Chance. Im Krankenhaus erwarteten sie uns bereits, da wir vorher angerufen hatten. Dort wurden dann das Baby und Mary richtig behandelt. Als uns dann Doktor Hopkins mitteilte das der Junge und Mary nun außer Lebensgefahr seien, vergossen wir alle Freudentränen. Selbst ich konnte mir die eine oder andere Träne nicht verkneifen. Die beiden werden noch zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus bleiben, bevor sie wieder heim können.

Aber hätte Miss Cornelia mich eine oder zwei Stunden später angerufen, wäre es wohl für Mary und das Kind nicht gut ausgegangen.", schloss Gilbert und blicke in eine scharr schockierter Augen.

"Das ist ja schrecklich! Wird sich Mary den jemals von so einem großen Blutverlust erholen?", fragte Rilla.

"Ja das wird sie, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauern wird.", beantwortete Jem statt Gilbert die Frage.

"Arme Mary Vance. Zum Glück hat sie es nun geschafft. Ich wusste das sie es schaffen werden Mr Blythe." Für Susan war und blieb Gilbert ein wahrer Wunderheiler.

"Gilbert ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, das du Mary Douglas und ihrem Sohn so gut beigestanden hast. Aber ich denke mir, Miss Cornelia wird nun auch fertig sein mit den Nerven, die arme." Anne hatte mitleid bekommen mit ihrer Freundin.

"Siehst du Vater, das ist einer der Gründe weshalb ich Arzt werden möchte. Ich möchte auch Leben retten."

" Ja Jem, das weis ich", sagte Gilbert und sah seinen Sohn stolz an.

"Du bist bestimmt müde Gil. Ich denke wir sollten alle zu bett gehen."

"Das ist eine gute Idee Anne."


	6. Besuch auf Douglas Manor

**Besuch auf Douglas Manor, Kapitel 6 **

Der August war ins Land gezogen. Die Äpfel an den Bäumen begannen langsam zum reifen. An einem regnerischen Mittwoch Nachmittag hatten Rilla und Nan beschlossen die Douglas Familie und ihr Neugeborenes zu Besuchen. Es waren nun drei Tage her das Mary Vance aus dem Krankenhaus von Charlottetown gekommen war.

"Kaum zum Glauben das Mary Vance, unsere Mary Mutter geworden ist."

Nan schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Ja es ist wirklich unglaublich", sagte Rilla.

"Hast du auch dein Geschenk für das Baby dabei?"

Nan hob ihre Tasche hoch um zu zeigen das es gut verpackt wahr.

"Oh nein, jetzt beginnt es schon wieder zu regnen. Ich hasse Regen.", sagte Nan und machte ein Miene. Die Mädchen öffneten ihre Schirme.

"Da vorne ist ja schon das Haus, wir haben es gleich geschafft." Rilla zeigte auf ein großes Haus was von Bäumen umringt war.

"Fragst du dich auch wie der Junge wohl aussieht? Gleicht er eher seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter? Aber jetzt kann man das ja noch nicht so genau sagen, er wird sich noch oft verändern. Wie er wohl heißt? Susan meinte, er würde bestimmt einen ganz gewöhnlichen Namen bekommen, da die Douglas'schen Familien sich noch nie große Mühe gegeben haben ihren Kindern richtigen Namen zu geben. Aber ich hoffe das Susan nicht recht behält. Ich vertraue Mary in dieser Hinsicht voll kommen.

Ich bin gestern die ganze Nacht wach gelegen und musste immer wieder an das Baby denken obwohl ich es noch nicht kenne." Nan hätte wohl noch weiter geplappert aber da sie nun angekommen waren schüttelten die beiden ihre Schirme aus und klingelten.

Jemand öffnete die Tür und man erkannte Millers grinsendes Gesicht.

"Hallo Anne, Hallo Bertha Marilla, willkommen auf Douglas Manor," begrüßte Miller sie, "kommt doch rein. Ein schreckliches Wetter. Geht schon einmal ins Wohnzimmer durch. Ich werde euch etwas zu trinken besorgen."

Miller hatte die Blythe Kinder noch nie bei ihren Spitznamen gerufen sondern immer darauf geachtet sie bei ihren Richtigen Namen zu nennen. Da es die Blythe nicht besonders störte, lies man ihn einfach machen.

Als sich Nan und Rilla im Flur abgetropft hatte, betraten sie das Wohnzimmer und fanden eine lächelnde Mary vor, wie sie ein Baby im Arm hielt.

"Hallo Nan, Oh Rilla wie schön euch zu sehen", freute sich Mary.

"Hallo Mary." Nan küsste ihre Freundin auf die Wange.

"Hallo Mary. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Rilla und umarmte sie.

"Das freut mich wirklich das ihr beiden uns besuchen kommt. Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?", fragte Mary.

"Miller ist schon unterwegs um uns etwas zu holen," sagte Rilla, " wir haben deinem Baby auch Geschenke mitgebracht."

"Das ist aber wirklich zu süß von euch. Das hättet ihr wirklich nicht gebraucht. Ihr seit bestimmt neugierig wie unser kleiner Junge heißt." Mary lächelte Geheimnisvoll und blickte das kleine schlafende Baby in ihren Armen an.

"Das würde uns wirklich interessieren. Nan brennt schon darauf es zu erfahren." Rilla schmunzelte ihre Schwester an.

"Wenn das so ist, liebe Nan, darf ich dir Miller Edward Douglas vorstellen."

Rilla konnte die Enttäuschung förmlich in Nans Gesicht erkennen. Sie selbst musste zugeben, war doch ein wenig enttäuscht.

"Rilla? Nan? Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?"

"Nein, nein. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Nan versuchte ihre Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Sie wusste selber nicht warum sie mit diesem Namen nicht so recht einverstanden war. Es war doch ein guter Namen.

Aber was war schon ein Namen? Wenn der Junge so hübsch war. Er hatte einen blonden Haarflaum auf dem Kopf, eine rosige Hautfarbe und ein Grübchen in der Wange.

"So da bin ich mit den Getränken. Es hat doch einwenig länger gedauert als ich dachte." Miller kam mit einem voll beladenen Tablett mit Kuchen, Keksen, Tee und Tassen grinsend herein spaziert. " Und was macht mein kleiner Junge?"

"Er schläft Miller." Mary lächelte ihren Mann an der sich nach dem er seinem Besuche bedient hatte, sich neben seine Frau gesetzt hatte und seinen Sohn bewunderte.

"Ihr wollt doch bestimmt Wissen was wir dem kleinen Miller für Geschenke mit gebracht haben?" Nan hatte sich ihre Tasche geschnappt.

"Das ist eine gute Idee", stimmte Rilla zu.

"Schau dir die beiden an Miller, die haben unserem kleinen Geschenke mitgebracht. Ist das nicht einfach reizend." Mary war sichtlich gerührt.

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von euch beiden," bedankte sich Miller.

" Also ich habe ihm kleine Baby Schühchen gemacht, ich hoffe sie gefallen euch." Rilla holte aus ihrer Tasche zwei kleine, weiße Schuhe heraus.

"Oh Rilla liebes, die sind einfach süß! Dankeschön." Mary nahm die kleinen Schuhe entgegen und betrachtete sie genau.

"Ich habe Miller Junior eine Baby Decke gemacht," sagte Nan und holte stolz eine große Blaue Babydecke aus ihrer Tasche.

Mary konnte ihre Tränen nicht länger verheben und nahm die Decke entgegen.

"Anne Blythe! Rilla Blythe! Ich muss schon sagen. Ich, nein wir bedanken uns recht Herzlich bei euch beiden für diese Tollen Geschenke. Miller Junior wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen. Oh schau nur Millerchen, " sagte sie zu ihrem Baby das gerade aufgewacht war, " deine neue Decke hat sogar an den Ecken kleine Muster."

"Dürfte ich den kleinen Racker einmal in die Arme nehmen?"

"Aber natürlich liebe Nan, warte hier hast du ihn."

Mary legte Millerchen behutsam in Nan's Arme. Anne Blythes Augen begannen plötzlich zu leuchten.

"Er ist wirklich trollig.", sagte Rilla. Sie hatte zwar inzwischen nicht mehr so eine große Abneigung gegen Kinder, dennoch war sie nicht von allen begeistert.

"Das freut mich aber Bertha Marilla. Wie geht es den Kenneth? Kommt er noch einmal her?", fragte Miller und schaute Rilla fragend an.

"Es geht ihm gut, wir haben gestern Telefoniert. Ich soll auch von ihm Glückwünsche sagen. Nein, leider er wird dieses Jahr nicht mehr auf die Insel kommen. Das College beginnt ja dem Nächst wieder." Rilla machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Sie vermisste ihren Ken doch schon sehr.

Mary und Miller, die merkten das es Rilla traurig machte, wechselten das Thema.

"Hast du sie schon gefragt?" Miller schaute seine Frau an.

"Nein, ich wollte warten bist du da bist", beantwortete Mary.

Rilla und Nan sahen sich irritiert an. " Oh ihr beiden Fragt euch bestimmt über was wir beiden reden. Ganz einfach. " Mary sah zu ihrem Mann auf.

"Es ist so", begann Miller, " wir haben uns gefragt, ob Anne wohl die Taufpatin für Millerchen werden wolle? Wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen und könnten uns niemand besseren dafür denken."

"Ja genau so ist es. Miss Cornelia wäre die 2. Taufpatin. Und was sagst du Nan?" Mary schaute die verwirrte Nan an.

"Also ich, ich weis ja nicht was ich dazu jetzt sagen soll. Das kommt doch schon ein bisschen plötzlich. Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt und würde gerne für den kleinen Miller die Taufpatin werden. Aber eins würde mich interessieren, wie seit ihr auf mich gekommen?", fragte Nan.

"Nun, du musst wissen wir kenne niemanden der Babys mehr liebt als du und wir dachten uns, sollte uns einmal etwas passieren, wüssten wir unser Millerchen in guten Händen." Miller nahm seine Mary in die Arme.

"Nan, das ist doch eine schöne Idee. Das finde ich wirklich toll." Rilla sah ihre Schwester an, die gerührt war.

"Ich werde mein bestes tun und mich um den kleinen Miller kümmern," in Anne Blythe war plötzlich der Beschützer Instinkt erwacht, "das Verspreche ich!"


	7. Abschied

**Abschied, Kapitel 7 **

An einem sonnigen Augustnachmittag hatte Rilla beschlossen ihre Freundin Una zu besuchen. Als sie bei den Meredith angekommen war, erblickte sie wie Una im Garten arbeitete. Rilla schlich sich näher an Una heran und legte ihr dir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Hallo Una, ich wusste gar nicht das du so für Gartenarbeit bist."

"Oh hallo Rilla," Una blickte von ihren Blumen auf, "ich habe Rosemary versprochen ihr ein bisschen im Garten zu helfen. Was führt dich den her?"

Una war nun aufgestanden und mit Rilla zur Veranda hinüber gegangen.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?" Una hob einen Krug in die Höhe.

"Ja danke. Ich bin hergekommen um dir eine tolle Nachricht mitzuteilen."

"Eine tolle Nachricht?" Una schaute ein wenig verwirrt.

"Ja, mich hat heute Mrs Eames die mit der Pension aus Kingsport angerufen. Du weist doch, Nan, Di und Faith haben auch schon bei ihr gelebt. Heute hat sie mich angerufen und mir mitgeteilt das wir die beiden Zimmer bei ihr haben könnten. Und was sagst du dazu?" Rillas Augen leuchteten, sie hatte es alleine Geschafft, für sich und Una ein Heim zu finden.

"Nun weist du Rilla, das finde ich ja wirklich toll das wir die Zimmer bei dieser Mrs-"

"Eames", half Rilla auf die Sprünge.

"Ja genau bei dieser Mrs Eames bekommen haben. Aber ich würde doch gerne selber verpflegen. Ich finde eine Pension schrecklich unsympathisch."

Rilla war nun wieder ganz gefasst. "Wenn das so ist, wie stellst du dir das den vor? Ich meine auf die stelle wirst du wohl kein kleines Apartment oder ähnliches finden. Die Schule beginnt in drei Tagen."

Una begann plötzlich zu kichern, und das seit Walters tot eine Seltenheit gewesen.

"Oh Rilla, ich hätte da schon etwas für uns. Ich war doch letzte Woche in Kingsport und dort bin ich dann in einer Straße an einem netten kleinen Häuschen vorbei gelaufen. Das Häuschen ist einfach zauberhaft. Als ich das Schild "Zu Vermieten" gelesen habe, bin ich doch gleich einmal hingegangen und habe nachgefragt wie viel es Kosten würde, usw.."

"Das können wir uns doch niemals leisten, liebe Una. Das kostet bestimmt ein vermögen."

"Eben nicht, wir könnte es uns sogar leisten. Ich müsste Mr Harrison nur noch Anrufen und wir könnten es haben."

"Also Una, dann lass es uns so machen, wir nehmen das Haus und sagen bei Mrs Eames ab. Hat das Haus auch irgend einen Namen?"

"Oh ja, einen wirklich putzigen, wie ich finde. Es heißt "Pattys Haus" und gehörte einst Miss Patty Spofford, als sie dann starb bekam es ihr Cousin und der vererbte es seiner Tochter und diese wiederum ihrem Sohn Mr Harrison."

"Pattys Haus. Ja klingt nicht schlecht. Also dann freue ich mich schon darauf."

Rilla blieb den restlichen Nachmittag noch bei den Merediths und plante mit Una ihre Reise.

Am nächsten Morgen, als alle am Frühstückstisch versammelt waren, erzählte Rilla von ihrem Gespräch mit Una.

"Ihr werdet in Pattys Haus leben!" Annes Augen begannen zu leuchten.

" Weist du noch Anne, was das für eine herrliche Zeit war?", sagte Gilbert.

"Du musst wissen Rilla, das ich als Studentin auch in diesem Haus gelebt habe. Das war einfach herrlich. Aber wie wollt ihr das finanzieren? Wir waren damals zu 4 und ihr seit nur zu zweit."

"Una hat gemeint das dieser Mr Harrison einen guten Preis gemacht hätte und man da nicht meckern könne. Im Notfall nehmen wir einfach die beiden Zimmer bei Mrs Eames."

"Habt ihr nicht bei ihr abgesagt?" Jem schaute seine Schwester fragend an.

"Ja das stimmt schon, aber vielleicht kann ich sie ja mit meinem Charme noch überzeugen."

Alle begannen heiter loszulachen.

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen. Die Blythe, Meredith und sogar die Douglas Familie hatte sich am Bahnhof eingefunden. Monday hatte man dieses mal bei Susan in Ingleside gelassen.

"Ihr werdet mir fehlen", sagte Anne und umarte ihrer Kinder nacheinander.

"Das Haus ist ja nicht so leer wie früher. Shirley, Emily und Nan sind ja nun da. Außerdem sehen wir uns zu Weihnachten wieder." Jem gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Nun müsst ihr aber einsteigen, sonst verpasst ihr noch den Zug.", sagte Mr Meredith.

"Und Jerry, pass mir gut auf Carl und Una auf." Rosemary küsste ihn zum Abschied noch einmal auf die Stirn.

"Das gleiche gilt auch für dich und deine Schwester", sagte Gilbert zu seinem Sohn.

Der Zug pfiff zum Abschied und die Jungen Studenten beeilten sich in den Zug zu kommen. Die anwesenden Winkten zum Abschied, als der Zug dann in einer kurve verschwunden war, machten die Familie sich auf den Heimweg.


	8. Patty's Haus

**Miss Patty's Haus, Kapitel 8**

"Siehst du Rilla, da ist es schon!", rief Una und zeigte auf ein kleines Häuschen.

"Oh Una, du hast nicht übertrieben, es ist einfach zauberhaft. Wir werden in den nächsten zwei Jahren bestimmt eine tolle Zeit verbringen." Die beiden liefen schnurstracks auf ein kleines, weißes Holzhaus zu. Es hatte sich im laufe der Jahre kein bisschen verändert.

Als die beiden an der Tür klingelten wurde sie von einem Mann geöffnet. Er war groß, hatte schwarzes Haar und dunkle Augen.

"Hallo ihr beiden. Miss Meredith schön sie wieder zu sehen. Und sie müssen Miss Blythe sein, nehme ich an."

"Guten Tag Mr Harrison.", sagte Una.

"Freut mich sie kenne zu lernen", sagte Rilla und schüttelte die Hand von Mr Harrison.

"Aber nun kommen sie doch erst einmal rein. Haben sie den kein Gepäck dabei?"

"Es wird nachgeliefert, es dürfte heute Abend hier eintreffen."

Die beiden betraten das Wohnzimmer und Rilla konnte verstehen warum ihre Mutter so begeistert von diesem Häuschen war.

"Setzen sie sich doch bitte." Mr Harrison machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Sofa.

"Danke, sehr freundlich von ihnen", sagte Una und die beiden nahmen platz.

"Möchten sie irgendetwas trinken? Ich habe Kaffee, Tee und Limonade hier."

Rilla und Una entschieden sich für Tee.

Als Mr Harrison mit einem Tablett aus der Küche zurück kam meinte er:" Es gibt etwas, worüber ich mit ihnen beiden reden muss."

Es klingelte an der Tür. Er goss Rilla noch schnell Tee ein und ging zur Tür.

"Guten Tag Miss Walton, kommen sie doch bitte herein." Die beiden jungen Damen erkannten wie Mr Harrison mit einer Dame das Zimmer betrat. Sie hatte schwarze Haare, die sie zu einem eleganten Zopf gebunden hatte, blaue Auge und eine blase Hautfarbe.

Rilla und Una waren aufgestanden. "Darf ich Vorstellen, Miss Meredith und Miss Blythe. Das ist-"

"Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen Mr Harrison, danke. Mein Name ist Sarah Walton.", sagte sie kühl.

_Mit der ist wohl nicht gut Kirschen essen_, dachte sich Rilla

"Nehmen sie doch bitte alle platz. Tee Miss Walton?"

"Nein danke." Sie legte ihren Hut und ihre Jacke ab und nahm neben Rilla auf dem Sofa platz.

"Nun, ich muss ihnen etwas beichten meine Damen. Meiner Frau und mir ist ein Fehler passiert." Mr Harrison machte ein unglückliches Gesicht.

"Wie darf man das verstehen?", hakte Sarah nach.

"Was meinen sie den mit Fehler passiert?", fragte nun auch Una.

"Nun das soll heißen, das wir Patty's Haus doppelt verbucht haben. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Als ich das bemerkte, war es schon zu spät."

"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen Mr Harrison, ich glaube wir werden gut zusammen leben, außer Miss Walton möchte nicht mit uns hier wohnen." Rilla schaute Sarah fragend an.

"Nun wissen sie Miss Clythe, eigentlich wollte ich protestieren.", widersprach sie und man konnte eine spur Bitterkeit heraus hören.

´"Blythe, wenn ich bitten darf. Schauen sie, wir könnten dann Geld sparen und alleine leben macht nicht glücklich. Außerdem sind Una und ich Handsam, wir werden ihnen schon nichts machen." Rilla lächelte Una zu.

"Also gut, an mir soll es ja nicht liegen. Wir werden uns schon noch einig."

Sie hatte sich erhoben. "Sie entschuldigen mich, aber ich habe einen wichtigen Termin den ich wahr nehmen muss. Ich werde heute Abend gegen sieben zurück sein, dann können wir alles besprechen. Mr Harrison, Miss Blythe, Miss Meredith, bis dann."

Sie war zur Tür hinaus. "Es tut mir wirklich leid, mit dieser Doppelbuchung. Ich hoffe doch, das sie mit Miss Walton zurecht kommen werden.", meinte er und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Keine Angst, wir werden schon mit ihr zurecht kommen", sagte Una.

"Sie ist zwar, wie mir scheint eine harte Nuss aber wir werden sie noch knacken." Rilla lächelte Mr Harrison zu.


	9. Briefe an Kenneth

**Briefe an Kenneth, Kapitel 9**

_... September 1919_

_Mein Geliebter Ken, _

_Es tut mir leid, das ich erst jetzt schreibe aber ich kam einfach nicht früher dazu. Es ist meine erste Woche hier in Kingsport und vorlauter auspacken, einräumen, Uni besuchen fand ich einfach keine Zeit Dir zu schreiben, mein Liebster. _

_Una und ich haben uns bis jetzt gut eingelebt. Wir leben in Patty's Haus, einem Wunderschönen alten, kleinen weißem Holzhäuschen. Mutter lebte als junge Studentin auch in diesem Häuschen. In diesem Haus gibt es viele gemütliche Zimmer, aber ich habe das hübscheste und gemütlichste. Es ist eines der kleineren. Es hat blass blaue Wände und wenn ich zum Fenster hinaus schaue, sehe ich direkt zwei große Kiefern. Ich sitze nun hier, an diesem Abend auf meiner Fensterbank und sehe der Sonne zu, wie sie hinter den Tannen verschwindet und schreibe dir diesen Brief. _

_Ach Ken ich habe dieses Häuschen schon richtig in mein Herz geschlossen. Weist Du was, ich habe mein Geliebtes Bruder Herz Jem bis heute noch nicht einmal gesehen! Ist das nicht witzig und komisch zu gleich? Ich meine wir leben in der gleichen Stadt und gehen ans gleiche Uni Gebäude. Ich hoffe jedoch das sich das ändern wird. Unser "Hauswirtschaftskurs" ist eher eine art "Haushaltsstudium". Wir lernen hier das "Richtige" Kochen, Nähen, Putzen und Reinigen der Kleider. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, gefällt mir dieser "Kurs" überhaupt nicht. Aber ich möchte später einmal die Perfekte Ehefrau für dich sein. _

_Nun muss ich Dir etwas berichten, was für mich nicht sehr lustig ist. Mr Harrison hat Patty's Haus Doppelt Verbucht. Nun, das ist keine wirkliche Tragödie aber diese Person, ja ich bin so frei und nenn sie so, ist einfach unausstehlich! Sie ist die meiste Zeit am meckern, unhöflich zu uns, hochnäsig und ich weis gar nicht wie ich das genau beschreiben soll. ( Sie erinnert mich ein wenig an die alte Mary Vance). Aber dennoch kann ich tiefe Trauer und schmerz bei ihr feststellen. Miss Walton, wie wir sie nur anreden dürfen, studiert Medizin. Ich finde das einfach klasse, das eine Frau sich das zutraut. Aber wenn ich daran denke, ich wäre ihre Patientin und Sie meine Ärztin, oje. Nun habe ich mich aber genug über Sie ausgelassen. Ich möchte aber hier nicht zu schlecht von Ihr reden, ich kenne Sie ja noch nicht so richtig. _

_Aber nun habe ich Dir genug von unserer Sarah Walton erzählt. Ich hoffe doch du findest Dich zurecht bei Deinem Studium und kennst Dich noch ein wenig aus. Du bist hoffentlich gut auf . Ich vermisse Dich so sehr Mein über alles geliebter Kenneth. Aber weist du was mir Trost spendet? Das kommende Weihnachtsfest, wenn Du und Deine Familie nach Four Winds kommt. _

_Nun mein Liebster, werde ich für heute Schluss machen. Ich kann Una nicht zu lange alleine mit Miss Walton lassen. Liebe Grüße von Una solle ich mit auf den Weg schicken. _

_Ich küsse Dich und warte auf Deine baldige Antwort_

_Deine Rilla _

_…Oktober 1919_

_Sehr geehrter Mr Ford, _

_Ich muss sagen, das klingt schrecklich förmlich und macht sich nicht besonders gut in einem Liebesbrief aber ich wollte es unbedingt einmal ausprobieren. Kenneth Du brauchst in Zukunft keine Angst haben, ich werde Dich in unserer Ehe nicht vergiften! Ich habe heute zum ersten Mal Braten gekocht und meine Lehrerin meinte, das ich Talent zum Kochen hätte. Ist das nicht einfach klasse? Ich mache mich wirklich gut, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Am Anfang war ich eher unglücklich hier aber inzwischen habe ich mich richtig eingelebt und weitere Freunde gefunden. In zwischen habe ich auch Jem und Jerry des Öfteren getroffen, es tat gut Menschen die ich liebe zu sehen, mal von Una abgesehen. Ich habe Dir doch in meinem Brief erzählt, wie mein Zimmer aussieht. Es war einst das Zimmer meiner Mutter, das wird doch langsam immer Unheimlicher oder was meinst Du?. _

_Ich muss Dir nun eine wunderbare Nachricht überbringen! Ich komme aus dem lächeln nicht mehr raus. Es geht um Miss Oliver ( ich werde mich wohl nie an ihren neuen Namen gewöhnen ) und Mr Grant. Gertrude hat vor zwei Tagen ein gesundes Mädchen zur Welt gebracht. Die beiden wollen ihre Tochter Sophie Ellen-Ruth Grant nennen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten sie zu sehen. Schließlich ist sie das Kind meiner Geliebten Lehrerin. Gertrude wird eine tolle Mutter werden. Nun mein Geliebter muss ich dir eine nicht so tolle Nachricht mitteilen. Deine Rilla hat sich heute schrecklich mit Miss Walton gestritten. Es ging um ihre schlechte Laune und dann fühlte sie sich von mir angegriffen, dann meinte Sarah sie müsste an mir rummäkeln und alles lief dann aus dem Ruder. Es war längst Zeit für diesen Streit, glaub mir. Einerseits fühle ich mich schuldig andererseits wie ein stolzer Löwe, der sein Reich verteidig hat. Aber am besten Fange ich ganz von vorne an. _

_Una und ich kamen von unserem "Kurs" nach Hause und fanden Sarah vor. Wir Grüßten sie und sie Grüßte zurück, auf eine sehr kühle art, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gehört habe. Una war bereits nach oben gegangen um sich umzuziehen. Ich hatte Post von Emily und Shirley bekommen und konnte es nicht erwarten ihn zu öffnen. Ich hörte Miss Walton wie immer über alles schimpfen. Sie lies sich über die Jugend ( man bedenke sie ist gerade einmal 25 ) aus und über das Wetter. Ich fragte Sarah ob Sie nicht auch einmal Nett und etwas fröhlich sein könnte, dann meinte Sie, ich solle mich nicht so Kindisch aufführen, schließlich wäre ich eine heran reifende junge Dame und solle mich dem entsprechend verhalten. Ich konnte meinen Ohren nicht trauen! Diese alte Pampelmuse, tut mir leid aber ist doch wahr, hat doch wirklich keine Ahnung von mir. Kann ich etwas dafür das ich so fröhlich bin und sie jeden Lebenswillen verloren hat? Ich versuchte ihr auf eine noch ziemlich ruhige art zu erklären das es nicht so von mir gemeint wäre und sie nicht gleich ihren Panzer einschalten müsse. Sie tobte wie ein wütender Tornado los und es ging dann richtig los, wir stritten uns so heftig bis Una von oben angerannt kam und den Streit schlichtete. Ich war wirklich sehr wütend. Ich hoffe jedoch das du mich verstehst. Wir sprachen den ganzen Abend nichts mehr mit einander ( als ob wir das je gemacht hätten ). Ich sitze nun alleine hier am alten Schreibtisch von Patty's Haus und schreibe dir meine Missetaten. Ich musste es Dir einfach schreiben. Ich hätte heute Nacht kein Auge zumachen können. _

_Aber nun mein Geliebter wünsche ich Dir eine Gesegnete Nacht. _

_Hochatuchsvoll _

_Miss Bertha Marilla Blythe _


	10. Novemberabend

**Novemberabend, Kapitel 10**

"Ist es nicht ein herrlicher Novemberabend?", fragte Rilla und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

Una sah von ihrer Strickerei auf. "Ja Rilla da muss ich dir zustimmen. Ich habe schon lange keinen so schönen Herbstabend erlebt. Heute ist auch nicht so kalt wie an den letzten Tagen. Meine Wollsocken und die Flickendecken deiner Mutter werden uns über den Winter warm halten."

_Ich habe Una schon lange nicht mehr so munter erlebt. Seit dem wir hier sind, ist sie richtig aufgeblüht. Kein Wunder wenn sie die Beste unserer Klasse ist und von allen bewundert wird. _Rilla lächelte Una zu, während diese wieder in ihre Strickarbeit versunken war. _Die Zeit hier hat sie verändert. Es lenkt sie einwenig von Walters Tot ab. Es ist fast so, als wäre ein Teil von Una mit Walter gestorben. Arme Una, ich kann es ihr nachfühlen. Walter fehlt mir auch sehr. _

"Unsere immer fröhliche und gut gelaunte Mitbewohnerin kommt.", sagte Rilla sarkastisch.

"Rilla bitte, gib ihr doch eine Chance! Euer ewiges Gestreite, das kann doch nicht Gesund sein. Ich meine wir sind zu zweit und sie ist ganz alleine." Una machte das Gesicht einer besorgten Mutter.

"Ich kann nichts dafür, liebe Una. Ich will das eigentlich nicht, aber sie schafft es immer wieder mich auf die Palme zu bringen.", verteidigte Rilla sich.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Sarah Walton betrat die große Wohnstube.

"Guten Abend", sagte sie kühl.

"Guten Abend", grüßte Rilla zurück.

"Guten Abend Miss Walton. Komm setzen sie sich zu uns. Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee? Ich habe ihn ganz frisch aufgebrüht. Der wird ihnen gut tun", schnatterte Una munter los. Sie ging in ihrer fürsorglichen Mutter Rolle förmlich auf.

Sarah setzte sich in eine der Sessel und öffnete ein dickes Medizinbuch.

"Nein danke Miss Meredith. Wenn ich einen Tee möchte, koche ich ihn mir schon selber oder glauben sie ich könnte das nicht!"

"Nun…..nein, ich wollte einfach höfflich zu ihnen sein. Ich dachte wir könnte alle zusammen hier vor dem Feuer sitzen und ein bisschen plaudern. Ohne zu streiten", sagte die arme Una.

"Oh Miss Walton, wie ich höre hatten sie wieder einen angenehmen Tag. Das ist aber nett das sie fragen wie es uns geht." Rilla konnte sich diesen sarkastischen Satz nicht verkneifen und warf ihr einen Blick zu.

"Una meinte es nur gut. Wenn sie keinen Tee möchten, dann sagen sie es einfach."

"Rilla ist doch schon gut. Ich bin mir sicher Miss Walton hat es nicht so gemeint.", beschwichtigte Una um einen erneuerten Streit vor zu beugen.

"Das ist aber nett, das sie wissen was ich meine oder nicht." Sarah Walton warf Una eine verhöhntes Lächeln zu.

Als Rilla den fehlenden Blick von Una sah, beschloss sie kein weiteren Streit zu Beginnen.

"Oh Rilla, bevor ich es vergesse. Ich habe heute einen Brief von Faith bekommen. Sie wollte zwar im September kommen aber anscheinend gab es Schwierigkeiten, weswegen sie erst nächste Woche zurück kommen kann. Ich soll dir liebe Grüße sagen."

"Danke, wie geht es ihr den? Wird sie nun die Schule von Lowerbridge übernehmen?"

"Sie hat es vor, aber genaueres kann ich dir leider auch nicht sagen."

"Entschuldigen sie, aber könnte sie ihre Schnatterstunde auf später verschieben. Ich versuche hier etwas zu lernen!"

"Natürlich Miss Walton, wir wollten ja nicht schuld daran sein wenn sie ihren Doktortitel nicht bekommen", sagte Rilla und setzte sich an den alten Schreibtisch.

Sarah Walton ging nicht darauf ein, warf stattdessen Rilla einen vernichteten Blick zu.

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Una.

"Ich muss noch einen Brief an Persis und Michael schreiben."

"Ach die liebe Persis. Überbringe den beiden bitte Grüße von mir. Ich kann es immer nicht glauben, das sie und Michael seit April verheiratet sind und noch dazu Nachwuchs unterwegs ist.", sagte Una verzückt, "wann soll den das Kind auf die Welt kommen?"

"Februar. Deshalb kann Ken und seine Eltern nicht zur Trauung von Emily und Shirley kommen. Sie wollen dabei sein wenn Persis Kind kommt."

"Ist auch verständlich."

"Hrm Hrm." Hörten die beiden aus der Ecke von Miss Walton kommen.

Rilla verdrehte die Augen und wand sich ihrem Brief zu.

"Fertig, " rief sie nach einer weile, ohne auf Sarah zu achten. "Rilla, möchtest du noch eine Tasse Tee?", erkundigte sich Una.

"Nein danke Una, ich denke ich werde demnächst ins Bett gehen. Ich bin doch sehr müde."

"Sagen sie einmal Miss Blythe, was bedeutet dieser kindischer Name Rilla eigentlich?", fragte Sarah Walton mit eisiger Stimme.

Rilla war nun aufgestanden und blickte Sarah mit verengten Augen an.

"Dieser kindische Name wie sie es nennen, ist mein Spitznamen und wird von meinem richtigen Namen Bertha Marilla abgeleitet. Ich hoffe sie sind nun glücklich."

"Una als Namen kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Rilla! Sie sollten diesen Namen so schnell wie möglich loswerden. Sie wollen doch als junge Dame, die Betonung liegt auf jung, anerkannt werden. Aber ich denke mir, mit diesem Namen geht das schlecht. Ich an ihrer stelle-"

"Sie sind aber nicht an meiner Stelle! Zum Glück. Una ich gehe schlafen, gute Nacht."

Das letzte was man von Rilla hörte wie sie oben ihre Türe in schloss fallen ließ.

"Was hat sie den nur? Sie sollte schnellstens ihr Kindisches Wesen ablegen."

Una schenkte Sarah keinerlei Beachtung und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre Strickarbeit.


	11. Weihnachtszeit

**Weihnachtszeit, Kapitel 11**

Der Winter war in Kingsport eingekehrt. Der weiße Winterzauber hatte begonnen und seinen Zauber versprüht. Er hatte den Bäumen die letzten Blätter geraubt und ihnen ein weißes Kleidchen angezogen. In der Luft lag wahrlich der Weihnachtsduft. In den Geschäften der Stadt, fand man gemütlich geschmückte Läden vor, die förmlich einen einluden hineinzugehen und sich umzuschauen.

Rilla verbrachte viele Stunden damit an den Fenstern von Patty's Haus und beobachtete wie die Kinder im Schnee tobten, Schneeballschlachten machten und Weihnachtslieder fröhlich trällerten. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den schrecklichen Krieg.

Una, die die Hausdamen rolle im Haus übernommen hatte, beschloss das Haus so Festlich wie möglich zu schmücken. Sie ließ keine freie Stelle im Haus aus. Der Weihnachtsbaum stand bracht voll Geschmückt in der Ecke der großen Wohnstube, Socken hingen über dem Kamin, Weihnachtssterne waren im ganzen Haus verteilt worden, Mistelzweige hingen über den Türrahmen. Una gab sich viel Mühe. Sie wollte alles perfekt haben. Während Una mit dem Dekorieren des Hauses beauftragt wurde, verbrachte Rilla viel Zeit in der Küche, backte und bratete. Es roch nach Plätzchen und Bratapfel. Sie hatte sich wirklich zur Meisterköchin gemausert, was Una zugeben musste. Sie staunte jedes Mal darüber was für tolle Meisterwerke Rilla auf den Tisch gezaubert hatte.

"Oh Rilla, das Duftet einfach herrlich. Solche Rosinenplätzchen wie von dir, habe ich noch nie gegessen. Da wird deine Familie aber staunen was du nun alles schon beherrscht. Und Kenneth erst.", rief Una aus der Wohnstube.

"Danke Una. Ja ich muss zugeben das ich hier doch sehr viel gelernt habe." Sie stelle einen großen Teller mit frisch gebackenen Plätzchen auf den Tisch.

"Ich kann sie beide nicht verstehen. Sie verschandeln Spofford's Haus mit diesen unnötigen Zeug, dazu dieses überzogene gebacken und Gekoche! Sie beide verbringen Weihnachten doch eh nicht hier, also was soll das den", meldete sich Sarah zu Wort.

_Oh diese alte Meckerziege. Sie schafft es doch immer wieder einem die gute Laune zu verderben. Zum Glück lässt sich Una nicht ihre gute Laune verderben._

"Nun Miss Scrooche, ehm ich meine Miss Walton. Nur weil sie keinen Sinn für das Weihnachtsfest haben, brauchen sie es uns nicht verderben. Wir dachten uns, das Patty's Haus wie es richtig heißt, gemütlicher wirken würde. Aber wie ich immer wieder feststellen muss, gibt es doch in jeder Gruppe einen Stänkerer."

"Unerhört! Sie verschandeln dieses Haus und wer muss es am Ende wieder ausbaden? Ja genau ich. Mit diesem ganzen Wischi Waschi Zeugs. Und dann diese nervige Fröhlichkeit ihrer Freundin. Immer dieses Oh, Jingle bells, Jingle bells  
Jingle all the way und das den lieben langen Tag. Übrigens ihre Plätzchen schmecken wie Pappe."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Sarah Walton eine vor Wut kochende Rilla und fröhlich weiter schmückende Una im Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Weihnachtsbanause", rief Rilla ihr hinterher.

„Vergiss sie einfach. Sag wie weit bist du den schon mit deinen Geschenken?", erkundigte sich Una.

„Oh ich liege eigentlich sehr gut in der Zeit. Wie sieht es den bei dir aus?"

„Bin fast fertig. Mir fehlt nur noch ein Geschenk für den kleinen Bruce. Oh es ist ja schon zwei Uhr! Jem und Jerry verspäten sich. So komme wir nicht rechtzeitig zum Weihnachtsmarkt.", flötete Una und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

„Beruhige dich. Sie werden jeden Moment kommen. Na was sage ich, es klingelt ja schon an der Tür." Rilla lächelte Una vergnügt zu.

Una öffnete die Tür und lies die beiden Jungen Männer in das warme Haus hinein.

„Hallo und seit ihr fertig? Also ich muss sagen, euer Altweiberhäuschen ist ja wirklich reichlich gedeckt.", meinte Jem und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Haha, sehr witzig Jem. Sagt lieber wo ihr so lange wart."

„Beruhige dich Schwesterherz. Die Straßen sind vereist, da kann man nicht so schnell gehen. Aber was ist den los? Du wirkst ein wenig wütend. Una was machst du den mit meiner Spinne", fragte Jem lächelnd.

„Wenn du wüsstest", kicherte Una los.

„ Wir können nicht immer alle Gut drauf sein. Aber wir sollten nun aber auch langsam los.", sagte Jerry und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr.

„In diesem Haus muss man des öffteren wütend sein . Aber Jerry hat recht, lasst uns nun gehen."

Rilla wickelte sich noch fester in ihren Wollschal ein und ging zur Tür hinaus.

„Wer zu erst draußen ist", rief Rilla.

Jerry und Jem die die Welt nicht mehr verstanden schauten sich fragen an, beschlossen aber ihr zu folgen. Una folgte den beiden, rief Sarah zum Abschied zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als sie sich umsah erblickte sie wie ihr Bruder mit Jem und Rilla in eine Schneeballschlacht verwickelt war. Das lachen der drei klang so unbeschwert und frei.

Wie die Kinder, dachte sich Una.

Als die beiden Mädchen am Abend glücklich und fröhlich singend zurück kehrten, bemerkten sie das das Haus kühler wirkte als sonst. Ja, es lag wirklich eine Teufelskälte im Haus.

„Ich werde ein mal nach oben gehen und sehen ob die Fenster verschlossen sind", sagte Una und nahm ihre Einkaufstaschen mit. Als sie all die tollen Dinge auf dem Markt gesehen hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen und hatte eingekauft.

Als Rilla merkte, das in der Wohnstube kein Feuer brannte, trat sie ein und machte Licht. Sie fand eine verknitterte, verzauste, verstörte und total Verwirrte Sarah vor. Sie saß auf dem Sofa, alle Fenster waren geöffnet, der Kamin aus und sie starrte pausenlos auf ein Foto in ihren Händen. Rilla war nicht entgangen das sie geweint hatte.

„Oh mein Gott Sarah Walton! Was haben sie getan. Sie sitzen hier in einem dünnen Jäckchen und starren auf ein Bild. Wollen sie sich den Tot holen." Rilla war aufgebracht und schloss die Fenster.

Miss Walton nahm keine Notiz von ihr.

„Um Himmels willen, was ist den geschehen? Ist ihnen etwas passiert? Warum haben sie den geweint? Nun sagen sie schon etwas"

„Können sie nicht einfach einmal ihren Mund halten! Ich habe nicht geweint! Lassen sie mich endlich in Ruhe!", schrie eine wütende Sarah und verschwand hinter eine Tür.


	12. Wieder Daheim

**Wieder Daheim, Kapitel 12 **

"Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten endlich Zuhause anzukommen", sagte Rilla und stieg aus dem Zug. Sie blickte sich um. Ihr geliebtes Glen sah einfach zauberhaft aus, wenn es verschneit war.

"Ja Zuhause ist es einfach am schönsten. Oh da vorne ist ja Shirley", sagte Una und winkte dem wartenden Shirley entgegen.

"Hallo ihr Studenten", begrüßte Shirley seine Familie und Freunde, "Rilla, ist es den die Möglichkeit oder bist du noch hübscher geworden?"

"Hör schon auf Shirley." Winkte Rilla ab und wurde rot.

"Na Bruder, du kleiner Charmeur", sagte Jem und boxte seinen kleinen Bruder leicht gegen die Schulter.

Shirley grinste. "Wir sollten nun aber losfahren, alle warten schon auf euch. Una und Jerry, euch soll ich beim Pfarrhaus abliefern. Ihr kommt dann heute Abend zum Essen zu uns."

Shirley öffnete die Türen des Wagens.

"Kannst du den fahren?", fragte Jem

"Natürlich kann ich fahren. Ich habe des Öfteren mit Vater geübt."

"Jem sei doch nicht so. Ich vertraue Shirley, er wird uns heil nach hause bringen", meinte Una und lächelte Shirley an.

"Das war ja auch nur als Witz gedacht", lachte Jerry.

"Du kannst ja wirklich fahren", schmunzelte Jem.

Als der Wagen der Blythe's vor dem Pfarrhaus halt machte, konnte man einen elfjährigen Bruce warten sehen.

"Hallo Jerry! Una!", piepste der Junge.

"Bis nachher ihr beiden. Grüßt Faith von mir", verabschiedete Jem sich.

"Werden wir", sagte Jerry und schloss die Wagentür.

"Und nun Shirley ab nach Hause", delegierte Rilla und fühlte sich wie eine feine Lady mit Chauffeur.

"Ay Ay Mam'm." Shirley salutierte.

"Wie habe ich es vermisst, mein geliebtes Ingleside." Rilla öffnete die Wagentür und sah wie die Haustüre aufging.

"Susan!" begrüßten Jem und Rilla die Haushaltsfee.

"Hallo ihr beiden", begrüßte Susan ihre Kinder, "kommt her." Mit diesen Worten drückte sie die beiden ganz fest gegen ihre Brust.

"Wie geht es euch? Wie war die fahrt? Ich hoffe doch das ihr großen Hunger mit gebracht habt."

"Susan, lass die beiden erst einmal ankommen. Du kannst sie gleich im Haus überfallen. Hier draußen ist es doch so kalt." Gilbert war ebenfalls heraus gekommen.

Auch er schloss seine beiden Kinder in die Arme.

"Schön das ihr wieder da seit. Aber nun kommt erst einmal rein."

Mit geröteten Wangen betraten die beiden Reisenden das Haus. Im Wohnzimmer hatte sich bereits die meisten der Familie versammelt.

"Jem, Rilla", begrüßte Anne ihre beiden Kinder, ihr habt mir gefehlt."

"Hallo, schön euch zu sehen", begrüßte Emily die beiden.

"Wir haben euch alle ebenfalls vermisst."

"Wo ist den Nan?", wunderte Rilla sich.

"Sie ist bei den Douglas den kleinen Miller besuchen. Später kommt sie mit Mrs Elliot zu uns", antwortete Emily.

"Und Di?

"Sie wird erst heute Abend kommen können", sagte Gilbert.

"Aber nun setzt euch schon! Erzählt lieber wie es euch so ergangen ist." sagte Shirley.

"Das würde uns alle Interessieren", meinte Anne.


	13. Rilla berichtet

**Rilla berichtet, Kapitel 13**

"Ich denke Jem und Rilla sollten sich erst einmal frisch machen gehen. Dann können wir ja immer noch ihre Geschichte hören, oder was meint ihr?", fragte Gilbert.

Die beiden stimmten ihrem Vater zu. Als die beiden frisch und umgezogen wieder im Wohnzimmer erschienen, trafen sie Nan und Miss Cornelia die sich eine Tasse Tee zu gemühte führte.

"Guten Tag Jem und Rilla", grüßte sie.

"Hallo Miss Cornelia", grüßten beide zurück.

"Keine Angst liebe Anne, ich werde nicht zu lange bleiben. Ich kann Marshall nicht zulange alleine lassen. Gestern hat er doch wahrhaftig versucht sich eine Tasse Tee zu kochen und hätte mir bei nahe das Haus abgebrannt, typisch Mann!"

"Sie stören doch nicht liebe Miss Cornelia. Jem und Rilla wollen uns ihre Studienzeit erzählen."

"Wenn das so ist, bleibe ich noch einen Moment."

"Nun erzählt schon. Wir möchten alles wissen was ihr so erlebt habt, aus euren Briefen ist ja nicht sehr viel zu entnehmen", sagte Shirley.

"Keine Panik, Bruderherz. Am besten fange ich an, da ich nicht viel neues zu berichten habe. Mein Studium verläuft eigentlich sehr gut. Es ist noch ein wenig ungewohnt das einige meine gefallen Studienkollegen nicht mehr kommen werden. Ansonsten komme ich gut zurecht. Wir dürfen vermutlich im Juni zwei Wochen in einem Krankenhaus arbeiten, aber das ist noch nicht sicher."

"Das wäre ja lehrreich mein Junge. Nirgendwo anders lernst du das praktische besser", berichtete Gilbert.

"Und was ist mit dir Rilla?", fragte Emily.

"Dieser Hauswirtschaftskurs ist doch anspruchsvoller als ich dachte. Wir lernen sehr viele Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Kochen, das richtige Reinigen der Kleider, putzen und nähen. Man lernt dort schon etwas. Ich kann nun auch richtige Mahlzeiten kochen. Meine Lehrerin meint, ich währe sehr begabt. Und ich muss sagen, mir schmeckt es was ich koche. Ich lebe ja mit Una und mit Miss Walton zusammen in Patty's Haus. Ich liebe diese Häuschen schon richtig. Aber diese Sarah könnte mir gestohlen bleiben! Wir streiten uns jeden Tag, und sie macht immer ein Gesicht als würde es sieben Tage die Woche regnen. Außerdem ist sie sehr unhöflich, arrogant und hält sich für etwas besseres.", schloss Rilla.

"Ich kenne diese Sarah Walton, und muss euch sagen, mit ihr ist nicht gut Kirschen essen. Wir nennen sie alle Den Drachen", lachte Jem.

"Geht ihr nicht ein bisschen zu hart mit ihr ins Gericht?", fragte Nan.

"Nein, sie ist noch viel schlimmer als ich sie beschrieben habe!"

"Nun Rilla, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, ich denke mir du solltest dir von dieser Person nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen lassen.", sagte nun auch Miss Cornelia.

"Ich habe das Gefühl das diese Miss Walton gar nicht so schlimm ist. Hast du sie den einmal richtig kennen gelernt? Aber ich muss schon sagen, sie erinnert mich an jemanden," Anne überlegte kurz," jetzt weis ich es. Sie erinnert mich an Katherine Brooks. Gib ihr einfach Zeit und versuch dich mit ihr anzufreunden."

"Hör auf deine Mutter, sie ist auf diesem Gebiet eine Meisterin.", lachte nun Gilbert.

"Ach hör schon auf", lachte nun auch Anne.

"Ich kann es ja noch einmal versuchen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts", sagte Rilla.


	14. Der Gast

**Der Gast, Kapitel 14**

"Hallo ihr lieben", begrüßte Anne ihre Gäste," kommt doch rein. Im Wohnzimmer ist Bohle wenn ihr wollt." Sie nahm die Jacken der Merediths ab.

"Danke Anne. Da werde werden wir uns einmal zu gemühte führen.", lächelte John Meredith und gesellte sich zu Gilbert.

"Hallo Anne. Nochmals danke für die Einladung." sagte Rosemary," ich habe hier einen Kuchen für euch."

"Das ist aber nett, am besten bringst du den Kuchen in die Küche zu Rilla und Susan."

"Rilla", wunderte John sich.

"Oh ja, sie hilft tatkräftig Susan in der Küche. Sie kann nun schon richtig Kochen."

"Guten Abend Mrs Blythe", grüßten nun die Meredith Kinder.

"Hallo alle Zusammen. Bohle gibt es im Wohnzimmer und für den kleinen Bruce haben wir Fruchtbohle ohne Alkohol."

Im Wohnzimmer wurden die Meredith Kinder von allen herzlich willkommen geheißen. Es war natürlich kein Wunder das sich Jem und Nan spezielle um Faith und Jerry kümmerte. Bruce, Carl und Una, die das schon gewohnt waren gesellten sich zu Shirley und Emily und waren in kürze in ein Gespräch vertieft.

"Dann werde ich einmal den Kuchen in die Küche bringen", sagte Rosemary. Als sie durch die Küchentür trat, flog ihr der herrliche Duft von frischem Truthahn entgegen. Dennoch konnte sie erkennen, das die beiden Köchinnen mitten im Stress steckten. Auf dem Herd standen etliche Töpfe in denen es kochte und brodelte. Auf der anderen Seite der Küche wurde fleißig geschnippelt, gehackt und gerührt. Und in mitten der großen Küche fand sie Susan vor, wie sie den größten Truthahn den sie je gesehen hatte auf dem Tisch versuchte zubereiten.

"Hallo ihr beiden", grüßte sie, "ich habe hier einen Kuchen mitgebracht."

"Guten Abend Mrs Meredith, stellen sie ihn einfach da hinten auf den Tisch", sagte die schwer beschäftigte Susan und widmete sich wieder ihrem Truthahn. Sie war gerade damit beschäftig die Füllung in den Hauptgang zu bekommen.

"Blöder Vogel!", schimpfte Susan.

"Ich nehme ihnen den Kuchen ab. Ich hoffe sie alle haben großen Hunger mitgebracht. Susan und ich habe uns richtig ins Zeug gelegt." Rilla strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Sie war so stolz auf sich. Sie war nicht länger das Küken und die Dumme in der Familie.

"Ich finde das klasse, das du nun Kochen kannst. Ich bin, nein wir alle sind sehr stolz auf dich und schon sehr auf dein Essen gespannt.," sagte Rosemary, "aber kann ich euch noch irgendwie helfen?"

"Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel", sagte Rilla sichtlich gerührt.

"Das ist sehr nett von ihren Frau Pfarrer, aber sie sollten sich lieber draußen amüsieren. Rilla und ich kommen schon zu recht, oder?"

Rilla nickte.

"Na gut, wenn das so ist, werde mal schauen was drüben im Wohnzimmer noch so los ist."

"Oh warten sie," sagte Rilla," könnte sie vielleicht die Lebkuchen schon einmal mit nach neben an nehmen? Etwas für den kleinen Hunger."

"Natürlich, sind die etwa von dir?"

Rilla wurde ein wenig verlegen.

"Ich verstehe", sagte Rosemary und zwinkerte Rilla zu.

Im Wohnzimmer hingegen war keine Spur des Stresses und der Anspannung der Küche zu vernehmen. Nan saß am Klavier und spielte ein paar Weihnachtslieder, Emily, Una, Carl und Bruce waren in ein Karten spiel vertieft. Shirley, Jem und Jerry unterhielten sich und Anne schien sichtlich erleichtert als Rosemary sich zu ihr setzte.

"Ich kann den beiden einfach nicht folgen wenn die sich über Politik und Medizin unterhalten", schmunzelte Anne und warf ihrem Mann und dem Reverend einen blick zu.

Es klingelte an der Tür. " Das werden die Fords oder Di sein.", meinte Gilbert.

"Ich geh schon." Und schon war Emily an der Haustür.

"Hallo, komm rein. Du bist ja schon ganz durchgefroren", begrüßte Emily den Gast. "Draußen ist es eine Teufelskälte," flüsterte der Gast.

Die anderen wunderten sich bereits, wer den der neue Gast sein könnte. Es klang nach einer unbekannten Männer stimme.

Nun endlich betrat Emily mit dem Fremden, Hand in Hand das Wohnzimmer. Alle machten ein verwundertes und überraschtes Gesicht, alle außer Shirley.


	15. Das gesegnete Fest

**Das gesegnete Fest, Kapitel 15**

Shirley war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und schnurrstragst auf den Fremden zu gegangen und begrüßte ihn, als würde er ihn schon sein leben lang kennen.

"Schön dich zu sehen! Wir dachten du würdest es nicht packen.", sagte Shirley.

"Schön dich hier zu haben", zwitscherte Emily und umarmte den Fremden.

"Wir wollen euch ja nicht stören, aber könntet ihr uns vielleicht vorstellen", meinte Gilbert.

"Entschuldigung Mr Blythe, wie unhöflich von mir. Darf ich euch allen meinen Bruder Edward Sanderson vorstellen. Shirley und ich haben ihn eingeladen. Ich wollte unbedingt das ihr ihn vor der Hochzeit kennen lernt. Ich hoffe doch das es in Ordnung ist?"

"Aber natürlich, wir freuen uns alle sie kennen zu lernen Mr Sanderson", begrüßte Gilbert nun Emilys Bruder. Er hatte Emily in der letzten Zeit so ins Herz geschlossen, sie war schon so etwas wie seine Tochter, und nun zu sehen wie glücklich sie war erfreute Gilberts Herz.

"Nein, Nein, bitte nennen sie mich Eddie. Mr Sanderson oder Edward klingt so schrecklich höflich", lachte nun der Gast.

"Okay Eddie", lachte nun auch Gilbert. Nach und nach waren alle aufgestanden um den neuen willkommen zu heißen.

Die Ähnlichkeit der beiden Geschwister war nicht zu übersehen. Der dreiundzwanzig jährige Eddie war ein wenig pummelig, aber das passte hervorragend zu seinen Schelmischen Gesichtszügen. Anne vermutete das er früher als Kind ein wahrer Lausebub gewesen sein musste. Er hatte wie seine Schwester blondes Haar, blaue Augen, ein rundes Gesicht und hatte auf seiner linken Wange eine Kriegsverletzung.

Shirley und Emily führten ihren Gast nun in die Küche um ihn Susan und Rilla zu zeigen.

"Ich dachte, sie hätte überhaupt keine Familie mehr", flüsterte Rosemary.

"Emily redet nicht sehr oft und nicht gerne über die Vergangenheit. Ich weis nur, das ihre Eltern und ihre jüngere Schwester bei einem Bombenanschlag 1917 umkamen. Das sie noch einen älteren Bruder hatte, wusste ich nicht.", beantwortete Anne.

"Das arme Mädchen. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie glücklich sie nun ist, das er hier ist. Er scheint mir ein lustiger Kamerad zu sein."

Erneuert klingelte es an der Tür. "Dieses mal gehe ich hin", meinte Jem.

"Wir warten schon auf dich, Schwesterchen", ertönte nun Jems Stimme aus dem Flur.

Alle anwesenden wussten nun, das Di angekommen war.

"Hallo alle zusammen, entschuldigt das ich so spät komme, aber die Straßen sind vereist, und da konnte ich nicht so schnell laufen."

Anne schloss ihre Tochter fest in ihre Arme. "Ich bin froh das du nun hier bist."

"Die Fords kommen auch dem nächst. Ich war am Traumhaus und sie meinten sie würden in kürze folgen."

"Das ist gut zu wissen. Aber hier, nimm erst einmal einen schluck Bohle. Sie wird deine kalten gemühter wieder aufwärmen.", sagte Gilbert und reichte seiner Lieblingstochter ein Glass voll Bohle.

"Di! Schön dich zu sehen. Darf ich dir meinen Bruder Edward vorstellen", sagte Emily ganz stolz als sie wieder aus der Küche da waren.

"Guten Tag, Miss Blythe. Schön sie kenne zu lernen, nennen sie mich einfach Eddie."

"Schön sie kennen zu lernen, aber nur wenn sie mich Di nennen", lächelte Di.

"Einverstanden", lachte Eddie. Den feiernden Gästen war nicht entgangen das Eddie ein sehr lebensfroher und lustiger Mensch war.

"Da kommen die Fords", verkündete Bruce der aus dem Fenster gespäht hatte.

"Oh schön, dann sind wir alle ja versammelt", freute sich Anne und war aufgesprungen.

Als Anne die Tür geöffnet hatte, blickten ihr drei verschneite Ford Gesichter entgegen.

"Oh mein Gott! Kommt schnell rein. Wir haben euch schon vermisst."

"Dankeschön", bibberte Owen.

"Ich nehme euch eure Mäntel ab."

"Tut uns leid, liebe Anne. Als wir auf dem halben weg hier her waren, fiel Owen ein", Leslie warf ihrem Ehemann einen lächeln zu, " das er etwas vergessen hatte, und so mussten wir noch einmal zurück."

"Nun seit ihr ja da, aber jetzt kommt doch erst einmal rein. Wo sind den Persis und Michael?"

"Persis wollte bei diesem Wetter in ihrem zustand nicht reisen. Sie verbringt die Feiertage bei Michaels Familie."

Im gemütlich geschmückten Wohnzimmer wurden wie schon bei den anderen Gäste, die Fords willkommen geheißen.

"Wow eine tolle Stimmung ist das hier", meinte Kenneth, "wo ist den Rilla?"

"Sie ist mit Susan in der Küche", antwortete Una.

"Muss ich doch gleich einmal vorbei schauen", zwinkerte Ken.

Emily ließ es sich nicht nehmen auch hier ihren geliebten Bruder vorzustellen.

Kenneth betrat die Küche. Susan die den Kampf gegen den Truthahn gewonnen hatte, erblickte ihn als erstes.

"Kenneth Ford, schleich dich nicht so rein oder willst du der alten Susan einen Herzkasper verpassen", lächelte Susan.

"Natürlich nicht, Miss Baker. Wo ist den Rilla?"

"Sie ist da drin." Susan zeigte Richtung Speisekammer.

Kenneth grinste nun über beide Ohren.

"Ich verstehe. Dann werde ich mal deine Eltern begrüßen."

Als Susan aus der Küche war schlich sich Ken ganz leise in die Speisekammer. Rilla war im Moment mit dem Verstauen der Kuchen und Pasteten beschäftigt, das sie nicht merkte das Ken hinter ihr stand.

"Rilla-My-Rilla", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Rillas Wangen röten sich. Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. War es etwa-

"Ken!" Und Rilla umarmten ihren Verlobten. "Ich habe dich so vermisst."

Die beiden küssten sich. Rilla vergas alles um sich herum. Der ganze stress des Tages war nun vergessen.

Eine halbe Stunde saßen die Blythe, Meredith, Fords, Sanderson und Susan am Esstisch.

"Ihr habt euch beide dieses Jahr wirklich übertroffen", lobte Gilbert seine Haushälterin und Tochter.

Die beiden Meisterköchinnen warfen sich stolze Blicke zu. Der große Esstisch ächzte schon beinah unter den Speisen. Es gab Schinken, Truthahn, Maisbrot, Erbsen, Maiskolben, Süßkartoffeln, Salat und Sauce. Allen am Tisch war klar, das Susan die Speisekammer aufs kleinste geleert hatte.

"Das sieht wirklich köstlich aus.", meinte nun Eddie.

Alle nahmen sich nun an den Händen und Gilbert sprach ein Gebet.

"…. Amen. So und nun bedient euch bitte", sagte Gilbert und war aufgestanden um den Truthahn zu schneiden. Es war eine alte Blyth'scher Tradition das immer der Familien älteste den Truthahn schnitt.

So laut war es am Tisch schon lange nicht mehr zu gegangen. Es wurde gelacht, getrunken und gefeiert.

"Sag mal Eddie, wie lang hast du den vor, hier in Glen zu bleiben?", fragte Jem.

"Also ich wollte eigentlich bis zu Hochzeit meiner kleinen Schwester bleiben. Ich habe mir schon ein kleine Pension in Charlottetown genommen."

"So geht das aber nicht! Sie werden hier bleiben. Sie können im Gästezimmer ihr Lager aufschlagen. Wir werden sie doch nicht zwei Monate lang in einer verteuerten Pension lassen", rief Gilbert.

"Danke, das ist sehr großzügig von ihnen.

Nach dem Essen, saß man noch ein wenig zusammen und quatschte, bis Susan sich entschloss abzuräumen und noch schnell vor der Bescherung zu spülen.

"Warte Susan ich helfe dir", sagte Rilla die nun in ihrer Hausfrauenrolle förmlich aufging.

"Also Rilla und Susan, ich muss schon sagen so gut habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gespeist", meinte Owen und rieb sich seinen Bauch. Er bekamt von allen Zustimmung.

"Einen tost auf euch", sagte Jem und erhob sein Glas. Die anderem taten es ihm gleich.

"Nun hört schon auf", meinte die beschämte Susan.

Während Susan und Rilla abräumten und Hilfe von Di und Emily bekamen, hatte sich Eddie sich seine Muntermonika geschnappt und einen Weihnachtsblues zum besten gegeben. Die anwesenden konnte wie verzaubert ihre Blicke nicht von Eddie und seiner Muntermonika nehmen. Als sich Nan vor Freude nicht mehr halten konnte, sprang sie zum Klavier und stimmte mit ein.

Die anderen klatschten in die Hände und lachten. Was für eine Gaudi es doch war. Anne genoss es richtig. Es hatte ihr gefehlt das Lachen und zusammen sein.

Eine Stunde später waren die Damen in der Küche fertig und es konnte endlich beschert werde, worauf der kleine Bruce sehnlichst wartete. Die Erwachsenen die das erkannte, löschten das Elektrische Licht, legten Holz im Kamin nach, entzündeten die Kerzen auf dem Weihnachtsbaum und stellten noch ein paar Kerzen auf. Als alle versammelt im Wohnzimmer saßen konnte es los gehen.

Da Gilbert und Anne die Gastgeber waren, bekamen sie als erstes Geschenke.

Gilbert erhielt eine neue Arzttasche, da seine alte schon abgenutzt war.

Anne ein neues Sommerkleid, aus blauem Stoff.

Jem erhielt als angehenden Arzt ein Stethoskop, Faith eine edle Haarspange, Di eine weiße Wollstola, Una einen hellblauen Seidenschal, Carl ein Buch über Gen Vererbung, Eddie eine Taschenuhr, Emily bekam Bettwäsche und Spitzentücher für ihre Aussteuerkiste, Shirley einen Photografie Aparat, Nan Ohrringe, Jerry eine neue Bibel, Rosemary ein Buch von Jane Austen, John Theaterkarten für sich und seine Frau, Bruce einen Schal und ein kleines Hündchen was er sich schon so lange wünschte, Leslie neue Tanzschuhe, Owen eine neue Schreibmaschine, Susan eine neue Schürze und Haube worüber sie sich sehr freute, Ken einen Medizinratgeber von A-Z.

Kenneth setzte sich zu Rilla und übergab ihr sein Geschenk. Alle warteten gespannt darauf was es den sein konnte.

"Na pack schon aus", lächelte Kenneth ihr zu.

Rilla wickelte mit zittrigen Fingern ein Geschenk aus. Was würde Ken ihr nur schenken.

Als sie das Geschenkpapier beseitigt hatte, fand sie eine kleine Schachtel vor. Sie öffnete sie und-

"Oh Kenneth", sagte Rilla, umarmte ihn und schenkte vor allen anwesenden ihrem Verlobten einen Kuss.

"Er ist einfach zauberhaft."

Kenneth holte einen wunderschönen Verlobungsring heraus und steckte ihn Rilla an den Finger.

"Du hattest bisher noch keinen, und ich dachte mir, es wäre nun an der Zeit. Es war der Ring von Persis Leigh, die Braut des Lehrers."


	16. Besuch bei den Grants

**Das Kapitel 16 befindet sich bereits in Kapitel 15, damit keine Missverständnisse aufkommen. **

**Besuch bei den Grants, Kapitel 17**

Die Feiertage waren schnell vorbei gegangen. Der Silvesterabend wurde wie schon Heiligabend auf Ingleside gefeiert. Rilla und Ken hatten beschlossen an ihrem vorletzten Tag auf der Insel Mr und Mrs Grant zu besuchen.

"Ich bin wirklich froh das du mitkommst", flüsterte Rilla so, damit es nur Ken hören konnte.

"Ich doch auch Rilla-My-Rilla, ich werde mir doch den letzten Tag mit dir nicht entgehen lassen."

Rilla kuschelte sich nun ganz fest in Kenneths Arme. Die beiden hatten beschlossen noch einen kleinen Stadtbummel durch die Stadt zu machen, bevor sie zu den Grants gehen würden.

"Da ist ja schon das Haus der Grants. Ich hatte es mir anders vor gestellt, nicht so klein sondern größer", meinte Rilla.

Die beiden klingelten an der Tür. Sie wurde von einer kleinen, pummeligen, grimmig drein blickenden Dame geöffnet.

"Sie wünschen", fragte sie.

"Wir sind hier mit Mr und Mrs Grant verabredet. Könnten sie uns bitte anmelden.", sagte Kenneth.

"Wie sie wünschen. Warten sie bitte einen Moment hier." Das Hausmädchen verbeugte sich soweit nach vorne, das Kenneth angst hatte sie würde vorne überrollen und ging dann im Entengang die Treppen hinauf.

"Wenn sie noch schneller läuft, sind wir morgen noch hier."

Rilla musste sich beherrschen um nicht laut loszulachen. "Sei nicht so fies Ken."

"Rilla! Kenneth! Hallo, kommt doch rauf.", hörten die beiden eine bekannte Stimme verkünden.

Die beiden blickten zu Treppe hinauf. Miss Gertrude hatte sich verändert. Ihr tat die Ehe und das Muttersein wohl sehr gut.

Als Rilla und Ken oben auf der Treppe ankommen waren, wurden sie von Mrs Grant mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßt.

"Es ist so schön euch zu sehen. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben als ich euer Telegramm erhielt. Aber lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, dort ist es gemütlicher."

"Ja das wäre schön", sagte Rilla.

"Josephine!"

"Ja was wünschen sie?", fragte das Hausmädchen.

"Bringen sie uns bitte drei mal Tee ins Wohnzimmer."

"Wie sie wünschen." Und schon hörte man das Hausmädchen davon schlurfen.

"Sie ist eine ungesellige Person. Aber sie ist schon seit mehr als 32 Jahren bei den Grants, und Robert traut sich nicht, sie hinauszuwerfen", flüsterte Gertrude den beiden zu.

Das Wohnzimmer war wie schon der Rest des Hauses im Viktorianischen Stil eingerichtet. "Setzt euch, ich werde schnell meine kleine Sophie holen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Kaum hatte Gertrude das Wohnzimmer verlassen, schon watschelte das Hausmädchen Josephine rein.

"Soll ich gleich einschenken oder wollen sie warten?", fragte sie.

"Sie können ruhig schon einschenken", meinte Kenneth. Die alte Dame zog eine Miene.

_Jetzt ist mir klar warum Gertrude sie nicht leiden kann. Sie ist unhöflich, mürrisch und faul. Ihr ist sogar das Tee einschenken zu viel. _

Wenige Minuten später erschien Miss Gertrude mit einem kleinem Schwarzhaarigen Mädchen in ihren Armen.

"Rilla, Ken darf ich euch meine kleine Sophie vorstellen?"

"Die kleine Sophie ist aber goldig", sagte Kenneth.

"Ja da muss ich zustimmen. Wir haben ja auch etwas für die kleine." Rilla holte aus ihrer Tasche eine große Flickendecke heraus.

"Ich habe sie selbst gemacht. Nun gut sie ist zwar nicht so perfekt aber sie kommt von Herzen."

"Oh Rilla die Decke ist sehr hübsch geworden. Wir freuen uns sehr darüber." Sie drückte dem kleinen, schlafenden Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Wo ist den Mr Grant?", fragte Kenneth.

"Das tut mir leid ihr beiden. Robert ist für fünf Tage nach Halifax gefahren. Dabei hatte er sich so sehr auf euren Besuch gefreut, aber er konnte diesen Termin nicht verschieben."

"Das macht doch nichts. Wir komme auch ein zweites mal wieder", lachte Rilla.

"Das freut mich aber. Nun erzählt mir schon, wie es euch geht. Was macht das Studium?"

Die beiden erzählten nach und nach, wie es ihnen so erging. Natürlich berichtete Rilla ihrer geliebten Lehrerin von Sarah Walton.

"Selbst in meiner Freizeit muss ich mich über sie aufregen!"

Mrs Grant amüsierte sich einfach köstlich über Sarah. "Das fehlt mir richtig, das Glaubst du mir gar nicht. Aber nun zu etwas anders was machen eure Heiratspläne?"

Beim letzten Satz warfen Rilla und Ken sich schüchterne Blicke zu. Mrs Grant wusste das es sie eigentlich nichts anging aber sie konnte ihre Neugierde einfach nicht länger in den Zügeln halten.

Soeben als die beiden zu reden beginnen wollten, platzte die Tür auf und Josephine kam herein.

"Mr Grant ist am Telefon", brummelte sie.

"Oh endlich. Ich erwarte seinen Anruf schon den ganzen Tag. Rilla würdest du sie so lange halten?"

"Natürlich."

"Danke. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Sie verlies mit Josephine das Zimmer.

Rilla blickte zu ihren Armen. So ein kleines Baby war schon etwas besonderes. Sie konnte nicht leugnen das sie sich eigene Kinder wünschte.

"Rilla-My-Rilla.", unterbrach Kenneth sie. Sie schaute ihn an. Wie schön sie doch war, er liebte sie so sehr. Das Baby und sie ergaben ein so schönes Bild.

"Lass uns Heiraten!"

Rilla fiel aus allen Wolken. Sie dachte, sie hätte sich verhört. "Bitte?", fragte sie nach, "ist das dein ernst? Ich meine ich habe noch ein Jahr Studium vor mir und du drei. Wie stellst du dir das vor. Das soll natürlich nicht heißen das ich dich nicht heiraten will."

Ken lächelte seine Verlobte an. Wie süß sie doch war, wenn sie nervös war.

"Ich spiele schon eine ganze Weile mit dem Gedanken. Und da Mrs Grant das Thema ergriffen hat, dachte ich mir, ich frage dich einmal. Lass uns in meinem vorletzten Studienjahr heiraten. Du bist dann fertig mit deinem und wir könne dann nach Toronto ziehen. Ich werde mir dann einen Job suchen. Na was sagst du dazu?"

"Ic-Ich weis nicht so recht. Meinst du den das es klappen würde?"

"Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Außerdem wären Persis, Michael, das Baby und meine Eltern da, um uns zu unterstützen und uns zu helfen."

Rilla überlegte einen Moment und blickte zur schlafenden Sophie hinab.

"Also gut, lass uns Heiraten."

"Rilla, du wirst mich zum Glücklichsten Mann machen, wenn es so weit ist."

Die beiden küssten sich. Auch wenn Rilla noch so ein paar Zweifel überfielen, so wusste sie, das Kenneth Ford, der Mann ihres Lebens war.


	17. Wieder in Kingsport

**Wieder in Kinsport, Kapitel 18**

_ …Februar 1920_

_Una und ich hatten heute unsere Zwischenprüfungen. Wir mussten zeigen was wir im letzten Halbjahr im Kochen, Nähen und Putzen gelernt haben. Ich glaube wir haben gar nicht so schlecht abgeschnitten, wir werden sehen wenn unsere Noten ausgehängt werden. Ich bin eigentlich richtig froh wieder in Patty's Haus zu sein, leider ist Sarah auch wieder da. Sie ist genau so kalt und unverschämt wie vor Weihnachten, aber ich beachte sie einfach nicht. Una und ich haben einen Brief von Eddie bekommen. Er schildert in allen erdenklichen Worten, wie es Zuhause mit den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen läuft. Er schreibt, das alle in großer hektig und Stress sind. Mutter, Rosemary und Faith nähen fieberhaft von früh bis spät an den Brautjungferkleidern. Sie hat Di und Nan zu ihren Brautjungfern ernannt. Ich bin schon sehr auf die Kleider gespannt. Emily schneidert sich ihr Brautkleid ganz alleine, keiner hat es bisher gesehen. Sie möchte uns alle damit überraschen. Eddie hat sagt bzw. schreibt das er die Nähmaschine von Emily bis spät in die Nach hören kann, ich dachte mir erst das würde sie nicht packen, ein ganzes Hochzeitskleid alleine zu nähen aber sie ist ja Schneiderin, sie weis was sie tut. Susan und Nan kümmern sich bereits kräftig ums Essen. Vater und Mutter wollten zuerst einen Service kommen lassen aber Susan hat sich geweigert. Sie wolle das Essen für ihren Junge alleine und mit viel Liebe zubereiten. Una und ich werden in drei Tagen nach Glen reisen und bei den Vorbereitungen helfen. Ich freue mich schon Riesig auf die Hochzeit. Das einzig Schade ist, das mein Geliebter Ken und die restlichen Fords bei der Trauung nicht dabei sein können. Sie bleiben in Toronto da es bei Persis jeden Moment so weit mit der Entbindung sein könnte. Das kann ich natürlich verstehen, finde es dennoch sehr schade. Die ganze Familie hat beschlossen Shirley und Emily ein Automobil zur Hochzeit zu schenken, da Shirley als Fotograph in Charlottetown arbeitet und keine Lust mehr hat, jeden Morgen mit dem Zug zufahren. Una und ich fanden das einwenig schade und haben gespart wo es nur ging. Wir schenken Emily eine Perlenkette zur ihrer Trauung. Für die Hochzeitsbräuche braucht sie noch etwas neues und das wollen wir ihr geben. Das sie ja außer Eddie keine nahen Verwandten mehr hat, versuchen wir, ihr soviel Familie wie nur möglich zu sein. Sie ist sehr traurig darüber das ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester bei der Hochzeit nicht dabei sein könne. Das hat sie mir im stillen anvertraut. Sie tut mir leid, ich habe versucht sie so gut es ging zu trösten, ich hoffe es hat einwenig gewirkt. So nun muss ich mit Una schnell noch zum Juwelier die Perlenkette abholen, bevor der Laden schließt. _


	18. Mrs Shirley Blythe

**Mrs Shirley Blythe, Kapitel 19**

Die Hochzeit von Shirley Blythe und Emily Sanderson fand ende Februar statt. Obwohl es schneite und stürme, wie im tiefsten Winter, ließen sich die Liebenden nicht davon abhalten zu heiraten. Dabei war es in den letzten Tagen auf Ingleside turbulent zu gegangen. Di's Brautjungfernkleid war zu eng gewesen, so das man es auftrennen musste und erneuert nähen, das Hochzeitskleid war am Morgen der Hochzeit fertig geworden, Susan und ihre Helferinnen verbrachten viele Stunden in der Küche, dennoch war am heutigen Tag alles fertig und der stress von den letzten Tagen war vergessen.

Die Gäste: die Douglas, die Elliotts, Eddie, die Grants, die Merediths, Fred und Diana Wright, hatten sich in der Kirche von Glen St. Mary versammelt.

Shirley wartete bereits sehnsüchtig mit seinen Trauzeugen Jem und Eddie mit Rev. Meredith am Altar. Emily und ihre Brautjungfer, ebenso Anne, Rosemary, Faith, Rilla und Una befanden sich noch in der Sakristei. Die Brautjungfern, Di und Nan, die elegante Weinrote Kleider trugen und die restlichen Damen warteten darauf Emily endlich zu sehen, die sich noch vor lauter Unsicherheit hinter einem Paravan versteckte.

"Komm schon raus Emily. Oder willst du Shirley alleine am Altar stehen lassen.", lächelte Rilla.

"Es ist ganz natürlich, das du Angst hast. Shirley wird bestimmt schon auf dich warten. Außerdem wollen wir dein Kleid sehen.", versuchte Mrs Meredith die Braut aufzubauen.

"Also gut ich komme. Aber sagt mir danach bitte was ihr von meinem Kleid haltet."

"Keine Angst, das werden wir", meinte Di.

Der Paravan wurde zur Seite geschoben und ein wunderschöne, elegante Emily trat hervor.

Die anwesenden Damen kamen aus dem staunen nicht mehr heraus.

"Ist es den so scheußlich?", fragte Emily und blickte auf ihr Kleid hinab.

In ihrem blonden, hochgesteckten Haar befanden sich einzelne Perlen. Ihr Kleid war aus hellem, glitzernden Beschen Stoff. Das Kleid war bodenlang, hatte eine lange Schleppe und lange, cremeweiße Ärmel. Von der rechten Schulter führte bis unter den linken Arm und von der linken Schulter bis unter den rechten Arm aus dünnem, verziertem Stoff eine art Schärpe in X-Form, die ihre Brust verdeckte.

"Du siehst wie eine wahre Märchenprinzessin aus! Du wirst jeden Menschen in der Kirche wahrlich verzaubern", flüsterte Anne.

Auch von den anderen bekam sie nur positives zu hören. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Emily, das die Wahl ihres Kleides die richtige war.

"Nan, könntest du mir bitte das Amulett umhängen? Ich bekomme den Verschluss vor lauter Aufregung nicht auf."

"Natürlich Emily.", sagte Nan.

"Wow, dieses Amulett sieht aus, als wäre es nur für _Dieses _Kleid geschaffen worden.", meinte Di.

"Ja das stimmt. Das Amulett gehörte meiner Mutter und aus diesem Grund habe ich das Kleid so geschneidert das es zum Amulett passt. Das Amulett bedeutet mir sehr viel."

"Das ist ja eine gute Einstimmung zu den Vier Hochzeitsbräuchen. Das Kleid ist _Neu_, das Amulett deiner Mutter ist _Alt_, du bekommst meine Ohrringe, das wäre dann das _Geborgte_", sagte Anne und übergab ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegertochter die Ohrringe, die diese mit zitternden Händen entgegen nahm.

"Danke", flüsterte Emily.

"Von uns bekommst du das Blaue Strumpfband", grinsten die Blythe Mädchen und Una.

Emily Sanderson nahm das Band mit Schamesröte entgegen. "Ihr seit alle so lieb und gut zu mir. Ich weis gar nicht wie ich euch danken kann."

Den Tränen nahe, wurde sie von allen umarmt. Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Wie weit seit ihr da drin?", fragte Gilbert, der die wichtige Aufgabe des Brautführers bekommen hatte, da Emilys Vater seit 3 Jahren Tot war.

Anne schaute Emily an, die zustimmend nickte. "Wir wären dann soweit.", antwortete sie ihrem Gatten.

Zum vorläufigen Abschied machten Anne, Rosemary, Rilla und Una der Braut Mut und verließen die Sakristei. Di und Nan, betrachteten sich noch einmal im Spiegel.

Als Anne und die anderen Platz genommen hatten, begann Mr Fletcher an der Orgel die Hochzeitsmelodie zu spielen. Alle wussten nun, das es ernst wurde. Selbst Susan hatte sich für "Ihren Sohn" richtig in Schale geschmissen.

Di und Nan betraten als erstes den Kirchengang und blieben dann am Altar stehen. Die Gäste erhoben sich und Gilbert betrat mit Emily an seinem Arm die Kirche. Man hatte in der ganzen Kirche Kerzen verteilt und angezündet, da man den Schnee von außen verdrängen wollte und es Romantischer wirkte.

Shirley konnte seinen Blick nicht von Emily wenden. Sie war die schönste Frau auf der Welt. Sie sah einfach unwiderstehlich in diesem Kleid aus und noch das Kerzen Licht dazu. Gleich würde er aufwachen, in seinem Bett und alles nur geträumt haben.

"Du Glückspilz", flüsterte Jem ihm zu wobei er kräftig mit seinem Auge zwinkerte.

Auch die anderen Gäste konnte sich ihre "Uhhs" und "Ahhs" nicht verheben. Vor allem Mary Douglas und Cornelia Elliott staunten nicht schlecht.

Emily kam nun mit Gilbert am Altar an. Dr. Blythe legte die Hand seiner zukünftigen Schwiegertochter in die Hand von Shirley und nahm platz.

Die Zeremonie, war eine der schönsten in ihrem ganzen Leben, musste Miss Cornelia erkennen. Mr Meredith hatte in seiner Predigt immer die richtigen Worte gefunden, so das kein Auge am heutigen Tag trocken blieb.

Als Mr und Mrs Blythe sich küssten und von allen mit Blumen blühten beschmissen wurden verschwand Eddie durch den Hintereingang, was Mrs Cornelia sehr unhöflich fand.

_Typisch Mann! Er könnte ruhig hier, bei uns allen Weinen. Er brauch sich doch nicht zu verstecken, dachte sie. _

Plötzlich hörte man Autohuben vor der Tür. Braut und Bräutigam schauten sich an und rannten dann zur Tür, so schnell es Emily in ihrem Kleid erlaubt war. Alle anderen waren Neugierig geworden und kamen hinterher. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen wie Emily und Shirley in ein Auto einstiegen und im Begriff waren einfach von ihrer eigenen Hochzeit abzuhauen.

Shirley rief aus seinem Fenster:" Bis in vier Wochen. Feiert schön und danke das ihr gekommen seit. Stoßt kräftig auf unser wohl an." Und schon brauste das Auto im Schnee davon. Es war natürlich keinem entgangen das der Fahrer des Auto kein andere als Eddie war, der das frisch vermählte Paar zum Bahnhof fuhr, womit die beiden Richtung Flitterwochen fuhren.

"War das so geplant?", fragte Mary.

"Ja das wollen die beiden so machen. Sie meinten das wir auch ohne sie Feiern könnten", lachte Gilbert.

"Das ist höchst Ungewöhnlich. Aber was soll man machen, die Zeiten ändern sich.", meinte Cornelia, konnte sich dabei aber ihr lächeln nicht verkneifen.

So feierten alle auf Ingleside Hochzeit, wenn auch ohne das Brautpaar. Es wurde getrunken, gegessen, gelacht und kräftig gefeiert, bis spät in die grauen Morgenstunden des nächsten Tages.

Als dann gegen Mitternacht der Anruf von Owen Ford, dem frischgebackenen Großvater kam, gab es einen doppelten Grund zu feiern.


	19. Sarah die Retterin

**Sarah die Retterin, Kapitel 20 ( Teil 1 )**

Es war März. Das schlechte Winterwetter wollte einfach nicht gehen, Nacht für Nacht schneite es Meter für Meter. Rilla und Una die seit drei Tagen wieder in Patty's Haus waren, waren vollkommen in dem kleinen Häuschen eingeschneit. So wunderte es natürlich keinen das die drei Damen des Hauses die meiste Zeit vor dem Kamin verbrachten, strickten und vom Frühling träumten.

Sarah Walton, die ganz und gar nicht glücklich gewesen war, das Rilla und Una zurück gekommen sind, schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein und wollte mit niemanden etwas zu tun haben. Rilla war das gerade recht. Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit Una vor dem Kamin, sprachen über die Hochzeit von Emily und Shirley, wie es ihnen jetzt wohl in den Flitterwochen erging. Nebenbei studierte Rilla Kochbücher und lernte Sticken, natürlich unter den wachsamen Augen ihrer 'Lehrerin' Una.

Doch der heutige Tag, war ganz anders als die anderen zuvor. Una fühlte sich seit dem gestrigen Abend nicht sehr wohl. Sie klagte über Magen schmerzen, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, die Augen taten ihr weh und fröstle Schübe überkamen sie.

"Leslie Annabell McIntyre. Ist das nicht einfach ein schöner Name? Persis und Michael müssen sehr stolz auf ihre kleine Tochter sein. Kenneth hat mir heute morgen am Telefon erzählt, das die beiden keine Sekunde von ihrem Kinderbettchen weichen", erzählten Rilla. Sie warf einen Blick auf Una die neben ihr zusammengekauert auf einem Sessel saß.

"Was hast du gesagt", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Rilla sprang auf und stemmte die Arme in die Hüfte. "Miss Meredith! So geht das aber nicht weiter. Seit gestern Abend quälst du dich schon ab. Du gehörst ins Bett und das ganz schnell. Ich werde dir Tee und eine Kräfte weckende Suppe kochen. So und nun möchte ich keine Widersprüche hören.", sagte sie in einem strengen Krankenschwestern Ton.

"Du hast recht Rilla. Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich denke es ist besser wenn ich mich hinlege." Una stand ganz langsam auf und musste sich dann an der Sessellehne stützen.

"Das ist ja noch viel schlimmer als ich dacht. Du bist so abgemagert und blass. Du kannst ja nicht einmal alleine gehen. Warte ich werde dich in dein Zimmer bringen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit bringe ich Miss Walton ihre Bücher die sie hier einfach rum liegen lässt."

"Danke das ist sehr lieb von dir." Ganz langsam durchquerten die beiden das Wohnzimmer und schlichen die Treppen hinauf. _Es muss einfach schrecklich für sie sein. Jeder Gang muss sich anfühlen als würde sie mit nackten Füßen über Glasscheiben gehen, dachte sich Rilla _als sie das schmerz verzogen Gesicht ihrer Freundin bei jedem Schritt sah.

Oben in Una's Zimmer, legte sich die Patientin hin und war sichtlich erleichtert. Rilla packte ihre Freundin in die dicke Baumwolldecke von Mrs Lynde.

"Wirst sehen, bald geht es dir wieder besser. Mach deine Augen zu und ruhe dich aus. Ich werde dir gleich deinen Tee bringen."

Una nickte geschwächt und schloss die Augen. Rilla warf ihr ein 'Alles wird gut' lächeln zu und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

"Miss Walton! Ich habe hier noch ihre Medizinbücher. Wann werden sie es endlich lernen ihre Sachen aufzuräumen? Denken sie doch auch einmal an mich und Una.", knurrte Rilla beinah schon und klopfte gegen die Tür.

Innerhalb des Zimmers konnte man nur ein schrilles Lachen vernehmen. Der Schlüssel wurde im Schloss herumgedreht und die Tür aufgerissen.

"Was fällt ihnen ein. Sie sind ja pingeliger als jede Pingeligste Hausfrau der Welt. Wen wollen sie den damit beeindrucken, tzzz. Oder erhoffen sie sich den Preis der besten Hausfrau der Welt zu ergattern. "

Sie riss die Bücher aus Rillas Umarmung und lächelte hämisch.

"Sie sind einfach nur kalt und gemein!"

"Danke fürs Kompliment. Sie sind dafür eine Nervensäge." Sarah knallte die Tür vor Rillas Nase zu.

Rilla schnaufte nach Luft, ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und stampfte die Treppe hinunter. "Hexe", zischte sie immer wieder vor sich hin.

_Ihre zukünftigen Patienten tun mir jetzt schon leid. Na das heißt, wenn sie ihre Prüfung besteht. _

Den restlichen Tag hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre Freundin zu pflegen und die restlichen Arbeiten im Haushalt zu erledigen. Am Abend lies sich "Krankenschwester Rilla" erschöpft in einen der Sessel fallen. Sie wollte nur noch ein bisschen entspannen und dann ins Bett gehen. Als hätte sie es gerochen erschien Sarah Walton an der Tür.

"Oh", war das einzigste was die herangehende Ärztin hervorbrachte. Rilla warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu und starrte dann wieder Gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

"Ich weis, das sie mich hassen. Aber keine Angst, ich kann sie genau so wenig leiden. Ich kann gar nicht verstehen warum sie sich immer noch wie ein unreifes Kind aufführen müssen. Der ernst des Lebens hat begonnen.", hörte Rilla es nach einer Weile hinter sich quaken.

Rilla sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf. Das reichte nun! Hatte diese Frau den keine Ahnung was sie die letzten Jahre durchmachen musste? Sie hatte zusehen müssen wie ihre Brüder und Freunde in den Krieg gegangen waren. Hatte sie sich nicht um ihr geliebtes Kriegsbaby gekümmert, weil es eigentlich keiner wollte? Hatte sie nicht den Verlust ihres geliebten Bruders Walter verkraften müssen und woran sie immer noch knabberte? Sie hatte sich entwickelt. War vom unreifen Kücken zur vernünftigen, verantwortungsbewussten Rilla herangewachsen, und nun musste sie sich vorwerfen lassen das sie ein unreifes Kind sei und im Grunde keine Ahnung vom Leben habe. Nein, das musste sie sich wirklich nicht bieten lassen. Es war an der Zeit dieser Frau mal ernsthaft die Meinung zu sagen.

"Sarah Walton! Was bilden sie sich eigentlich ein. Sie sind doch die jenige die hier unreif ist. Wenn sie mit anderen Menschen nicht auskommen, sollten sie sich vielleicht nach einer neuen Behausung umsehen. Sie haben nicht das recht mich als Kindisch und unreif abzustempeln. Sie haben nämlich keine Ahnung wer ich wirklich bin. Ich werde dieses immer wiederkehrende genörgle und gemein sein nicht länger hier dulden! Sie mögen ja älter sein als ich, aber sie verhalten sich nicht so. Ich -", Rilla brach ab und drehte sich um.

"Ihnen hat es wohl die Sprache verschlagen oder haben sie gemerkt welchen blödsinnigen Mist sie eigentlich von sich geben. Wenn sie dann fertig -."

"Halten sie den Mund. Ich höre da etwas."

"Wahrscheinlich ihr erhitztes Gemüht. Sie sollten schlafen gehen und über ihre Worte nach denken."

Doch Rilla täuschte sich nicht. Sarah bemerkte das Geräusch nun auch. Beide sahen zur Tür und erkannten Una.

Una hatte sich abgemüht hier runter zu kommen. Sie japste nach Luft. Man hatte das Gefühl sie würde jeden Moment ersticken.

"K-Könnt ihr beiden de-den nicht einmal aufhören zu….", sie konnte den Satz nicht zu ende hauchen. Una griff sich an den Hals und fiel dann Ohnmächtig zu Boden.


	20. The truth Sarah, Teil 2

**The truth Sarah, Kapitel 20 ( Teil 2 )**

"Una! Una! Was ist los mit dir? Bitte wach doch auf.", flehte Rilla und kniete sich neben die Bewusstlose Una. Ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Bitte wach doch auf."

Sarah Walton stand wie vom Donner gerührt da, doch fing sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder.

"Hören sie auf wie ein Baby zu heulen! Wir müssen sie auf das Sofa legen, sie muss weich liegen."

Rilla blickte auf und wischte sich die Tränen weg. _Habe ich mich gerade verhört oder will Sarah Walton Una helfen?_

"Schauen sie mich nicht so an wie eine Kuh wenn's Donnert! Nehmen sie die Beine von ihrer Freundin und ich die andere hälfte.", dirigierte Sarah.

Rilla konnte nicht widersprechen und tat was man ihr geheißen hatte. Die beiden hievten Una auf das Sofa.

"Ist-ist", Rilla traute sich nicht, die Worte auszusprechen, die ihr so schwer auf der Zunge lagen, "sie Tot?"

Sarah beäugte das Blasshäutige Mädchen, nahm den Arm von Una und fühlten den Puls. "Sie lebt noch, aber wir müssen schnell etwas machen, sonst sehe ich schwarz für ihre Zukunft."

Rilla stand wie betäubt da. Sie blickte Sarah flehend an und verlor dann die Nerven.

"Sie wird sterben und ich kann nichts tun. Ich werde mir das nie verzeihen. Oh Gott bitte steh uns in dieser düsteren Zeit bei……."

Sarah sah Rot. Sie konnte dieses Panische Geschwätz im Moment nicht gebrauchen, sie musste nachdenken.

Mit großen Schritten lief sie auf Rilla zu und schüttelte diese kräftig durch. Doch sie wollte sich einfach nicht beruhigen. Sarah holte mit ihrer Hand groß aus und verpasste Rilla eine Ohrfeige, deren Finger abdrücke man einige Tage später immer noch erkennen konnte.

Rilla Blythe berührte ihre Wange. "Danke", flüsterte sie.

"Ich habe das gebraucht und sie wohl auch. So nehmen sie nun das Telefon und rufen im Krankenhaus an! Sie sollen so schnell wie möglich einen Krankenwagen vorbei schicken."

"Aber wir sind doch eingeschneit."

"Machen sie schon! Oder ist ihnen das Leben ihrer Freundin etwa egal!"

Rilla nahm den Telefonhörer in die Hand und wählte die Nummer.

"Die Leitung ist Tot! Und was jetzt?", flötete Rilla und begann erneuert die Nerven zu verlieren.

"So ein mist!", schimpfte Sarah.

"Und jetzt? Sollen wir zuschauen wie sie stirbt!", bellte Rilla.

"Halten sie den Schnabel, sorgen sie dafür das das Kaminfeuer immer schön lodert und das alle Fenster gut verschlossen sind."

Sarah rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppen hinauf. Rilla schaute ihr verwundert nach. Sie kam sich wie in einem Albtraum gefangen vor. Ihre beste Freundin war vor ihren Augen bewusstlos geworden und drohte zu sterben. Ihre "Erzfeindin Sarah" hingegen führte sich völlig irre auf.

Rilla schürte das Feuer und schaute gedankenverloren hinein. Wie im Bann des Feuers konnte sie ihren Blick nicht davon lösen.

"Haben sie die Fenster überprüft?", hörte sie Sarah fragen. Rilla drehte sich um und musste sich krampfhaft auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut loszulachen. Sarah trug ein altes, viel zu kleines, graues Flanellkleid, eine löchrige Schürze und einen Mundschutz. Ihr schwarzes, langes immer so ordentliches Haar lag nun verwickelt und völlig durcheinander auf ihrem Kopf. Es hatte erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Vogelnest.

"Was gackern sie hier so rum! Schauen sie nach, ob die Fenster zu sind", knurrte Sarah.

Rilla erhob sich. "Wie kommt es eigentlich, das sie hier das Sagen haben? Sie kommandieren mich hier rum, als währen wir in der Army."

"Nun das liegt wohl daran das sie schwache nerven haben, keine Ahnung haben und einfach nur nervig sind. Deshalb habe ich beschlossen hier das Kommando zu übernehmen. Es muss hier jemand geben der das Regiment führt, und das bin nun einmal ich. Machen sie nun das was ich ihnen sage, Witt! Witt!"

Rilla wurde kreidebleich. Sarah schien tatsächlich verrückt geworden zu sein. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich mit Sarah anzulegen. In erster Linie musste sie nun Una beistehen.

Ohne Worte stahl sich Rilla aus dem Raum. Sarah atmete auf, warf ihre Arzttasche auf einen Sessel, legte die Schachtel die sie bei sich trug vorsichtig auf den alten Schreibtisch.

"Was um Himmelswillen haben sie nur getan Miss Meredith das es ihnen so schlecht geht. Wie soll ich ihnen nur helfen, verraten sie mir das", flüsterte Sarah Una zu.

"Was tun sie da?", fragte Rilla.

Sarah erschrak. "Sind die Fenster zu, gut. Sie gehen jetzt nach oben und werden sich alte Kleidung anziehen die sie nicht mehr benötigen. Besorgen sie ein Nachthemd und eine Zudecke für Miss Meredith."

Rilla schnaubte auf, schluckte ihren Ärger jedoch hinunter´. _Was ist den nur los? Sarah ist bereit Una zu retten, gibt mir Aufgaben auf und flüstert ihr hilferufende Worte zu. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen. _

Wenige Minuten später stand Rilla in ihrem schlechtesten Kleid, einem Nachthemd und einer Decke im Raum.

"Gut sie haben mir zugehört. Ziehen sie Miss Meredith nun das Nachthemd an, binden sich den Mundschutz um und bringen sie mir eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser. "

Rilla zwängte Una in das Nachthemd hinein, während Sarah in ihrem Buch der Medizin lass.

"Was hat den Una? Wissen sie den schon etwas?"

"Es könnte die Pest sein oder Typus oder wiederum eine andere Krankheit, ich weis es nicht. Hat Una, ich meine Miss Meredith sich irgendwann einmal über Schmerzen beschwert?"

Rilla erzählte Sarah über welche Schmerzen Una geklagt hatte. "Jetzt weis ich was es ist. Miss Meredith leidet an der Spanischen Grippe! Es ist nun höchste Achtung geboten. Gehen sie mir nun schon das Wasser holen. Wir müssen Una's Fieber senken."

Sarah und Rilla hatten sich im stillen geeinigt und einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen. Die angehende Ärztin wusste genau was zu tun war. Sie verabreichte Una eine Spritze, flösste ihr Tropfen ein während Rilla immer wieder kalte Umschläge auf die Stirn legte.

"Wenn wir so weiter machen und es schaffen, das sie sich keine Lungenentzündung holt, wird sie überleben.", sagte Sarah und deckte Una zu.

"Ist das wahr?

"Natürlich oder meinen sie, ich würde lügen. Sie sollten sich nun ein wenig ausruhen, ich brauche ein fitte und ausgeruhte Krankenschwester."

Rilla nickte und wahr im stillen damit einverstanden. Es war doch anstrengender unter Sarahs Fuchtel zu stehen als sie dachte.

So verging die Zeit. Rilla hatte sich einen Sessel genommen und war eingeschlafen, während Sarah wache hielt und nur selten von Una's Seite wich um sich Kaffee zuholen oder kurze Blicke aus dem Fenster warf.

"Wachen sie auf Miss Blythe, es ist der nächste Morgen", sagte die Übernächtigte Sarah und rüttelte Rilla wach.

"Wie, Wo, Was ist los?", fragte Rilla schlaftrunken.

"Der nächste Morgen ist angebrochen. Kochen sie mir eine Kanne voll Kaffee und schüren das Feuer nach."

Rilla rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und stieg die Treppen hinauf, sie wollte sich erst waschen. Oben in ihrem Zimmer angekommen warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel. Fertig und blass sah sie aus. Doch etwas anderes hatte nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie öffnete das Fenster. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und die Sonne schien.

Ohne sich gewaschen zu haben, rannte sie die Treppen hinab. "Sarah! Ähm ich meine Miss Walton! Die sonne scheint und es schneit nicht mehr.", rief Rilla.

"Ach wie schön", sagte Sarah höhnisch," stehen sie nicht so rum, versuchen sie noch einmal das Krankenhaus anzurufen und ich warte immer noch auf meinen Kaffee!"

Wenige Minuten später legte Rilla den Hörer auf. Sie sah erleichtert auf. "Sie schicken sofort einen Krankenwagen vorbei."

"Wird auch Zeit. Miss Meredith scheint es auch wieder gut zu gehen, ihr Fieber ist gesenkt und sie ist nicht mehr so blass.", meinte Sarah.

"Gott sei dank!", jubelte Rilla.

Rilla schritt mit ernstem Gesicht auf Sarah zu und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.

"Danke Miss Walton das sie Una's Leben gerettet haben. Ohne sie währe sie wohl gestorben."

Sarah nahm nur widerwillig die Hand entgegen. "Nun was soll ich machen, ich als angehende Ärztin kann nicht aus meiner Haut und Miss Meredith vor meinen Füßen sterben lassen."

Die beiden vernahmen ein leises flüstern. Sie wandten sich zu Una. Es war kaum zu fassen, Una lag mit geöffneten Augen da und betrachtet den Waffenstillstand von Rilla Blythe und Sarah Walton. Das was sich Una solange schon ersehnt hatte, war endlich eingetroffen.


	21. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

**Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm, Kapitel 21**

_Brief an Kenneth_

_…..März 1920_

_Liebster Ken, _

_Es ist so viel passiert in den letzten paar Wochen. Una's Krankheit und der kurzfristige Waffenstillstand mit Sarah. Ich fühle mich als, währe ich gerade erst aus einem langen Albtraum erwacht, ich wünschte du wärst hier und könntest mir halt spenden. Ich fühle mich so ausgesaugt und leer, dennoch bleibe ich stark. Jem, Jerry Mr und Mrs Meredith ( die zweit Tage später nach Una's Einlieferung ins Krankenhaus hier ankamen ) und ich besuchen Una täglich. _

_Wir lesen ihr praktisch jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Wir verwöhnen sie mit selbst gemachter Hühnersuppe, frischen Blumen und meinen Karamellkeksen. Ihr geht es inzwischen viel besser sie schickt dir ein Gruß mit auf den Weg. Una wird morgen entlassen aber dann nach Hause geschickt. Der Arzt meint, sie muss sich erst einmal richtig ausruhen bevor sie ihr "Studium" wieder aufnehmen kann. Sie wird mir schrecklich fehlen. _

_Ich werde dann leider mit Sarah Walton alleine hier in Patty's Haus sein! Diese Frau wird für mich ein ewiges Rätsel sein und bleiben. Da rettet sie vor knapp drei Wochen Una's Leben und wir alle denken das sie nun endlich ruhe gibt, doch leider falsch gedacht. Sie hat sich total verändert. Sie ist seltsamer, aggressiver und streit lustiger als je zuvor. Sarah ist noch unheimlicher als sonst. Ich werde nun das Thema Sarah lassen, da ich mich nur wieder aufregen muss. _

_Du glaubst gar nicht wie stolz ich auf dich bin! Als zweit bester in einer Arbeit abzuschneiden und dann noch in so einem schweren Studienfach, das ist schon was. Da erfüllt sich mein Herz mit Glück, Freude und Stolz so einen Intelligenten Verlobten zu haben. Aber ich muss auch sagen, mein "Studium" verläuft aber auch nicht schlecht. _

_Ich lerne immer mehr Rezepte, die ich alle in einem Buch sammle. Ich beherrsche das Kochen, Backen, Nähen, Stricken, Flicken, Putzen und die restlichen Dingen im Haushalt schon fast perfekt, aber ich möchte mich nicht loben, da Eigenlob bekanntlich stinkt, nur leider habe ich meine Probleme mit dem Sticken, es will mir einfach nicht gelingen. _

_Ich nähe jeden Tag fleißig an meiner Aussteuerkiste, ich möchte ja schließlich nicht mit leeren Händen in die Ehe treten. Wie geht es Michael, Persis und der kleinen Leslie? Ich muss unbedingt die Baby Schühchen von ihr fertig bekommen, sonst ist sie schon 16 Jahre alt und ich habe sie immer noch nicht fertig. So nun habe ich dich auf den neusten Stand der Dinge gebracht, und werde nun ins Bett gehen. Ich schicke dir noch schnell einen Kuss mit auf den Weg, der dich hoffentlich schnell erreicht._

_Deine in Ewig liebende Rilla_

_P.S: Ich habe ein Süßes Geheimnis erfahren. Ich werde Tante! Ist das nicht einfach Klasse! Ich bekam vor einer Stunde den Anruf. Shirley und Emily können es kaum glauben das sie Eltern werden. Das Kind wird noch vor Ende diesen Jahres auf der Welt sein, sagt mein Vater. _


	22. Der letzte Kampf

**Der letzte Kampf, Kapitel 22**

_Welch ein schöner Morgen, dachte sich Rilla _als sie aus dem Fenster sah. _Kaum zu glauben das es schon April ist_. Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick in den Spiegel, gut so konnte sie das Haus verlassen. Rilla schnappte sich ihre Stola und schloss ihre Zimmertür leise hinter sich. Sarah dürfte auf keinen Fall mitbekommen das sie das Haus verlassen wollte, ansonst würde sie wieder das streiten anfangen und Rilla hatte nicht vor, sich diesen herrlichen Apriltag durch Miss Walton verderben zu lassen. Fast schwebend schlich sich Rilla die Treppen hinab. Auf der Kommode stand ihr Korb sie nahm ihn in die Hand und schloss mit der anderen, die Haustür.

"Puhh", Rilla atmete erleichtert auf. _Noch einmal glimpflich davon gekommen. _

Sie lies ihren Blick durch den Garten von Patty's Haus schweifen. Sie mochte den Frühling mit all seinen Düften und dem erwachen der schlafenden Blumen und Sträuchern. Sie nahm einen großen Atemzug. Wie süß die Luft doch duftetet.

Langsam ging sie die Straßen entlang und bewunderte jeden Garten. Es war doch immer wieder ein wunder wie die verschiedensten Menschen ihren Garten pflegten und hüteten.

Gemütlich bummelte Rilla durch Kingsport. Sie hatte viele Einkäufe zu erledigen. Sie huschte von einem Laden zum nächsten, traf hier und da Freundinnen mit denen sie sich unterhielt, sah bewundernd einem Straßenmusiker zu, dem sie ein paar Cent zu warf, der sich danken verbeugte und ihr zuzwinkerte.

So verstrich der Tag. Rilla genoss es einmal ganz für sich zu sein. Keine Streitereien oder sich sorgen um jemanden machen zu müssen. Als sie wieder im Garten von Patty's Haus war, beschloss sie einen kleinen Blumenstrauß für ihr Zimmer zu pflücken. Sie nahm sich noch einmal in aller ruhe zeit für ihre Blumen, bevor sie wieder in die Höhle des Löwen zurück kehrte.

"Miss Walton, ich bin wieder da. Ich hoffe sie haben sich keine Sorgen gemacht.", _was frage ich den da? Diese Frau macht sich um niemanden Sorgen_, "Ich war in der Stadt und habe einige Einkäufe erledigt. Unterwegs wurde ich leider von Sybil Dode aufgehalten. Sie ist in meinem Kurs und eine der größten Schwatzbasen die ich kenne." Rilla stand in der Küche und stellte ihre Blumen in eine Vase. Ihr war es im Grunde eigentlich egal, ob Sarah es hörte oder nicht. Dennoch hatte sie das Verlangen es ihr mitzuteilen. Una fehlte ihr schrecklich.

Rilla hörte auf, sang da etwa jemand? Dem Geräusch Folgend fand sich Rilla vor der verschlossenen Wohnzimmer Tür wieder. Tatsächlich! In diesem Raum sang jemand, aber seit wann sang Sarah?

Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete Rilla die Tür. Sie konnte nicht glaube was sie sah. Der Mund stand ihr offen. Nacktes entsetzen stand ihr im Gesicht geschrieben. Sarah Walton saß Sturz betrunken, schaukelnd im Schaukelstuhl und sang alte unanständige Seemanns Lieder.

"Sarah Walton, was tun sie den da?", fragte Rilla entrüstet.

Sarah sah sich sichtlich gestört in ihrer Gesangsübung und warf Rilla einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie beugte sich über die Lehne und holte eine Flasche Whiskey herauf. Sarah setzte die Flasche an und nahm zwei große Schlücke und erhob sich dann.

"Oh schaut-hicks-einmal an, wer den Weg zur alten-hicks-bösen Hexe gefunden hat", lallte sie hämisch zu einem unsichtbaren Publikum.

Sie verbeugte sich tief und schien einen imaginär Applaus zu hören.

"Was ist den los? Warum sitzen sie hier und betrinken sich?"

"Tun sie-hicks-als ob es die interessieren würde! Sie habe-hicks-doch keine Ahnung vom-hicks-Leben. Sie sind jung, hübsch-hicks-habe Freunde, sind beliebt-hicks-haben Geld, Eltern, also-hicks-warum sollte ich den nicht trinken, sie Schpaßvogel!", brüllte Sarah.

"Alkohol ist keine Lösung. Bitte legen sie die Flasche weg. Ich koche ihnen einen starken Kaffee und dann können sie mit mir reden.", versuchte Rilla die aufgebrachte Sarah zu beruhigen. Sie wusste nicht, wie diese Fühlte. Hatte sie die angehenden Ärztin etwa falsch beschuldigt? War diese doch kein Monster wie sie dachte.

"Reden! Pah! Meinen sie das ich aus Lust trinke? Ich verabscheue den Alkohol, die Narben werden nie vergehen. Aber zum Reden ist es zu spät. Gehen sie Kaffee-hecks-kochen oder ins Kloster, ist mir egal! Hauptsache sie lassen mich in ruhe!"

"Ich werde jetzt bestimmt nicht Kaffee kochen gehen. Lassen sie mich ihnen helfen.", sagte Rilla und ging einige Schritte auf Sarah zu.

"Bleiben sie stehen. Warum tun sie mir das-hicks-an. Seit dem ich sie kenne, gibt es nur Ärger.", meinte Sarah und tanzte betrunken im Raum umher.

Rilla wagte noch einen Schritt und konnte Sarah's Schulter berühren.

"Beruhigen sie sich, Sarah. Alles wird wieder gut.", sagte Rilla.

"Nichts wird wieder gut! Alles ist zu Ende. Er wird nicht wieder kommen. Wie konnte er mich nur hier alleine zurück lassen. Es tut so weh", schrie Sarah und begann zu weinen.

"Ist ja schon gut", beruhigte Rilla sie. Sarah lies es für wenige Sekunden zu das Rilla sie in den Arm nahm, riss sich jedoch gleich wieder aus der Umarmung.

"Verschwinden sie! Ein für alle mal."

Rilla sah aus, als habe sie eine Ohrfeige verpasst bekommen.

"Schauen sie nicht so, ich habe sie gemeint Jungfrau Maria!", bellte Sarah.

In Rilla stiegen die Tränen empor. Musste sie sich das wirklich an tun sich hier beleidigen zu lassen?

"Gut wie sie meinen."

Sarah grinste mit einem Sieger lächeln Rilla entgegen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Whiskey. Sie machte es sich wieder auf dem Schaukelstuhl bequem, als währe nichts gewesen und begann erneuert ihre Lieder zu singen.

Rilla machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Es machte plötzlich einen gewaltigen Schlag.

Erschrocken rannte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Der Schaukelstuhl lag samt Sarah rücklings auf dem Boden. Schnarchend und mit in der Höhe liegenden Beinen hielt die Betrunkene ihren Whiskey ganz fest in ihren Armen.

Rilla warf eine Decke auf Sarah und verlies den Raum immer noch tief gekränkt.


	23. Sarah tells her Story

**Sarah Tells her Story, Kapitel 23**

Rilla saß auf dem Sofa und starrte Gedankenverloren in ein Buch hinein. _Was habe ich den nur Falsch gemacht? Ich weis ja wir haben uns des Öfteren gestritten aber habe ich ihr so viel leid zufügt, das sie sich betrinken muss? Habe ich sie so verletzt? Dennoch taten ihre Worte weh, die sie mir an den Kopf geworfen hat. Und was meinte sie mit Er? Was ist den nur los, _grübelte Rilla.

Sie konnte immer noch nicht verstehen was passiert war. Sie hatte gestern so einen schönen Tag und Abends kommt sie heim und trifft mit der betrunken Sarah aufeinander. In den schlaf hatte sie sich gestern Nacht weinen müssen, sosehr verletzt fühlte sie sich.

Entschlossen, die Sache nicht auf sich beruhend lassen, stand Rilla auf und marschierte Richtung Wohnzimmertür. Sie konnte diese Sache nicht einfach zwischen Tür und Angel stehen lassen. Sie würde jetzt zu Sarah gehen und das klären. Sie wollte nun endlich erfahren was hier für ein Spiel gespielt wurde.

"Sarah Walton! Ich möchte mit ihnen reden.", schrie Rilla im Flur.   
Doch es kam keine Antwort. Rilla wollte zum zweiten mal schreien, da vernahm sie ein schluchzen von der Veranda. Mit leisen Schritten schlich sich Rilla zur Haustür und öffnete diese. Sie fand eine weinende Sarah vor.

Mit schwerem Herzen ging Rilla zur Verandatreppe und kniete neben Sarah nieder.

"Was ist den nur mit ihnen los?", fragte Rilla.  
"Habe ich ihnen nicht gestern schon gesagt das sie mich endlich in ruhe lassen sollen.", sagte eine aufgelöste Sarah.

Rilla beschloss sich nicht beirren zu lassen und blieb hartnäckig.  
"Ich werde sie erst in ruhe lassen, wenn sie mir endlich sagen was mit ihnen los ist. Warum sie so kalt sind. Warum haben sie gestern getrunken und wer ist Er? Reden sie bitte mit mir. Als sie Una's Leben gerettet haben, waren sie so anders, zeigten herz und Mitgefühl. Reden sie mit mir, ich kann ihnen womöglich helfen.", sagte Rilla und strich Sarah über den Rücken.

"Es interessiert sie doch nicht wirklich wer ich bin! Sie leben hier in ihrer Glücklichen Friede Freude Eierkuchen Familie, aber sie haben keine Ahnung.", schluchzte Sarah. Ihr liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinab.

"Es interessiert mich sehr wohl, wer sie sind. Na los, klären sie mich auf. Weihen sie mich ein."  
"Wie sie meinen, ich werde ihnen meine Geschichte erzählen und dann lassen sie mich endlich in ruhe."

Rilla nickte zustimmend, jedoch kreuzte sie ihre Finger hinter dem Rücken.  
Sarah atmete kräftig durch. Es schien sie sehr viel kraft zu kosten nun ihrer "Erzfeindin" das anzuvertrauen, was seit Jahren tief in ihrem inneren ruhte.

"Ich wurde im Januar 1894 als Jerusha Allison Sarah Hermione Jane Walton in St. Clifford, Nova Scotia geboren. Ich lernte meine Mutter nie kennen, da sie wenige Sekunden nach meiner Geburt starb. Ich weis nicht einmal wie sie heißt. Es war verboten ihren Namen oder geschweige den davon zu reden das sie jemals gelebt hatte. Mein Vater hasste meine Mutter dafür das sie es gewagt hatte einfach so zu sterben und ihn mit einem Kind zurück zulassen, das er nicht wollte. So wuchs ich also bei meiner kranken Großmutter und meinem dauernd betrunkenen Vater auf.

Früh bekam ich die Abneigung meines Vaters zu spüren. Er hasste mich regelrecht. In seinen Augen war ich die Mörderin, die seine Frau umgebracht hatte und ihn mit einem unerwünschten Balg zurück lies. Meine Großmutter war die einzigste die mich zu mögen schien. Ich lernte sehr früh mich selbst zu verpflegen und musste mich auch um meine Großmutter kümmern, da mein Vater es vor zog den lieben langen Tag in den Wirtshäusern zu sein um sich zu betrinken.

Als ich fünf Jahre alt war, verstarb meine Großmutter. Ich fühlte mich zu dieser Zeit einsamer und ungeliebter als je zuvor. Ich dachte zu dieser Zeit, ich wäre ein Totes Engel. Ich weinte Tagelang und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Mein Vater dagegen interessierte sich nicht dafür. Er schien die Zeit zu genießen! Er gab mir nichts zu essen, verschlug mich täglich, beschimpfte mich mit den schlimmsten Wörtern die ich je gehört habe. 

An meinem siebten Geburtstag, sollte sich mein Schicksal ändern. Mein Vater hatte wieder den ganzen Tag damit verbracht sich zu betrinken. Am späten Nachmittag warf man ihn aus dem Wirtshaus, er lief über die Bahnschienen und wurde dann von einem Zug überrollt. Ich muss zugeben, der Tot von meinem Vater hat mich nicht wirklich berührt, dennoch stand ich nun vollkommen alleine da. Im Dorf wollte man mich nicht, da ich die Tochter von Marcus Joel Walton, dem schlimmsten Trinker und Schläger der ganzen Gegend war. So brachte man mich ins Waisenhaus von Allenbridge. Nicht einmal in diesem Haus wollte man mich.

Es schien als habe sich die ganze Welt gegen mich verschworen. Gegen jeden Protest des Heimleiters nahm man mich doch auf. Man lies mich natürlich auch hier an allen Ecken und Kanten spüren wie unwillkommen ich war.

So verstrichen die Jahre und ich sah hunderte Kinder kommen und gehen. Ich fand keine Freunde geschweige den eine Familie die mich Adoptieren wollte. Ich besuchte die Dorfschule von Allenbridge und fand in meinem Lehrer eine Art Freund. Er brachte mir viel bei und so ermutigte er mich die Aufnahme Prüfung für das Queens College zu machen.

Ich glaubte nicht daran das ich Chancen hätte dort aufgenommen zu werden, noch dazu hatte ich kein Geld! Doch mein Leben nahm eine neue Wendung. Ich bekam ein Stipendium und konnte somit endlich das Waisenhaus verlassen. Ich fühlte mich Frei und man würde mich nicht kennen, ich begann ein völlig neues Leben.  
Doch auch am Queens College, änderte sich nichts. Die anderen Studenten behandelten mich, als hätte ich die Pest oder ähnliches.

Doch eines Tages, lernte ich dann Benjamin Priest kennen. Ich weis bis heute nicht und werde es wohl nie erfahren, warum er sich ausgerechnet mit mir angefreundet hat. Sie müssen wissen, er war bereits im 2. Jahr und sehr beliebt. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie Seelenverwandt wir doch waren. Eines Tages verliebten wir uns ineinander. Ich war zu dieser Zeit sehr Glücklich. Benjamin liebte mich sehr, er verehrte mich regelrecht. Nachdem er die Schule verließ, nahm er sich eine Wohnung und begann als Klavierlehrer Geld zu verdienen.

Er sagte, er würde uns ein Heim bauen und dann sollte ich ihm folgen. Als ich dann ebenfalls mein Abschluss hatte, zog ich zu ihm. Es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Er zeigte mir wie es war, Glücklich zu sein, gebraucht und geliebt zu werden. Wir liebten uns sehr und Verlobten uns 1913. Wir fühlte, das es das richtige war, wir schienen für einander gemacht zu sein. Doch unser Glück hielt nicht lange an. Im Sommer darauf brach Krieg aus und Benjamin meldete sich freiwillig. Ich flehte ihn an, das er nicht gehen solle, doch er lachte nur und meinte in spätestens drei Monaten währe er wieder zurück. 

So verging die Zeit. Am Anfang schrieb mir mein Verlobter jeden Tag, doch der Abstand zwischen den Briefen wurde immer größer bis sie eines Tages verstummten. Ich wusste das etwas passiert sein musste und erfuhr das er in Frankreich vermisst wurde. In der Hoffnung ihn zu finden, meldete ich mich 1916 als Kriegskrankenschwester und reiste wenige Wochen später nach London, wo ich stationiert wurde.  
Zwei Tage darauf, wurde ich mit ein paar anderen nach Frankreich geschickt um zu helfen. Ich wusste, das er noch lebte, ich spürte es.  
Tatsächlich, ich fand ihn drei Monate später, es war im Dezember, ich werde diese Wochen nie vergessen.

Er hatte bewusstlos in einem Lazarett gelegen und konnte sich nicht bewegen, und man glaubte er währe verschwunden. Ich beugte mich über ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss. Wie durch ein Wunder öffnete er seine Augen, blickte mich an und sagte Ich liebe dich Judy so nannte er mich immer. Ich pflegte ihn und gab ihm all meine Liebe was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, das er sich rasch erholte. Ich flehte ihn erneuert an, mit mir zurück nach Kanada zu gehen, worauf er einwilligte .

Ich glaubte das nun alles gut werden würde. Wir küssten uns ein letztes mal, Benjamin meinte ich solle schon einmal in ein Automobil gehen, er würde gleich kommen. Ich ging zum Wagen, blickte meinem Verlobten hinterher und öffnete die Tür. Zur gleichen Zeit schlug eine Bombe im Lazarett ein und nahm mir das liebste auf der Welt. Die Bombe hatte Benjamin in Stücke gerissen vor meinen Augen. An diesem Tag war nicht nur Benjamin Priest gestorben sondern auch Jerusha Walton."

"Er war der erste Mensch dem ich vertraute, er ist nicht nur die Liebe meines Lebens, sonder war mein bester Freund. Ich schwor mir, das ich niemandem jemals wieder vertrauen würde, geschweige den mein Herz zu öffnen.

Ich fiel in ein schwarzes niemals endendes Loch. Man schickte mich zurück nach Kanada. Ich wählte meinen zweit Namen Sarah als Vornamen und versuchte wieder zu leben, doch es gelingt mir einfach nicht. 1919 beschloss ich Ärztin zu werden, kam hierher und traf auf sie.  
Ich hasste sie vom ersten Blick an und nahm mir die Aufgabe ihnen das Leben zu Hölle zu machen.

Man sah ihnen damals an, wie Glücklich sie waren. Hatten Freunde, Familie und einen Verlobten. Die Eifersucht fraß mich förmlich auf. Während unseren Streitereien, jedoch fühlte ich mich wohl. Es war eine art, das ich doch nicht so Alleine war. Ich nahm mir oft vor, freundlich zu ihnen zu sein, aber ich konnte nicht. Wissen sie noch, als sie mich weinend im Dunkel zur Weihnachtszeit im Wohnzimmer vorgefunden haben? Es war der Todestag von Benjamin. Ich dachte, ich hätte glück und würde erfrieren, damit ich bei ihm sein konnte, er fehlt mir so sehr! Aber sie haben wieder einmal alles kaputt gemacht.

Als ich Miss Meredith so bewusstlos vor mir liegen sah, wusste ich das Benjamin es mir nie verzeihen würde, wenn ich ihr nicht helfen würde. Ich spürte plötzlich so ein warmes Gefühl und wusste, das ich dabei war, sie und ihre Freundin zu mögen. Ich begann wieder die böse Hexe zu mimen um meinen Schein zu wahren. Und gestern Abend ließ ich mich einfach gehen. Ich verabscheue den Alkohol. Es bringt immer wieder die Wunden vor, was mir mein Vater angetan hat, doch ich hoffte, für wenig Sekunden den Schmerz in meinem Herzen auslöschen zu können, aber er wird wohl nie vergehen.  
So nun kennen sie meine Geschichte, und werden sie mich endlich in ruhe lassen."

Sarah wischte sich die Tränen weg und schaute Rilla fragend an.  
Rilla die aufmerksam der Geschichte gelauscht hatte, wischte sich ebenfalls die Tränen weg. _Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, das sie so leidet_.   
"Ich werde sie nicht in ruhe lassen Sarah Walton. Sie haben in mir und Una Seelenverwandte gefunden. Wir werden für sie da sein, wir werden sehr gute Freundinnen, das sehe ich schon. Außer sie wollen das nicht?", schluchzte Rilla und begann erneuert zu weinen.

"Warum weinen sie den Rilla? Doch nicht wegen mir. Ich währe gerne mit ihnen befreundet, ich glaube Benjamin währe es nicht recht gewesen wenn ich für den Rest meines Lebens so sauertöpfisch durchs Leben gegangen währe.", sagte Sarah und schenkte Rilla ein schüchternes Lächeln.

"Es tut mir sehr leid wie ich dich in der letzten Zeit behandelt habe, besonders wie gestern. Diese bösen Wörter tun mir sehr leid, am Anfang meinte ich noch was ich sagte, aber inzwischen tut es mir selber weh, dich zu beleidigen. Ich hoffe du wirst mir eines Tages vergeben. Bitte vergib mir."

Die beiden jungen Damen fielen sich weinend in die Arme. Beide wussten das es eine wahre Freundschaft war und das sie im laufe der Zeit wachsen würde.


	24. Das neue Leben

**Das neue Leben, Kapitel 24**

_Tagebucheinträge von Rilla_

_ ….April 1920 _

_Die Zeit vergeht, man glaubt es kaum. Einige Tage sind vergangen seit dem Sarah und ich Freundschaft geschlossen haben. Ich kann es kaum glauben das es wirklich passiert ist. Ich hätte mir das nie träumen lassen. Wir sitzen oft stundenlang da und reden über Gott und die Welt. _

_Natürlich sind Sarah und ich uns fremd. Sie hatte noch nie wirklich Freunde und für mich ist es ebenfalls eine neue Erfahrung. Wir haben zwar immer noch kleinere Streitereien, aber es ist nicht mehr wie früher, es sind eher kleine Kabbeleien. Eine art entstreiterei. Sarah und ich müssen uns erst daran gewöhnen das wir nun Freundinnen sind und keine Feindinnen. Besonders Sarah fällt es schwer sich an ihr neues Leben zu gewöhnen. Sie gibt sich wirklich mühe und ich muss zugeben, sie wächst mir von Tag zu Tag immer mehr ans Herz. _

_ ……May 1920_

_Sarah und ich haben heute einen Brief von Una erhalten in dem sie uns berichtet hat, das sie dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr nach Kingsport zurückkehren wird. Ich finde es sehr schade aber ich bin nicht alleine. _

_Seit gestern sind die Babyschühchen für Leslie fertig. Ich habe mich heute gleich an die Arbeit eines Taufkleides gemacht für meine zukünftige Nichte oder meinen Neffen, ich freue mich schon so sehr auf ihn oder sie. Ich weis, Emily ist eine wunderbare Schneiderin und wird das Taufkleid für ihr erstgeborenes Kind selbst schneidern, aber ich werde es einfach zur Reserve aufheben, falls sie mit ihrem nicht fertig wird. Doppelt hält besser._

_Aber es scheint, als wolle das Schicksal das ich nur noch Baby Sachen Stricke oder Nähe, den Gertrude und Robert erwarten ebenfalls Nachwuchs, das hat sie mir gestern Abend am Telefonapparat anvertraut. Im Dezember Emily und Shirleys Kind und im Januar Gertrude und Roberts, das wird hektisch. _

_ …..June 1920_

_Es ist so weit, mein erstes Jahr in Kingsport neigt sich Morgen dem Ende, aber es geht im September ja schon weiter. Ich habe Sarah eingeladen mich nach Ingleside zu bekleiden um mit mir und Una die Ferien zu verbringen. Erst wollte sie nicht, sie dachte man würde sie nicht mögen wegen unserer Streitereien, und sie würde mir nur zur last fallen, aber es ist nicht so. Una und ich hätten sie gerne in unsere Nähe, sie gehört nun zu uns, da lässt sich jetzt nichts mehr rütteln und drehen!_

_Na gut ich habe des öfteren über Sarah geschimpft, aber ich habe Zuhause bereits gesagt das ich mich schwer in Sarah getäuscht habe und sie alles vergessen sollen was ich je über sie gesagt habe. Mutter war richtig erleichtert und Stolz als sie gehört hatte das ich mich mit Sarah angefreundet habe. _

_Zu Sarah's verhalten, muss ich sagen, sie macht sich wirklich gut. Sie hat zwar hier und da noch ihre Probleme aber sie hat sich wirklich verändert. Früher zum Beispiel trug sie immer nur schwarze und beige Kleider, hatte ihr Haar immer so fest zu einem Knoten gebunden, das man meinen konnte, sie wolle sich das Gesicht straffen, selbst ihre Blauen Augen strahlten Kälte aus._

_Aber nun ist von dieser Sarah nichts mehr da. Das Haar trägt sie nun mehr offen, ihre Mandelförmigen Augen leuchten nur noch vor Freude und ihr Kleiderstil hat sich auch sehr verändert. Sie hat nun die Farben des Lebens entdeckt. _

_Ich bin schon gespannt wie wohl unsere Ferien werden und was meine Familie zu Sarah sagen wird. _


	25. Das neue Mitglied der Familie Blythe

**Das neue Mitglied der Familie Blythe, Kapitel 25 **

Sarah's Herz, schlug von mal zu mal schneller, in ihrem Magen herrschte ein wahrer Kampf. Sie blickte Kreidebleich aus dem Fenster, des fahrenden Zuges, hatte jedoch im Moment keinen Sinn für die Natürliche Schönheit. Nervös spielte sie mit ihrer Bluse. Sie spürte, wie sich Rillas Hände auf ihre legten.

"Sarah", sagte Rilla und lächelte ihre Freundin an "du brauchst nicht nervös sein. Alles wird gut werden."

"Du sagst das so leicht. Ich schäme mich so sehr. Ich weis immer noch nicht, wie ich mich dazu hab überreden lassen können, mit dir mitzukommen.", flüsterte Sarah schwach.

"Du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen. Wir haben doch beschlossen, unsere Streitereinvergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und uns nur noch auf die Zukunft zu konsentrieren."

Ein kurzes, schüchternes Lächeln stahl sich über Sarahs Lippen. "Ich hoffe du wirst recht behalten."

"Ganz bestimmt. Mein Bruder Shirley wird uns vom Bahnhof abholen. Er ist schon sehr gespannt auf dich."

"Du versuchst mich nur abzulenken", lächelte Sarah, "danke es funktioniert. Ist es der frisch verheiratete Bruder?"

Rilla kicherte. "Ja das ist Shirley. Emily, seine Frau, ist einfach ein besonderer Mensch. Er hätte keine bessere finden können."

Der Zug fuhr im Bahnhof von Glen St. Mary ein. Sarah wusste, das es nun kein zurück mehr gab. Etwas verlassen stand sie Bahnhof, während Rilla mit dem Gepäck beschäftigt war. Wie malerisch dieses Glen doch aus sah.

"Rilla!"

Sarah wurde plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und erkannte einen Jungen Mann auf sie zulaufen.

"Shirley", rief Rilla.

Die beiden Geschwister schlossen sich in die Arme. "Schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte Shirley seine Schwester.

Sarah fühlte sich von mal zu mal unwohler, sie kam sich wie ein Wiesel vor, sie sollte ihre Koffer nehmen und wieder in den Zug steigen. Wie in Trance vernahm sie Rillas Stimme.

"Shirley, darf ich dir meine Freundin Sarah Walton vorstellen."

"Guten Tag Miss Walton, es freut mich wirklich sie kennen zu lernen. Rilla hat schon viel von ihnen erzählt. ", sagte Shirley und reichte Sarah seine Hand.

_Wie selbstverständlich er mir seine Hand reicht_, dachte Sarah.

"Es freut mich ebenfalls sie kennen zu lernen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich zu ihrer Hochzeit und der Schwangerschaft."

Shirley lächelte sie an. "Danke sehr. Aber wir sollten nun zusehen das wir nach Hause komme, alle warten schon auf euch."

_Zuhause, was für ein schönes Wort. Für viele eine Selbstverständlichkeit, für mich jedoch, so fremd. Es ist ein ganz kurzes Wort und bedeutet so viel. Wärme, Geborgenheit, Familie, Schutz und vor allem Liebe, _überlegte Sarah während sie im Auto saß und in wenigen Minuten Ingleside erreichen würde.

"Das ist Ingleside, Sarah", rief Rilla freudig aus und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf das Haus.

"Ich kann verstehen, warum du Ingleside so liebst.", lächelte Sarah. Sie konnte sehr gut verstehen, das Rilla dieses Haus liebte. Dieses große Haus, mit den grauen Wänden, den vielen Fenstern, dem Garten voller Bäume und Blumen. Ingleside muss ein Ort sein, an dem Kinder sorgenfrei aufwachsen können.

Shirley war voraus gegangen und trug die Koffer ins Haus. Rilla und Sarah folgten ihm. Im Wohnzimmer warteten bereits die restlichen Familienmitglieder auf Sarah und Rilla. Mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Sarah das Wohnzimmer. Sie blickte in sechs fremde lächelnde Gesichter.

Rilla wurde von ihrer Familie herzlich in den Arm genommen.

"Familie, ich möchte euch gerne meine Freundin Sarah Walton vorstellen.", sagte Rilla und präsentierte Sarah.

"Sarah, das sind mein Vater, meine Mutter, Emily Shirleys Frau, Nan meine Schwester und Susan, die gute Seele des Hauses. Meinen Bruder Shirley kennst du ja schon."

"Guten Tag, Miss Walton, nett sie kennen zu lernen", begrüßte Familie Blythe ihren Gast.

"Guten Tag, es freut mich auch sie kennen zu lernen. Ich möchte mich bei ihnen bedanken, das sie mich hier aufnehmen.", sagte Sarah.

"Das machen wir doch gerne. Aber nun setzt euch, und erzählt uns von eurer Reise.", lächelte Gilbert.

So wurde platz genommen und Susan trug Kaffee und Kuchen auf. Sarahs unwohl sein war verflogen. Sie fühlte sich wohl, im Kreise dieser netten Menschen. Sie dachte daran, wie aufgeregt sie war und musste schmunzeln.

Es wurde viel gelacht und geredet. Sarah wurde immer lockerer und unterhielt sich einfach prächtig. Sie hatte das Gefühl schon immer dazu gehört zu haben. Sie hatte sich zu Emily und Nan gesetzt, mit denen sie sich angeregt unterhielt.

"Wo sind den Di und Jem?", fragte Rilla.

"Das sind meine beiden anderen Kinder", lächelte Anne in Richtung Sarah," Jem kommt morgen und Di wird übermorgen kommen."

"Sie haben eine wunderbare, große Familie Mr und Mrs Blythe. Ich darf mich glücklich schätzen sie kennen gelernt zu haben.", sagte Sarah.

Gilbert und Anne sahen sich an. Wie recht Sarah Walton doch hatte.

"Das ist sehr nett Miss Walton, haben sie einmal die Absicht zu heiraten?", fragte Anne.

"Das hatte ich einmal, woraus jedoch leider nichts mehr wird. Der Krieg ist daran schuld", flüsterte Sarah schwach und nahm schnell einen schluck Kaffee zu sich. Alle anwesenden wusste genau, was Sarah damit meinte und wechselten das Thema.

"Na da dann werde ich mich einmal ans Essen kochen machen", sagte Susan und ging Richtung Küche.

Es klingelte plötzlich an der Tür. "Wer kann den das um diese Uhrzeit sein", fragte Gilbert und wollte schon aufspringen.

"Ich geh schon", hörte man Susan rufen.

"Um so älter die gute Susan wird, um so lauter sprich sie", grinste Nan.

"Nan, ich bitte dich", rügte Anne ihre Tochter.

"Das werden vielleicht die Merediths sein", meinte Shirley.

"Hallo Kenneth, schön dich zu sehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, das du vorbei kommst.", schrie Susan vom Flur.

"Ich musste einfach kommen", antwortete Ken mit seiner einfühlsamen Stimme.

Rilla sprang von ihrem Platz auf, lief ihrem Verlobten entgegen der sie freudig in den Arm nahm und sie zärtlich küsste.

"Guten Abend allerseits", grüßte Ken.

"Ken das ist meine Freundin Sarah", sagte Rilla und führte ihn zu Sarah hin.

"Guten Abend Mr Ford", begrüßte Sarah ihn.

"Guten Abend Miss Walton", grüßte Kenneth zurück.

"Dann werde ich mal ein weiteres Gedeck auf decken", meinte Susan und schlurfte in die Küche.

"Kenneth schön das du da bist. Kommen deine Eltern auch noch?", fragte Anne.

"Nein, sie haben beschlossen dieses Jahr nicht auf die Insel zu kommen. Sie können sich einfach nicht von Klein-Leslie trennen.", lachte Ken.

"Das kann ich gut verstehen", schmunzelte Nan.

Alle mussten zu lächeln anfangen.

Sarah fühlte sich an diesem Abend zum ersten mal nach langer Zeit richtig frei. Sie hätte nicht gedacht das man sie so herzlich aufnehmen würde. Sie wurde in jedes Gespräch mit eingebunden, selbst der neuste Tratsch und Klatsch wurde ihr mitgeteilt. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung wer die betroffenen Personen waren, aber es war ihr egal. Das hatte sie sich immer erträumt. Menschen um sie herum, die sie gern hatten, so wie sie war.

Alls Susan das Essen auf den Tisch brachte, erhoben alle ihre Gläser.

"Herzlich willkommen Sarah Walton", sagte Rilla und blickte ihre Freundin an.

Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und hießen Sarah willkommen. Über Sarahs linke Wange rann eine Träne des Glücks hinab.

"Vielen Dank, Familie Blythe, vielen Dank."


	26. Willa

**Willa, Kapitel 26**

Die vergangenen zwei Wochen waren einfach herrlich gewesen. Sarah war richtig aufgeblüht. Sie liebte Glen und die Umgebung. Man hatte ihr das Regenbogental, den Leuchtturm, den Friedhof, die Sanddünnen und das Traumhaus gezeigt.

Sarah kam mit allen gut aus, verstand sich neben Rilla und Una, ihren besten Freundinnen, am besten mit Emily. Die beiden hatten sofort Freundschaft geschlossen.

Mrs Marshall und Mary Douglas samt Millerchen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Besuch auf Ingleside abzustatten und Sarah Walton genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Mit Charme, Witz und Gewitztheit hatte Sarah das verhör der beiden gut überstanden.

Selbst Miranda und Joe Milgrave waren mit ihren beiden Kindern, Sawyer und Josie vorbei gekommen.

Die Jugend der Blythe Familie, Sarah und Una saßen gemeinsam auf der Veranda des Arzthauses.

"Miss Walton wollen sie auch mit ins Regenbogental?", fragte Ken.

"Oh nein danke, Mr Ford. Gehen sie nur mit Rilla. Ich muss noch ein wenig mit Emily sprechen.", lächelte Sarah ihm entgegen.

Er lächelte etwas geniert und pflügte einige Blumen aus Susan heiligem Garten.

"Wegen mir können wir los", sagte Rilla und schloss die Haustür hinter sich.

"Oh Rilla, du siehst aber toll aus", bemerkte Una.

"Danke liebes, aber findet ihr es zu aufgedonnert?"

"Für was den? Hast du dich extra für Kenneth so in Schale geschmissen?", fragte Emily und lächelte schelmisch. Di, Nan, Sarah und Una stimmten in Emilys lächeln ein.

"Sehr witzig meine Damen", Rilla lief puderrot an, "Ken und ich sind noch zum Tee bei den Andersons eingeladen. Also bitte, keine falschen Verdächtigungen."

"Ist doch schon gut, Spinne. Geht nur ihr zwei Turteltauben und geniest euer Glück.", zwinkerte Jem seiner Schwester zu.

"Kommst du?" Rilla blickte in Kenneths Graue Augen und sein verführerisches Lächeln, und jeder Zorn war verflogen.

"Ja ich komme."

Sie nahm Kenneths Hand entgegen und gemeinsam gingen sie gemeinsam Richtung Regenbogental.

"Sie sind ein wirklich schönes Paar", sagte Di und blickte den beiden Verliebten nach.

"Wie für einander bestimmt.", gab Una zu.

"Was für ein schöner Tag, nicht war?", fragte Rilla und roch an dem Blumenstrauß den Kenneth ihr "gestohlen" hatte.

"Du bist wunderschön, Rilla-My-Rilla", sagte Kenneth und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Rilla's Gesicht.

"Ken", flüsterte Rilla und blickte sich panisch um, ob sie jemand sehen oder hören könnte, "danke, das ist sehr lieb von dir."

"Es ist so schön einmal nur für wenige Minuten mit dir alleine zu sein. Ich bin so glücklich mit dir. Ich liebe dich." Kenneth küsste Rilla zärtlich.

"Du machst mein Glück ebenfalls vollkommen Kenneth Ford. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten bis wir heiraten", sagte Rilla und schmiegte sich an ihren Verlobten.

"Ich auch, ich auch. Hast du dir eigentlich schon überlegt, wann du heiraten möchtest. Ich meine welchen Monat."

"Nun Jem und Faith heiraten nächstes Jahr im August. Könntest du dir vorstellen im September nächstes Jahr zu heiraten? Ich würde gerne in diesem Monat heiraten. Meine Eltern haben ebenfalls im September geheiratet." Rilla blickte auf ihren Verlobungsring der in der Sonne funkelte und klitzerte.

"Ja, deine Idee gefällt mir.", sagte Kenneth und nahm auf dem großen Stein im Regenbogental platz, "September scheint mir ein schöner Monat zum heiraten. Aber wird es nicht einwenig stressig, wenn Jem und Faith einen Monat vorher heiraten?"

"Was meinst du genau, mein Liebster?"

"Naja ich meine das bearbeiten eurer Kleider. Ich kenne euch Frauen doch, ihr seit mit solchen Dingen doch immer sehr heikel. Und wenn ihr Faith's Kleid, ihre Brautjungfernkleider, dann später dein Brautkleid und Brautjungfernkleider nähen müsst, überarbeitet ihr euch noch, und wir können am Ende nicht heiraten."

"Das ist aber süß", sagte Rilla und lächelte ihren Kenneth verzaubernd an, "das du dir Sorgen machst, das unsere Kleider rechtszeitig fertig werden. Vertrau mir, es wird alles gut gehen."

Die beiden Verlobten saßen noch einige Minuten gemeinsam im Tal. Sie sprachen über ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit, die Zukunft und ihre grenzenlose Liebe zueinander.

"Oh Miss Rilla, Mr Ford schön das sie da sind. Jims ist schon völlig aus dem Häuschen, weil er ihre Ankunft kaum erwarten kann", berichtete Mrs Anderson und führte ihre Gäste ins Esszimmer wo ein voll gedeckter Tisch auf die beiden wartete.

"Willa!" rief der kleine Jims und lief mit einem selbst gemalten Bild auf 'seine' Willa zu.

"Hallo mein kleiner Schatz", begrüßte Rilla ihre Kriegsbaby und schloss den fünfjährigen Jungen in ihre Arme.

"Wie groß und hübsch du geworden bist, mein Schatz", sagte Rilla und strich dem Jungen über seine blonden locken.

"Schau mal Willa, das Bild habe ich für dich gemalt." Er überreichte ihr sein gemaltes Bild.

"Für ihn, werden sie wohl immer Willa sein", lachte Theresa Anderson.

"Hallo Jims", begrüßte nun Kenneth den kleinen Jungen. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und lächelte diesen an.

"Hallo Kenneth." Er wand sich nun zu Rilla bzw. Willas verlobten um und umarmte diesen.

"Ich habe hier etwas für dich", sagte Kenneth und holte ein kleines Feuerwehrauto aus seiner Jackentasche.

"Ist das für mich? Oh danke schön." Der Junge nahm sein Geschenk aufgeregt entgegen und blickte es an, als währe es aus reinstem Gold.

"Ich hoffe es gefällt dir", lächelte Kenneth und beobachtete den kleinen Jims wie er mit seinem neuen Feuerwehrauto spielte.

"Ich liebe Kinder", meinte Kenneth und nahm am Tisch platz.

"Wer nicht", flötete die Pummelige Mrs Anderson und gab jedem ihrer Gäste ein kräftiges Stück Kuchen.

"Tess?"

"Was ist den James?", rief sie.

"Ich glaube da möchte jemand zu dir", meinte Mr Anderson und grinste über beide Ohren, während er mit seiner Tochter Marina Anderson, die im Mai diesen Jahres geboren wurde, ins Esszimmer trat.

"Guten Tag", begrüßte er seine Gäste.

"Prinzesschen, was ist den los", versuchte sie das kleine, schreiende Mädchen zu beruhigen.

Kenneth ergriff Rilla's Hand und beide sahen zum spielenden Jims hinab, der auf dem Boden saß und mit seinem Geschenk spielte.

"Eines Tages, werden wir ebenfalls so einen tollen Jungen haben", flüsterte Kenneth Rilla zu.


	27. The time before

**The Time before….., Kapitel 27**

_Tagebucheinträge von Rilla  
20. July 1920_

Der besuch bei den Andersons war einfach herrlich. Mein kleiner Jims ist so groß geworden. Es erinnert nichts mehr viel an das kleine schreiende Baby in der Suppenterrine. Mrs Anderson, ist wirklich eine tolle Frau und Mutter. Sie liebt Jims abgöttisch. Sie kümmert sich einfach rührend um ihn und seine Schwester. Selbst aus dem grummelnden Mr Anderson hat sie einen gut gelaunten Mann gemacht.  
Jedoch hat mich Kenneths Satz "Eines Tages, werden wir ebenfalls so einen tollen Jungen haben" etwas durcheinander gebracht. Was mache ich bloß, wenn es mir nicht gelinkt ihm die Kinder zu schenken, die er sich wünscht? Er ist genau so wie Nan, wenn es nach den beiden geht, würde die halbe Welt aus Kindern bestehen.  
Mutter und Vater sind für einige Tage zu Tante Diana und Onkel Davy nach Avonlea gefahren. Sie haben beschlossen nach langer Zeit einmal wieder in die Heimat zurückzukehren.  
Fred Arnold und Astrid Graham gaben heute ihre Verlobung bekannt und haben sogleich ein rauschendes Fest geschmissen. Ich kann Astrid nicht leiden. Sie ist, war und wird immer eine blöde Gans sein.

14. August 1920

In den letzten Tagen habe ich mich mit meiner Schwester Di so gut verstanden wie noch nie zuvor. Ich weis auch nicht was den Wandel ausgemacht hat. Aber ich muss zugeben, ich bin froh darüber. Wir hatten nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu einander, aber durch die Gespräche der letzten Tage, haben wir gemerkt, wie ähnlich wir uns doch sind. Sarah fühlt sich hier in Glen Pudelwohl. Sie hat bereits Jims kennen gelernt und ist ebenso fasziniert von ihm wie ich. Er ist wirklich ein kluges Kerlchen, ich bin der festen Überzeugung das er es noch einmal sehr weit bringen wird.  
Susan verbrannte sich heute Morgen ihre rechte Hand und konnte somit nicht Kochen. Ich dachte mir, ich helfe ihr, in dem ich das Essen heute koche und etwas eigenes Zaubere aber leider falsch Gedacht. Sie hat sich trotz Verbrennung in die Küche gesetzt und mir Anweisungen geben. Die gute alte Susan, sie ist so ein Engel und ich hab sie schrecklich lieb, aber heute morgen ist sie mir auf den Keks gegangen! So das musste leider einmal gesagt werden.

23. September 1920

Heute in einem Jahr ist es soweit. Heute, genau an diesem Tag werden Kenneth und ich uns das Ja-Wort geben. Wenn ich nur dran denke, könnte ich schon vor Aufregung platzen. Dann werde ich…, halt es vorher auszusprechen geschweige den zuschreiben bringt Unglück. Ich wünschte nur Walter könnte das alles noch miterleben. Er fehlt mir schrecklich. Es vergeht kein Tag an dem ich nicht an ihn denken muss.  
Emily wird von Tag zu Tag immer Dicker. Es ist wirklich erstaunlich wie viel sie essen kann. Als ich sie ausgelacht habe, meinte sie nur, das ich ebenfalls eines Tages wie ein gestrandeter Wal aussehen würde, dann hat sie Shirley angeschrienen und gesagt, das es eh seine Schuld sei und ist aus dem Zimmer "gerannt".

25. September 1920

Sarah und mein Aufenthalt in Ingleside ist nun vorbei. Sarah, Una, Jerry, Jem und ich werden morgen wieder nach Kingsport abreisen. Endlich sind wir wieder vereint. Einerseits freue ich mich auf Patty's House, andererseits werde ich meine Familie und die unbeschwerte Zeit hier vermissen.

26. September 1920

Patty's House! Wir sind wieder hier. Es hat sich kaum etwas verändert, außer dem Garten, der schleunigst wieder auf Fordermann gebracht werden muss. Es fällt uns allen sichtlich schwer uns wieder unserem Studium zu widmen. Für Jem und mich ist dies unsere letztes Schuljahr hier in Kingsport. Für ihn geht es dieses Jahr um die Wurst. Sarah wird erst in zwei Jahren mit dem Studium fertig sein. Una meinte, sie würde solange hier bleiben bis Sarah mit dem Studium fertig ist und ihr den Haushalt führen.

13. October 1920

Heute gibt es nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Jem und Jerry waren heute bei uns. Sie meinten sie würden sich einsam fühlen und würden deshalb ihre kleinen Schwestern einen Besuch abstatten. Ich habe zudem einen Brief an Gertrude verschickt und fleißig am Taufkleid genäht. Es ist bald so weit, es sind nicht einmal mehr als zwei Monate. Meine kleine Nichte oder kleiner Neffe, du wirst sehnlichste erwartet.

06. November 1920

Ich habe das Taufkleid endlich fertig bekommen. Una hat es noch einwenig verbessert, hier und da einige Dinge hinzugefügt. Jetzt, kann ich sagen das ist das perfekte Taufkleid. Wir haben bereits heftig diskutiert was es den werden könnte und Sarah, Una und ich sind uns einig das es ein Mädchen werden wird. Jem meint das es Zwillinge geben muss, soviel wie Emily isst. Lassen wir uns überraschen, lang dauert es nicht mehr. 

10. December 1920

Ich werde nun nach Hause fahren, um bei der Geburtvorbereitung meiner Familie beizustehen. Bis jetzt ist es noch nicht so weit, aber Vater meint, es könnte jeden Moment losgehen. Ich glaube ich bin aufgeregter auf Emily. Meine Nerven spielen mir einen Streich nach dem anderen, dabei muss ich nicht einmal das Kind bekommen. 


	28. Shirley's Stolz

**Shirley's Stolz, Kapitel 28**

"Es hat angefangen zu schneien. Ich liebe den Schnee. Er ist so rein, unschuldig und klar.", meinte Di und blickte zum Fenster hinaus.

"Ja der Schnee ist etwas tolles. Man kann so tolle Schneeballschlachten machen", lachte Eddie.

Es war der letzte Tag vor Silvester. Alle Blythe-Kinder waren wieder nach Hause gekommen. Selbst Sarah und Eddie waren da.

"Oh du wirst dich nie ändern, Edward Sanderson.", knurrte Emily. Seit einigen Tagen spielten ihre Hormone total verrückt und leichte wehen ließen erahnen, das es bald losging.

"Wird Zeit das das Kind auf die Welt kommt", meinte Eddie.

"Dennoch ist es mir egal ob es schneit, donnert oder blitzt. Ich will endlich das mein Baby zur Welt kommt. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich komme mir vor wie eine trächtige Kuh. Ich bin fett und hässlich", jammerte Emily und biss von einem Muffin ab.

"Deinen Appetit hast du jedenfalls nicht verloren, mein Schatz", lächelte Shirley und wollte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben. Die jedoch warf ihm böse Blicke zu.

"Du bist doch an allem Schuld.", sagte Emily und war den Tränen nahe.

Anne empfand mitleid für ihre Schwiegertochter und strich ihr über den Arm.

"Liebes, keine Angst dein Baby wird bald kommen, glaub mir."

"Es ist wirklich ungewöhnlich, es müsste schon lange auf der Welt sein. Hmmm es findet es wohl sehr gemütlich in deinem Bauch.", diagnostisierte Gilbert.

"Kein wunder, soviel wie sie vertrügt. Ein lebender Müllschlucker.", lachte Eddie und schlug sich auf den Schenkel.

"Ach Eddie, sei doch nicht so fies zu deiner Schwester, die Arme. Seit Tagen diese Wehen, und von allen Seiten wird sie geärgert.", verteidigte Di Emily.

"Du hast recht Di. Komm setz dich zu uns und nimm eine heiße Tasse Tee zu dir.", meinte Eddie und goss Di Tee in eine Tasse.

"Danke", sagte Di und nahm die Tasse entgegen. Sie lächelte ihn an und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Eddie wurde leicht rot und blickte nun zu Rilla und Sarah die sich unterhielten.

Emily erhob sich mühvoll und bestieg die Treppe.

"Emily Schatz, wo gehst du hin?", fragte Shirley seine Frau und lief ihr nach.

"Ich gehe ins Badezimmer Mr Blythe, wenn du nichts dagegen hast.", fauchte Emily.

"Armer kleiner Junge", lachte Jem und klopfte seinem Bruder auf den Rücken.

"Haha", murrte Shirley sarkastisch.

"Warts nur ab, Jem bis Faith einmal schwanger ist", meinte Rilla und alle anwesenden mussten herzhaft lachen.

"Shirley hat's im Moment nicht leicht. Hört auf ihn zu ärgern", nahm Anne ihren jüngsten Sohn in Schutz.

"Genau, wartet nur einmal ab bis es euch auch so geht. Ich selbst, habe das gleiche wie Shirley erlebt", sagte Gilbert.

"Was möchtest du damit sagen Gilbert", erkundigte sich Anne und wand sich zu ihrem Mann.

"Ehm ich meine, als du damals mit den Zwillingen Schwanger warst, hattest du die gleiche Stimmungsschwankungen wie Emily."

"Soso", meinte Anne.

"Du weist ja wie ich es meine", beruhigte er seine Frau.

"Könnte es den sein, das Emily Zwillinge bekommt?", erkundigte Nan sich um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Nein, als ich sie gestern zum letzten mal abgehorcht habe , bemerkte ich nur ein Herzschlag, aber Gottes Wege sind unergründlich.", meinte Gilbert.

Susan Baker kam die Treppe so schnell sie konnte hinunter gelaufen.

"Dr. Blythe! Dr. Blythe!", schrie die ältere Dame und kam keuchend im Wohnzimmer an.

Gilbert sprang auf und lief zu seiner Haushälterin. "Was ist den passiert Susan?"

"Es ist so weit, Emily bekommt ihr Baby", frohlockte sie.

"Bis du dir sicher, oder ist nur eine Scheinwehe?", erkundigte sich der Arzt.

"Ich sah wie die Fruchtblase vor meinen Augen beplatzt ist, ich bin mir sicher."

"Gut, Anne du kommst mit mir und bring meinen Arztkoffer mit. Susan geh und koch Wasser und bring uns frische Handtücher." Gilbert rannte aus dem Wohnzimmer gefolgt von seiner Frau.

Susan gehorchte und sprang in die Küche. Shirley war verwirrt und lief seinen Eltern hinterher, wurde jedoch wieder nach unten geschickt.

"Shirley Liebling, warte lieben unten mit den anderen", meinte seine Mutter.

"Endlich", meinte Eddie und faltete seine Hände.

"Lasst uns beten, damit die Geburt reibungslos verläuft", sagte Nan und kniete nieder.

So verstrich die Zeit. Minuten kamen den warten wie Stunden vor. Susan hatte nichts besseres zu tun als heißes Wasser nach oben zu bringen und in der Küche neues zu kochen. Shirley lief im Flur vor seinem Schlafzimmer wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her. Nan hatte beschlossen dem Baby Socken zu stricken damit es nicht friere. Di saß vor dem Kamin und stach im Feuer rum.

Eddie spielte mit Sarah Schach, wobei sich keiner der beteiligten sich richtig konzentrieren konnte. Rilla war auf den Dachboden gestiegen und suchte nach einer Wiege und andere Dinge für das kommende Kind. Jem hatte beschlossen zu den Merediths zu gehen und ihnen bescheid zu sagen.

"Ich werde nie Heiraten, geschweige den Kinder bekommen", meinte Di als sie erneuertes Schreien von oben hörte.

"Das ist aber Schade. Du wärst bestimmt eine tolle Mutter", antwortete Eddie und sah Di an. Diese errötete und wand sich wieder dem Feuer zu.

"Ich schon, Kinder sind etwas wertvolles. Sie sind unser Erbe, Schwesterherz", zwitscherte Nan fröhlich.

"Du wirst vermutlich mit Jerry eine ganze Kinderschar bekommen", antwortete ihre Zwillingsschwester.

Der Uhrzeiger zeige bereits nach 3 Uhr Morgens und Shirley lief immer noch besorgt auf und ab.

"Shirley", flüsterte seine Mutter. Erschreckt drehte er sich um. Kreidebleich stand er vor seiner Mutter. Anne blickte in mit betroffener Miene an. Es musste alles vorbei sein. Das traurige Gesicht seiner Mutter, noch dazu kein Babygeschrei.

"Es wird Zeit, das du deinem nicht Rothaarigen Kind hallo sagst", meinte die frisch gebackene Großmutter und lies ihren Sohn ins Zimmer eintreten.

Auf dem Bett lag saß Emily, geschwächt jedoch glücklich. Er strahlte von einem zum anderen Ohr. Shirley setzte sich neben seine Frau aufs Bett und gab ihr einen Kuss. Gilbert hatte eben noch sein Enkelkind in frische Tücher eingewickelt und legte das schlafende Kind seiner Mutter.

Emily lächelte schwach. "Was ist es den?", fragte Shirley.

"Es ist ein kräftiger, gesunder Junge. Ihr könnte stolz auf ihn sein. Er hat euch ja lange genug auf die Folter gespannt. Und wie ich es sagte, würde er noch bevor dieses Jahr zu ende ist, auf die Welt kommen.", lächelte Gilbert und gab seiner Frau einen Kuss.

"Komm Gilbert, lass uns die tolle Nachricht unten verbreiten." Die beiden schlichen sich aus dem Zimmer um die neue Familie alleine zu lassen.

Shirley blickte zu seinem Sohn hinab. Er hatte braunes Haar, eine bräunliche Hautfarbe, rosige Wangen und im Moment noch Blaue Augen. Er war seinem Sohn wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.

"Er ist wahrhaftig dein Sohn Shirley Blythe", lächelte Emily schwach.

"Hast du dir schon einen Namen für ihn überlegt Liebste?"

"Ich würde ihm gerne den Namen Thomas Edward Blythe geben. Nach meinem Verstorbenen Vater und meinem Bruder."

"Das ist eine wunderbare Idee Emily. Ich liebe dich", sagte Shirley und küsste seine Frau und den schlafenden Stammhalter.


	29. Unerfüllte Träume

**Unerfüllte Träume, Kapitel 29 **

Die Taufe des kleinen Thomas war seit einigen Tagen vorbei. Tante Di und Onkel Eddie waren zu den Taufpaten ernannt worden. Jem, Rilla, Sarah, Jerry und Una waren zurück nach Kingsport gereist um mit neuem Elan das Studium aufzunehmen. Nan unterrichtete weiterhin an der Glener Schule, Faith wurde kurzfristig der Lehrstuhl in Lowerbridge angeboten worden, den sie gerne angenommen hatte.

Carl hingegen hatte ursprünglich geplant gehabt, zu Studieren hatte jedoch keine Lust. Also machte er das, was ihm lag und spaß machte. Er widmete sich dem Lebensverhalten von Ratten und wollte seine Ergebnisse aufschreiben. Di hatte extra ihren Weihnachtsurlaub verlängert um noch länger bei ihrem "little boy" wie sie Thomas nannte, bleiben zu können.

Doch auch der längste Urlaub geht eines Tages zu Ende, und so hatten Di und Eddie beschlossen Di's letzten Tag gemeinsam im verschneiten Regenbogental zu verbringen, da der Rest der Familie nach Charlottetown gefahren war um Mr und Mrs Grant und ihren Sohn Christopher Walter Grant, der nur zwei Tage nach Thomas auf die Welt gekommen war, zu besuchen.

"Schade das du morgen wieder nach Summerside abreisen musst", sagte Eddie und formte einen Schneeball in seiner Hand.

"Ja ich finde es auch schade, aber mein Urlaub ist nun vorbei. Ich weis gar nicht wie ich das ohne meinen kleinen "little boy" aushalten soll! Er fehlt mir ja jetzt schon, aber andererseits meine Schüler brauchen mich ebenfalls und sie haben mir auch gefehlt.", jammerte Di und malte irgendein abstraktes Bild mit ihrem Finger in den Schnee.

"Das muss sich ja schrecklich anhören, ich tu gerade so als ob ich mich für immer von Thomas trennen müsste", meinte Di, als sie Eddies Blick auf sich spürte.

"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Ich bin einfach immer wieder erneut Überrascht von dir. Du bist einfach ein warmherziger Mensch, du gibst so viel doch verlangst nichts dafür. Du bist wirklich ein wunderbarer Mensch."

"Ehrlich? Das ist sehr lieb von dir Eddie. Du machst mir immer so viele Komplimente, du musst dich nicht genötigt fühlen, sie mir zu machen. Aber lass uns nun zurück nach Ingleside gehen, mir ist kalt.", sagte Di.

"Ich mache dir gerne Komplimente. Ich tue das wirklich gerne.", grinste Eddie und warf seinen Schneeball in die Luft.

"Weist du was?", fragte er.

"Nein, was den?", lächelte Di.

Sie sah wirklich hübsch zur Winterzeit aus. Ihr langes, rotes Haar wehte im kalten Wind, ihre graugrünen Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen hatten ein leichtes rosa angenommen.

"Ich wette mit dir, das ich schneller in Ingleside bin wie du", grinste Eddie und rannte los.

"Oh wie gemein! Das war unfair Edward Sanderson. Aber warte nun..", schrie Di dem schelmisch grinsenden jungen Mann hinter her. Di nahm ein wenig von ihrem Rockende in die Hand und begann zu rennen.

Wie herrlich es doch war, einfach wieder Kind zu sein. _Nun ja, Eddie ist und wird wohl immer ein Kind sein_, dachte Di und musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln.

Aber irgendwas schien mit ihm nicht zu stimmen. Er verhielt sich nun schon seit einigen Wochen so komisch ihr gegenüber. Er machte Di sehr oft Komplimente, umgarnte sie richtig. Benahm sich in ihrer Gegenwart ernst, übertrieben ernst, bis auf diesen Tag da brach das Kind in ihm durch, doch Di schenkte dem alles keine große Aufmerksamkeit. _Das wird wohl wieder irgendeiner seiner Streiche sein. _

"Gewonnen!", schrie Eddie und stand jubelnd auf der Veranda von Ingleside.

"Du hast geschummelt. Du hättest ruhig ein Gentlemen sein können, und hättest einer Dame den vortritt lassen können.", rügte Di zuckersüß.

"Ich weis, aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen", grinste Eddie frech. Doch ganz plötzlich wurde er wieder übertrieben ernst. Er räusperte sich, machte einige Schritte und blieb direkt vor Di stehen.

Wie schön sie doch war, dachte Eddie jedes mal wenn er sie anblickte. Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie zärtlich.

Di wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah. Hatte Eddie sie wirklich geküsst? Warum tat er das den nur? Hatte sie ihm irgendwelche Signale gegeben, das ihm das Recht gab das zu tun? Warum musste er nur alles zerstören? Warum musste _dieser_ lächerliche Kuss nur die Freundschaft zerstören, worauf Di so stolz gewesen war? Alles würde sich jetzt ändern, alles!

Di versuchte sich aus Eddies Umklammerung zu befreien und als es ihr endlich gelungen war, blickte sie ihn schockiert an und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

"Was, was hast du nur getan", hauchte Di entsetzt und ihr rannen die Tränen die Wangen hinab.

Eddies Gesicht erstarrte. Was hatte er nur getan? Er hatte sie zum Weinen gebracht.

"Es tut mir leid, ich…ich wollte das nicht", versuchte Eddie sich zu entschuldigen.

"Warum musstest du unsere Freundschaft nur kaputt machen? Ich kann das nicht verstehen, warum?", schluchzte Di.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid Di. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr länger verbergen. Ich liebe dich Diana Blythe! Oh ich liebe dich so sehr, wie ich noch nie jemanden zuvor geliebt habe. Und dieser Kuss hätte eigentlich nie stand finden dürfen, aber du warst so wunderschön", Eddie brach ab. Er hatte einen riesigen Kloß im Hals sitzen. Wie sollte er das nur wieder gut machen?

"Du _liebst_ mich?", wiederholte Di wie automatisch die Wörter. In ihrem Kopf war plötzlich alles leer. Niemand hatte ihr zuvor gesagt das er sie lieben würde, abgesehen von ihren Eltern.

"Aber warum liebst du mich? Wir sind doch Freunde! Weist du nicht mehr, du und ich.", versuchte Di die Situation wieder gerade zu biegen.

_Gleich wache ich auf und merkte das alles nur ein schlechter Witz meiner Fantasie war_, dachte Di.

"Ich liebe dich schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem ich die kennen gelernt habe. Und warum ich dich Liebe? Das fragst du mich wirklich. Du bist wunderschön, klug, talentiert, hast Sinn für Humor und liebst Kinder. Ich konnte nicht anders als mich in dich zu verlieben", erklärte Eddie.

"Oh Eddie", schluchzte Di, sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen.

"Ich muss wirklich ein schlechter Küsser sein, wenn du nicht mehr aufhören kannst zu weinen.", versuchte Eddie mit Witz die Sache ein wenig gerade zu biegen, doch er selbst wusste das es keinen Sinn hatte.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Eddie. Aber mein Herz erwidert leider nicht deine Gefühle. Es ist bereits vergeben. Ich hoffe du kannst mir vergeben.", sagte Di.

Di's antwort traf Eddie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. "Ich habe mich völlig zum Affen gemacht. Was habe ich nur angerichtet. Ich hoffe nur, der andere Mann weis deine Liebe zu schätzen. Ich habe nun alles verloren. Aber nein, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen", sagte Eddie.

Di ertrug es nicht länger. Es war zu viel für sie. Sie rannte ins Haus und die Treppen hinauf. Man konnte hören wie sie ihre Zimmertüre hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lies und furchtbar zu Weinen anfing.

Di hatte einen gebrochenen Eddie zurück gelassen. Was würde die Zukunft nur bringen, was würde aus ihm werden, und vor allem was würde aus der Beziehung zu Di und ihm werden?


	30. Adieu Kingsport

**Adieu Kingsport, Kapitel 30**

_Tagebucheinträge von Rilla_

_ January 12, 1921 _

_Ich liebe es aus dem Fenster zu schauen, wenn der Schnee ganz leise zur Erde hinab fällt und unsere Welt in ein Weißes Wunderland der Kälte verwandelt. Mein letzter Winter in Kingsport ist gekommen und ich genieße ihn mit jeder Faser meines Herzens. Ich verbringe in den letzten Tagen viele Stunden auf der Fensterbank in meinem Zimmer und lese, beobachte den Schnee, schreibe Briefe nach Hause, grüble viel über die Zukunft nach, schwelge in Kindheitserinnerungen als die Welt noch heil war oder denke einfach nur an meinen geliebten Kenneth! Ich frage mich oft, wie es wohl sein wird, mit Kenneth verheiratet zu sein. Werden wir uns öfters streiten oder werden wir nur auf Wolke 7 schweben? _

_Wenn ich mir aussuchen dürfte, wie meine Ehe eines Tages verlaufen soll, dann sollte sie wie die Ehe meiner Eltern sein. Die beiden sind inzwischen 31 Jahre verheiratet und lieben sich noch wie am ersten Tag. Natürlich gab es bei ihnen Höhen und Tiefen aber das machte die beiden nur stärker. Ich hoffe nur, das Kenneth mich ebenfalls noch nach 31 Jahren Ehe so lieben wird, wie am ersten Tag. Nun ist aber genug über die Ehe geschrieben worden. Es bringt Unglück vor der Hochzeit über die Ehe zu sprechen, außerdem heirate ich erst im September, ich habe noch einige Monate Zeit mir darüber sorgen zu machen…….._

_Vor unserer Abreise nach Kingsport waren Jem, Jerry, Una, Sarah und ich noch bei den Grants zu besuch. Der kleine Christopher ist wirklich ein süßer kleiner Knopf. Er sieht seinem Vater wirklich sehr ähnlich. Aber mein kleiner Thomas ist um einiges süßer. Ich stricke gerade das zweite Paar Socken für ihn. Susan meint, wenn ich fleißig weiter übe, würde ich sie eines Tages noch übertreffen an der Kochkunst und der Fingerfertigkeit beim Stricken und Nähen. Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt das Susan mich so lobt, ich meine sie ist eine wunderbare Köchin um an ihre Kochkünste ran zu kommen, muss man schon sehr talentiert sein. _

_Nan hat mich heute morgen angerufen und mir berichtet, das Eddie Hals über Kopf von Ingleside abgereist wäre. Sie wüsste nicht warum, aber irgendwas mussen zwischen ihm und Di vorgefallen sein. Sie hat die Vermutung geäußert, das Eddie ihr endlich seine Gefühle gebeichtet hat und sie seine nicht erwidern kann. Aber ich weis nicht so recht. Das Eddie in Di verliebt ist, konnte man gar nicht übersehen! Alle wussten es, außer Di. Sie schien es nicht merken zu wollen oder sie hat es wirklich nicht mitbekommen. Aber ich hoffe nur das sich die Situation zwischen den beiden wieder beruhigt. _

_ February 21, 1921_

_Una und ich haben nun unsere "Testprüfung" hinter uns gebracht und ich muss sagen, so schlecht waren wir gar nicht. Aber unsere richtige Abschlussprüfung findet im June statt, mal abwarten wie es wohl werden wird. Sarah, die arme ist im Moment total im lern stress. Sie hat ihre erste Prüfung im May und sie hat totale Angst zu versagen. Una und ich bauen sie zwar auf, aber ob es wirklich was bewirkt, wissen wir nicht. _

_Ich bekam heute drei Briefe, zwei aus Glen und einen aus Toronto. So viele Briefe habe ich schon lange nicht mehr bekommen. Emily und Shirley haben mir einen geschickt, in dem ein Bild von ihnen und dem kleinen Thomas zu finden war. _

_Den anderen Brief aus Glen hat mir mein kleines Kriegsbaby Jims geschrieben. Natürlich hat er ihn nicht alleine geschrieben, Mrs Anderson hat ihm geholfen. Er berichtet, wie gerne er doch in die Schule gehen würde und das "Tante Nan" eine wirklich nette Lehrerin wäre. Er hat mir von seinen Freunden Peter Abbott und Alec Snyder erzählt, mit denen er sich jeden Mittag zum spielen trifft. Außerdem berichtete er mir von Charlotte Banks. Ein Mädchen aus seiner Klasse. Er meinte, sie wäre das blödeste Mädchen was er kennen würde und das sie ganz nervig wär. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen als ich diese Zeilen lass. Ich meine, es fängt doch immer so an. Jungs können Mädchen nicht leiden und andersrum ist es genau so. Jedoch sobald sie älter werden verlieben sie sich in einander. _

_Ich könnte mir denke, das er sich eines Tages genau in dieses Mädchen verlieben wird. Ich muss zugeben der Kleine fehlt mir wirklich sehr. Ich muss oft an die Zeit mit ihm zurück denken. Der letzte Brief ist von meinem Geliebten Kenneth. Es war einer der schönsten Liebesbriefe die er mir je geschrieben hat. Ich kann es kaum noch aushalten bis ich ihn wieder sehe. In meinem Herzen ist eine art leere ohne ihn. Es klingt bestimmt kitschig und total schmalzig aber ich fühle mich ohne ihn nur wie ein halber Mensch! Er ist die Liebe meines Lebens und ich verliebe mich Tag für Tag immer mehr in ihn. Er ist zwar nicht bei mir, aber durch das lesen seiner Briefe, wenn ich seine Bilder anschaue oder nur an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden zusammen denke, weis ich, das er derjenige ist mit dem ich mein restliches Leben verbringen möchte. _

_ March 07, 1921_

_Heute ereilte mich eine sehr traurige Nachricht. Mr Marshall Elliott ist verstorben. Ich kannte ihn zwar nicht sehr gut, aber dennoch tut es mir leid um Miss Cornelia. Una und ich werden leider nicht auf die Beerdigung gehen können, da wir an unser Studium gefesselt sind. Mary wird Miss Cornelia bei sich daheim aufnehmen. Mutter erzählte mir am Telefon das die arme völlig außer sich sei und nur noch vor sich hin flüstern würde "Typisch Mann, lässt einfach seine Frau hier alleine zurück". Ich hoffe das sie sich bald erholen wird. _

_Mutter und Vater stehen ihr zwar so gut wie möglich zur Seite, aber es ist nicht leicht, von einem geliebten Menschen Abschied zu nehmen. _

_Nach dem stricken der vielen Babysöckchen habe ich endlich wieder Zeit gefunden an meiner Aussteuerkiste weiter zu nähen. Ich muss zugeben, meine Kiste ist nicht wirklich voll, und das macht mich traurig. Ich möchte nicht mit leeren Händen in die Ehe gehen. Aber zum Glück haben Una und sogar Sarah (sie hatte ja am Anfang überhaupt keine Ahnung von Kochen und Nadel, genau wie ich, aber Una und ich geben ihr Nachhilfe und sie macht sich gut) helfen mir beim Nähen. Ich weis, es schickt sich nicht das man Hilfe beim nähen der Aussteuerkiste bekommt, aber das ist mir eigentlich egal. Ich bin wirklich für diese tollen Freundinnen dankbar. _

_ April 24, 1921_

_Tante Leslie rief mich so eben an und erkundigten sich nach mir. Ich fand es sehr schön von ihr zu hören. Wir unterhielten uns gut aber ich wusste, das es nicht alles gewesen war warum sie mich angerufen hatte. Sie machte mir ein Angebot, was ich eigentlich nicht annehmen kann. Sie schlug mir vor, die Hochzeitsplanung und die anfallenden Kosten mit Onkel Owen zu übernehmen, aber nur wenn die Trauung auf der Insel statt finden würde. Die Fords sind eine der reichsten Familien in Toronto und es wäre für sie nur einen Klacks diese Hochzeit zu bezahlen. Aber ich möchte eigentlich eine kleinere Hochzeit und nicht so ein Riesen Fest wie sie es für Persis und Michael gemacht haben. _

_Ich versuchte ihr natürlich die Idee auszutreiben aber sie ist sehr stur. Sie meinte, wenn sie sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hätte dann würde sie das Knallhart durch ziehen. Ich bedankte mich bei den beiden dafür und Tante Leslie meinte, das ich mich nicht bedanken müsste. Eigentlich ist es ja die Aufgabe der Brauteltern die Kosten der Hochzeit zu bezahlen. Vater und Mutter bezahlten bereits die Hochzeit von Shirley und Emily. Als nächstes kommt die Hochzeit von Jem und Faith. Mr und Mrs Meredith und meine Eltern haben sich die Kosten der Hochzeit geteilt. Und wenn ich mir vorstelle das die beiden auch noch meine Hochzeit bezahlen müssten, nein das möchte ich nicht. _

_Deshalb bin ich schon dankbar darüber das die Fords die Kosten übernehmen wollen. In den nächsten Tagen werden Tante Leslie und ich die Planung der Hochzeit übernehmen. Sie kommt für eine Woche nach Kingsport und dann reist sie auf einen Besuch nach Ingleside weiter._

_ May 05, 1921 _

_Sarah und Jem's Medizinprüfung stehen bevor. Gestern waren Jem und Jerry bei uns zum Essen eingeladen. Ich und Una haben gekocht und Sarah und Jem hatten die Chance gemeinsam zu lernen. Es war ein lustiger Abend. Aber ich bin in letzter Zeit so traurig. Ich weis nicht an was das liegt. Vielleicht liegt es daran, das Walter in einigen Tagen Geburtstag hat. Ich denke in letzter Zeit sehr oft an meinen geliebten, verlorenen Bruder. In meinem Herzen tut es so weh, wenn ich an ihn denke. Mein Herz vergoss bereits tausende Tränen aber es kann nicht aufhören zu weinen. Mein Herz muss ein wenig verrückt spielen, aber ein winzig kleines Stück in meinem Herzen glaubt nicht daran, das Walter 1916 in Frankreich gefallen ist. Ich hoffe das ich Walters Tot eines Tages akzeptieren kann, doch im Moment scheint es mir völlig unmöglich. _

_ June 28, 1921_

_HURRA!! Bestanden. Una, Sarah, Jem und ich haben unsere Prüfungen bestanden. Was für ein tolles Gefühl. Ich sollte mich eigentlich dafür schämen was ich jetzt schreibe, aber ich bin endlich Frei! Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Meine Familie ist sehr stolz auf mich, sie sind froh das ich endlich mal etwas durchgezogen habe. Aber am meisten habe ich mich über Kenneth's Glückwünsche gefreut. Er ist so lieb zu mir und er hat mir anvertraut, das er kaum erwarten kann mich endlich zu heiraten. Mir geht es genau so. _

_Noch zwei Monate, ist das zu glauben? Ich denke des Öfteren an meine erste Tanzparty im Leuchtturm als ich zum ersten mal mit Kenneth getanzt habe und wir dann auf den Felsen saßen und einfach nur geredet haben. Ich schwärmte davor zwar schon für Kenneth, aber an diesem Abend verliebte ich mich wirklich in diesen Mann! Ich kann es wirklich kaum glauben, zwei Monate noch. Una, Sarah, Jerry, Jem und ich reisen am 10. July nach Ingleside ab und werden noch bei den restlichen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen für Jem und Faith's Hochzeit helfen. _

_Aber nun gehen wir alle erst einmal richtig feiern. Jem meinte, das müsste man ordentlich feiern und hat uns alle eingeladen. Aber da er kein Millionär ist und bald heiratet, haben wir beschlossen die beiden Jungs zu uns einzuladen. Aber nun muss ich Schluss machen, ich habe so eben die Stimmen unserer Gäste aus dem Flur gehört. _

_ July 10, 1921_

_Die Zeit zum Abschied nehmen ist gekommen. Der Zug Richtung Heimat fährt in zwei Stunden und noch so viel ist zu erledigen, jedenfalls für mich. Una und Sarah werden nach den Sommerferien wieder hierher kommen. Una hat sich entschlossen Sarah den Haushalt zu führen und ihr das Kochen und das Nähen beizubringen. Ich finde es toll von Una, das sie Sarah nicht alleine lassen will. Ich werde die Zeit in Kingsport vermissen. Die Zeit mit Una und Sarah wird mir fehlen. Die gemeinsamen Abende, das Lachen aber auch die anfänglichen Streitereien mit Sarah werden mir fehlen. _

_Die Besuche von Jem und Jerry, aber auch die Augenblicke wo ich in Ruhe in meinem kleinen, blauen Zimmer saß, zu den Tannen hinaus sah, in mein Tagebuch schrieb und mit dem Bild von Walter sprach, das mir des Öfteren Halt, Trost und Rat spendete. _

_Währe nur der echte Walter da, aber das ist ein anderes Kapitel. Ich muss mich damit abfinden das er nicht wieder kehren wird. Nun wird es aber wirklich Zeit von Patty's House abschied zu nehmen. Das kleine Haus und Kingsport werden mir fehlen, aber der Weg ist nun frei für ein neues Kapitel meines Lebens. _

_Adieu Kingsport, Adieu. _


	31. Kuss der Liebe

**Kuss der Liebe, Kapitel 31**

Das warme Sonnenlicht strahlte durch dir Fenster der Kirche von Glen St. Mary und tauchte die darin sitzenden Gäste in ein Farbenspiel aus Gold und Orange. Faith Meredith stand in ihrem Perlweißen aus Samt und Seide stammenden Brautkleid am Eingang der Kirche und wartete darauf, das ihr Vater sie zum Altar führte. Da Reverend Meredith seine Tochter nicht Trauen wollte, sondern die Trauung als Brautvater und nicht als Prediger miterleben wollte, hatte man Reverend Binford aus Lowerbridge gebeten die Zeremonie durchzuführen.

"Du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich", sagte Reverend John Meredith und küsste seine Tochter Faith zärtlich auf die Stirn. Mr Meredith betrachtete seine Tochter und erinnerte sich daran was für ein Wildfang sie einst war, und heute stand sie so schön und reif vor ihm, wie noch nie.

In wenigen Minuten würde er sein kleines Mädchen für immer verlieren und eine Erwachsene und verheiratete Tochter gewinnen. Doch selbst durch das Verlust Gefühl war John Meredith nie Stolzer auf seine Tochter gewesen als in diesem Moment. Faith umarmte ihren Vater ein letztes mal und wagte mit ihm den endgültigen Schritt Richtung Altar.

Die Brautjungfern Nan und Una sowie die Trauzeugen Jerry und Carl standen am Altar vorne und sprachen dem immer nervöser werdenden Jem Mut zu. Mit hochroten Kopf stand Jem vorne und fummelte an seinem Anzug herum. Ein raunen ging durch die Bänke als Faith Anmutig durch den Gang schwebte. Die Minuten schienen wie Stunden zu vergehen bis Faith vorne am Altar angekommen war.

" Sieht sie nicht einfach wunderschön aus?"

" Das Kleid betont ihre schöne Figur"

" Jem kann sich wirklich glücklich schätzen"

Doch von all den Komplimenten bekam das zukünftige Paar nichts mit. Die beiden standen Händchen haltend am Altar vorne und blickten sich tief und sehr verliebt in die Augen.

Reverend Binford hielt eine etwas lang andauernde Rede über die Liebe und die Pflichten der Ehelichen Gebote. Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell vorüber. Die Ringe wurden ausgetauscht, Mr und Mrs Blythe besiegelten ihr nun zukünftiges, gemeinsames Leben mit einem lange, zärtlichen Kuss der Liebe. Die Hochzeitsgäste waren aufgesprungen und applaudierten kräftig. Einige der Gäste hatten die Kirche bereits verlassen um das frisch vermählte Paar mit Reis und alten Pfennigen zu überschütten.

Das Hochzeitsfest an sich wurde im Garten von Ingleside's veranstaltet. Die Gäste, dazu zählten: Cornelia Bryant, die Douglas, Sarah Walton, Eddie Sanderson, die Grants, die Wrights, die Fords, die McGowans, die Andrews und die Keith's überschütteten das Brautpaar mit Glückwünschen und machten ihnen praktische wie unpraktische Geschenke.

Die Gäste amüsierten sich einfach prächtig. Es wurde ausgiebig getanzt, gelacht, an die Zeit zurück gedacht, als Jem und Faith noch Kinder waren, gegessen und getrunken.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde das Paar von ihren Gästen am Bahnhof von Glen verabschiedet.

"Es wird euch beiden in Schottland gefallen", sagte Tante Diana und umarmte ihren 'Neffen' Jem.

"Keine Angst Spinne. Faith und ich werden rechtzeitig zu deiner und Ken's Hochzeit wieder da sein", zwinkerte Jem seiner kleinen Schwester zu und umarmte sie kräftig.

"Ich wünsche dir und Faith alles Glück der Welt, Jemchen", lächelte Rilla und ließ ihren Bruder in den Zug einsteigen. Jem half Faith in den Zug einzusteigen. Als der Zug begann loszufahren, winkte das Paar ihren Gäste zu, bis der Zug um die nächste Kurve verschwunden war.

"Wie fühlen sie sich, Mrs Blythe?", fragte ein grinsender Jem seine Frau.

"Ich fühle mich sehr, sehr gut Mr Blythe", antwortete Faith. Jem strich seiner Frau sanft über die Wange, zog sie näher zu sich heran und küsste sie zärtlich. Oja, er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen und sie liebte ihn.


	32. Zukunftsängste

**Zukunftsängste, Kapitel 32**

Der Mond, so Rein, Unschuldig und Mystisch wie er war, schien hell und strahlend in das Zimmer von Rilla Blythe und tauchte die junge Frau und ihr Zimmer in ein Licht, das für jeden Maler der optimale Moment gewesen wäre um sie zu zeichnen.

Rilla schlug ihre großen Haselnussbraune Augen auf. Dieser Traum, was hatte er nur zu bedeuten? Sie wusste es nicht. Sie stand auf und warf sich ihren Morgenmantel um. Schwebend schlich Rilla zu ihrem Schreibtisch hinüber und entzündete eine Kerze. Das warme Licht der Kerze warf sein schein auf das Portrait von Walter Blythe, das über dem Schreibtisch hing. Rilla blickte das Bild ihres verstorbenen Bruder wehmütig an. Mit ihrem Zeigefinger fuhr sie seine Gesichtszüge nach.

"Du fehlst mir so sehr Walter.", flüsterte Rilla und war den Tränen nahe.

"All die Jahre die seit deinem Tod vergangen sind, waren so hart für mich, für uns alle. Aber wenn ich an die Jahre denke die noch vor uns liegen, ohne dich, das zerbrich mir das Herz.", klagte sie dem Bild. Doch es kam keine Antwort zurück. Walter Blythe lächelte stumm von seinem Platz dort oben auf dem Regal hinab und strahlte wie eh und je Fantasie und Poesie aus, wie früher. Sie wand ihren Blick ab. Mit einem dicken Klos im Hals wischte sie die Tränen weg und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Tagebuch das auf ihrer Fensterbank lag.

Sie huschte zur Fensterbank hinüber und öffnete das Fenster. Ein milder Septemberwind wehte ins Zimmer. Rilla stellte die Kerze ab und nahm ihr Tagebuch zur Hand. Sie musste ihre Gefühle, Ängste, Hoffnungen und Träume nieder schreiben. Sie musste ihnen Platz schaffen und versuchen nicht mehr an Walter zu denken.

_September 22, 1921_

_Wir haben es 3 Uhr Morgens und ich werde in weniger als 9 Stunden vor dem Altar stehen und Kenneth Ford heiraten. Es kommt mir so unwahr und wie im Traum vor. Traum ist ein gutes Stichwort. Der ist nämlich schuld daran, das ich hier, Nachts dasitze und in mein Tagebuch schreibe. Ich hatte einen sehr seltsamen Traum. Der Traum musste in der Zukunft gespielt haben, mindestens 10 Jahre. Es war Sommer und wir kamen alle zusammen. Meredith, Blythe und Fords. Ich sah eine zukünftige Rilla und einen zukünftigen Kenneth. Die beiden winkten mir zu. _

_Ich erkannte, das ich ein kleines schlafendes Mädchen von ungefähr drei Jahren in meinen Armen hielt. Sie war eine schlafende Schönheit. Rote Locken und kleinen Grübchen. Kenneth hingegen trug einen Jungen von ungefähr sechs oder sieben auf seinen Schultern. Er war eine kleine Kopie seines Vaters. Dunkelhaarig und gut aussehend. Jetzt frag ich mich natürlich, könnte meine Zukunft so aussehen bzw. Enden? War das wirklich ein Einblick in meine und Kenneth Zukunft. Werde wir eines Tages einen Jungen und ein hübsches kleines Mädchen haben? Aber wir waren nicht allein. _

_Meine Familie stand direkt hinter uns, auch diese winkten mir zu. Ich erkannte eine in die breite gegangene Nan mit einer Kinderschar von neun Kindern und einen abgemagerten Jerry. Di und Carl mit einem Sohn, Jem und Faith mit 4 Töchtern. Shirley, Emily, mein kleiner Thomas und zwei weitere Kinder, Persis, Michael, Klein-Leslie und ein weiters Mädchen. Bruce und eine unbekannte Frau wie Mutter und Vater, Susan, Mr und Mrs Meredith, Una, Leslie und Owen, sie alle waren da. _

_Doch da war noch eine Person. Es war ein Mann, doch ich erkannte nicht wer es war. Er war wie ein Schatten, verschwommen und dunkel. Doch ich kannte diesen Schatten, wir alle kannten ihn. Um so länger ich mir die einzelnen Personen ansah, umso verschwommener wurden sie. Irgendwann konnte ich niemanden mehr erkennen und wachte auf. Was hatte dieser Traum nur zu bedeuten. Was wollte er mir sagen oder hatte er überhaupt eine Bedeutung oder hat mir meine Fantasie einfach nur einen Scherz gespielt? Aber er war ganz anders als all die anderen Träume von mir. _

_Aber vermutlich war dieser "Traum" ein Ausbruch meiner Fantasie und das alles hat nichts zu bedeuten. Ich bin ziemlich nervös, total aufgeregt wegen meiner morgigen Hochzeit, deshalb werde ich diesem "Traum" keine weiter Bedeutung schenken. Humbug, alles reiner Humbug. Aber dieser Traum weckte auch in mir Ängste, die ich bisher immer unterdrückt hielt. _

_Werde ich wirklich eine gute Ehefrau und Mutter werden? Werde ich überhaupt eines Tages Mutter? Werde ich Kenneth in Guten wie in Schlechten Tagen beistehen können. Wird er es können? Werden wir uns in 10 oder 20 Jahren überhaupt noch Lieben? Werden wir Glücklich sein?_

_Ich habe solche Angst etwas falsch zu machen. Solche Gefühle hatte ich bisher noch nie. Ich Liebe Kenneth von ganzen Herzen und möchte mit ihm mein ganzes Leben verbringen, da bin ich mir sicher. _

_Zu meiner Angst, das ich eine schlechte Ehefrau und Mutter sein könnte, kommt noch dazu das ich meine Familie vermissen werde. Ich schlafe heute zum letzten mal in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Haus. Ich durfte 22 Jahre lang beschützt und behütet hier aufwachsen. Ich lachte und weinte hier, erfuhr Freude und Schmerz. _

_Bekam meinen ersten Kuss, lebten mit meinem kleinen Kriegsbaby hier und wurde von einem Oberflächlichen, Naiven Kind zu einer Starken, Erwachsen Frau die ich heute bin. Das hoffe ich doch. Wundert es jemand das ich meine Eltern, Geschwister und Freunde jetzt schon vermisse. Ich meine, schließlich werde ich sie nicht oft zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich werde wie ein Schlange ihre Haut, mein altes Leben ablegen und ein neues annehmen, es ist ein komisches Gefühl, alles zurück zu lassen und neu zu beginnen. Da ich mit Kenneth in Zukunft in Toronto leben werden, ist es normal sie alle zu vermissen. Klar werden Onkel Owen, Tante Leslie, Michael, Persis und Klein-Leslie sein, aber es ist kein Ersatz für den Verlust. Ich hoffe das ich mich eines Tages in Toronto einleben und mich nicht mein Leben lang wie eine Fremde fühlen. _

_Aber nun sollte ich mich noch ein paar Stunden hinlegen. Schließlich werde ich Heiraten und möchte so schön für Kenneth sein, wie noch nie zuvor. _

_Ich werde nun zum letzten mal mit meinem Mädchennamen unterschreiben (was für ein komische Gefühl es ist)._

_Bertha Marilla Blythe _


	33. Für Immer und Ewig

**_Für immer und Ewig, Kapitel 33  
_**  
Die Sonne stahl sich in das Zimmer und versuchte mit warmen Strahlen die junge Frau aufzuwecken. Rilla, die vor wenigen Stunden erst eingeschlafen war, gefiel das überhaupt nicht und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. An ihrer Zimmertüre klopfte es leise. Als die Besucherin ein schlaftrunkenes "Jein" aus dem Zimmer hörte, öffnete sie leise die Türe, schlich zum Bett und nahm neben der schlafenden Rilla platz.

"Willst du denn überhaupt nicht wach werden, mein Schatz?", fragte Anne Blythe ihre Tochter und strich ihr sanft über das Haar, wie sie es früher immer getan hatte, als Rilla noch ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war.

"Nein", murmelte Rilla schlaftrunken.  
"Aber du solltest, oder soll deine Hochzeit ohne dich stattfinden?"   
"Du hast mich überzeugt. Eine Hochzeit ohne Braut, dass geht wirklich nicht", meinte Rilla und quälte sich unter der Decke vor.  
"Na siehst du", lächelte Anne und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. Wer weis, wie oft sie das in Zukunft noch machen konnte. Sie wusste Rilla hasste es, aber eine Mutter braucht ab und an die Umarmungen ihrer Kinder.  
"Ich habe dich auch Lieb, Mum", meinte Rilla und küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange.  
"Das wird mir wirklich fehlen, wenn ihr alle nicht mehr da seit. Jem und Faith wohnen seit einer Woche bei uns und wollen schon wieder in drei Wochen ausziehen, weil sie ein eigenes Heim gefunden haben. Und dann verlässt du mich auch noch.", klagte Anne und erhob sich vom Bett. "Aber ich wusste, dieser Tag würde kommen."

Rilla war ebenfalls aufgesprungen und nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. "Oh Mum, sei bitte nicht traurig. Jem und Faith verlassen dich doch nicht. Sie ziehen doch nur in das alte MacTravish Haus ein und das liegt nur einige Meter von Ingleside entfernt. Kenneth und ich werden zwar in Toronto leben, aber wir komme euch so oft wie möglich besuchen. Außerdem bleiben dir Shirley, Emily und unser süßer kleiner Thomas erhalten. Und außerdem glaube ich, werden die beiden nie ausziehen.", kicherte Rilla.

"Ja, da hast du recht. Oje, jetzt belästige ich dich schon an deinem Hochzeitstag mit sinnlosen Gedanken. Aber ich bin ja eigentlich gekommen um dir etwas zu geben."

"Ach ja?", wunderte Rilla sich.  
"Wir werden womöglich nachher nicht dazu kommen, bei der Aufregung und deshalb werde ich dir jetzt schon was geben. Und zwar die Amethyst Brosche von Marilla. Sie gab sie mir einst zu meiner Hochzeit und ich gebe sie dir, als _das Geborgte_.", sagte Anne und übergab ihrer Tochter die in der Sonne funkelten Brosche.  
"Mum, sie ist wunderschön, vielen Dank."

"So nun werde ich dir aber helfen, dich für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten.", sagte Anne und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. "Darüber würde ich mich sehr freuen", sagte die Braut und bewunderte die Brosche.

So verstrich der Morgen, Anne, Rilla und ihre Brautjungfern verbrachten ihn damit sich für die Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Da Onkel Owen und Tante Leslie die Hochzeitsplanung übernommen hatten, konnten sich die Blythe's ausschließlich auf die Hochzeit konzentrieren, ohne groß nachdenken zu müssen dafür zu sorgen das ihre Gäste wohl versorgt war, denn nun konnten sie endlich auch mal 'Gast' sein.

Kurz bevor die Trauung begann, standen Gilbert und Anne im Flur und unterhielten sich. Nun ja, Anne sprach eigentlich und Gilbert hörte mit halben Ohr zu. Er machte ein trauriges Gesicht und lies seinen Blick durchs Haus schweifen.  
"Gilbert Schatz, was hast du?", fragte seine Frau.  
"Nichts, Anne-Mädchen, nichts", meinte Gilbert und küsste sie zärtlich. Anne lächelte. Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen, schließlich waren sie bereits seit 31 Jahren verheiratet und sie hatte mit der Zeit gelernt, wann es ihm gut ging und wann nicht.

"Du kannst mir nichts verheimlichen. Vergesse bitte nicht, ich bin's deine Anne. Du kannst mit mir über alles reden und außerdem solltest du nicht so ein Gesicht ziehen. Es ist Rilla und Ken's Hochzeit, da solltest du ein kleines lächeln aufbringen können. Auch wenn es schwer ist, ich weis", beendete Anne schwermütig. Gilbert blickte sie an und ging einige Treppen hinauf.  
"Das ist es doch gerade", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.  
"Was denn?"   
"Rilla's Hochzeit."  
"Was ist damit?", erkundigte sich Anne.  
"Ich werde sie sehr vermissen", sagte Gilbert und Anne spürte wie ihm ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen sein muss, als er das zugeben musste. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stieg er die restlichen Treppen nach oben.  
"Ich auch, Gilbert ich auch", flüsterte Anne.

Das Leben der Familie Blythe hatte sich im September 1916 Schlagartig verändert. Ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie von Walters Tod erfahren hatten, war alles anders und würde nie wieder so werden wie es einst war. Am Anfang war es natürlich ein riesiger Schock gewesen und man hatte Zeit gebraucht sich an die neue Situation zu gewöhne. Man hatte Walter zur liebe wieder gelacht und Lebensfreude empfunden, versucht die Treue zuhalten. Doch es half nichts. Gilbert und Anne waren ab diesem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr die gleichen. Sie lachten, lächelten, freuten sich für ihre Kinder und Freunde, aber es kam nur von halben Herzen. Der Tod von Walter hatte die Beiden doch stark verändert, sie praktisch in ein immer tiefer werdendes schwarzes Loch gerissen. Nicht nur Innerlich sondern auch Äußerlich sah man es ihnen an. Anne hatte nun einige graue Strähne im Haar, Gilberts einst so jungenhaft gebliebenes Gesicht hatte einige Sorgenfalten dazubekommen und auch sein Haar war nicht verschont geblieben. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rilla saß an ihrem Schminktisch und warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Kaum zu glauben, in wenigen Minuten würde sie dort unten stehen und Mrs. Kenneth Ford werden. Ein Jahre langer Traum würde in Erfüllung gehen. Sie erhob sich Anmutig und betrachtete ihr Hochzeitskleid das auf einer Schneiderpuppe hing. "Ein schöneres Hochzeitkleid kann es gar nicht geben", lächelte Rilla. Langsam ging sie auf das Kleid zu und fühlte den Stoff zwischen ihren Fingern. "Kaum zu glauben, dass Mum einst in diesen Kleid geheiratet hatte." Ja es war wirklich, das Kleid in dem _'Anne of Green Gables' _einst zum Altar geschritten war und ihren Gilbert zum Mann nahm. Rilla hatte ihre Mutter um das Kleid gebeten worüber diese sehr glücklich gewesen war.

Rilla stand vor dem Spiegel und schloss den Reisverschluss. Sie betrachtete sich selbst im Spiegel und lies ihren Blick an sich rauf und runter fahren. _Was für ein komisches Gefühl, so ein Brautkleid zu tragen. Als kleines Mädchen träumt man immer von diesem Tag. Und nun, ist er da. Nach all diesem Bangen und Hoffen wird es nun endlich passieren, _dachte Rilla.

Nun habe ich ja alle vier Hochzeitsbräuche beieinander. Das Kleid steht für _das alte_. Es steht im Bezug zu meiner Familie und meinem alten Leben. _Die neuen _Ohrringe von Tante Leslie und Onkel Owen sollen für Glück und Erfolg im neuen Leben bedeuten.

_Das Geborgte_, die Amethyst Brosche von Tante Marilla. Sie wird mir Glück in der Ehe bringen. Und _das blaue _Strumpfband, stehen für Treue und Reinheit.

Es klopfte, ganz still und leise. "Herein".   
Gilbert öffnete die Tür und blieb stehen. Der Anblick der sich ihm bot, war überwältigend. Seine junge Tochter stand vor ihm und sah wie ein zur Erde gefallener Engel aus. Sie war genau so schön wie einst seine Anne. "Ich bin gekommen um dich zu holen. Es geht los", sagte Gilbert und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
"Daddy!", flüsterte Rilla und umarmte ihren Vater fest. Ganz unbewusst rollten ihr die Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Prinzessin, du wirst doch wohl nicht weinen an deinem großen Tag. Du bist wunderschön.", versuchte Gilbert seine Tochter zu trösten. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und wischte ihr die Tränen weg.

"Na so gefällst du mir schon viel besser."  
"Oh Daddy, ich kann das nicht. Ich habe das Gefühl als würde mir jemand die Luft weg nehmen. Ich glaube ich muss sterben.", meinte Rilla.  
"Dafür das du sterben musst, redest du aber wie ein Wasserfall", lächelte Gilbert. "Rilla meine kleine Tochter. Es fällt mir doch schwerer dich gehen zu lassen, als es mir lieb ist."

"Ich weis Dad, ich weis. Mein Herz ist auch voller Freude und Trauer. Mach ich denn wirklich das richtige? Bin ich zur Ehefrau geboren?"

"Sag so etwas nicht. Das sind die üblichen Ängste. Aber eins musst du wissen. Folge immer deinem Herzen, wie schwer der Weg auch sein mag. Bleibe dir und deinem Herzen immer treu.", sagte Gilbert und nahm zum letzten mal seine kleine Rilla in den Arm. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

'Dam, dam dada' begann das Klavier zu spielen, alle Gäste erhoben sich und drehten sich zur Braut um. Rilla schritt am Arm ihres Vaters ins Regenbogental hinab wo die Zeremonie statt finden sollte. Wie verzaubert bewunderten die Gäste die Braut. Selbst Mary Douglas, die ihren jüngsten Sohn _Harrison George Elliott 'Harry' Douglas_ im Arm hielt lies sich zu einem Kompliment herab. "So schlecht sieht sie ja gar nicht aus", sagte sie hochnäsig zu ihrem Mann.  
"Aha", sagte Miller nur. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er Rilla an. Als Mary das mitbekam rammte sie ihm ihren Ellenbogen in den Magen und verzog das Gesicht.

Die Braut lächelte verschüchtert und schritt mit ihrem Vater Schritt für Schritt näher zum Altar. Vorne wartete im Halbkreis um den Alter bereits Reverend Meredith mit den Brautjungfern: Sarah, Di, Nan, Una und Persis die alle Weinrote Kleider trugen und etwas beschämt vorne warteten. Die Trauzeugen hingegen: Michael (Persis Mann), Richard Abbott (Studienkollege und ein guter Freund), Martin und Leo West (Kenneths Cousins) und Jerry Meredith standen mit geschwollener Brust vorne und grinsten wie Honigkuchen Pferde. Hinter den Trauzeugen versteckten sich Klein-Leslie und Sophie (die Blumenmädchen) und Jims (Ringjunge). Und in der Mitte von all dem stand Kenneth, so nervös und Kreidebleich wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Er lächelte komisch doch es verschwand, als er seine Braut immer näher kommen sah. Wie eine Elfe schwebte sie auf ihn zu und ihre Hand wurde von Gilbert in Kenneth gelegt. "Du siehst einfach umwerfend aus", versuchte Kenneth seiner Rilla zu zuflüstern, jedoch artete es in ein schreien aus und die Gäste begannen zu lachen. 

John Meredith lächelte und blickte in die nervösen Gesichter des Brautpaares, dann wand er sich den Familien, Freunden und Verwandten zu die sich darauf hin setzten.  
"Liebes Brautpaar, liebe Freunde wir haben uns hier alle aus einem bestimmten Grund zusammen gefunden. Wir wollen Zeugen sein ..."

Eddie Sanderson saß auf seinem Stuhl und schaute nach vorne, konnte jedoch kein Wort des Pfarrers verstehen. Sein Blick ruhte einzig und allein auf Di. Er hatte alles mögliche versucht, es half alles nichts. Er konnte die Liebe seines Lebens nicht vergessen. Egal was er tat, er hatte immer nur ihr Gesicht vor seinem Inneren Augen und hörte ihre letzten Worte, die sie ihm bei seinem letzten Besuch im Winter um die Ohren gehauen hatte. Um sich abzulenken blickte er immer mal wieder zum Brautpaar hinüber, was jedoch nichts half. 

Diana Blythe, Brautjungfer ihrer Schwester stand vorne am Altar und sollte eigentlich ihrer Schwester und Kenneth bei der Trauung zusehen. Jedoch lies sie ihren Blick durch die Menge gleiten und er blieb auf den traurig drein blickenden Eddie hängen. Wie weh er ihr doch getan hatte mit seinem Kuss. Alles war dahin, die erste echte Freundschaft die ihre etwas bedeutet hatte, außer die zu ihrem Bruder Walter und ihrer Schwester Nan. Wie sehr sie Eddie doch vermisste, ja sehr sogar. In ihrem Herzen war so eine leere, die sie aber mit nichts füllen konnte. Sie gab sich die größte mühe stark und fröhlich zu wirken, aber sie war es nicht.

Es gab nicht nur glückliche, bald verheiratet oder tot unglücklich verliebte Menschen bei den Gästen, nein. Shirley und Emily saßen strahlend in der Mengen, auf dem Arm ihr kleiner Sohn der glücklich etwas vor sich hin babbelte und dachten daran das im März erneuerter Familienzuwachs kommen würde.

Ebenso Jem und Faith. Sie saßen Hand in Hand da und blickten auf Faith's Bauch in dem ein neuer Mensch heranwuchs und die Familie im Mai endlich vervollständigen würde.  
"... du darfst nun die Braut küssen", endete Reverend Meredith.  
Kenneth wand sich seiner Braut zu, lüftete den Schleier und blickte in große, wunderschöne Haselnussbraune Augen die ihn voller Freude und Hoffnung anblickten und küsste ihre weichen Lippen mit dem kleinen Grübchen in der Oberlippe.

Das frisch vermählte Paar versank in einen langen, verschmolzenen Kuss. Kein einziges Auge war trocken geblieben. Reverend Meredith hatte sich mit dieser ergreifenden Predigt selbst übertroffen und empfand Jahre später noch, das dies eine seiner besten gewesen war. Die Gäste sprangen auf und jubelten voller Freude. Jims, der Glücklich darüber gewesen war seinen Job gut gemacht zuhaben warf laut lachend Reiskörner in die Luft. Die übrigen Gäste taten es ihm nach, als das Paar Hand in Hand durch den Gang Richtung Ingleside hinauf rannten. Mr. und Mrs. Kenneth Ford grinsten über beiden Wangen, blieben oben am Hügel stehen und küssten sich erneuert. Wie durch ein wunder wurde die alte, nicht mehr in takte Kirchenglocke vom Regenbogental in gang gesetzt und sie begann zu klingen. Das Frischvermählte Paar lief mit schnellen Schritten nach Ingleside, um die eine oder andere Minute noch für sich zu haben, bevor ihre Gäste eintrudeln würden.

"Bist du Glücklich Rilla-My-Rilla?", fragte Kenneth und berührte ihre Wange mit seiner Hand. Rilla legte den Kopf schräg, umfasste Kenneths Hand und küsste sie zärtlich.  
"Was denkst du denn? All meine Zweifel und Ängste der vergangen Tage sind wie verschwunden. Du und ich, wir beide. Wir werden das schon meistern, nicht war? Selbst wenn wir eines Tages in größter Not sein sollten, solang unsere Liebe stark genug ist, werden wir jede Hürde nehmen. Wir werden Walters Wunsch erfüllen und die Treue halten.", sagte Rilla.  
"Ich liebe dich so unendlich, Rilla-My-Rilla und wir werden die Treue halten", sagte Kenneth und küsste seine Braut.

"Ach liebste Freundin, nun sind wir endlich eine Familie. Ich habe schon immer davon geträumt, dass wir eines Tages eine Familie werden", meinte Leslie und umarmte Anne.

"Leslie, wir sind keine Familie. Wir waren doch schon immer eine Familie. Du und Owen und die Kinder, ihr habt für Gilbert und mich immer zur Familie gehört", lächelte Anne und umarmte nun auch Owen.

"Danke Anne. Aber ich denke wir sollten nun nach Ingleside gehen und ordentlich Hochzeit feiern", meinte Owen und führte die Gäste nach Ingleside.

"Sie sind so ein schönes Paar. So verliebt und glücklich. Da könnte man glatt neidisch werden", meinte Sarah.  
"Ja, da hast du recht, liebste Sarah. Ich bin froh die Liebe meines Lebens gefunden zuhaben. Shirley und Thomas erfüllen mein Leben vollkommen. Und mein kleines Baby", Emily blickte auf ihren Bauch hinab, "wird unser Glück noch vollkommener machen.

"Das war eine der schönsten Hochzeiten auf denen ich je war", meinte Di und warf Eddie der mit Shirley lief, einen flüchtigen Blick zu.   
Man hatte wirklich nicht schlecht gestaunt, als man sah welche mühe Owen und Leslie Ford sich gegeben hatten, diese Hochzeit perfekt zu machen. Sie hatten weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut und die Trauung ins Regenbogental verlegen lassen (es war Rillas Wunsch gewesen) und die spätere Feier würde auf Ingleside stattfinden.

Die Hochzeitsgäste (das Blythe-Merediths-Ford Gespann war natürlich anwesend, wie die McGowans, Owens Geschwister mit ihren Familien, Onkel Fred und Tante Di aus Avonlea mit ihrer Familie, Onkel Davy und Tante Dora mit ihren Familien, die Douglas, die Witwe Elliott, die Grants, Leslies Verwandtschaft, die Anderson, Edward Sanderson und Sarah Walton), waren aus allen Ecken der Erde angereist um an diesem heutigen Ereignis Teil zuhaben.

Als die Gäste langsam auf Ingleside eingetrudelt kamen, fanden sie Rilla und Kenneth küssend vor. "Die können ja gar nicht genug von einander bekommen", lachte Carl und die übrigen mussten in sein Lachen mit einstimmen. Das Brautpaar lösten sich grinsend aus ihrem Kuss. 

"Wir wollten euch noch einmal danke sagen, dafür das ihr alle heute hier mit uns zusammen sein könnt und mit Rilla und mir zufeiern", sagte Kenneth und lächelte seine Braut an. Leslie die den Tränen nahe war, wand sich nun den Gästen zu.

"Liebe Freunde, ich denke wir sollten nun die Hochzeitsfotos machen, bevor ich erneuert anfange zu weinen", meinte Leslie und wischte sich eine Träne weg. Die übrigen stimmten ihr zu und so wurde der Französische Fotograf _Jean-Pierre de Funés _gebeten endlich die Bilder zuschießen. Das Brautpaar wurde in vielen Konstellationen abgelichtet alleine, mit den Blythe, den Fords und allen Hochzeitsgästen.

"Nachdem wir nun das hinter uns hätten, können wir nun zum lustigen Teil über gehen, dem tanzen.", lächelte Leslie und rannte ins Haus. Einige Minuten später kam sie mit dem bekanntesten Orchester Torontos zurück und führte es auf eine Bühne.

"Sie dürfen nun mit dem Hochzeitswalzer beginnen", dirigierte Leslie das Orchester und lief schnell zurück zum Brautpaar. "So ihr beiden, ihr dürft nun den Hochzeitswalzer tanzen.", lächelte sie und wies auf einen riesigen Pavillon hin, die neben dem Orchester errichtet worden war. Der Pavillon war herrlich verziert worden, Schneeweißer Tüll, weiße und cremefarbene Lilien waren angebracht worden.

Rilla und Kenneth hatten sich auf der Tanzfläche eingefunden und warteten nervös darauf das die Musik zuspielen begann. Die übrigen Gäste bildeten einen Kreis um das Paar. Rilla glich am heutigen Tag einer Fee. Sie schwebte mit ihrem langen Schleier auf der Tanzfläche hin und her und verzauberte nicht nur Kenneth. Dieser konnte sein Glück nur schwer in Worte fassen, geschweige denn glauben. Nach der hälfte des Hochzeitswalzer gesellten sich die übrigen Paare dazu.

Nan sah verzaubert zu und konnte ihre eigene Hochzeit kaum abwarten, aber bis dahin würden noch 2 volle Jahre vergehen. Nicht einmal tanzen durfte sie mit ihrem Liebsten, da er ein Pfarrerssohn war. So hatte sie sich mit den anderen "Singles" oder denjenigen die nicht tanzten, bereit erklärt auf die Kinder aufzupassen.

Beim nächsten Tanz wurde Kenneth von seinem Vater abgelöst, der sich den ganzen Tag schon darauf gefreut hatte mit seiner neuen Schwiegertochter zu Tanzen. Kenneth schritt nun hinüber und löste Gilbert ab und schwebte mit Anne davon. Di wurde von Richard Abbott, einem Studienfreund von Kenneth, zum Tanzen aufgefordert was sie traurig lächelnd annahm. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, das Eddie sie doch auffordern würde.  
Als Eddie bemerkte das seine angehimmelte Di mit einem anderen Tanzte, bat er Esther West (Kenneth's Cousine) um einen Tanz. Di funkelte Esther böse an, rümpfte die Nase und konzentrierte sich darauf nicht mehr an Esther und Eddie zudenken. Selbst Susan Baker, hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen eine flotte Sole aufs Parket zu legen. 

Sarah Walton, die auf einige immer noch wie ein großes Geheimnis wirkte, schlich sich zu einem der Orchester Mitglieder der Pause machte. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas zu. Verunsichert und doch grinsend stellte sie sich vor das Orchester, das aufgehört hatte zuspielen. Die leicht verärgerte Leslie kam von der Bühne gestürmt und wollte den Herren einmal den Kopf waschen, was fiel denen dein ein, einfach aufzuhören! Sie blieb mitten in ihren Schritten stehen. Das Orchester hatte einige ruhige töne angeschlagen und sie wurden von einer wunderschönen, klaren Stimme begleitet die dazu sang.

Sarah Walton hatte die Augen geschlossen und wie vorhin mit dem Orchester Mann abgesprochen, begonnen zu singen. Sie sang, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan. Die übrigen Gäste waren nun zu Leslie gestoßen und bildeten vor Sarah einen Halbkreis. Kenneth hatte seine Rilla in den Arm genommen und zusammen lauschten sie den klängen von Sarahs Stimme.

Als diese ihr Lied beendet hatte, bekam sie ein riesigen Applaus. Rilla nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm. "Das war herrlich Sarah. Vielen Dank."  
"Das war mein Hochzeitsgeschenk an euch", antwortete Sarah.

Sarah hatte sich breitschlagen lassen und sang nun auch bei den restlichen Liedern mit. Anne der vom vielen Tanzen etwas schwindelig geworden war, hatte beschlossen eine runde auszusetzen. Sie schlenderte mit ihrer Busenfreundin Diana zum Büffet, wo sie ein Schluck Punsch trinken wollte. Anne Blythe wurde seit der Trauung das Gefühl nicht los, das sie beobachtet wurde. Aber wer sollte sie den beobachten? Sie kannte doch jeden hier und kam mit allen recht gut aus.

"Anne, hörst du mir zu?", fragte Diana Wright ihre Freundin.  
"Tut mir leid, Diana. Was hast du noch einmal gesagt."  
"Ist den mit dir alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so abwesend", meinte Diana.

Die beiden Freundinnen blieben am Büffet stehen. Anne blickte verwirrt um sich. Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, das Gefühl der Beobachtung wurde immer stärker. Sie drehte sich langsam um. Anne lies ihr Punschglas fallen und wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht. War das alle nur ein Traum oder eine Fatamorgana? Es konnte doch unmöglich, nein das war unmöglich. Man hatte ihr doch vergewissert...

Es wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und Ohnmächtig brach Anne zusammen.


	34. Das verlorene Glück

**Das verlorene Glück, Kapitel 34**

"ANNE!!!!", schrie Diana und kniete sich neben ihre Freundin. "Wach auf!" Sie rüttelte Anne heftig, doch diese öffnete die Augen nicht. Die umstehenden Gäste hatten Dianas Schrei mitbekommen und kamen panisch angelaufen. "Was ist passiert Diana?", fragte Gilbert und kniete sich nieder. Er hob Annes Kopf und gab ihr leichte Ohrfeigen mit. "Anne Liebling wach auf! Hörst du, wach auf", schrie Gilbert.

Rilla und Kenneth, die eng umschlungen ihren Tanz beendeten, wunderten sich warum die Musik plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu spielen. Sie sahen sich um und bemerkten das die Gäste verschwunden waren. "Nanu, wo sind den alle hin?", wunderte Rilla sich.

"Ahh das sind sie ja", sagte Kenneth und zeige auf die Menschengruppe die sich am Büffet angesammelt hatte.

"Was machen sie den da?", fragte Rilla. "Meinst du, sie planen eine Überraschung für uns?"

"Gut möglich aber ich denke, wir sollten einmal vorbei schauen.", meinte Kenneth. Das verliebte Paar lief Hand in Hand Richtung Menschenmenge, als sie sahen das Jem auf sie zu gerannt kamen dachten sie, sie hätten mit der Überraschung richtig gelegen. "Jem, was macht-", Rilla konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden da ihr Bruder so schnell er konnte an ihr vorbei und ins Haus rannt.

"Was ist den mit dem los?", erkundigte Kenneth sich. "Jem was hast du", rief er Jem zu, als dieser wieder aus dem Haus mit Gilberts Arzttasche gerannt kam. "Es ist Mum!", krächzte dieser nur.

"Mum", hauchte Rilla und rannte ihrem Bruder hinterher. "Mum! Mum!", schrie Rilla und rannte zur Menschenmenge. Sie drängelte sich resolut nach vorne. "Oh nein, bitte nicht. Du darfst mir das nicht antun. Verlass mich bitte nicht", weinte Rilla und wollte sich soeben neben ihre Mutter knien, wurde jedoch von Susan in den Arm genommen. "Rilla beruhig dich. Es geht ihr gut. Dein Vater sagt sie ist nur Ohnmächtig", versuchte Susan die aufgebrachte Braut zu beruhigen.

"Das glaube ich nicht. Lass mich zu ihr. Bitte, lass mich", flehte Rilla und sankt zur Erde.

"So habe ich sie ja noch nie gesehen. Aber eins ist sicher, mit den Blythe's wird es auf einem Fest nie langweilig", flüsterte Mary ihrem Mann zu.

"Mary Douglas sei ruhig. Du solltest dich schämen so etwas zu sagen", zischte Miller zurück.

"Da, sie wacht auf", schrie Jem und allen Anwesenden schien ein schwerer Stein vom Herzen gefallen zu sein. Rilla blickte auf und trocknete ihre Tränen. "Mum!" Rilla tapste zu ihrer Mutter und blickte diese an.

"Anne du hast uns einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. War es dir nicht gut? Hast du schmerzen? Sprich bitte mit mir", sagte Gilbert und stützte die Kreidebleiche Frau. Anne blickte in die besorgten Gesichter ihrer Familien und Freunde. "Walter", hauchte sie zart.

"Wir alle vermissen ihn", meinte nun Faith und lächelte ihre Schwiegermutter an. Anne schüttelte den Kopf und wollte aufstehen. "Oh nein, bleib noch einen Moment liegen. Leslie bitte reiche mir ein Glas Wasser" , meinte Gilbert. "Danke, hier trink Schatz." Gilbert reichte Anne das Wasser und sie nahm einige große Schlücke.

"Gil, er ist hier! Er lebt, er ist hier", sagte Anne und ihr rannen die Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Mein Baby lebt".

Ein raunen ging durch die Reihe. "Was sagst du da? Anne, Walter ist Tot! Er ist seit fünf Jahren Tot", meinte Gilbert mit zitternden Stimme. Das Thema Walter schmerzte ihn, nach dieser langen Zeit immer noch sehr. Er war nie über den Tot seines Sohnes hinweg gekommen.

"Gilbert, bitte glaube mir. Ich habe ihn gespürt und gesehen.", versuchte Anne ihren Mann zu überzeugen. "Mum, bitte hör auf. Walter wird nie wieder kommen", meinte nun auch Di.

Nan stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. "Was hast du", erkundigte Jerry sich. "Walter", stammelte sie und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf eine Person die etwas abseits von der Menschengruppe stand. Die Gäste drehten sich um, und erkannte eine Person die sich im Schatten der Bäume versteckte. Der Fremde trat vor. In Fleisch und Blut stand Walter Cuthbert Blythe vor ihnen allen. Mit schnellen Schritten kam er näher als er erkannt hatte, das Anne bleich in den Armen ihres Mannes lag. Er kniete sich vor der Frau nieder, nahm Annes Hand in seine und küsste sie.

"Mutter was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich der Todgeglaubte geglaubte Sohn.

"Walter, wie es das möglich? Du bist Tot. Oder ist es schon so weit, das der Herr mich zu sich holen will und dich als Bote schickt? Ist es nun so weit", meinte Anne und blickte ihren Sohn an.

"Nein, Mutter ich Lebe! Ich Lebe und bin zurück gekehrt zu dir und Vater. Freust du dich? Ich habe dich, euch alle so sehr vermisst", meinte Walter und griff in seine Jackentasche. Er öffnete seine geschlossene Hand und den Blythe und den übrigen Gäste funkelte ein Ring entgegen.

"Erkennst du ihn wieder Mutter? Du gabst ihn mir einst und sagtest zu mir, ich solle heil wieder kommen.", sagte Walter und steckte seiner Mutter den Ring an den Finger. "Ich bin wieder gekommen, nur etwas später."

Anne konnte nicht mehr. Das einzigste was sie wollte war ihren verlorenen Sohn in die Arme zu nehmen und ihn nie wieder rauszurücken, was sie letztendlich auch tat. Selbst Gilbert hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er nahm seine Frau und seinen Sohn ganz fest in die Arme. "Du bist endlich wieder hier", flüsterte er Walter ins Ohr. Die übrigen Blythe Familienmitglieder knieten ebenfalls nieder und nahmen Walter in den Arm. Sie alle mussten weinen. Selbst die Anwesenden Gäste die nichts mit der Familie zu tun hatten und denen die Geschichte von Walter Blythes Tot bekannt war, weinten um die wette.

Rilla drückte "ihren" Walter ganz fest in die Arme und überschüttete ihn mit küssen. "Du hast mir so gefehlt", flüsterte sie unter Tränen ihm zu. "Rilla-My-Rilla, es scheint mir als wäre ich am richtigen Tag hier erschienen", lächelte er seine jüngste Schwester an. "Ja Walter, da hast du recht. Du hast Rilla und mir das schönste Hochzeitsgeschenk gemacht, das es gibt und je geben wird. Das du lebst, das glänzt an Zauberei!", sagte nun Kenneth und umarmte seinen Freund.

"Ich möchte euer Familien treffen ja nicht stören, aber ich würde es sehr begrüßen zu erfahren wie du überlebt hast! Jeder hier hat mit bekommen das du in Frankreich gefallen warst. Und nun stehst du vor uns und behauptest du würdest Leben. Ich denke, du bist uns allen eine Erklärung schuldig", meinte Mary Douglas hochnäsig. Sie konnte das Gefühl der Unwissenheit einfach nicht ertragen. Sie musste alles bis ins kleinste Detail wissen.

Miller stand beschämt neben seiner Frau. Hätte sie den mit ihrer unverschämten Neugierde den nicht warten können? Im Grunde ging es doch Mary und die anderen am wenigsten an. "Sei doch bitte still", hustete Miller ihr zu.

"Garantiert nicht Miller. Ich habe das recht wie jeder andere hier, zu erfahren wie er es geschafft hat zu überleben!", sagte Mary bestimmt. "Ich meine, man fand einst einen Walter Blythe erschossen in Frankreich vor und nun versucht uns dieser Mann, der sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit Walter hat weis zu machen, er sei Walter Blythe. Also ich weis ja nicht so recht."

"Ja die aufgebrachte Dame hat recht, ich habe ihren Namen leider vergessen, das ist der Nachteil an der ganzen Sache, ich kann mich an manche Menschen und Namen einfach nicht mehr erinnern, aber ich sollte euch allen nun erzählen wie ich es geschafft habe zu überleben", sagte Walter.

"_Wir befanden uns auf dem Schlachtfeld, in einem erneuerten Kampfzug gegen die Deutschen. Sie schossen mit Handgranaten nach uns, wir versuchten so gut es ging auszuweichen, aber sie waren einfach zu stark. Wir versteckten uns in den Schützengraben und hofften darauf das ihnen bald die Munition ausgehen würde und wir einen kräftigen Gegenschlag verüben könnten._

_An das nächste das ich mich erinnern kann, ist das ich in einem Lazarett meine Augen wieder öffnete und lebte. Ich hatte schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und um mein Gesicht hatte ich ein Verband. Neben mir standen zwei Soldaten und sprachen in traurigem Ton miteinander. Sie unterhielten sich darüber, das man Walter Blythe, einen der besten und tapfersten Männer der Truppe erschossen vorgefunden hatte. Sie meinten, man hätte ihn nicht wirklich intefizieren können, da das Gesicht völlig entstellt gewesen wäre aber man anhand der Namensmarke die man bei ihm fand davon ausging das es Walter gewesen sein musste. Bei dem Namen Walter klingelte es kurz in meinem Kopf doch ich wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte. _

_Als sie bemerkt hatten, das ich erwacht war holten sie einen Arzt und eine Krankenschwester. Der Arzt erkundigte sich nach meinem befinden und fragte mich ob ich wüsste wo ich wäre oder passiert sei. Ich versuchte ihm zu erklären das ich mich an nichts mehr Erinnern könnte. Das ich nicht wüsste wo und wer ich bin. Er meinte, das würde von dem harten Bombenanschlag, den ich nur knapp überlebt hätte, kommen und ich solle mir keine Gedanken machen. Meine Erinnerung würde eines Tages zurück kommen. Mit diesen Worten lies er mich dann mit der Krankenschwester alleine, die mir neue Verbände anlegte. Sie war diejenige die mir schließlich erzählte, das man mich vor vier Wochen bewusstlos und schwer verletzt gerettet hätte und ich der einzig überlebende gewesen wäre. _

_Man hatte in den anscheinend in den letzten Wochen krampfhaft um mein Leben gekämpft, was ihnen schlussendlich auch gelungen ist. Da ich schlimme Verletzungen im Gesicht erlitten hatte, konnte man nicht eindeutig erkennen wer ich war. Das einzigste was man neben mir gefunden hatte, war die Erkennungsmarke mit dem Namen 'George W. St. James' , also nahm man an, ich wäre dieser George. Da ich selbst nicht wusste wer ich war, glaubte ich daran George zu sein. Die nette Krankenschwester, die sich immer sehr rührend um mich gekümmert hat, ich weis bloß ihren Namen nicht mehr, meinte das man mich in den nächsten paar Tagen mit dem nächsten Schiff nach London und somit nach Hause schicken würde. _

_Und so geschah es auch. Ich und andere Kriegsverletzte wurden mit dem nächsten Schiff nach London gebracht. Unsere weitere Behandlung wurde von den dortigen Ärzten unternommen und von diesen erfuhr ich, das man meine Familie ausfindig gemacht hätte und sie mich sehen wollten. Da ich mich nicht erinnern konnte wer ich war und von allen nur George genannt wurde, glaubte ich auch mit der Zeit dieser George zu sein. Doch im hintersten Teil meines Kopfes spukte eine Stimme umher die mir immer wieder auf mich einredete, das ich nicht der wahre George wäre. _

_Da die Verletzungen in meinem Gesicht nicht heilen wollten, wurde ich fürsorglich von meiner Familie gepflegt. Sie erzählten mir von ihren Leben, von meinem Vergangenen Leben, das sie geglaubt hatten ich wäre Tot. Doch all die Details die man mir aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählte, weckte keinerlei Erinnerung wach. Ich lag zwei Monate nach meiner Überführung von Frankreich nach London immer noch im Krankenhaus mit keinerlei Erinnerung jedoch konnte man endlich den Gesichtsverband abnehmen. _

_Als man mir den Verband endlich abgenommen hatte, blickte ich in entsetzte und verwirrte Gesichter. Als ich frage was den so schlimm wäre, ob ich so sehr verstümmelte wäre, meinte sie es sei ein riesiger Fehler passiert und meine Mutter fing an schrecklich zu weinen. Da ich nicht folgen konnte, warum alle weinten bat ich um einen Spiegel um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen warum alle weinten. Doch ich konnte nichts schlimmes entdecken, ich hatte kaum Narben und diese waren erbleicht, ich konnte also wirklich nicht verstehen warum man deshalb weinen musste. _

_Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens wurde mir dann erklärt das ich nicht der wahre George St. James sein konnte, da ich mit ihm keinerlei Ähnlichkeit hatte. Mir wurde eine Photografie von ihm gezeigt und ich stellte fest, ich hatte wirklich keine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Mir leuchtete nun auch ein warum ich an niemanden aus meiner Familie, geschweige den meine Vergangenheit erinnern konnte. Mir leuchtete natürlich auch ein, das der wahre George gefallen war und ich immer noch nicht wusste wer ich war. Die Familie war dennoch so nett und nahm mich auf. Sie meinten, sie wollten mir helfen meine Erinnerung zurück Zugewinnen. Ich fand es sehr nett von ihnen mich bei ihnen aufzunehmen, ich meine erst gewinnen sie ihren Sohn zurück und dann stellt sich heraus das es ein falscher ist. _

_So vergingen die Jahre, ohne jegliche Erinnerung. Ich konnte mich einfach nicht erinnern an nichts und niemand. Man ging mit mir zu den besten Ärzten England und alle Versicherten mir, das mein Erinnerungsvermögen zurück kommen würde, ich mir aber zeit lassen müsse und mich nicht mehr so unter druck setzten dürfte. Und so vergingen weitere Jahre der Unwissenheit. Doch im May 1920 änderte sich alles. Ich machte mit Victoria St. James, die Jüngste Tochter des Hauses einen Spaziergang im Park. Wir entdeckten gemeinsam die ersten Maiblumen, ich beugte mich hinab und pflügte eine ab. Wie ein Blitz durch fuhr es mich. Ich sah vor meinem Inneren Auge eine rot haarige Frau die von sechs Kindern umringt war und danken einen Strauß Maiblumen annahm. _

_Nach dieser Blitzartigen Erinnerung war ich völlig durch einander. Es folgten immer wieder mal wieder solche kurzen Momente, in denen ich Teile meiner Vergangenheit erkannte. Ich konnte mich dazu noch an einige Namen erinnern, bloß nicht an meinen. Ich ging wieder zu den Ärzten und sie bestätigten mir, das es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis ich mein Gedächtnis zurück bekommen würde. Und sie behielten recht, der abstand zwischen denn Erinnerungsmomente wurde immer kurze und ich erinnert mich immer mehr. _

_Und so geschah es das das ich mich im Frühjahr 1921 endlich an fast alles erinnern konnte. Manche Personen und Namen wollen mir einfach nicht einfallen . Die St. James wussten das es nun Zeit wurde für mich zu gehen und sie halfen mir, mich vorzubereiten euch zu sehen. Ich war in den fünf Jahren, bei denen ich lebte wie ein Sohn für sie geworden und es fiel ihnen schwer mich gehen zu lassen, aber ich versprach sie besuchen zu kommen. _

_Und das wäre eigentlich auch die Geschichte, wie ich überlebt habe und mein Gedächtnis zurück gewonnen habe", _endete Walter.

Anne, die einem erneuerten Ohnmachtsanfall nahe schien, nahm ihren Sohn erneuert in den Arm. "Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben das du Lebst und hier nun in meinen Armen bist. Ich danke Gott dafür das er dich uns zurück gebracht hat", sagte sie.


	35. Ivy Porch

**Ivy Porch, Kapitel 35  
**  
Die ersten beiden Flitterwochen von Rilla und Kenneth waren wie im Flug vergangen. Sie verbrachten einige Romantische Stunden zusammen im Alten Traumhaus, das sie von Owen und Leslie zur Hochzeit geschenkt bekommen hatten. Sie saßen vor dem Kamin, träumten in schillernden Farben von ihrer Zukunft oder schwiegen einfach und genossen die Zweisamkeit. Jedoch verbrachten sie die meiste Zeit auf Ingleside, wo sie mit Walter zusammen sein konnten.

Selbst Jem und Faith waren öfters auf Ingleside als in ihrem neuen Zuhause, das sie liebevoll _'Four Winds' _tauften. Die Blythe, Meredith und Fords wollten so viel Zeit mit Walter verbringen, wie es nur ging. Sie alle konnten es nicht glauben das Walter lebend zurückgekehrt war und aus lauter Angst, es könnte alles nur ein Traum sein genossen sie jede Sekunde mit Walter.

Walter hatte einige Probleme sich auf Ingleside einzuleben. Ihm kam alles bekannt und dennoch so fremd vor. Er konnte sich an einige Personen erinnern, jedoch gab es auch Personen an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Mary Douglas die es Walter Blythe, wie sie es sich geschworen hatte, nie verzeihen würde, dass er sich nicht mehr an sie erinnern konnte. Unter den anderen Vergessenen Personen befanden sich ebenfalls: Fred Arnold, Shirley Blythe und ... Una Meredith.

Ja, Una Meredith, hatte es am schlimmsten getroffen. Shirley war natürlich traurig darüber gewesen, dass sein Bruder sich nicht an ihn erinnern konnte, gab jedoch die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass es sich eines Tages ändern würde. Una jedoch, hatte die letzten beiden Wochen in tiefster Trauer verbracht. Die Liebe ihres Lebens, die sie einst für verloren geglaubt hatte, war zurückgekehrt, hatte jedoch keinerlei Erinnerung an sie. Er wusste nicht wer sie war. Es schien, als habe jemand sämtliche Erinnerungen an Una Meredith aus Walters Kopf hinausradiert.

Walter tat es gut, jede freie Minute mit seiner Familie und seinen Freunden zu verbringen. Er fühlte sich zum ersten mal wieder heimisch, seit der letzten Jahren in denen er nicht hier sein konnte. Man erzählte ihm nach und nach wie es nach seinem angeblichen Tot weiter gegangen war. Darüber das er bereits Onkel und im nächsten Jahr erneuerter Familienzuwachs folgen würde freute er sich sehr, da er wie Nan in Kinder vernarrt war.

Rilla Ford, wie sie sich jetzt stolz nennen durfte, zog jedes erdenkliche Wort, jede Bewegung, jeden Augenblick mit Walter förmlich ein. Sie hatte Angst ihn erneuert zu verlieren und wollte jede erdenkliche Minute mit ihm zusammen sein, womit sie Kenneth ein wenig vernachlässigte, der jedoch vollstes Verständnis dafür hatte. Außerdem würde er morgen mit Rilla nach Toronto, in ihr neues Zuhause umziehen. Die ersten beiden Flitterwochen waren um, und somit auch die Zeit in Glen. Kenneth musste wieder zurück zu Universität und für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen lernen. Es tat ihm weh, zusehen zu müssen wie er Rilla nun von Walter trennte, er konnte jedoch nicht anders.  
Er wollte endlich mit ihr alleine sein und mit seiner Rilla sein neues Leben beginnen, denn bisher hatte er nicht viel von ihr.

Der Tag des Abschieds war gekommen. So hatten sich alle am Bahnhof von Glen St. Mary eingefunden um Mr. und Mrs. Ford zu verabschieden und ihnen viel Glück in Toronto zu wünschen. "Ich komm wohl gar nicht mehr aus dem Weinen raus", lächelte Anne. "Oh Mum", sagte Rilla, umarmte ihre Mutter das letzte mal und sprang zu Kenneth in den hupenden Zug. "Passt bitte auf euch alle auf", schrie Rilla aus dem Fenster. Doch bevor sie eine Antwort hört, fuhr der Zug mit einem ruck los und verschwand hinter einer Kurve. 

"Tschüss Willa!", schrie der kleine Jims dem Zug hinter her. Er winkte dem inzwischen verschwundenen Zug noch eine ganze Weile hinterher und wurde schließlich von seinem Vater und seiner Mutter nach hause gebracht. "Ach, es fällt mir wirklich schwer sie alle hier zurück zu lassen", meinte Rilla und blickte aus dem Fenster, " ich meine alles hier. Ich bin hier aufgewachsen und es wird mir doch fehlen, muss ich zugeben." 

"Das kann ich verstehen Rilla-My-Rilla, aber schau du wirst in Toronto nicht vollkommen alleine sein. Mutter, Vater, Persis, Michael und Klein-Leslie sind da. Wir alle werden dir helfen dich einzuleben. Und sobald du erst einmal Freunde gefunden haben wirst, ist es auch nur noch halb so wild", lächelte Kenneth und küsste seine Rilla auf die Hand. "Habe ich dir heute eigentlich schon gesagt wie sehr ich dich Liebe Rilla Ford?", fragte Kenneth und blickte in Rilla's wunderschöne Augen.

"Ja, hast du! Darfst es aber gerne noch einmal tun", grinste Rilla. "Rilla, ich Liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt! Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Ich danke Gott jeden einzelnen Tag dafür." Rilla liebte es, wenn Kenneth ihr seine Liebe gestand. Sie spürte wie er jedes Wort meinte, was er sagte. Sie selbst fühlte gleich und würde alles für ihren geliebten Mann tun. Zur Belohnung schenkte sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Und so verging die Zeit. Stunde um Stunde verging, bis das Paar in den Flitterwochen endlich in Toronto ankam. Rilla und Kenneth wurden am Bahnhof von Toronto bereits von Charles, dem Chauffeur der Familie Ford abgeholt. "Hallo Charles, schön dich zusehen", grüßte Kenneth den Chauffeur und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Das gesamte Personal wünscht ihnen und ihrer Frau alles Gute. Mögen sie viele Glückliche Jahre voller Glück verbringen", sagte Charles, verbeugte sich kurz vor Rilla und hinterließ einen Bediensteten Kuss auf ihrer Hand. Er öffnete die Türen zum Wagen und lies die beiden einsteigen und kümmerte sich danach um das Gepäck.

"Nun könntest du mir endlich einmal verraten wo wir wohnen werden. Ich platze fast vor Neugierde", meinte Rilla. "Noch ein wenig Geduld meine Schöne. Du wirst es lieben. So und nun schließe die Augen ich möchte sie dir gerne verbinden", sagte Kenneth. Rilla atmete auf und schloss die Augen. "Es gefällt mir gar nicht, dass du mir die Augen verbinden möchtest, aber wenn es dir so viel bedeutet", sagte sie und lies sich die Augen verbinden.

_Sind es nicht die Überraschungen, die das Leben interessanter machen? _

Nach einigen Minuten Autofahrt, die der verbunden Rilla wie Stunden vor kamen hielt der Wagen an. Rilla versuchte durch reines hören zu erraten wo sie sein könnte. Es musste eine ruhige Gegend sein, etwas außerhalb von Toronto. Von Straßenverkehr und wild schreienden Straßenjungs war weit und breit keine Spur. Das einzigste was man ab und zu hören konnte, war wie ein Auto entlang fuhr, und das ganz selten.

Kenneth war ausgestiegen und öffnete seiner Rilla die Tür. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sei einige Schritte geradeaus. "Schließe die Augen und warte bis du sie öffnen kannst. Ich werde dir nun das Tuch abnehmen, aber nicht schummeln, okay?", meinte Kenneth.

"Versprochen", lächelte Rilla nervös, "aber nun nimm mir bitte das Tuch ab."  
"1-2-3", meinte Kenneth und nahm das Tuch ab. "Nun darfst du deine Augen öffnen. Willkommen in unserem neuen Zuhause!"

Rilla öffnete ganz langsam die Augen. Sie konnte nicht glauben was sie sah. Das war das hübscheste Haus, das sie je gesehen hatte. Sie warf sich in Kenneth's Arme und küsste ihn. "Vielen Dank, mein Schatz. Das ist das schönste Haus das es gibt. Es gäbe kein perfekteres Häuschen für uns".

Das neue Zuhause von Rilla und Kenneth war etwas größer als Patty's House. Es war ein gelbes Häuschen mit einer großen Veranda, weißem Geländer, schräg absinkenden Treppen. Großen Fenster durch die, die Abendsonne schien. An der einen Hauswand schlängelte sich der Efeu hinauf und hatte bereits einen der Verandapfosten überwuchert. Es sah weder wild noch unordentlich aus, es war der romantischsten Ort auf der Welt. In dem kleinen Garten gab es viel kleine Blumenbeete und hinten in der Ecke des Grundstückes ragte ein mächtiger, große Baum der seine strammen, kräftigen Äste wie ein Schützendes Dach über dem Haus hielt.

Ein kahler, im Moment nicht blühender Fliederbusch stand allein und verlassen da. Neben dem Eingangstor standen rechts und links kleinere Birken die sich über dem Torbogen zusammen geflochten hatten und wie ein küssendes Paar aussah.

"Es gefällt dir also? Habe ich uns das richtige Haus ausgesucht?", erkundigte Kenneth sich grinsend. "Ich bin sprachlos. Ich weis nicht was ich sagen soll. Wenn es in dem Häuschen genau so hübsch ist wie außen, dann werde ich es nie wieder verlassen", lächelte Rilla und mussten ihren geliebten Kenneth erneuert küssen.  
"Na dann solltest du dich doch einmal davon überzeugen, wie es drinnen aussieht", meinte Kenneth und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Haustür.

Rilla wollte soeben losgehen, da wurde sie von Kenneth an der Hand festgehalten. "Du wirst doch den alten Brauch nicht vergessen", lachte Kenneth und nahm Rilla auf den Arm. Er trug sie über die Steinplatten und blieb mit ihr vor der Haustüre stehen. "Willkommen Zuhause Rilla-My-Rilla", meinte Kenneth und küsste sie zärtlich. Kenneth wollte soeben die Türe öffnen da wurde ging sie fast wie von alleine auf. Das verliebte Paar blickte in das lächelnde Gesicht von Owen.

Dieser wich einige Schritte zur Seite und ließ seinen Sohn mit seiner Braut hinein schreiten. Kenneth setzt Rilla vorsichtig ab.  
"Hallo Rilla Liebes, da seit ihr ja", meinte dieser und nahm seine Schwiegertochter zur Begrüßung in den Arm. "Hallo Onkel Owen", lächelte Rilla und küsste den älteren Mann zärtlich auf die Wange. Kenneth begrüßte ebenfalls seinen Vater. "Sie sind da", schrie Owen durchs Haus und eine Minute später lächelten Rilla und Kenneth die vertrauten Gesichter von Leslie und den McGowans entgegen.

Nachdem das große "Hallo" sagen vorbei war, fand man sich im kleinen aber gemütlichen Wohnzimmer ein. Owen und Leslie erklärten den beiden das sie hier auf sie gewartet hätten und schon einmal begonnen hatten, Fenster zu schließen und den Kamin entzündet hatten.  
"Ihr wollt bestimmt alleine sein, das verstehe ich. Aber wir dachten uns wir feiern euern Einzug gemeinsam und werden uns dann später verkrümeln. Ich hoffe ihr seit nicht all zu böse. Außerdem haben wir unsere Köchin Kate dabei, sie wird uns allen ein herrliches Mahl zu bereiten.", lächelte Leslie.

"Ich bin froh das ihr hier seit. Somit ist das Heimweh nicht ganz so schlimm", meinte Rilla und lächelte in die Runde.  
"Siehst du, das war auch mein Gedanke. Ich kann mich noch erinnern wie es mir einst ging. Aber ich denke, wir sollten nun erst einmal ein Schlückchen Champagner trinken", lächelte Leslie.   
"Eine gute Idee Leslie", stimmte Owen zu.

"Laura! Bitte bringen sie nun den Champagner", rief Leslie in die Luft. Eine Minute später kam ein Dienstmädchen mit einem Tablett voll Gläser ins Wohnzimmer balanciert. Sie reichte jedem ein Glas und schlich sich dann aus dem Zimmer. "Auf euer Wohl", meinte Michael und erhob sein Glas. "Auf euer Wohl", meinte die anderen.  
Klein-Leslie die auf dem Schoß ihrer Mutter saß, klatschte erfreut in die Hände und gab ein Lachen von sich. Die übrigen mussten mit in das Lachen des Kindes einsteigen.

"Sag einmal Bruderherz, wem gehörte dieses hübsche Häuschen vorher? Mir ist es eigentlich noch nie so aufgefallen. Mich wundert es eh, dass ihr hier in so einem kleinen Häuschen leben wollte. Ihr könntet doch in die Stadt ziehen oder zu Vater und Mutter.", meinte Persis.

"Das Haus gehörte einem alten Ehepaar, Mr. und Mrs. James Claag. Ich fand mich durch Zufall eines Tages in dieser Straße wieder und entdeckte, das dieses Häuschen zu verkaufen war. Ich musste sofort daran denken was mir Rilla einst gesagt hatte. Das sie ein kleineres Häuschen einem großen Stadthaus vorziehen würde, da wusste ich das dies unser neues Zuhause werden würde." 

"Das du dir das gemerkt hast, du bist einfach wundervoll", flüsterte Rilla und drückte die Hand ihres Mannes.  
"Ich werde einmal nach Kate schauen, wie weit sie mit dem Essen ist. Hab doch einen größeren Hunger, als ich dachte", lachte Owen.

Die Köchin Kate zauberte ein herrliches Essen auf den Tisch, kam jedoch kein bisschen an Susans Kochkünste ran, fand Rilla. So lies man den Abend gemütlich ausklinken. Man aß und trank einen guten Rotwein dazu. Unterhielt sich noch ein bisschen bis man es an der Zeit hielt, Rilla und Kenneth allein zu lassen.

"Es war ein schöner Abend. Aber ich muss zugeben ich bin ein wenig erschöpft. Erst die lange Reise und dann noch die fremde, aber solange du an meiner Seite bist, kann mir nichts passieren", lächelte Rilla Kenneth an.


	36. Es kommt doch immer anders,als man denkt

**Es kommt doch immer anders, als man denkt, Kapitel 36  
**  
Die letzten Flitterwochen waren verflogen und bei Rilla und Kenneth hatte sich ungewollt der Alltag eingeschlichen. Die beiden Liebenden liebten ihr neues Zuhause, das sie liebevoll _Ivy Porch _nannten, abgöttisch. Rilla hatte mit ihrem guten Geschmack dem Haus ,das zwar ganz nett aussah dem jedoch das gewisse etwas fehlte, eine persönliche Note verpasst. Sie hatte verschiede Bilder ihrer Familie, sowie ihr Hochzeitsbild aufgehängt. Im Gästezimmer auf dem Bett lag, eine schon etwas in die Jahre gekommene Apfelblüten Decke von Rachel Lynde. In der Speisekammer befanden sich mindestens an die 15 Einmachgläser mit selbst gemachter Kirschmarmelade, Apfelkompott und eingelegte Pfirsichen. "Wer weis was du dort findest. Ich gehe lieber auf Nummer sicher und gebe dir ein paar Gläser mit", hatte Susan gesagt als sie Rilla die Gläser einpackte. Doch waren es nicht genau solche Kleinigkeiten die einem das größte Heimweh einwenig erleichterte?

Rilla liebte es in ihrem Häuschen die "Herrin" zu sein. Sie erledigte alle anfallenden Arbeiten. Sie wusch, bügelte, hielt das Haus in Ordnung und kochte die leckersten Dinge die Kenneth je gegessen hatte. Leslies Angebot ein Dienstmädchen und Köchin einzustellen, hatte Rilla lächelnd abgelehnt. Sie wollte keine fremde Hilfe, es war ihr Haus und ihr Mann dem sie es gemütlich machen wollte, ansonsten hätte sie sich die letzten beiden Hauswirtschaftskursjahre sparen können.

Da Kenneth von Morgens bis spät Nachmittags an der Universität und der Bibliothek verbrachte, war Rilla die meiste Zeit allein. Er nahm sich so viel Zeit für sie, wie er aufbringen konnte, doch leider war es nicht viel. Natürlich unternahm sie mit Leslie, Owen und den McGowans lustige Dinge, spazierte durch den Park und wurde in die Gesellschaft von Toronto eingeführt, doch Rilla fühlte sich alleine. Sie wusste, dass es schwer werden würde. Schließlich kamen auf Kenneth die entscheidenden Prüfungen zu. Rilla war für ihn da und stärkte ihm den Rücken. Doch Kenneth spürte, das seine Rilla unglücklich war und sich allein gelassen fühlte. Sie würde es ihm jedoch nie offen sagen, für sie war es das wichtigste das er sich nun auf seine Prüfungen konzentrierte und hatte sie nicht vor wenigen Wochen geschworen wie im Guten so im Schlechten? Die Zeit würde vorbei gehen und dann konnten die beiden endlich mehr Zeit für einander haben.

Rilla verbrachte neben ihrer Hausarbeit und den Unternehmungen mit den Fords und McGowans viel Zeit in dem kleinen Wäldchen hinter Ivy Porch. Da sie kein Regenbogental mehr hatte, brauchte sie Ersatz und hatte diesen im _'Wispering Woods' _wie sie das kleine Wäldchen nannte, gefunden. Sie unternahm lange Spaziergänge dort, lies ihrer Fantasie freien lauf. Beobachtete die Kinder des Winds, wie sie mit den Bunten Blättern umher spielten oder lauschte dem Bach der durch das Wäldchen floss. Ja, sie hatte _'Wispering Woods'_ bereits tief in ihr Herz geschlossen.

Da nun der November sein Unwesen trieb und somit Rilla daran hinderte öfters in den _'Wispering Woods' _umher zu spazieren, widmete sie sich dem Briefe schreiben oder dem Stricken kleiner Baby Sachen für die Zukünftigen Kinder von Faith und Emily. Sie selbst verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken daran das sie selbst eines Tages Mutter sein könnte. Rilla machte sich darüber überhaupt keinen Kopf. Eines Tages würden sie schon Kinder haben, wie in ihrem Traum. Doch Kenneth hatte im Moment eh keine Zeit für ein Kind, also was sollten dann die unnötigen Gedanken? Dennoch ging es Rilla seit einigen Tagen nicht gut. Um einer Erkältung vor zubeugen, beschloss sie einen Arzt aufzusuchen.

Wenige Tage nach ihrem Besuch eines Arztes saß Rilla auf der Veranda von Ivy Porch und erwartete ihren liebsten Kenneth. Sie hatte sich eine Wollstola übergeworfen und lächelte in die Nacht hinein. Wer hätte denn schon geahnt, dass die Diagnose des Arztes so ausfallen würde. Aber ich muss zugeben, ein ganz kleiner Teil meines Herzens den ich eigentlich nie beachte, hat es bereits gespürt und es sich gewünscht, was ich eigentlich nie für möglich gehalten hätte, dachte sie sich. Rilla strich sich sanft über ihren Bauch. Es war kaum zu glauben aber Rilla konnte sich sicher sein. Unter ihrem Herzen wuchs ein neues Leben heran. Sie verspürte mehr Lebenslust, wollte am liebsten den ganzen Tag über laut singen oder einfach nur ein paar Purzelbäume verüben, aber es gehörte sich nun einmal nicht solche Dinge zu tun. Rilla wollte es erst Kenneth sagen, bevor es die restliche Familie erfuhr. 

Rilla hatte gedacht, dass sie ihr erstes Kind erst nach Kenneths Studium oder irgendwann einmal bekommen würde, aber das es so schnell ging, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Rilla freute sich auf ihr Baby doch mehr als sie zugab. Das Gefühl Mutter zu werden war das schönste das sie bisher je verspürte. Doch an Rilla's Freude nagten einige Zweifel. Würde sie der Aufgabe einer liebenden Mutter gerecht werden? Sie hatte zwar ihren geliebten Jims groß gezogen, der wie ein Sohn für sie war. Aber es fühlte sich doch anders an. Sie trug Kenneth und ihr eigenes Kind unter dem Herzen. Im Juni, wo das Kind zur Welt kommen sollte, würde sich alles ändern. Sie würden zu einer wirklichen, kleinen Familie werden. Doch die stetig wachsende Angst, etwas falsch zu machen, lies Rilla nicht mehr los.

Erschöpft und müde trat Kenneth durch die Gartentür und fand seine Rilla wartend vor.  
"Rilla-My-Rilla, was machst du hier draußen? Es kalt, du wirst dir noch den Tot holen und das will ich nicht", meinte Kenneth und wollte seiner Frau aufstehen helfen.  
"Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Ich muss mit dir sprechen Liebster, es ist wichtig. Bitte setze dich zu mir", sprach Rilla in ernstem Ton.

Kenneth der dies von seiner Rilla nicht gewohnt war nahm Platz und sah sie besorgt an. "Fehlt dir etwas? Geht es dir nicht gut? Wenn es darum geht, dass ich so viel Zeit in der Uni verbringe, keine Angst ich habe mir schon was überlegt. Ich werde die Bücher einfach mit nach Hause nehmen und somit können wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen. Ich weis, du fühlst dich allein gelassen von mir und es tut mir sehr Leid", sagte Kenneth und küsste Rilla zärtlich auf die Stirn.  
Es herrschte einige Minuten stille. Er hatte natürlich recht damit. Er hatte ja jetzt schon kaum Zeit für sie, wie würde es später mit einem kleinen Kind werden? Rilla wusste nicht genau wie sie nun beginnen sollte. Sie hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor getan. Wie brachte man es seinem Mann bei, dass man Schwanger war? Es ihm einfach so sagen, nein das wollte sie nicht.  
"Bitte schließe die Augen und reiche mir deine Hand", meinte Rilla nach einigen Minuten, als sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte.  
"Meine Hand möchtest du? Wofür?" 

"Bitte mach es einfach. Du wirst schon sehen." Kenneth tat wie es ihm geheißen wurde und schloss die Augen. Er reichte Rilla seine Hand und wartete ab. Rilla vergewisserte sich darüber das die Augen verschlossen waren und nahm Kenneths Hand in ihre. Sie legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Sag mir was du fühlst. Lass aber die Augen zu", mahnte Rilla, als er sie öffnen wollte.

"Ich fühle, deinen Bauch. Du hast meine Hand auf deinen Bauch gelegt. Ich fühle dein Atmen.", meinte Kenneth. Er verstand nicht recht, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. "Und nun schau mit deinem Herzen. Sag mir nun was du siehst."  
Kenneth wartete einen Moment. "Tut mir Leid Rilla, aber ich sehe nichts. Kannst du mir nicht einfach sagen, was du zu sagen hast? Ich hatte heute einen anstrengenden Tag und bin erledigt."

"Oh Kenneth! Seit wann bist du so unromantisch? Ich versuche dir hier etwas zu erzählen was unser Leben verändern wird und du, du gibst dir keine richtige Mühe", meinte Rilla und verschränkte die Arme. Kenneth machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. Nach einem Moment der Stille grinste er plötzlich über beide Ohren.  
"Soll das etwa... , willst du mir das sagen was ich denke?", sagte Kenneth aufgeregt und war aufgesprungen. Rilla lächelte ihn verlegen an. "Ja, du Dummerchen, ich bin Schwanger", lächelte Rilla versöhnlich, als sie Kenneths Gesicht sah. Er sprang in die Luft und verübte Freuden schreie. Dann wand er sich Rilla zu, zog sie zu sich hinauf und drehte sich mit ihr im Kreis.

"Wir bekommen ein Baby!", schrie er durch die Nacht. Er küsste seine Rilla. "Wir bekommen ein Baby", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und strahlte.


	37. Tee um Drei

**Tee um Drei, Kapitel 37 **

Über die Nachricht, das Rilla ein Kind erwarten würde, hatten sich alle sehr gefreut. 1922 versprach ein Kinderreiches Jahr zu werden. Faith, Emily und Rilla, diese drei jungen Frauen würden Gilbert und Anne sowie Owen und Leslie zu stolzen Großeltern machen. Rilla erwischte sich oft dabei, wie sie ihre Arbeit vernachlässigte und ihrer Fantasie freien lauf lies. Sie malte sich aus wie ihr Kind eines Tages mit seinen Cousinen und Cousins spielen würde. Wie es lachen würde oder sie zum ersten mal _'Mama'_ nannte. Sie sah es alles vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es spielte sich wie ein Kinofilm in ihrem Kopf ab.

Sie genoss den Gedanken im Juni Mutter zu werden in vollen Zügen, währe nur diese schreckliche morgendliche Übelkeit nicht. 

Rilla wusste, das Kenneth sich insgeheim einen Jungen wünschte. Mit dem er Fußball spielen konnte, zum Angeln gehen oder mit ihm über Autos reden konnte. Ihr war es im Grunde egal was es werden würde. Junge oder Mädchen, dass war doch egal. So lange es gesund zur Welt kam war ihr das Geschlecht egal. 

So saß Rilla Ford wie in den vergangen letzten Tagen vor dem Kamin und nähte bereits an einem Taufkleid. Sie wusste es war noch etwas zu früh, aber sie hatte nicht widerstehen können. Der Gedanke, für ihr eigenes Kind ein Taufkleidchen zu nähen, war einfach zu schön. Kenneth war wie immer in der Bibliothek. Er hatte sich bereits mehr Zeit genommen, verbrachte mehr Abende zuhause. Doch Rilla fühlte sich immer noch einsam. Würde sie nur Freunde finden, dann währe alles halb so schlimm. Rilla legte ihr Nähzeug kurz zur Seite, nahm einen schlug Tee zu sich und blickte zur großen Standuhr.

15.00 Uhr, sie musste nur noch vier Stunden warten, dann würde Kenneth endlich Heim kommen. Ein kräftiges klopfen an der Haustür riss Rilla aus ihren Gedanken. _Nanu, wer kann das denn sein? Vielleicht sind es Persis und Michael, _dachte sich Rilla und war aufgestanden. Sie ging in den Flur und warf eine Blick in den Spiegel. In Ordnung, so konnte sie Besuch empfangen.

Rilla öffnete die Tür und ihr blicken zwei total fremde Gesichter entgegen.  
Sie blickte verwundert in die Gesichter der fremden Frauen. "Guten Tag. Kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte sie.  
"Natürlich können sie das! Wir sind gekommen um sie und ihren Gatten hier in der St. Patricks-Lane willkommen zu heißen.", sagte eine der Frauen. Die ältere der beiden Damen die einen Korb voll mit Honig, Salz und frisch gebackenem Brot trug warf Rilla ein Lächeln zu.  
"Wenn das so ist, bitte drehten sie ein", meinte Rilla und machte eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Wohnzimmer. Die Damen lächelten und betraten das Haus.  
"Oh, sehr gemütlich", meinte die jüngere und lies ihren Blick durch das Haus schweifen.  
"Vielen Dank. Aber nehmen sie doch bitte Platz. Möchten sie etwas trinken? Tee? Kaffee?", fragte die Gastgeberin.

"Tee währe nicht schlecht", lächelte die ältere. "Da stimme ich dir ausnahmsweise zu Becca", meinte die andere. Rilla lächelte die Damen an und ging in die Küche. Sie setzte Teewasser auf und richtete ein Tablett mit selbst gebackenem und dem besten Porzellan her. Der erste Eindruck ist doch der wichtigste! Jedoch wunderte Rilla sich. Sie und Kenneth bewohnten Ivy Porch nun seit gut zwei Monaten und bisher hatte sich niemand in dieser Straße auch nur die kleinste Mühe gemacht, um mit ihnen Bekanntschaft zu schließen. Und wie aus dem nichts, kam diese beiden Damen nun. Rilla schlug sich ihre Zweifel aus dem und war glücklich darüber, endlich Besuch zu haben.

Sie kam mit einem beladenen Tablett zurück und goss den Damen Tee ein. "Einfach vorzüglich", meinte die jüngere und stelle ihre Tasse ab. "Sie sind Mrs. Kenneth Ford, nicht wahr? Sie haben den Sohn des berühmten Schriftstellers Owen Ford geheiratet. Ich weis bestens über sie bescheid", meinte die jüngere. "Ihre Hochzeitsanzeige war die größte in der Zeitung."

"Ja, da haben sie recht. Aber leider weis ich immer noch nicht wer sie sind", lächelte Rilla ihre Besucherinnen an.

"Oh nein, wo sind den nur unsere Manieren Becca! Wir sitzen hier, trinken Tee und essen gebackenes. Und sie weis nicht einmal mit wem sie das vergnügen hat. Also nein", sagte die jüngere und blickte die andere an, " du hättest wirklich etwas sagen können Becca." 

"Ich bin Mrs. Julia Spencer-Boyd und das hier ist Rebecca Johnson", meinte sie und zeigte auf die ältere.   
"Danke Julia, ich wollte uns ja schon längst vorstellen, aber bei dir kommt man einfach nicht zu Wort.", lächelte Rebecca zuckersüß. Mrs. Spencer-Boyd errötete kurz. "Papperlapapp. Ist ja nun egal, sie weis ja nun wer wir sind. Auch wenn es etwas länger gedauert hat.", winkte Julia ab und nahm einen kräftigen schluck Tee.

"Mrs. Ford, sie wundern sich bestimmt warum wir erst jetzt kommen. Das tut uns wirklich sehr leid, aber wir sind erst gestern Abend aus Buffalo zurück gekommen und da wollten wir nicht stören. Mrs. Spencer-Boyd und ich befanden uns die letzten zwei Monate bei einer Verwandten von uns, die im sterben lag. Vor einer Woche ist sie von uns gegangen und so beschlossen wir, wieder nach Hause zu kommen", erklärte Rebecca.

_Das erklärt natürlich alles, _dachte sich Rilla und bot ihren Gästen noch Plätzchen an. "Sie sind also mit einander Verwandt? Das ist ja interessant. Sie sehen sich kein bisschen ähnlich", meinte Rilla.  
"Zum Glück nicht", rief Rebecca aus.   
"Becca, ich bitte dich", meinte Julia und warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. "Du sollst mich nicht immer Becca nennen", zischte Rebecca.  
"Unsere Mütter waren Cousinen. Die Verwandte, die gestorben ist, war eine Cousine unserer Mütter. Wir waren die letzten Verwandten die sie noch hatte.", erklärte Rebecca.

"Ich verstehe. Mrs. Spencer-Boyd, noch Kuchen oder Plätzchen?", fragte Rilla nach. "Nein vielen dank, Mrs. Ford. Ihre Plätzchen sind wirklich gut. Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so etwas gutes gegessen. Das letzte mal auf Tante Muriels Beerdigung", meinte Julia.

So verstrich der Nachmittag langsam. Die drei Damen unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile und so erfuhr Rilla einiges über die beiden. Mrs. Spencer-Boyd, die sich geweigert hatte ihren Mädchennamen abzugeben, lebte mit ihren beiden Töchtern und ihrem Mann, zwei Straßen entfernt. Julia Spencer-Boyd schien eine Mischung aus Cornelia Elliott und Mary Douglas zu sein. Rilla hatte sich oft auf die Zunge beißen müssen, bei den Worten von Julia. Sie ließ an nichts und an niemandem ein gutes Haar._ Sie ist bestimmt die scharfzüngigste Person in ganz Toronto. Aber ich glaube sie trägt das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck_, überlegte sich Rilla.

Über Rebecca erfuhr sie nicht sehr viel, da Rebecca anscheinend nicht sehr gerne über die Vergangenheit redete. Mrs. Johnson war Witwe und bewohnte das Haus gegenüber von Ivy Porch, worüber Rilla sehr erfreut war. Rilla hatte Rebecca, die zweit beste Köchin nach Susan wie sie fand, sofort ins Herz geschlossen. Sie war eine kluge, offene, Herzensgute Frau. Obwohl sich bereits einige Falten in ihrem Gesicht befanden, schien sie einst eine schöne Frau gewesen zu sein. 

Kenneth hatte am Abend über Julia Spencer-Boyd lachen müssen. Rilla schilderte sie in allerlei Farben die man sich vorstellen konnte. "Zum glück war ich nicht hier, als diese Person hier war. Ich kenne sie aus den Erzählungen meiner Mutter. Mum meint, Julia Spencer-Boyd und ihre Familie gehören zur guten Gesellschaft von Toronto. Sie mischt sich zwar in alle Dinge ein, die sie nichts angehen aber sie scheint wiederum kein schlechter Mensch zu sein. Wenn du ihr gefallen hast, und davon bin ich überzeugt, hast du seit heute Nachmittag eine neue Freundin gefunden. Ich wette mit dir Julia Spencer-Boyd und Rebecca Johnson werden nun öfters hier rein schauen", meinte Kenneth.

„Ich mag Rebecca. Ich habe sie schon ins Herz geschlossen. Ich glaube, sie ist eine Verwandte Seele. So würde es Mum jedenfalls sagen", lächelte Rilla und blickte auf das Familienfoto das auf dem Kamin stand.

Womöglich hatte Kenneth recht. Vielleicht versprach dies nun endlich der Anfang einer Freundschaft zu werden.


	38. Und die Liebe siegt

**Und die Liebe siegt, Kapitel 38**

Kenneth hatte recht behalten. In den nächsten Wochen, in denen Rilla Rebecca und Julia näher kennen lernen durfte, hatte sich ein zartes Band der Freundschaft entwickelt. Rilla genoss die Gesellschaft von Rebecca und Julia. Rebecca so sanft und belesen und Julia, wild und frei. Ja, Rilla genoss es in allen Zügen mit ihnen zusammen zu sein, doch am liebsten war sie mit Rebecca zusammen. Trotz des großen Altersunterschied von 24 Jahren verstanden die beiden sich prächtig. Sie saßen vor dem Kamin in Ivy Porch, unternahmen Spaziergänge in den 'Wispering Woods', in den Parks oder machten Stadtbummel. 

Leslie und Owen hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen und hatten einen Weihnachtsball arrangiert. Sie wollten ihre Schwiegertochter Rilla in die Gesellschaft von Toronto einführen und allen ganz stolz zeigen, welch ein tolles Mädchen ihr Sohn sich geangelt hatte. Natürlich wunderte es niemand das sich Julia Spencer-Boyd und ihr Mann auf diesem Ball rumtummelten. Kenneth unterhielt sich mit wichtigen Männern, Rilla und Rebecca standen am Büffet und holten sich etwas zu trinken.

"Es ist wirklich ein schöner Ball, finden sie nicht Mrs. Ford", meinte Rebecca und nahm sich ein Glas Boule.  
"Ja, das ist er wirklich, aber wann werden sie mich endlich Rilla nennen? Mrs. Ford, das klingt immer so schrecklich förmlich. Außerdem nenne ich sie doch auch Rebecca".  
"Einverstanden". Rebecca schenkte Rilla ein lächeln. "Haben sie sich eigentlich schon an die Morgenübelkeit gewöhnt? Ich weis noch, als ich mit meinem kleinen Stephen schwanger war, hielt es die ganze Schwangerschaft über an. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden."

"Gewöhnt nicht gerade, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Wenn ich das ganze Essen hier sehe bekomme ich Appetit doch im gleichen Moment dreht sich mein Magen wieder um. Aber ich muss zugeben, auch diesen Teil der Schwangerschaft genieße ich. Wenn ich da an meine Schwägerin Emily denke. Bei ihrem ersten Kind hatte sie fast keine Probleme, aber sie meint ihr würde es im Moment überhaupt nicht gut gehen. Von angeschwollenen Füßen bis Rückenschmerzen wäre alles dabei", erzählte Rilla.

"Ach. die Arme. Ah, da ist ja Julia. Ich sehe sie ist wieder auf der suche nach einem neuen Opfer dem sie die Ohren abquasseln kann", grinste Rebecca.  
Kenneth kam herüber und blieb vor den Damen stehen. "Rebecca, darf ich ihnen diese wunderschöne Frau entführen?"  
"Ich bitte sie darum, schließlich ist es ihr Ball." Rilla schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich kann sie nicht einfach hier stehen lassen".  
"Gehen sie nur. Ich werde mich zu Julia gesellen. Machen sie sich um mich bitte keine Gedanken, liebste Rilla", lächelte Rebecca.

Rilla nickte und lies sich von Kenneth auf die große Tanzfläche entführen. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Vom großen Weihnachtsball in Toronto, bekamen die Inglesider nicht viel mit. Sie wussten das ihre Rilla in guten Händen war und sich mittlerweile einigermaßen eingelebt hatte. Gilbert und Anne vermissten ihre jüngste Tochter, noch dazu war sie schwanger. Das Anne ihrer jüngsten bei der Schwangerschaft nicht beistehen konnte, bedrückte sie am meisten. Doch sie vertraute darauf, das Leslie und Persis ihr beistehen würden. Anne und Gilbert hatten geplant mit Walter im Frühling nach Toronto zu reisen, um Rilla und Kenneth zu besuchen. Rilla würde sich über den Besuch freuen und konnte hören das es Walter von Tag zu Tag besser ging und er sich immer mehr an Dinge und Personen erinnern konnte, außer an Una Meredith.

Nun feierte man Weihnachten auf Ingleside wie jedes Jahr. Die Merediths, so wie Jem und Faith waren herüber gekommen, man aß, lachte, hatte Spaß und dachte an seine Liebsten. Di war aus Summerside, Sarah aus Kingsport und Eddie aus London angereist um Weihnachten auf Ingleside zu feiern. So hatte man den Abend in Harmonie verbracht. Nach und nach hatte man sich verabschiedet und am ende saß Edward Gardner alleine im Wohnzimmer und lies den Abend review passieren. Di hatte ihn kaum bemerkt. Egal was er tat, sie beachtete ihn nicht. Er ertrug es einfach nicht länger nur Luft für sie zu sein.

Er stocherte mit dem Schürhaken im Feuer herum, so bemerkte er auch nicht, dass sich die Wohnzimmertür öffnete. Di schloss die Tür hinter sich und blickte sich um. Sie hatte nicht gewusst das Eddie da war und erschrak, als sie ihn im Licht des Feuers erkannte.  
"Oh Eddie. Ich wusste nicht das du es bist", meinte Di und wollte auf dem Absatz kehrt machen. Eddie war aufgestanden. "Di bleib. Bitte."

Di blickte in seine Dunkelblauen Augen und entschloss sich zu bleiben. Sie schloss die Tür erneut hinter sich und nahm in einem der Sessel platzt. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzuschauen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Sein Anblick erinnerte sie immer wieder an den Tag, an dem er ihr seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Eddie fühlte sich nicht wohl, mit dieser gezwungenen Stille. "Warum bist du denn noch wach? Konntest du nicht schlafen?", erkundigte er sich, sah sie jedoch nicht an.  
"Ich-Ich hatte noch einige Klassenarbeiten zu korrigieren und wollte mir noch etwas zu trinken holen. Warum bist du noch hier?", antwortete Di stocksteif. Sie konnte einfach nicht mehr locker mit ihm sprechen. Irgendetwas hinderte sie daran. Hätte er sie damals bloß nicht geküsst, könnte sie nun seine Anwesenheit genießen, mit ihm über alles sprechen. Könnte sie im nur sagen, wie sehr sie ihn vermisste.

"Ich habe nachgedacht und einen Entschluss gefasst. Ich werde London verlassen und nach Australien auswandern."  
"Das darfst du nicht. Du kannst mich - ich meine deine Schwester nicht alleine lassen", entfuhr es Di. Sie war aufgesprungen und blankes Entsetzen war in ihrem kreidebleichen Gesicht lesbar. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Jeden Moment würde sie in ihrem Zimmer aufwachen und alles nur geträumt haben. Er durfte nicht gehen, er konnte sie doch nicht alleine zurück lassen.

"Emily ist hier bei euch gut aufgehoben. Sie ist glücklich verheiratet mit dem Mann den sie liebt, noch dazu wird sie im März zum zweiten Mal Mutter. Ich muss mir also keine Gedanken machen. Außerdem hält mich in London nichts", er blickte in Di's Gesicht, "und hier leider auch nicht". 

"Australien ist so weit weg! Das kannst du nicht machen."  
"Warum nicht? Ich habe den Menschen, der mir am wichtigsten auf der Welt ist verletzt und enttäuscht. Ich wünschte ich hätte damals meinen Mund gehalten. Seit diesem Tag bin ich nicht mehr glücklich geworden", meinte Eddie und wand seinen Blick von Di ab.

"Wie soll ich - ich meine wie soll Emily ohne dich zurecht kommen. Du bist doch der letzte lebende aus ihrer Familie".  
"Es geht nicht anders Diana. Emily ist stark, sie braucht mich nicht. Aber ich ertrage es nicht länger. Ich sage dir das ich dich lieben würde und seit diesem Tag strafst du mich mit Verachtung. Es tut weh. Ich liebe dich nun einmal, dafür kann ich nichts und ich bereue es auch nicht mich jemals in dich verliebt zu haben. Aber ich merkte, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, dass du einen anderen liebst hast du mir gesagt. Ich sehe keinen Grund länger hier zu bleiben".

Di's Herzschlag wurde immer schneller. Es schlug so schnell und laut, das sie Angst haben musste, Eddie könnte es hören.  
"Du darfst nicht gehen. Das ich dich in den letzten Monaten mit Verachtung bestraft habe tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde lernen damit umzugehen. Aber bitte geh nicht" Sie wusste das es Blödsinn war, was sie von sich gab. Es wäre eine Qual für ihn und sie.

"Es geht nicht Diana. Ich liebe dich so sehr und dich zu sehen, mit dem Gedanken klar kommen zu müssen, dass du einen anderen liebst, nein das könnte ich nicht". 

"Ich würde dich vermissen, sehr so gar", flüsterte Di.  
"Schön zu hören, aber ich kann nicht. Ich sollte nun zu Bett gehen. Ich werde morgen früh abreisen", meinte Eddie und wand sich zum gehen hin.

"Ich liebe niemand anderen. Es war eine Lüge. Ich wusste nicht wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Im nachhinein bereue ich diese Lüge. Sie hat es doch geschafft, dass ich dich verloren habe".  
Eddie blieb wie erstart stehen. "Was sagst du da", hauchte Eddie. Er drehte sich um und sah in Di's Augen Tränen funkeln.

"Du liebst also keinen anderen Mann? Aber warum hast diese Lüge nicht schon viel früher aufgelöst?"  
"Ich konnte nicht. Wie hätte ich den da gestanden? Diana Blythe, die Welt größte Lügnerin. Auch ich habe meinen Stolz. Ich hoffe du kannst mir eines Tages verzeihen und wirst in Australien eine neue Liebe finden."  
"Ich will keine neue Liebe finden Di. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Und wer weis, vielleicht wirst du eines Tages mehr für mich empfinden, als nur Freundschaft", meinte Eddie.

Di drehte sich von Eddie weg. "Und was ist, wenn das bereits passiert ist? Was ist, wenn ich für dich mehr empfinde als Freundschaft?"  
Nun war es an Eddie kreidebleich zu werden. "Was willst du damit sagen Di? Spreche nicht in Rätsel, wie du es schon den ganzen Abend machst. Ich komme langsam nicht mehr mit."

"Du möchtest also die Wahrheit hören?"   
"Ja"  
"Ich liebe dich Eddie. Ich habe mich ebenfalls sofort in dich verliebt, als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah. Als du mich im Januar geküsst hast und mir deine Liebe gestanden hast, da wusste ich nicht mehr weiter. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass du dich in mich verliebt hattest. Ich wusste das sich alles nun ändern würde und davor hatte ich Angst".

"Du liebst mich! Oh mein Gott du liebst mich", rief Eddie aus.  
"Ja, das tue ich. Aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben willst. Ich habe dich solange belogen und du wolltest nach Australien auswandern. Ich hätte deine Liebe nicht verdient".

Eddie stand hinter Di und drehte sie zu sich um. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg und küsste sie zärtlich.


	39. Der Herr gab, der Herr nahm

**Der Herr gab, der Herr nahm, Kapitel 39 **

Ein eisiger Wind heulte um Ivy Porch. Die letzten Blätter, die es noch gab, wirbelten um her. Rilla taten ihre geliebten Bäume leid. Sie sahen so nackt und einsam aus. Doch nicht mehr lange, dann würde der Frühling kommen und alles neues Leben einhauchen. Sie würde Blumen in ihr Beet pflanzen, fröhlich auf der Veranda sitzen und das Leben genießen.

Rebecca leistete Rilla an diesem eisigen Tag Gesellschaft. Sie hatte sich von daheim Arbeit mitgebracht, saß im Sessel und lauschte Rilla's Erzählungen.  
"Ich habe heute drei schöne Briefe von daheim bekommen. Mein kleines Kriegsbaby Jims hat mir geschrieben. Kriegsbaby sollte ich nicht mehr sagen, schließlich ist er sieben Jahre alt. Er erzählte mir von seiner Schwester und seinem Bruder, der Schule und von seinem Weihnachten. Er hat mir ein nachträgliches Geschenk mit geschickt." Rilla faltetet ein selbst gemaltes Bild aus und legte ein Anhänger hinzu. "Schönes Bild. Aber mir scheint es so, als würden sie den kleinen Jungen vermissen". 

"Ja, er fehlt mir doch mehr, als ich mir eingestanden haben. Der zweite Brief kam von einem sehr guten Freund von mir, Carl Meredith. Er schrieb von seiner Forschung, dass es ihm gut gehen würde und ich mir keine Sorgen machen müsste. Aber über den dritten Brief habe ich mich am meisten gefreut".

"Wieso das denn? Haben sie gute Nachrichten von daheim erfahren?", erkundigte Rebecca sich und legte ihre Strickerei weg.  
"Meine Mutter hat mir geschrieben. Sie berichtete mir, dass sich Di und Eddie verlobt hätten und so schnell es ginge heiraten wollen. Sie hätten die Hochzeit bereits für Juni geplant. Ich freue mich so sehr für die beiden. Ich dachte das würde nie etwas werden. Doch der Liebesengel Amor überrascht uns alle-", Rilla hielt kurz inne und fast an ihren Bauch.

Rebecca sah erschrocken. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung Rilla?"  
"Nein, nein mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur so ein stechen gespürt. Das habe ich bereits seit heute Morgen, aber es wird schon besser."   
"Sollte ich nicht lieber einen Arzt verständigen?"   
"Sie sind immer so lieb zu mir. Aber machen sie sich keine Sorgen um mich. Es ist schon vorbei. Ich habe bestimmt etwas falsches gegessen.", lächelte Rilla gekünstelt. Das so genannte stechen, fühlten sich wie Messerstiche im Unterleib an. Rilla wusste nicht was es zu bedeuten hatte. Sie wollte warten bis Kenneth daheim war und mit ihm darüber sprechen. Es war bestimm nichts ernstes.

"Sind sie wirklich sicher?", hakte Rebecca nach.  
"Ganz sicher". Rilla nahm das Taufkleid für ihr eigenes Kind zu Hand und nähte weiter.  
"Wissen sie Rilla, wenn ich sie mit dem Taufkleid so sehe muss ich an mich selbst denken, als ich schwanger war. Wenige Tage nach dem ich erfahren hatte, das ich schwanger war überlegte ich mir Hunderte von Namen für mein kleines Baby. Ist es bei ihnen auch so?" 

Rilla errötete. "Ich dachte schon, ich wäre die einzigste, die sich so früh Gedanken über den Namen des Kindes macht", gab sie zu.  
"Oh nein, bestimmt nicht. Ich wette ihre beiden Schwägerinnen überlegen sich bereits seit Monaten Namen für ihre Kinder. Darf ich fragen wie sie ihr Baby nennen würden oder soll es ein Geheimnis bleiben?", fragte Rebecca nach.

"Ich werde es ihnen verraten, aber nur wenn sie es Kenneth nicht verraten. Es soll noch einen Überraschung bleiben. Wenn es ein Junge wird, würde ich ihn gern Dominic Charles nennen."  
"Das ist ja ein süßer Name", lächelte Rebecca, "und bei einem Mädchen?"   
"Für ein Mädchen habe ich mir den Namen Hope Shirley überlegt. Ich-", sie musste erneuert abbrechen und berührte ihren Bauch. Die schmerzen wurde größer, was konnte das nur sein?

"Das gefällt mir nicht. Ich werde jetzt einen Arzt alarmieren", sagte Rebecca bestimmt und war aufgestanden.  
"Vielleicht haben sie recht und nachher ist noch etwas mit meinem Baby".

Rebecca ging in den Flur zum Telefon. Rilla verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Sie hatte Angst, dass etwas mit ihrem kleinen Baby nicht stimmte. Hoffentlich beeilte der Arzt sich. Sie überlegte sich, dass es im stehen vielleicht besser war und mühte sich mit Schmerzen aus ihrem Sessel. In kleinen Schritten schlich sie zum Fenster hinüber und blickte hinaus.

Eine neue Schmerzwelle erfasste Rilla. Einen schrei konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen. Sie umklammerte ihren Bauch und kniete nieder. Etwas war nicht in Ordnung, das spürte sie. Sie hob einen zitternde Hand und erkannte das diese völlig Blutverschmiert war. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Die Haustür von Ivy Porch wurde aufgerissen und eine besorgte Leslie in Abendgarderobe rauschte ins Haus. Ihr blickten die besorgt dreinblickenden Gesichter von Rebecca, Persis und Michael entgegen. Klein-Leslie saß auf dem Boden und spielte vergnügt mit ihren Bauklötzchen.  
"Was ist passiert? Wir kamen gerade aus der Oper nach Hause da meinte unser Butler wir sollten so schnell es ginge hier her kommen", sprudelte es aus Leslie.  
"Es ist etwas mit dem Baby Mum. Dr. Mitchell und Kenneth sind im Schlafzimmer oben mit Rilla", klärte Persis ihre Mutter auf.

"Dann sollte ich lieber einmal nach ihr schauen. Ich habe Anne versprochen mich um Rilla zu kümmern".   
"Bleib lieber hier Schatz, wir wissen doch nichts genaueres und sollten abwarten bis der Arzt mit uns spricht", meinte Owen und drückte seine Frau sanft auf das Sofa.

"Ich denke wir könnten alle eine starke Tasse Kaffee vertragen", krächzte Rebecca. Sie war kreidebleich im Gesicht. Das sie sich sorgen machte, konnte man in jeder Faser ihres Gesichts lesen.  
"War das nicht gerade Rebecca Johnson?", fragte Leslie ihre Tochter. Persis nickte zustimmend.

"Du kennst sie?", fragte Owen seine Frau.  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich war auf der Beerdigung ihres Mannes. Richard Johnson war ein angesehener Mann in Toronto. Es wundert mich, dass du ihn nicht kanntest. Sie fand ihren Mann eines Tages erhängt im Gartenhäuschen mit einem Brief in der Hand. In diesem stand geschrieben, dass der einzigste Sohn der Familie in Frankreich gefallen war. Ich nehme an Richard Johnson hat die Nachricht über den Tod seines Sohnes nicht verkraftet", seufzte Leslie. Sie hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals stecken, die arme Rebecca konnte einem Leid tun. 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Rilla lag im Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett. Langsam öffnete sie erst das eine dann das andere Auge. Sie erkannte Kenneth der am Bettende saß und sein Gesicht in seinen Händen verbargt.   
"Kenneth", hauchte Rilla und streckte ihren Arm nach ihrem Liebsten aus.

Er erschrak, wischte sich etwas von seinem Gesicht und kam langsam näher. Er nahm an ihrer Seite platz und nahm ihre Hand in seine. "Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte er sich mit belegter Stimme.  
"Ich weis überhaupt nicht, was passiert ist. An das einzigste was ich mich erinnern kann ist, das ich mit Rebecca im Wohnzimmer saß und schmerzen hatte, das ist alles", flüsterte Rilla.

"Bitte reden sie nicht so viel Mrs. Ford. Sie müssen sich schonen", hörte Rilla aus einer Ecke des Schlafzimmers jemanden sprechen. Ein ältere Mann war aus dem Schatten getreten und fühlte nun ihren Puls.  
"Wer sind sie?", fragte Rilla.  
"Ich bin Dr. Mitchell. Mrs. Ford sie müssen jetzt sehr stark sein. Ich muss ihnen leider sagen ...".  
Die anwesenden Gäste konnten im Wohnzimmer Herz zerreisender Schreie aus dem Schlafzimmer vernehmen.

Leslie schreckte auf. "Das war Rilla!", sagte sie und lief aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie ahnte böses. Owen lief ihr hinter her und hielt sie am Arm fest. "Leslie bleib bitte hier. Ich denke wir sollten die beiden erst einmal alleine lassen", meinte er und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück. 

Wenige Minuten später kam Dr. Mitchell mit betrübter Miene die Treppe hinab. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Arme Frau", murmelte er in sein Bart hinein. Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat blickten ihn fünft fragende Gesichter an.  
"Was ist passiert? Wie geht es Rilla und dem Baby?", erkundigte Leslie sich, sie konnte es sich jedoch schon denken.

"Es tut mir leid Mrs. Ford. Ich konnte nichts mehr tun. Ihre Schwiegertochter hat das Baby verloren. Ich habe ihr erst einmal ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht. Im Moment kann ich leider nicht mehr für sie tun. Achten sie darauf, dass sie sich noch schont. Sie entschuldigen mich", klärte Dr. Mitchell Leslie auf. Er verbeugte sich kurz und schloss die Haustür hinter sich.

Die umstehenden konnte nicht glauben was ihnen Dr. Mitchell erzählt hatte. Leslie weinte in ein Taschentuch und schüttelte den Kopf. Persis lehnte sich gegen Michael und unterdrückte die Tränen, doch es half alles nichts. Sie alle fühlten mit Rilla und Kenneth mit. Es tat ihnen allen weh, das Rilla ihr Baby verloren hatte.

So endete der 11. Januar 1922 an dem Kenneth und Rilla Ford ihr geliebtes Baby verloren hatten, welches sie niemals im Arm halten durften, für immer...


	40. Das letzte was bleibt ist die Hoffnung

**Das letzte was bleibt ist die Hoffnung, Kapitel 40 **

Man hatte in den Wispering Woods ein kleines Grab errichten lassen. Rilla hatte den Gedanken, das man ihr kleines Baby irgendwo verschachert nicht ertragen können und so hatte man ein kleines Grab bei der großen Tanne errichtet. Man hatte das Ungeborene Baby Ford in seinem halb fertigen Taufkleid darin beerdigt.  
Kenneth Ford hatte sich sehr mühsam von diesem Schicksalsschlag erholt. Er trauerte wie seine Rilla jeden der vergangenen Tage der letzten fünf Monate um sein verlorenes Baby. An manchen Abenden, wenn Rilla eingeschlafen war, was selten der Fall war, saß er am Fenster blickte auf die Tanne in den Wispering Woods und lies seinen Gefühlen freien lauf. Er war für seine Rilla da, gab ihr halt, spendete ihr Liebe doch es schien nichts zu helfen.

Rilla hatte den Verlust ihres Baby in den letzten Monaten nur schwer verarbeiten können. Sie hatte kaum etwas gegessen, gesprochen hatte sie fast nie und an schlafen hatte man erst gar nicht zu denken brauchen. Das einzigste was sie getan hatte, waren Tränen der Trauer um ihr kleines Baby zu vergießen. Um so lieber Kenneth war, um so schlechter ging es Rilla. Sie ertrug seine Anwesendheit kaum und ging im so gut es ging aus dem Weg. Doch der arme Kenneth konnte nichts dafür.

Rilla gab sich die Schuld am Verlust ihres Babys. Sie machte sich vorwürfe und konnte es sich nicht verzeihen nicht zum Arzt gegangen zu sein. Sie war fest entschlossen nie wieder Kinder zu bekommen. Rilla hatte zu große Angst über einen erneuerten Verlust. Noch einmal würde sie diesen grausamen Schmerz nicht ertragen können. Sie hatte ihr Baby so sehr in Herz geschlossen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte man einen Teil von ihr mit dem Baby begraben.

Kenneth wusste weder ein noch aus. Er wusste nicht wie er Rilla am besten helfen sollte, noch dazu ging sie ihm aus dem Weg. Leslie und Owen standen ihrem Sohn und ihrer Schwiegertochter bei und spendeten ihnen Trost. Doch es schien, als könne niemand zu Rilla durch dringen. Man hatte beschlossen Rilla für einige Wochen nach Glen zu schicken. Sie sollte sich erholen im Kreise ihrer Lieben, neue Lebensgeister tanken. Jedoch war Rilla fast durchgedreht, als sie davon erfuhr.

Sie wollte nicht nach Glen geschickt werden. Sie ertrug den Gedanken nicht mit ihnen allen Zusammen sein zu müssen. Dabei half die Vorstellung das Emily und Faith zwei gesunde Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatten kein bisschen. Rilla wollte nicht anwesend sein und erst recht zusehen müssen, wie Emily und Faith ihre geliebten Kinder in den Armen hielten, sie küssten, knuddelten und ihr Mutter Glück genossen. Rilla wollte nicht Zuschauer sein. Sie hatte sich diese Dinge so sehr gewünscht, jedoch war es ihr vergönnt worden. 

Alle in Glen trauerten mit Rilla und Kenneth um ihr verlorenes Baby. Sie konnten es nicht glauben und wussten nicht recht wie sie Rilla helfen konnten. Gilbert, Anne und Walter waren wie angekündigt nach Toronto gereist. Man hoffte, das sie etwas bewirken könnten. Anne verbrachte viele Stunden mit ihrer Tochter. Erzählte davon wie es ihr nach dem Tod der kleinen Joyce ergangen war. Sie versuchte ihrer Tochter nahe zu sein. Ihr Trost zu spenden, ihr für einige Minuten den schmerz zu nehmen. Walter versuchte seine kleine Schwester aufzubauen und versuchte sie abzulenken, jedoch half nichts. Rilla hatte ihre Gäste nach einer Woche Aufenthalt gebeten wieder nach Glen zurück zu kehren. Sie ertrug die Anwesenheit ihrer Familie nicht. Anne hatte sich erst geweigert ihre Tochter im Stich zu lassen, erfüllte ihr jedoch den Wunsch und reiste mit ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn nach Hause zurück.

So schleppten sich die Monate dahin. Nach Winter kam Frühling und nach Frühling kam Sommer. Jeder neue Tag war für Rilla eine Qual. Sie ertrug weder den Sonnenschein noch den Mond. Rilla verbrachte jeden einzelnen Tag seit der Fehlgeburt in den Wispering Woods. Sie saß vor der Tanne und trauerte. Wie auch an diesem Tag.

Rilla war nach einem lange Spaziergang in den Wispering Woods vor der großen Tanne stehen geblieben. Sie kniete sich hinab und legte einen gepflückten Blumenstrauß vor den Baum hin. Rilla hatte sich vor genommen stark zu sein, doch sie konnte nicht. Sie ließ sich auf das kühle Moos sinken und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Kenneth öffnete die Haustüre. "Rilla-My-Rilla wo bist du?". Keine Antwort kam. Er hatte sich umgeschaut, alle Lichter waren ausgeschalten und niemand war daheim. Er atmete tief durch, er hätte doch wissen müssen wo sie war. Kenneth schnappte sich eine Wollstola von der Garderobe und lies die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.

Der Mond schien hell somit hatte Kenneth keine Probleme Rilla in den Wispering Woods zu finden. Sie saß auf dem Moos und weinte. Er kam mit langsamen Schritten näher. "Rilla-My-Rilla", da bist du ja", flüsterte er und kniete sich neben sie. Er wickelte die Wollstola um sie herum und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie sah so müde und kraftlos aus. Er konnte seine geliebte Frau nicht länger so sehen. Es zerbrach ihm das Herz, doch er wusste das es im Moment besser war zu schweigen.

Nach einigen Minuten öffnete Kenneth seinen Mund schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Sie war hier geblieben und nicht wieder weg gerannt vor ihm wie sie es in den letzen Wochen und Tagen getan hatte. Er sollte ihr Zeit geben bis sie bereit war sich ihm gegenüber zu öffnen.  
"Warum wir", flüsterte Rilla nach einer Weile. Kenneth sah sie verwundert an. Es war Wochen her das er sie sprechen gehört hatte.  
"Warum wir", wiederholte Rilla und blickte ihn nun an.

Kenneth wusste nicht was er antworten sollte. Egal was er ihr antworten würde, es wäre eh falsch gewesen. "Ich weis es nicht liebste. Ich weis nicht warum Gott uns unser Baby genommen hat".   
"Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es verhindern müssen. Es ist allein meine Schuld das unser geliebtes Baby hier nun liegt", flüsterte sie und begann erneuert zu weinen.

Kenneth war wie gelähmt. Sie gab sich selbst die Schuld. Warum hatte sie nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen. "Rilla, es hat niemand Schuld daran und am wenigsten du! Es war allein Gottes Willen".  
"Warum würde Gott uns das antun? Nein, es muss meine Schuld sein", fauchte Rilla. Wollte er den nicht verstehen?

Kenneth schüttelte den Kopf. Rilla konnte erkennen das ihm ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen standen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und blickte ihr lang in die Augen. Er verhaarte einen Moment so und nahm sie in den Arm. Rilla versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen lies es jedoch dann zu. Sie beide hatten es gebraucht. Es war ein Fehler gewesen nicht mit einander zu reden. So viele unausgesprochene Worte lagen noch in der Luft, doch im Moment war es egal. Es schien, als habe jemand die Zeit nur erstarren lassen, nur damit Rilla und Kenneth diesen Augenblick genießen konnten.

"Es tut so weh", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. "Es ist unser Baby, Kenneth, was allein in dieser kalten Erd liegt. Ich ertrage den Gedanken nicht".

"Ich weis Rilla. Ich fühle genau so wie du. Mein Herz weint ebenfalls um unser Baby. Aber meinst du, unser kleines hätte gewollt das wir beide für den Rest unseres Lebens in Trauer leben? Es hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt das wir nie wieder lachen und das Leben genießen. Und vor allem hätte es nicht gewollt das seine Mutter sich die Schuld daran gibt".

"Wie sollen wir nur das Leben genießen? Man hat uns unser Baby genommen. Ich weis nicht, ob ich jemals wieder glücklich werden kann", meinte Rilla und hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Sie lag in Kenneth starken Arm und fühlte sich seit einer halben Ewigkeit wieder geborgen und geliebt. Es tat ihr gut in seinen Armen zu liegen und ihm ihre Herz zu öffnen.

"Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Es klingt leichter als es ist, doch es stimmt. Der Schmerz wird verblassen jedoch nie verschwinden. Wir werden unser geliebtes Baby nie vergessen. Es wird immer einen Platz in unserem Herzen haben", sagte Kenneth. Mit diesen Worten wollte er Rilla helfen. Ihr Mut und stärke zu sprechen. Er selbst glaubte an diese Worte, er musste an sie glauben.  
Ihr Glaube machte sie stark. Sie mussten auf ihre innere Stärke vertrauen.

"Wir schaffen das Rilla. Ich bin an deiner Seite und ich liebe dich. Deine Familie liebt dich. Vertrau auf deine innere Stärke und beginn wieder zu leben."


	41. Neffen und Nichten

**Neffen und Nichten, Kapitel 41**

"Endlich daheim", lächelte Rilla und blickte aus dem Fenster. Der Zug kam am Bahnhof von Glen St. Mary zum stehen. Sie schnappte sich ihre Reisetasche und verlies den Zug. Sie blieb auf dem Bahnstieg stehen, lies ihre Tasche auf den Boden sinken und schloss die Augen. Sie war endlich wieder auf ihrer geliebten Insel. Zwar nicht lange, aber es würden die schönsten zwei Wochen werden.

Rilla nahm einen großen Atemzug. Die Luft war so frisch und roch nach Heimat. Ja, ihre geliebte Heimat. Das Leben mit Kenneth in Toronto war zwar schön, aber sie fühlte sich nun einmal nicht geboren für die große Stadt. Sie kam sich wie ein Landei vor. Sie war eine junge Frau von der Insel und würde es immer bleiben. Nun aber genug an Toronto gedacht. Sie würde die nächsten zwei Wochen mit ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und Bekannten verbringen. Würde zum ersten mal ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen kennen lernen, worauf sie sich freute.

In den letzten Monaten hatte Rilla unter schweren Depressionen gelitten. Über den Verlust ihres Kindes war sie nur schwer hinweggekommen. Doch Kenneth hatte es geschafft, dass Rilla ihren Lebenswillen zurück bekam und nun endlich wieder lächeln konnte. Auch wenn ihr der Anblick von Kindern in ihrem Herzen immer wieder einen erneuerten Stich versetzt, so freute sie sich doch für ihre Schwägerinnen und freute sich, deren Kinder endlich kennen zu lernen.

"Nanu, täuschen mich meine alten Augen oder ist das Gilbert Blythes Tochter", rief der alte Tucker Johnson von seinem Heuwagen. Rilla öffnete die Augen und winkte dem alten Mann zu, sie mochte diesen alten Mann. Er und seine Frau Annabeth, die nie eigene Kinder bekommen konnten, mochten alle Kinder von Glen und waren zu jedem immer sehr nett. Rilla trat näher an Tuckers Heuwagen heran. 

"Ist auch schon ne Weile her, dass man dich hier gesehen hat Rilla", meinte er. Rilla lächelte: "Wäre die Reise von Toronto nach Glen nicht so anstrengend und lang, würde ich öfters kommen. Wie geht es ihrer Frau?". Tucker lachte kurz auf und spuckte seinen Kautabak aus. "Annie geht es bestens, sie backt heute ihren berühmten Kuchen. Sie hat Susan Baker versprochen bei der Hochzeit deiner Schwester zu helfen. Soll ich dich ein Stück mit nehmen?"

"Das wäre ganz toll von ihnen", jubelte sie. "Na dann spring mal auf Kleines", lächelte der Mann. Rilla warf ihre Tasche auf den Wagen und bestieg die Heuballen. Sie hatte es schon immer geliebt im Heu zu liegen, den Himmel zu beobachten und auf einem Halm zu kauen. Tucker Johnson grinste und schnalzte. Das Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung und zog den Wagen vor sich hin. Betsy, die alte Stute, hatte schon viele Jahre auf dem Buckel und war nicht mehr ganz so schnell, doch das störte niemand. Tucker lächelte, lehnte sich zurück und begann zu pfeifen.

"Brrrrrrr", machte Tucker und das Pferd kam vor Ingleside zum stehen. Rilla kletterte von den Heuballen hinab. "Vielen Dank fürs mitnehmen, Mr Johnson. Sagen sie ihrer Frau einen ganz lieben Gruß von mir und ich freue mich schon auf ihren Kuchen".

Tucker lachte. "Werd ich machen. Bestell deiner Familie Grüße von mir". Er setzten den Wagen in Gang und winkte zum Abschied. Rilla winkte ebenfalls und wand sich Ingleside zu. Es hatte sich kein bisschen verändert in ihrer Abwesenheit. Es war schön ihr geliebtes Zuhause wieder zu sehen. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Anschlag. Wie würde ihre Familie reagieren sie zusehen, nachdem sie ihre Eltern und Walter bei ihrem Besuch in Toronto gebeten hatte wieder zu gehen. Außerdem steckten alle in Hochzeitsvorbereitungen, würde sie nicht stören, hätte sie nicht erst morgen kommen sollen? Sie öffnete die Haustür und trat ein. Das Haus war innen schön dekoriert worden. Man konnte ganz deutlich erkennen, dass morgen, bei Sonnenuntergang, eine Hochzeit stattfinden würde.

Es war erschreckend ruhig im Haus, bis auf das leise sprechen einer Frau. Rilla blieb an der Wohnzimmertür stehen und erkannte ihre Schwägerin Faith, die ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte und mit sanfter Stimme sprach. "Bist du mein kleiner Gilly? Ja natürlich bist du mein kleiner Sonnenschein", säuselte Faith und man könnte die Fröhlichkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht überhören. "Hallo Faith", sagte Rilla leise. Die angesprochene schrak hoch und drehte sich um. "Hallo Rilla, schön dich zu sehen. Wir dachten du würdest erst morgen kommen", meinte Faith und versuchte mit diesen Worten ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie blickte nervös auf ihre Arme, wo ein 2 Monat altes Baby sich interessiert umschaute.

Rilla hatte ihren Neffen sofort erkannt und lächelte Faith entgegen, um ihr zu zeigen, dass es in Ordnung war. "Deine Reise war bestimmt anstrengend. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee oder Kaffee?", erkundigte sich Faith. "Eine schöne Tasse Tee währe nett", meinte Rilla, nahm Hut und Handschuhe ab und ließ sich leicht erschöpft auf das alte Sofa von Ingleside fallen. "Ich werde dir eine Tasse holen", meinte Faith und schaute sich verwirrt um. "Du kannst ihn mir ruhig geben", lächelte Rilla und öffnete ihre Arme. Faith schien sichtlich erleichtert und ließ ihren erst geborenen Sohn sanft in die Arme ihrer Schwägerin gleiten.

Rilla strich dem Jungen sanft das Haar aus der Stirn und betrachtete ihn genau. Gilbert James Blythe, von allen nur Gil oder Gilly (hauptsächlich von seiner Mutter) genannt, hatte braunes gelocktes Haar und braune Augen. Der kleine Gil hatte bereits jetzt schon eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater. "Du bist aber ein hübscher junger Mann", säuselte Rilla und lächelte ihre Neffen an. Er blickte sie mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. "Schon 2 schöne Monate verweilst du bereits auf unserer schönen Welt und ich habe es erst jetzt geschafft, dich und deine Cousine zu besuchen. Das werde ich mir wohl nie verzeihen, dass ich nicht schon früher hier war. Aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde nun öfters kommen", flüsterte Rilla. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, nicht schon früher gekommen zu sein. Sie hatte alles verpasst, nicht nur die Geburt des kleinen Gil, sondern auch die von Shirleys Tochter. Rillas trauriger Gesichtsausdruck verschwand, als sie Gil betrachtete wie er ihren Finger ganz fest in seiner kleinen Hand festhielt und eingeschlafen war.

Faith hatte sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt und alles mitbekommen. Sie und Emily hatten sich bereits seit Tagen den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, wie Rilla wohl auf die Kinder reagieren würde. Wussten nicht so recht, wie sie mit Rilla umgehen sollten. Sie hatten sich bereits die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, Rilla könnte sie und Emily dafür verachten, dass sie gesunde Babys zur Welt gebracht hatten oder ähnliches. Jedoch sah Faith eine lächelnde Rilla im Wohnzimmer sitzen die sich liebevoll um Gil kümmerte und wusste, dass sie und Emily keine Angst haben mussten. Mit einem Lächeln und einem Vollbeladenen Tablett kam Faith ins Wohnzimmer zurück und schenkte Rilla frischen Tee ein.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens blickte Faith von ihrer Tasse auf und betrachtete Rilla. Sie sah gut aus. Ihr schien das Eheleben gut zu tun. Kenneth war ein toller Mensch, steckte voller Liebe und Fürsorge für die Menschen die er liebte. Faith hatte mitbekommen, dass es in der Ehe der beiden nach der Fehlgeburt ein wenig gekriselt haben musste, die beiden sich jetzt jedoch umso mehr liebten als zuvor. Es schien beinah so, als habe der Verlust des Babys die beiden und die Liebe zueinander noch stärker gemacht.

"Wo hast du den Kenneth gelassen. Kommt er noch nach?", erkundigte Faith sich, schaute jedoch nicht von ihrer Tasse auf. Sie fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte das Glück gehabt und ihren Gilly gesund zur Welt bringen dürfen. Aber Rilla, die nie viel von kleinen Kindern gehalten hatte, war zum ersten mal schwanger gewesen. Hatte ihre ganze Liebe auf das kleine ungeboren Baby in ihrem Bauch gerichtet und musste nun damit klar kommen, dass sie ihr Baby nie im Arm halten durfte.

Rilla, die wusste was in Faiths Kopf vor sich ging, konnte eine Hand frei machen ohne den schlafenden Gilbert zu wecken und legte sie auf den Arm ihrer Schwägerin. Faith hob ihren Kopf und schaute in Rillas Gesicht. "Es ist in Ordnung Faith. Ich, das heißt Kenneth und ich, haben den Verlust unseres Kindes akzeptiert. Wir waren vielleicht noch nicht bereit für ein eigenes Kind. Also, nun hör auf dir Gedanken zu machen und lächle".

Faith konnte sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. "Aber…aber es muss doch der reinste Horror für dich sein Rilla. Hier sitzen zu müssen, Gil zu sehen und später kommt noch Hanna dazu. Du musst Emily und mich bestimmt sehr verachten", meinte Faith und senkte den Kopf. Es beschäftigte sie mehr als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Rillas Gesicht wurde nun ernster. "Schau mich bitte an Faith, ich verachte weder dich oder Emily nicht. Sag mir bitte nicht, dass ihr all die Monate dieses Gefühl hattet".

Faith nickte. "Wir hatten das Gefühl. Wir empfanden es als ungerecht, dass wir unsere Babys bekommen durften und du nicht. Seit der Geburt der Kinder ließ uns der Gedanke, du könntest uns verachten, nicht mehr los", erklärte Faith mit schwacher Stimme.

"Ich muss zugeben, nach der Fehlgeburt bin ich in ein sehr tiefes Loch gefallen und es ging mir eine Zeit lang nicht sehr gut. Als ich hörte, dass du und Emily gesunde Kinder zur Welt gebracht hattet, freute ich mich mit euch. Doch auf der anderen Seite beneidete ich euch, aber verachtet habe ich euch nie. Es tut mir auch sehr leid, dass ich erst jetzt komme, ich konnte jedoch nicht früher. Ich hatte einfach nicht die Kraft dazu. Aber ich sitze nun hier, halten den süßen Gil in den Armen und freue mich darauf, später meine Nichte kennen zu lernen", meinte Rilla.

Faith blickte erneuert auf. "Ehrlich?". Rilla nickte und schenkte Faith nun ein warmes Lächeln. Faith atmete tief ein, wand sich Rilla zu und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Du bist wirklich eine bemerkenswerte Frau Rilla Ford", sagte Faith voller Bewunderung. 

Rilla fühlte sich sehr geschmeichelt und errötete leicht. "Danke", flüsterte sie.

"Aber ich denke, wir sollten nun das Thema wechseln", meinte Rilla. Schließlich war sie acht lange Monate weg gewesen und es muss sich doch vieles verändert haben, außerdem konnte sie nicht weiter über ihr verlorenes Baby sprechen. Obwohl es bereits einige Monate her war, schmerzte sie der Gedanke immer noch sehr.

"Du hast recht. Wo hast du den Kenneth gelassen?"  
"Er kann leider nicht kommen, ebenso wie Sarah. Die entscheidenden Abschlussprüfungen stehen in dieser Woche an. Kenneth und Sarah bedauern es, nicht kommen zu können, aber ihre Prüfungen gehen nun einmal vor. Aber einmal was anderes, warum sitzt du hier alleine rum? Wo ist der Rest der Familie?".

Faith kicherte kurz auf. "Das reinste Chaos tobt hier in den letzten Tagen. Di und Eddie sind noch eigensinniger was die Hochzeit an geht als wir alle dachten. Deine Mutter, Susan, Nan und Di sind bei Rosemary und Una. Sie nähen das Brautkleid und die Brautjungfernkleider. Shirley und Eddie sind nach Charlottetown gereist, ich weis bloß nicht warum. Jem und dein Vater sind auf Hausbesuch, ich bezeichne die beiden auch gerne als die 'Krankheitspatrolie'. Und Emily ist mit Thomas und Hanna in Millers Laden, sie dürften eigentlich dem nächstkommen", erklärte Faith und schaute auf die Standuhr.

Faith und Rilla, die sich nie besonders gut verstanden hatten, waren sich heute näher kommen. Sie hatten zum ersten mal richtig mit einander gesprochen und den anderen näher kennen gelernt. Rilla erzählte Faith von Toronto, von Rebecca Johnson und das Kenneth nach seiner bestanden Prüfung im Krankenhaus arbeiten würde.

Faith wiederum klärte Rilla über die letzten Ereignisse in Glen auf, wie es war mit einem Arzt verheiratet zu sein. "Ich sehe Jem kaum noch. Er ist die meiste Zeit unterwegs und kommt spät Abends nach Hause. Ich habe Angst das Gilly zu wenig Kontakt zu ihm bekommt. Das muss sich jetzt schrecklich undankbar für dich anhören, aber so ist es nicht. Ich bin sehr stolz auf meinen Mann und liebe ihn, aber er fehlt mir sehr", sprach Faith mit einem Kloß im Hals.

Rilla die soeben zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte, wurde durch das Quengeln von Gil unterbrochen, der soeben aufgewacht war. "Ist schon gut mein kleiner Sonnenschein", säuselte Faith und nahm das quengelnde Baby von Rilla entgegen. "Ich werde mal nach oben gehen, er hat bestimmt Hunger". Rilla nickte und schaute den beiden nach, wie sie das Zimmer verließen. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse, jedoch war der Tee kalt. Rilla verzog das Gesicht und stellte die Tasse ab.

Rilla erhob sich und ließ ihren Blick durch das gemütliche Wohnzimmer gleiten, es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Gog und Magog saßen wie eh und je auf dem Kamin und überwachten alles von dort oben. Das Bücherregal, das in einer Ecke stand, hatte Zuwachs bekommen. Susan hatte Gefallen an Liebesromanen bekommen und verschlang ein Buch nach dem anderen. An den Wänden zierten sich viele Bilder der Blythe Kinder.

Das neueste Bild stand auf dem Kaminsims und zeigte Anne und Gilbert mit ihren drei Enkelkindern. Man konnte eine lächelnde Anne sitzend auf dem Sofa erkennen, sie hielt Gil in ihren Armen. Hinter ihr stand ihr geliebter Ehemann Gilbert und hielt seine Enkeltochter Hanna im Arm. Thomas, der älteste der drei, hatte sich an seine Großmutter angelehnt und grinste auf eine süße Art, wie es nur ein Kind kann. Rilla umfuhr den Rahmen und lächelte. Sie liebte ihre Familie und vermisste sie schrecklich.

"Wir sind wieder da. Oh ich kann dir sagen Faith, ich werde mich wohl nie an diese Mary Douglas gewöhnen. Ich habe bisher noch nie eine Frau kenne gelernt die so viel reden kann und es innerhalb von 20 Minuten schafft, über halb Glen St. Mary mit ihrer Spitzenzunge herzufallen", rief Emily aus dem Flur. "Würdest du bitte die Zeitung auf den Wohnzimmertisch legen, mein Schatz", fragte Emily ihren Sohn höflich und reichte ihm die Zeitung. Thomas grinste und sah seinem Vater wieder einmal wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten aus. Er nahm die Zeitung und rannte ins Wohnzimmer, dort angekommen, erkannte er eine fremde Frau am Kamin stehen.

"Mummy", rief der kleine Junge aufgebracht und rannte aus dem Zimmer. "Nanu, was hast du denn?", erkundigte Emily sich und nahm ihre Tochter aus dem Kinderwagen. "Frau", stammelte Thomas und deutete Richtung Wohnzimmer, Emily schaute etwas verwirrt. Sie betrat den Raum und erkannte ihre Schwägerin. "Rilla", hauchte sie.

"Hallo Emily, ich glaube, ich habe Thomas einen Schrecken eingejagt. Naja, wundert es jemand, schließlich kennt er mich nicht wirklich", meinte Rilla und umarmtem Emily zur Begrüßung. Emily lächelte etwas schuldbewusst. Shirley und ich wollten dich und Kenneth schon lang einmal besuchen kommen, aber irgendwie hatten wir nie Zeit". Sie wand sich nun ihrem Sohn zu. "Thomas, das ist deine Tante Rilla aus Toronto. Willst du ihr den nicht guten Tag sagen?"

Thomas stand eingeschüchtert hinter seiner Mutter und beeugte die fremde Frau genau. Rilla Lächelte und kniete hinab, damit ihr Neffe sie besser sehen konnte. Das schöne lächeln seiner Tante ließ jede Schüchternheit bei Thomas verschwinden und er umarmte sie. Rilla küsste ihn auf die Stirn und schaute ihn genau an. "Du bist so groß geworden. Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell", stellte Rilla fest und richtete sich wieder auf. "Und du musst die kleine Anne Marilla Blythe sein oder besser gesagt Hanna, wie man dich hier nennt", lächelte Rilla und begutachtete Hanna, die fröhlich vor sich hin gluckste. Sie hatte goldbraunes Haar und große graue Augen. 

"Ich würde sie dir ja gerne in den Arm geben, aber sie fremdelt im Moment noch ein wenig. Eigentlich sind Shirley und ich die einzigen, bei denen sie nicht weint", meinte Emily und nahm Platz. "Thomas wie wäre es, wenn du Tante Rilla mal dein tolles Feuerwehrauto zeigst?" Thomas strahlte übers ganzen Gesicht und rannte zu seiner Spielzeugkiste. Thomas der blitzschnell zurück war, kletterte auf den Schoß seiner Tante und zeigte ihr ganz stolz sein Auto.

Emily betrachtete das alles etwas unsicher, wurde ihre wirren Gedanken durch Rillas Lächeln los. Sie küsste ihre Tochter auf die Wange und reichte ihr einen Holzring. Rilla blickte kurz auf, schaute Emily tief in die Augen und wand sich wieder Thomas zu. Er spielte vor sich hin und beachtete sie nicht weiter. Kinder waren etwas schönes und ihrer aller Zukunft. Rilla spürte etwas warmes in ihrem Herzen. Sie wünschte sich ein eigenes Baby für sich und vor allem für Kenneth.


	42. Die lang ersehnte Trauung

**Die lang ersehnte Trauung, Kapitel 42**

"Und ist hier alles klar?" Jem grinste und schielte zur Tür herein. Eine Gruppe verzweifelter Frauen blickte ihm entgegen. Anne, Una, Faith und Rilla wussten weder ein noch aus. Jem trat ins Zimmer ein und schaute sich genau um. "Nanu, wo ist Di?". "Sie ist im Bad, mit Nan. Ihr ist nicht gut", gab Rilla knapp zur Antwort. "Es muss wohl die Aufregung sein", hauchte Una Meredith kaum hörbar.

"Naja sie sollte langsam einmal fertig werden. Wenn die beiden wirklich bei Sonnenuntergang heiraten wollen, sollte sie sich langsam beeilen. Ich meine, die Sonne wird nicht ewig auf sie warten", meinte Jem, "außerdem haben wir alle Hunger". "Das hilft uns jetzt wirklich nicht sehr weiter Jem", rügte Faith ihren Mann. "Gib uns noch zehn Minuten, dann wird die Braut unten stehen", meinte Faith und scheuchte ihren Mann aus dem Zimmer.

"Ich werde keinen Schleier tragen", meinte Di und betrat das Zimmer wo bereits alle auf sie warteten. "Sie will einfach keinen Schleier tragen, ich weis nicht was ich noch machen soll", meinte Nan und schien dem Wahnsinn nahe zu sein. "Nan, ich werde keinen Schleier tragen und damit basta", sagte Di entschlossen und lies sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

"Aber…aber was ist mit der Tradition? Eine Braut ohne Schleier das kann nichts gutes werden. Außerdem meinst du nicht, Eddie würde sich freuen den Schleier zu lüften?", prophezeite Nan und machte ein theatralisches Gesicht dazu. Di musste kurz aufkichern. "Eddie steht voll hinter meiner Entscheidung. Es ist meine Hochzeit und ich werde nur einmal heiraten, das hoffe ich jedenfalls". Alle Anwesenden schauten sich entsetzt an und warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

"Außerdem ist mir die Tradition relativ egal, bis auf die vier Bräuche. So und nun helft mir bitte mein Kleid anzuziehen". "Ja du warst schon immer das eigenwilligste und sturste meiner Kinder", lächelte Anne und legte den Schleier, den niemand haben wollte, sachte aufs Bett, "genau wie dein Vater". 

"Man sieht es ja schon an ihrem Brautkleid", meinte Faith und zeigte auf ein ausgefallenes, aber wunderschönes Kornblumblaues Kleid, das auf einer Schneiderpuppe hing. "Weiß trägt jede Braut, ich wollte etwas ausgefallenes", meinte Di und für sie war damit das Thema abgeschlossen. Die anderen sahen es ein, man konnte Di nicht mehr zur Besinnung bringen.

Fünfzehn Minuten später und völlig erledigt kamen Anne, Faith und Rilla lächelnd die Treppen hinab. Gilbert der bereits ungeduldig am Treppenabsatz wartete schaute seine Frau fragen an. "Sie ist nun endlich fertig. Wir alle sind nun fertig ", meinte sie und küsste Gilbert kurz auf die Wange. "Ich werde nun John Bescheid geben". Sie verließ mit Rilla und Faith das Haus.

Eine Minuten später kamen Nan und Una, die man als Brautjungfern bestimmt hatte, in Lavendelfarbenen Kleidern elegant die Treppe hinab. Gilbert lächelte seiner Tochter und Una zu. Sie lächelten zurück und schritten langsam in den Garten, wo die Hochzeit statt finden sollte. Di stand oben an der Treppe und fasste sich an ihr pumpendes Herz. "Du schaffst das schon, keine Angst. Ich meine, davon hast du immer geträumt", sprach Di zu sich selbst und setzte den ersten Fuß auf die Treppe. Gilbert sah sie mit großen Augen an und folgte ihr mit seinem Blick, bis sie vor ihm stand. 

Sie sah einfach wunderschön aus, seine Lieblingstochter. Sie stand nervös lächelnd vor ihm und wedelte mit ihrem Brautstrauß rum. Di trug ein langes, ärmelloses Kornblumblauen Kleid. An ihrem hochgesteckten, feuerroten Haar fielen an der Seiten zwei lockige Strähnen nach unten. Sie hatte sich eine weiße Rose ins Haar gesteckt, wodurch die Frisur noch eleganter wirkte.

Um den Hals trug sie Großmutter Marjories Perlenkette und die Tropfenförmigen Ohrringe von Tante Diana. Der schöne Brautstrauß, der aus roten Rosen und weißen Lilien gebunden war, rundete das schöne Erscheinungsbild ab. "Du siehst….einfach wunderschön aus", lächelte Gilbert und wischte sich eine Träne weg. "Danke", flüsterte Di und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam verließen sie den Flur.

Draußen hatten sich die Hochzeitsgäste bereits aufgestellt und warteten gespannt auf die Braut. Man hatte hunderte von Lampions an der Außenseite des Hauses und an den Bäumen befestigt. Kerzen standen im Grass und wiesen den Weg zu Eddie und Reverend Meredith. Ein 'Uh' und 'Ah' ging durch die Reihen als Di mit ihrem Vater an den Gästen vorbei schritt. Eddie stand wie gelähmt vorne am Altar und konnte den Blick nicht von seiner wunderschönen Braut lassen. Er schluckte und betrachtete sie genau, als Gilbert mit ihr am Altar angekommen war und ihre Hand auf die von Eddie legte. 

Reverend Meredith lächelte, bat die Gäste sich zusetzen und begann mit der Zeremonie. Di und Eddie gaben sich jeweils ihre Eheversprechen und keiner fühlte sich an diesem Tag glücklicher als die beiden. Als die Sonne gerade dabei war unterzugehen, gaben sich Di und Eddie den Ehelichen Kuss und waren von nun an Mr. und Mrs. Edward Gardner.

Die Gäste bewarfen das Brautpaar mit Blütenblättern und wünschten ihnen nach und nach alles gute für die Zukunft. Eddie und Di nahmen die Glückwünsche von Herzen an und konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen, endlich zueinander gefunden zu haben. "Ich liebe dich Diana Gardner von ganzem Herzen und das für immer", grinste Eddie und küsste seine Frau.

"Überall diese Verliebten, dass ist ja schrecklich", grinste Carl und zwinkerte mit seinem guten Auge den beiden frisch vermählten zu.  
"Warte nur bis du eines Tages die wahre Liebe finden wirst", lächelte Di und küsste ihren Mann erneuert. "Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören dich zu küssen Edward Gardner", grinste sie. 

Man feierte bis tief in die Nacht, lachte und erzählte Geschichten aus der Kindheit von Eddie und Di. Man hatte den frisch Vermählten Angeboten, die erste gemeinsame Nacht im alten Traumhaus zu verbringen, da die beiden immer noch kein eigenes Heim hatten und alleine sein wollten. Die Gäste begleiteten das Brautpaar ins alte Traumhaus und wünschte ihnen eine gesegnete Nacht und alles gute für die Zukunft.

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedeten Eddie und Di sich von ihrer Familie, ihren Freunden und reisten nach Schottland für vier Wochen, wo sie ihre Flitterwochen verbringen würden. Die anwesenden winkten zum Abschied dem fahrenden Zug hinter her. "Das vierte unsere Kinder hat uns nun verlassen Gilbert. Es werden immer weniger. Ich freue mich für meine Kinder, aber sie fehlen mir auch schrecklich", meinte Anne und schaute dem fahrende Zug wehmütig nach. Gilbert nahm seine Frau in den Arm und lächelte: "Du hast doch immer noch mich und Susan".


	43. Erwachte Erinnerungen

**Erwachte Erinnerungen, Kapitel 43**

Rilla stand auf der Veranda von Ivy Porch und hatte sich gegen einen Pfosten gelehnt. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und lauschte dem Wind, wie er sacht durch ihr Haar wirbelte und ihr den süßen Duft von Blumen in die Nase wehte.

Kenneth stand im Garten und betrachtete seine schöne Frau, die seine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte. Mit leisen Schritten kam er näher und stand nun hinter Rilla. Er hielt ihr einen Strauß Rosen vor die Nase und näherte sich ihrem Ohr.

"Guten Abend, meine Schöne", flüsterte er ihr sacht ins Ohr. Rilla schmunzelte und öffnete die Augen. Sie nahm den Strauß an sich und drehte sich um. "Mein Liebster, endlich bist du daheim", flüsterte Rilla und roch an den Blumen.

Kenneth trat einen Schritt näher und strich seiner Rilla eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du bist so wunderschön, ich kann mein Glück kaum fassen. Ich liebe dich Rilla-My-Rilla", meinte Kenneth und küsste sie zärtlich.

"Lass uns einen Spaziergang machen", lächelte Kenneth und legte den Blumenstrauß von Rilla auf die Seite. Rilla nickte, hackte sich bei ihm ein und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Kenneth grinste und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Er hatte ihre Nähe vermisst. Auch wenn er jetzt im Krankenhaus von Toronto arbeitete, nahm er sich so viel Zeit für seine Rilla und genoss jeden Augenblick.

Sie unternahmen viele schöne Dinge: Spaziergänge, machten romantische Picknicks, besuchten das Kino, saßen Abends auf der Veranda und beobachteten die Sterne…… Die beiden fühlten sich wohl und genossen ihr Glück in allen Zügen. Es war eine sorgenfreie Zeit und all die traurigen Monate lagen nun hinter ihnen, ein neuer Lebensabschnitt hatte begonnen. Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der beiden galt nun ihrem Liebesglück und der ungewissen Zukunft die sie erwartete.

"Ich habe heute Post von Di und Carl erhalten", meinte Rilla. "Schön von den beiden zu hören. Was gibt es den neues?".  
"Di und Eddie befinden sich noch auf Hochzeitsreise in Schottland, werden aber vermutlich nächste oder übernächste Woche wieder heimkehren, wissen es aber noch nicht genau. Di meint, es hängt alles von Eddie's Suche ab".

"Was sucht er denn?", fragte Kenneth verdutzt. "Das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness. Di hat es zwar versucht es ihm auszureden, aber du kennst ja Eddie. Er ist felsenfest von seiner Existenz überzeugt und meinte scherzhaft, er würde nicht heimkehren eher er es gefunden hat. Di befürchtet nun, dass sie für immer in Schottland bleiben muss, obwohl es ihr sehr gut dort gefällt.  
Aber die beiden sind glücklich, so wie wir und das ist die Hauptsache".

Kenneth beugte sich hinab und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie setzten ihren Spaziergang fort und es hatte den Anschein, als wollten sie dem aufgehende Mond entgegen laufen.

"So kurz Di's Brief war, umso länger war der von Carl". Kenneth lächelte schief und schaute verwirrt. "Carl und ein langer Brief?".  
"Ja du hast richtig gehört. Ich war genauso überrascht wie du, weil ich es eher gewöhnt bin, dass er anruft oder eine Postkarte schickt, aber keinen zweieinhalb langen Brief schreibt", meinte Rilla.

"Er muss dir ja viel zu erzählen gehabt haben", grinste Kenneth. Er mochte Carl mit seiner spitzen Zunge, seinen Kommentaren und seiner frischen, spritzigen Art.

"Das hatte er auch. Er hat mir, bzw. uns, seine Zukunftspläne mitgeteilt. Er hat sich wirklich Gedanken um seine Zukunft gemacht, so kenne ich ihn gar nicht. Er war immer derjenige von uns, der in den Tag hinein gelebt hat und seine Insekten und Käfer im Kopf hatte, was sich zum Glück nun gebessert hat.

Er hatte vor weiter zu studieren, hat es sich jedoch anders überlegt. 'Ich habe nicht vor auf der Schulbank zu versauern', das sind seine Wort gewesen. Er hatte nach dem Hinschmiss von seinem Studium seine Leidenschaft für das Schreiben entdeckt und ein Buch über Schützengrabenratten und ihr Leben geschrieben.

Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und Absagen von vielen Verlägen, hat ein kleiner Verlag Carls Potential erkannt und sein Buch veröffentlicht. Es hat sich überraschenderweise sehr gut verkauft und der Verlag bat ihn, weitere Bücher zu schreiben und nahm ihn unter Vertrag", sprudelte es aus Rilla raus und sie musste kurz Luft holen.

"Er hat mit seinem zweiten Buch bereits begonnen, möchte aber noch nicht verraten um was es geht. Carl hat vor nach Charlottetown zu ziehen um ersten wie er meint, mal aus Glen raus zu kommen und frei zu sein, und zweitens kann er dann ein Auge auf Bruce werfen, der im September am Queens beginnt zu studieren", meinte sie.

"Ach ja, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Mary Douglas hat ihr drittes Kind zur Welt gebracht, es ist ein Junge. Sie hat ihm den Namen Alexander Evan Bryant, genannt Xander gegeben".  
"Ich habe so das Gefühl das Mary und Miller Kinder lieben. Dann wünschen wir ihnen allen viel Glück", lächelte Kenneth und gab Rilla einen Eskimokuss.

"Ich bin so unverschämt Glücklich mit dir", flüsterte Rilla und küsste ihren geliebten Ehemann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte.

In Glen bekam man nichts vom Liebesglück von Kenneth und Rilla mit. Faith verbrachten den Abend mit dem kleinen Gil bei ihrem Vater und Rosemary im Pfarrhaus, da Jem Gilbert bei einer schwierigen Geburt assistierte. Jerry und Nan machten einen romantischen Spaziergang am Hafen von Four Winds.

Susan Baker war in ihrem Schaukelstuhl über ihrer Strickerei eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen für Persis' Kind, welches im November zur Welt kommen sollte, drei verschiedene Söckchen zu stricken.

Anne Blythe saß auf der Veranda von Ingleside und las ihrem Enkel Thomas eine Gutenachtgeschichte vor, der sich bereits im Halbschlaf befand. Walter saß neben ihr und sah verträumt in den Himmel. "Ich werd noch einen kleinen Abendspaziergang machen", meinte er und erhob sich.

Anne lächelte ihrem Sohn zu. Es war so schön ihn wieder zu haben. "Walter", flüsterte sie. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und blickte seine Mutter an. "Es ist schön dich hier zu haben. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir dich wieder haben", flüsterte Anne und ihr lief eine Träne über die Wange. 

Walter machte ein trauriges Gesicht und trat näher zu seiner Mutter. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange und wischte die Träne weg. "Bitte weine nicht Mum, ich ertrag es nicht dich weinen zu sehen. Ich bin auch froh wieder hier zu sein", meinte Walter und küsste sie auf die Wange.

Anne lächelte betrübt und nickte. "Ich werde den kleinen Mann nun zu Bett bringen und du kannst deinen Spatziergang machen", meinte Anne und erhob sich langsam, um den schlafenden Thomas in ihren Armen nicht aufzuwecken.

Walter schlenderte langsam den kleinen Hügel vom Regenbogental hinab und hielt immer mal wieder inne und warf sehnsüchtige Blicke dem Mond zu.

Er kam an der großen, mächtigen Tanne zum stehen, die den "Eingang" zum Regenbogental signalisierte. Er war nicht alleine, es hatte anscheinend noch jemand die selbe Idee gehabt.

Una Meredith saß im Grass mit den Füßen im kühlen kleinen Fluss der sich durch das Regenbogental schlängelte. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht dem Mond zugewandt, die Augen geschlossen und eine milde Augustbrise wehte ihr durch das offene Haar. Das rabenschwarze Haar wehte im Wind umher und ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

Walter stand hinter der Tanne und beobachtete Una. "Sie sieht aus wie eine Mondgöttin", hauchte er und sah wie verzaubert auf sie.

Hunderte kleine Blitze zuckten vor Walters innerem Auge und immer klarer werdende Bilder erschienen ihm. Ja da war sie, die Erinnerung. Er erkannte ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haar, das still und verschüchtert in der Ecke stand, eine junge Frau die am Bahnhof stand und ihn verabschiedete, ja es gab keinen Zweifel mehr, er konnte sich nun ganz klar an Una erinnern.

Er machte einen Schritt nach vorne und trat auf einen Ast, der unter seinem Fuß zerbrach. Una erschrak und stand sofort auf. Sie sah sich ängstlich um:" Ist….ist hier jemand?".  
Walter trat aus dem Schatten und kam näher. "Guten Abend Una. Es tut mir leid das ich dich erschreckt habe, dass wollte ich nicht", erklärte Walter.

Una blickte auf den Boden und versuchte hektisch ihr offenes Haar zu bändigen und in einen Nackenknoten zu verwandeln. "Schon in Ordnung, ich wusste nicht das du kommen würdest".

Walter lächelte und legte eine Hand auf Una's. "Du kannst sie ruhig offen lassen, es steht dir", meinte Walter und deutete auf das Haar. Una errötete und beendete ihren Versuch ihr Haar zu binden. "Hast du mich eigentlich gerade eben Una genannt?", fragte sie verwirrt nach. 

"Ja, als ich dich vorhin so dasitzen sah, fiel mir die Erinnerung an dich wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ich kann mich wieder an dich erinnern Una, ist das nicht einfach Klasse". Una nickte und spürte, dass sie erneuert errötete. "Du…du willst bestimmt alleine sein. Ich werde dich dann einmal alleine lassen", meinte Una und wollte sich auf den Heimweg machen.

"Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich dich bitten würde hier zu bleiben und mir Gesellschaft zu leisten?". Una wurde blass und schaute Walter an. "Du willst das ich hier bei dir bleibe?".  
Er nickte und nahm im weichen Grass Platz. Walter deutete auf den Platz neben sich hin und Una setzte sich hin.

Die beiden saßen für einige Minuten still neben einander und lauschten dem Frieden. Der Mond war in seiner ganzen Pracht aufgegangen und tauchte das Tal in silbernes Licht. "Was machst du den so alleine hier?", erkundigte Walter sich.  
"Ich wollte etwas alleine sein und die Stille genießen. Und was verschlägt dich noch so spät hierher?".

"Ich kam aus dem selben Grund. Ich sitze hier öfters und denke nach, genieße die Einsamkeit und denke über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und die Zukunft nach. Außerdem wollte ich Abschied nehmen".

"Abschied? Willst du uns denn schon wieder verlassen?", fragte Una und konnte ihre Enttäuschung nicht verbergen. Walter sah dies und lächelte. "Nicht wirklich. Aber ich werde bis Weihnachten nicht mehr herkommen und deshalb nutze ich jeden Augenblick in dem ich hier sein kann".

Una schaute verwirrt. "Du wirst also weggehen und ein neues Leben beginnen?".  
"Ja, ich habe mein Schicksal in die Hand genommen und mir meinen größten Traum erfüllt. Ich kann nun endlich das machen, wovon ich schon immer geträumt habe".

"Das klingt toll. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück dabei", meinte Una und schaute traurig. Walter schaute sie an, ja mit offenem Haar sah sie wirklich hübsch aus. "Meinst du, ich werde es schaffen ihnen was bei zu bringen?", fragte er sie. 

"Ihnen etwas beibringen? Wem denn?".  
"Oh, das haben ich dir gar nicht erzählt. Ich habe meinen Traum erfüllt und mich am Redmond College um den Posten eines Assistent Professor im Fach Englische Literatur beworben. Und man hat mir die Stelle gegeben. Ich werde im September also wieder nach Kingsport reisen und versuchen die Köpfe der Jungen und Mädchen mit Wissen zu füllen", lächelte Walter unsicher.

"Ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass du ein wundervoller Professor werden wirst. Du warst schon immer sehr begabt", flüsterte Una. Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so mit Walter gesprochen und es war ein schönes Gefühl.

Die beiden saßen noch eine ganze Weile im Regenbogental und unterhielten sich über Gott und die Welt. Walter warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und die beiden bemerkten, dass es bereits sehr spät war. Er brachte Una nach Hause und beide standen etwas unsicher vor der Haustür.

"Danke für den schönen Abend und fürs nach Hause bringen", meinte Una. Walter verbeugte sich und lächelte. Una lächelte zurück und öffnete die Tür. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild sie hatte es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

"Una warte", sagte Walter. Una drehte sich herum und schaute ihn fragen an. Walter sah sich suchend um und beugte sich zum Blumenbeet hinab. Er pflügte etwas aus Rosemary Merediths Beet und reichte sie Una. "Eine schöne Blume für eine schöne Frau." Una nahm mit erröteten Wangen die Blume entgegen und roch an ihr. "Mhm, Salbei. Eins meiner Lieblingsgewächse, ich muss die Leidenschaft wohl von meiner Mutter geerbt haben. Salbei war auch ihr Lieblingsgewächs, sie hat mich sogar danach benannt", lächelte Una.

Walter grinste und trat näher zu Una. "Gute Nacht kleine Salvia". Er gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und rannte dann weg. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um und winkte zum Abschied. Una berührte die Wange, wo Walter ihr einen Kuss hinterlassen hatte mit zittrigen Fingern.

"Gute Nacht Walter", flüsterte Una in die Nacht hinein. Rosemary Meredith stand am Fenster vom Pfarrhaus und hatte alles mit angesehen. Sie lächelte und faltete ihre Hände. "Hat mich mein Gefühl also doch nicht getäuscht, geliebte Tochter".


	44. Novemberkind

**Novemberkind, Kapitel 44**

Rilla und Kenneth liefen die Straßen von Toronto entlang und kamen ihrem Ziel, einem schönen Stadthaus in dem Persis mit ihrer Familie lebte, immer näher. Kenneth band seinen Schal enger um seinen Hals und lies seinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen. Der Herbst hatte ganz Toronto in eine bunte, farbenfrohe Stadt verwandelt. Die Blätter an den Bäumen, die teilweise schon auf dem Boden lagen, hatten ihr saftiges grün gegen rot, braun und orange eingetauscht.

"So schön der Herbst auch sein kann, tut mir Persis Kind nur leid, dass es im November zur Welt kommen muss", meinte Rilla und betrachtete den bunten Strauß von Blättern in ihrer Hand. "Es ist doch egal in welchen Monat das Kind zur Welt kommt, Hauptsache es ist gesund", lächelte Kenneth und klingelte an der Tür. Er und Rilla hatten beschlossen seine Schwester zu besuchen und ihr Gesellschaft zu leisten, da Michael meist sehr spät aus seiner Anwaltskanzlei heim kam.

Sie mussten einen Moment warten bis ihnen ein Mädchen von zwanzig Jahren und einem breiten Lächeln die Türe öffnete. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht, Strohblondes Haar, blaue Augen und rosige Wangen. "Hallo Constance", grüßte Rilla das Dienstmädchen. Das Mädchen mit Namen Constance machte einen höflichen Knicks. "Guten Tag Mr und Mrs Ford". 

Constance hing die Jacken der beiden auf die Garderobe und klopfte an der Wohnzimmertür. "Mam'm, Mr und Mrs Ford sind so eben angekommen", erklärte sie in ruhigem Ton.  
"Na endlich! Danke Constance, führ die beiden bitten herein", hörte die beiden Persis aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen.

"Sie war schon immer sehr ungeduldig", flüsterte Kenneth Rilla zu als sie das Wohnzimmer betraten. "Das habe ich gehört Bruderherz", grinste Persis und bemühte sich aus ihrem Sessel. "Hallo Persis", grüßte Rilla ihre Schwägerin und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Hey Pers", lächelte Kenneth und küsste seine Schwester ebenfalls.

"Nehmt Platz, nehmt Platz", sagte Persis und deutete auf das Sofa. Mit einem großen 'Uff' lies sie sich selbst in einen Sessel fallen und machte den Anschein, als habe sie dies viel Kraft gekostet. Constance kam mit einem Tablett voll Tee und Keksen herein und schenkte den Gästen und der Hausherrin frisch gebrühten Tee ein. Nach vollbrachter Arbeit verbeugte sie sich und zog sich zurück. 

"Constance ist wirklich ein Engel, aber einfach zu still. Sie redet kaum etwas, ich werd noch wahnsinnig", grinste Persis und nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Tee. "Wie geht es euch beiden den?", erkundige Rilla sich und deutete auf den wohl gerundeten Bauch von Persis. Die werdende Mutter legte ein schiefes Lächeln auf und strich sich über den Bauch.

"Uns geht es gut, außer das ich mir wie ein gestrandeter Wal vorkomme. Dr. Philipps meint, es könnte jeden Moment los gehen. Ich bete jeden Tag zu Gott das es bald so weit ist. Schwanger zu sein ist zwar ganz toll und so, aber irgendwann ist es auch genug. Außerdem behandeln mich alle wie eine schwer kranke Frau ", schnaufte sie und biss deprimiert von einem Keks ab.

"Mhm kann gut möglich sein", flüsterte Rilla und senkte den Blick. Kenneth umfasste ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. Rilla schüttelte leicht den Kopf und setzte ein Lächeln auf: "Wie geht es eurer Mutter? Ich habe seit dem überraschenden Tod von Miss Cornelia nichts mehr von ihr gehört und mache mir große Sorgen".

Kenneth und Persis machten ein betrübtes Gesicht. "Ja, ich mache mir ebenfalls große Sorgen um sie. Vater meint zwar sie würde sich wieder erholen, aber ich weis nicht. Ich meine, Miss Cornelia war eine ihrer besten Freundinnen. Der Tod ist etwas Grausames und so…so endgültig", seufzte Persis. Es klopfte an der Tür und alle Köpfe wandten sich ihr zu.

"Die kleine Lady ist aufgewacht. Soll ich sie herunter bringen oder mit ihr einen Spaziergang im Park machen?", erkundigte Constance sich. Persis trauriges Gesicht erhellte sich. "Bring sie bitte runter, sie möchte bestimmt ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante Hallo sagen".

"Jawohl". Constance schloss die Tür hinter sich und man hörte sie die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf gehen. Die drei warteten gespannt auf die Ankunft der 'kleinen Lady' und die Standuhr verriet ihnen, dass es nun fünfzehn Uhr war. Rilla bemerkte nun zum ersten mal ein kleines Kästchen mit dunklem Holz und schönen Verzierungen.

"Das ist wirklich ein schönes Kästchen", meinte Rilla und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das Holz. "Ach das hätte ich jetzt wieder total vergessen. Das ist mein Fotokästchen. Ich bewahre darin alle möglichen Fotos auf. Ich wollte dir doch schon lange einmal ein paar Fotos zeigen. Mach es nur auf und schau dir ein paar davon an", lächelte Persis.

Genau in diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und ein kleines, zweijähriges Mädchen kam mit einem Teddy im Arm ins Wohnzimmer gerannt. Persis beugte sich vor und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm. "Hallo mein kleiner Stern. Na hast du gut geschlafen? Schau mal wer zu Besuch ist, Onkel Kenneth und Tante Rilla", lächelte Persis und zeigte auf die beiden. 

Klein-Leslie grinste und rannte auf ihren Onkel zu, den sie heiß und innig liebte. Kenneth küsste sie auf die Stirn und nahm sie auf den Schoß. Rilla die neben Kenneth saß, begrüßte ihre Nichte ebenfalls und wunderte sich nicht zum ersten mal, wie ähnlich das kleine Mädchen ihrer Mutter war. Sie hatte das dunkelblonde Haar ihrer Mutter und die dunkelbraunen Augen ihres Vaters geerbt.

Kenneth kitzelte das kleine Mädchen, worauf hin diese zu lachen begann. Rilla und Persis schmunzelten und ließen die beiden. Rilla widmete sich nun dem Fotokästchen und fischte ein Foto heraus.  
"Bist das du und Michael?", fragte Rilla und deutete auf das Foto. Persis nickte und stellte ihre Tasse auf einen Unterteller. "Ja, da waren wir in unseren Flitterwochen in Venedig. Ich träumte schon als kleines Mädchen davon, eines Tages mit dem Mann meines Lebens in einer Gondel über die Kanäle von Venedig zu fahren", schwärmte sie.

"Ihr beide seit wirklich ein schönes Paar", meinte Rilla legte das Foto zurück und fischte erneuert eins heraus. Rilla studierte das Foto genau und zeigte es Persis, worauf diese zu kichern begann. "Ach das Foto habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Das ist Kenny mit unseren Tanten", lächelte sie und nahm das Foto entgegen, "und ist schon lange her". 

Kenneth, den man früher zum ärgern immer Kenny genannt hatte, saß mit hochrotem Kopf da und ließ Klein-Leslie auf seinem Schoß reiten. "Da war ich acht oder neun und die beiden haben mich gezwungen, in diesen Matrosen Anzug zu schlüpfen. Tante Patricia meinte, das gehörte sich so, aber so etwas steht mir einfach nicht", grummelte Kenneth.

Rilla schmunzelte und strich ihrem Mann durchs Haar. "Ich finde, du siehst sehr goldig aus. Welche Tante ist den wer?", erkundigte sie sich. Persis gab das Bild an Kenneth weiter. "Die, die mir in die Wangen kneift, ist Tante Leigh meine Lieblingstante und die so steif und streng dasteht, ist Tante Patricia die ich überhaupt nicht leiden kann".

Persis grinste: "Die beiden haben sich noch nie sonderlich gut verstanden. Aber Tante Leigh und er waren immer ein Herz und eine Seele. Niemand konnte sie trennen und das ist heute noch so".

"Dann sollten wir Tante Leigh einmal einladen, oder was meinst du?", fragte Rilla und wand sich ihrem Mann zu. "Eine großartige Idee, sie bedeutet mir wirklich viel", meinte Kenneth und tat so als ob er Klein-Leslie's Finger auf essen würde.

"Ach Rilla, ich wollte dir schon lange einmal ein Bild von unserer Großmutter Alice zeigen. Du wolltest es doch schon lange einmal sehen", warf Persis in die Runde und bemühte sich wieder aus ihrem Sessel. Rilla sprang auf und half ihrer Schwägerin. "Soll ich das Bild für dich holen? Du musst mir einfach nur sagen wo".

Persis schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon gut Rilla. Ich werde schnell selber gehen. Ich brauche dringend mal wieder Bewegung. Tag ein, Tag aus sitze ich in diesem Sessel. Ich brauche dringend wieder etwas Bewegung", meinte Persis und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Rilla nahm wieder Platz und Klein-Leslie auf den Arm. "Ein Kind steht dir wirklich sehr gut", lächelte Kenneth und musterte die beiden. Rilla schmunzelte und fuhr dem Mädchen durch das lockige Haar.

Sie hörten einen spitzen Schrei aus dem Flur und schauten sich besorgt an. Rilla schloss Leslie fest in ihre Arme und rannte mit Kenneth hinaus. Constance stand mit vor dem Mund geschlagenen Händen da und starrte Persis an, die sich gegen das Treppengeländer gelehnt hatte. "Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt, endlich", lächelte sie und schon begann sie das Gesicht vor Schmerzen zu verziehen.

Kenneth, nun anerkannter Arzt, war im ersten Moment total perplex gewesen, hatte jedoch sofort den Ernst der Lage erkannt und wusste was zu tun war. "Constance, sie müssen mir nun gut zu hören", sprach Kenneth und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.

Constance nickte. "Sie werden nun versuchen Michael in seiner Kanzlei zu erreichen. Verständigen sie meine Eltern und kümmern sie sich bitte um Leslie. Und bitte sorgen sie für heißes Wasser und frische Handtücher. Rilla, du wirst mir nun helfen Persis nach oben zu bringen und mir bei der Geburt beistehen".

Die beiden Damen nickten und taten was man ihnen gesagt hatte. Constance verschwand mit Leslie in der Küche, Rilla brachte mit Kenneth Persis nach oben und half der werdenden Mutter in ein Nachthemd. Persis hielt sich an einem Bettpfosten fest und verzog erneuert das Gesicht.

"Keine Angst Pers, das schaffen wir schon", lächelte Kenneth seiner Schwester aufmunternd zu. "Das will ich auch hoffen", fauchte diese. Kenneth rollte die Ärmel seines Hemdes hinauf und wand sich Rilla zu. "Schau bitte einmal nach Constance, ich habe irgendwie das Gefühl, dass sie überfordert war. Und bitte versuch diesen Dr. Philipp zu erreichen".

Rilla nickte und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Sie kam in die Küche wo eine verzweifelte Constance stand. Klein-Leslie saß im Hochstuhl und knabberte an einem Zwieback. "Ich….ich kann Mr McGowan nicht erreichen. Mr und Mrs Ford sind bereits unterwegs und das Wasser kocht", stammelte sie. Rilla legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Keine Angst, das wird schon. Bleiben sie tapfer und probieren sie es weiter bei Michael".

Constance nickte und ging hinaus in den Flur zum Telefon. Rilla nahm die frischen Handtücher aus einem Schrank und das kochende Wasser und lief die Treppen hinauf. Einige Minuten später vernahm man im oberen Stockwerk ein wildes Sturmklingeln. "Das werden Onkel Owen und Tante Leslie sein", meinte Rilla und öffnete die Zimmertür.

"Wo ist sie", hörte sie Leslie von unten rufen. "Wir sind hier oben", antwortete Rilla. Leslie kam die Treppen herauf gerannt, begrüßte ihre Schwiegertochter, ihren Sohn und nahm am Bett ihrer Tochter Platz. "Hallo mein Kleines", begrüßte sie ihre Tochter. Owen schritt durch die Tür und begrüßte alle. "Owen, ich denke es ist besser du wartest unten und versuchst Michael ausfindig zu machen", gab Leslie ihrem Mann Anweisungen und zog ihren Mantel aus.

Stunde um Stunde war vergangen, der Abend hatte sich verabschiedet und die Nacht war heran gebrochen. "So es dürfte nun nicht mehr all zu lange dauern, ich kann das Köpfchen bereits sehen", meinte Dr. Philipps der bereits seit einer Weile eingetroffen war. "Wo ist Michael", hauchte Persis schwach. "Er wird bald hier sein", lächelte Rilla, "Constance hat ihn endlich erreicht". Persis lächelte, verzog jedoch wieder das Gesicht wegen einer Wehe.

Owen ging im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Er blickte auf seine Uhr, noch eine halbe Stunde bis Mitternacht. Vor der verschlossen Haustür suchte Michael verzweifelt nach dem Türschloss. Sobald er es gefunden hatte, riss er die Tür auf und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer. 

"Michael, da bist du ja", sagte Owen und klopfte seinem Schwiegersohn auf die Schulter. "Ist sie oben", jabste Michael und schaute sich um. Owen nickte kurz und verfolgte wie Michael die Treppen hinauf rannte. Er öffnete die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und fand seine Frau geschwächt vor, die soeben ein gesundes Baby zur Welt gebracht hatte.

"Michael McGowan, wo warst du nur so lange", krätzte Persis. Michael setzte sich an das Bett seiner Frau, strich ihr das Haar aus der nasse Stirn und küsste sie. "Es tut mir leid mein Schatz, ich wurde aufgehalten". 

Leslie legte das Baby in die Arme von Persis. "Es ist ein gesundes Mädchen", lächelte sie den beiden zu. Michael und Persis bewunderten ihre Tochter. "Ich liebe dich Persis und dich meine Kleine", flüsterte Michael und strich seiner Tochter sanft über das kleine Händchen. Die anderen hatten sich bereits aus dem Zimmer verzogen und teilten Owen und Constance die gute Nachricht mit.

"Hast du dir schon einen Namen überlegt?", fragte Michael nach einer Weile. Persis lächelte und schaute auf das kleine Wesen in ihren Armen. "Madison Oliva McGowan, wie findest du diesen Name? Er passt zu dem goldbraunen Haar und den blauen Augen".

Michael nickte: "Es gibt keinen perfekteren Namen".


	45. Die Frage aller Fragen

**Die Frage aller Fragen, Kapitel 45**

Jerry Meredith stand vor der Haustür von Ingleside und atmete tief ein. Er hielt einen Strauß von roten Rosen, Nan's Lieblingsblumen, hinter seinem Rücken versteckt und klopfte an die Tür.

Susan Baker trocknete ihre Hände an ihrer Schürze und öffnete die Tür. Jerry stand verschüchtert da und begrüßte sie. "Oh guten Abend Jerry. Ist es nicht einfach ein schöner Abend", meinte Susan und bat den Gast einzutreten.

"Ja Miss Baker. Es ist bisher der schönste Abend des Jahres", gab er zur Antwort. "Na diese schöne Blumen wirst du sicherlich nicht für mich mitgebracht haben. Ich werde einmal die Glückliche holen gehen". 

"Nicht nötig Susan", lächelte Nan vom Treppenabsatz, "ich bin schon hier. Ich sah dich kommen Jerry". Sie hatte sich rausgeputzt und sah sehr schön aus mit ihrem Kleid. Elegant kam sie die Treppe hinab und nahm den Blumenstrauß von Jerry entgegen, der sie mit großen schwarzen Augen anschaute.

"Ich werde euch beiden dann einmal alleine lassen", grinste Susan und ließ die beiden im Flur zurück. Nan roch an den Blumen: "Mhm, meine Lieblingsblumen. Du kennst mich einfach zu gut". Jerry stand mit hochrotem Kopf da und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern herum.

"Einen schönen Valentinstag Nan". Nan lächelte und küsste Jerry zum Dank sanft auf die Wange. "Danke Jerry. Hättest du Lust mit mir einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen? Es ist so schön heute". 

Jerry nickte und reichte ihr einen Schal, den sie sich um die Schulter wickelte. Die beiden liefen still neben einander her und warfen sich immer wieder einmal flüchtige, verliebte Blicke zu. 

"Wie geht es Rilla? Kommt sie mit der neuen Situation klar?", erkundigte Jerry sich. Nan unterbrach die Bewunderung ihrer Blumen und wand sich Jerry zu. "Naja nicht wirklich. Sie kann es nicht glauben, dass sie schwanger ist. Nach dem was letztes Jahr passiert ist, hat sie fürchterliche Angst das Baby erneuert zu verlieren und ich kann ihre Angst sehr gut verstehen".

Nan seufzte und ließ sich neben Jerry auf eine Bank sinken. "Aber Mum hat vor, Mitte März nach Toronto zu reisen und bis zur Geburt im September dort zu bleiben. Sie hat es sich bis heute nicht verziehen, damals nicht für Rilla da gewesen zu sein".

"Mhm, ich kann Rillas Angst sehr gut verstehen. Ich werde Gott in meinem nächsten Gebet bitten ihr und Kenneth Kraft zu schenken", meinte Jerry und spielte erneuert an seinen Fingern rum. "Danke", meinte Nan und lächelte. Sie legte einen Hand auf die von Jerry und merkte wie nervös er war. Er blickte kurz auf, sah aber sofort wieder mit erröteten Wangen auf den Boden hinab.

"Einen Penny für deine Gedanken. Was hast du Jerry? Ich merkt doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt", meinte Nan. Jerry schüttelte den Kopf: "Es ist nichts, ich haben nur nach gedacht". "Du kannst mir von deinen Gedanken erzählen, dass weist du. Wir konnten immer über alles reden, das hat sich nicht geändert". 

Jerry druckte etwas herum und holte tief Luft. "Ich dachte an früher zurück. Als meine Geschwister und ich damals nach Glen gezogen sind und euch kennen gelernt hatten. Du warst mir vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch.

Und schau uns alle an. Die meisten sind nun verheiratet, glücklich verliebt und gründen ihre eigenen Familien. Du bist eine wunderbare Lehrerin und die Kinder lieben dich, und ich werde im Juni endlich meine Abschlussprüfung machen.

Man hat mir sogar schon eine Stelle als Reverend in Warren Grove angeboten. Willst du mich heiraten?", sprudelte es aus Jerry heraus.

Nan saß wie vom Donner gerührt auf der Bank und ließ nun ganz langsam ihren Blumenstrauß auf die Erde sinken. "Was…was hast du gesagt", stammelte sie. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden, hätte laut Hals gesungen, wild getanzt und einfach nur in den Abend hinein geschrieen.

Jerry war aufgestanden und holte ein kleines Ringkästchen aus seiner Jackentasche. Er kniete vor Nan nieder, öffnete das Kästchen und fragte in leisem Ton: "Ich frage dich, Anne Blythe, ob du mich heiraten möchtest. Ich liebe dich und…und wäre der glücklichste Mann wenn du mich heiraten würdest". Nan rührte sich nicht.

Jerry, der dies falsch deutete, lies das Kästchen zuschnappen und erhob sich langsam. Er machte ein Gesicht als hätte man bei ihm soeben irgendeine schlimme Krankheit diagnostiziert. Nan hatte endlich realisiert, dass Jerry ihr den lang ersehnten Antrag gestellt hatte.

Ihre großen, dunkelbraunen Augen, begannen zu leuchten. Sie sprang von der Bank und fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ja, ja ich will. Natürlich will ich. Endlich Jerry, endlich. Ich dachte schon du würdest mich nie fragen", jubelte Nan und küsste ihren Verlobten.  
Auch Jerrys trauriges Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich verändert und er schloss seine Nan fest in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich Nan. Ich kann mein Glück nicht fassen".  
"Ich liebe dich auch, sehr sogar. Doch ich hatte immer Angst, du würdest mich nicht fragen", meinte Nan und bewunderte den Ring an ihrem Finger.

"Er ist wunderschön", lächelte sie und küsste ihn erneut. "Wenn du willst, können wir dieses Jahr noch heiraten", kam es nun von Jerry. Nan grinste über das ganze Gesicht. "Oh Jerry, das…das wäre einfach umwerfend", jubelte sie.


	46. Die 'Schöne' und das 'Biest'

**Die 'Schöne' und das 'Biest', Kapitel 46**

Carl hatte sich auf eine Parkbank nieder gelassen und schaute sich um. Die Sonne war im Begriff unter zu gehen und tauchte die ganze Stadt in ein goldenes Licht. Wenige Abendsterne waren bereits am Himmelszelt zu erkennen und funkelten so hell und unschuldig.

Wie vom Donner gerührt, kramte Carl in seiner Jackentasche, und holte ein stück Papier, und einen kleinen Bleistift hervor. Seine Finger huschten flink über das Papier und er kritzelte einige Wörter darauf. Glücklich über seinen Einfall klemmte Carl sich seinen Stift hinters Ohr. Er hatte sich seine Baskenmütze tief ins Gesicht gezogen um zu verbergen, was ihn für den Rest seines Lebens zeichnen würde. 

Voller Hoffnung war er mit den anderen in den Krieg gezogen, um seinem Mutterland England beizustehen. Mit Leib und Seele hatte er für seine Überzeugungen, eine bessere Zukunft, Frieden und Freiheit gekämpft. Und was war der Dank gewesen? Man hatte ihm eine Verletzung zugefügt, die ihn bis heute verfolgte: sein erblindetes rechte Auge.

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf um die wirren Gedanken los zu werden und lies seinen Blick auf seine Uhr gleiten.

Oh Gott! Schon so spät, er musste sich beeilen. Er verstaute das Stück Papier wieder in seiner Jackentasche und rannte durch den Park hinein ins Stadtgetümmel. Er lebte nun seit acht Monaten in Charlottentown und kannte sich recht gut aus in der Stadt. Carl rannte wie ein Verrückter, was er in manchen Situationen auch war, über die Straßen und kam vor einem Stadthaus zum stehen.

Klaviermusik strömte aus einem der oberen Fenster und verrieten Carl, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Er klingelte an der Tür. Ein Dienstbote machte ihm auf und lies ihn eintreten. Carl nahm gleich zwei Stufen auf einmal und kam im oberen Stockwerk an. Leise schlich er sich an eine geöffnete Flügeltür heran und lehnte sich dagegen. Er lächelte und beobachtete das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot.

Eine Frau von knapp dreiundzwanzig Jahren saß am Klavier und versuchte einem kleinen Mädchen das Spielen beizubringen. Das kleine Mädchen saß kerzengerade am Klavier und lies ihre kleinen Finger über die Tasten gleiten. Die Frau lächelte zufrieden und achtete darauf, dass ihr Schützling ja die richtigen Tasten traf.

Eine große Standuhr verriet den beiden das es nun nach achtzehn Uhr war und somit die Klavierstunde sich dem Ende geneigt hatte. Das Mädchen spielte das Stück noch fertig und drehte sich nach getaner Arbeit zu ihrer Lehrerin um.  
"Sehr gut Emmeline. Wenn du weiter so fleißig übst, wird aus dir eines Tages noch eine weltberühmte Pianistin", meinte die Lehrerin lächelnd.

Das Mädchen, mit Namen Emmeline, grinste über beide Wangen und war schon davon gesprungen. "Wir sehen uns nächsten Dienstag wieder", rief sie dem Kind noch nach und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie drehte sich wieder dem Klavier zu, schloss die Augen und begann zu spielen. Ihre Finger huschten umher und sie verzauberte mit einem Stück von Mozart den Raum voller Musik. Als sie die Klaviertaste gedrückt hatte und somit zeigte, dass das Stück zu Ende war, vernahm sie von der geöffneten Flügeltür einen Applaus. Carl stand noch immer an der Tür gelehnt da und klatschte Beifall.

Die Frau errötete und schloss den Deckel vom Klavier. "Carl, wie lang stehst du da schon?", fragte sie nach und sortierte ihre Noten. "Lang genug um deiner wunderbaren Musik zu lauschen Tess", gab Carl lässig, zu lässig für seine Verhältnisse, von sich und trat nun näher ans Klavier heran.

Theresa Singer, von allen nur Tess genannt, war eine hübsche Frau. Sie hatte schulterlanges goldbraunes Haar, leuchtend grüne Augen, schöne Zähne und Lippen. "Alter Schmeichler", meinte sie und erhob sich mit ihren Noten. Sie verlies das Zimmer, gefolgt von Carl, der über beide Wangen grinste.

Die beiden hatten sich kurz nach Carls Umzug nach Charlottetown kennen gelernt. Carl hatte sich eine kleine Dachstube gemietet und Tess wohnte mit ihrer Familie direkt darunter. Da beide im selben Haus lebten, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis die beiden sich kennen gelernt hatten. Aus diesem Kennen lernen war in den letzten Monaten eine stetig wachsende Freundschaft geworden.

"Du brauchst mich wirklich nicht jeden Tag von meinem Unterricht abholen Carl. Du solltest lieber an deinem Buch weiter schreiben", meinte Tess und machte ein betrübtes Gesicht. Carl winkte mit seiner Hand ab: "Ich schreibe Nachts, mach dir darüber bitte keine Gedanken. Und das mit dem Abholen mache ich doch gerne, darauf freue ich mich jeden Tag. Aber wenn du nicht mehr willst das ich dich abholen kommen, dann musst du es nur sagen".

"Jetzt hast du mich falsch verstanden. Es gefällt mir das du mich abholen kommst, aber ich mache mir Sorgen, dass du mit deinem Buch in den Rückstand gerätst und ich möchte ungern daran Schuld sein", seufzte Tess.

Carl blieb auf dem Gehweg stehen und hielt sie an ihrem Arm fest. "Mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, das möchte ich nicht. Es ist so, wie es im Moment ist, am besten", meinte Carl und betrachtete sie. Es war nicht das erste mal das er sie so ansah. Ihr Lächeln, wenn sie am Klavier spielte, wenn der Wind durch ihr Haar wehte, all dies und noch mehr liebte Carl an ihr. Als er merkte, dass er sie immer noch am Arm fest hielt, lies er abprobt los und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter.

Sie holte ihn schnell ein, fragte ihn jedoch nicht was passiert war. Da er mit bösen Blicken zum Boden sah und schwieg, übernahm Tess nun das Ruder und erzählte ihm, egal ob er es wissen wollte oder nicht, über ihre Arbeit als Musiklehrerin und die Kinder die sie unterrichtete. 

Als Tess begonnen hatte über etwas in ihrer Geschichte zu lachen blickte Carl auf und sein böser Blick war verschwunden. Da war es wieder, dieses bezaubernde Lachen. Sie kamen vor ihrem gemeinsamen Wohnhaus zum stehen und Carl sah etwas betreten zu Boden. Tess Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas ernster: "Carl, wann fragst du mich endlich, wann ich mit dir Ausgehen möchte?" 

Carl sah geschockt auf und blickte in ihr ernstes Gesicht. Er hatte sich nicht verhört und sie schien auch keinen Witz gemacht zu haben. "Ich…du…aber...ich", stammelte Carl, lies jedoch den Versuch, etwas zu antworten, sein. Er hob seine Hand und fuhr sich sacht über sein rechtes Auge.

Sie stemmte die eine Hand in ihre Hüfte und mit der anderen versuchte sie ihre Noten fest zu halten. "Was hast du? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?".   
Carl nahm auf einer Stufe vom Haus Platz und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. "Wie hätte ich dich schon fragen können? Ich bin ein Monster!", schrie Carl.

Tess stand wie vom Donner gerührt da, nun war ihr alles klar. Sie nahm neben ihm Platz. "Das bist du nicht", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen. "Ja klar", blaffte Carl sie an.  
Sie nahm ihm die Hände vom Gesicht und schaute ihn sanft an. "Du bist kein Monster. Ich habe das noch nie so gesehen, du Dummerchen. Du bist so ein toller Mensch und vor allem so witzig.

Da spielt es keine Rolle. Ich mag dich so wie du bist und nicht anders. Ich dachte schon, du würdest mich nicht so mögen wie ich dich mag oder etwas noch schlimmeres. Ich habe mir schon die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt warum du mich nicht fragst".

"Ehrlich", hauchte Carl. "Ehrlich", gab Tess ihm die Bestätigung und lächelte. "Aber was werden die Leute nur sagen", keuchte Carl. Er schien überhaupt nichts positives an der ganzen Sache zu sehen. "Es ist mir egal was die Leute sagen und das sollte es dir auch! Es ist nicht wichtig was andere sagen oder denken. Nur wichtig ist, was wir denken und fühlen".

"Aber…du…bist so hübsch und…ich-", begann Carl. Tess hatte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund gelegt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ruhig sein soll.  
"Du Dummerchen", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange, "nun frag mich endlich!".

Carl sah zum Himmel hinauf. Die Sonne war vollkommen untergegangen, hatte klar leuchtende Sterne und einen Vollmond zurück gelassen. Er begann zaghaft zu lächeln: "Du bist dir also sicher das du das möchtest? Nicht nur aus Mitleid oder weil wir befreundet sind?".   
"Mehr als alles andere, nicht aus Mitleid und nicht weil wir befreunden sind, sondern weil ich dich mag, sehr sogar".

Carl grinste: "Also du wolltest es ja nicht anderes. Darf ich dich, Theresa Singer, um ein Rendezvous bitten?"  
Tess tat so als ob sie kurz überlegen würde und lächelte wieder auf diese ganz besondere Art, die Carl liebte. "Natürlich darfst du".


	47. Von Mutter und Tochter

**Von Mutter und Tochter, Kapitel 47**

Rilla saß in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, wippte sacht nach vorne und wieder zurück und las laut aus einem Buch vor. Anne Blythe kam die Treppen von oben herunter und zog sich während des gehens ihren Morgenmantel an. Sie hatte versucht ihr langes rotes Haar mit den grauen Strähnchen zu einem Zopf zu bändigen, was jedoch keinen Sinn gehabt hatte.

Sie öffnete die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte. "Rilla! Was machst du noch hier? Du sollst dich doch ausruhen und nicht die halbe Nacht herumtigern", krätzte sie und trat näher zu ihrer Tochter.

Rilla schmunzelte und strich sich sanft über den wohl gerundeten Bauch. "Ich bin schwanger Mum, nicht Todkrank. Außerdem 'Tigere' ich nicht rum, sondern warte auf meinen Mann. Ich mach mir immer solche Sorgen wenn er Nachts unterwegs ist. Es passieren immer die schlimmsten Dinge bei Nacht", meinte sie und klappte das Buch zu.

Anne, die seit zweiunddreißig Jahren mit einem Arzt verheiratet war und diese Sorgen nur zu gut kannte, legte ihrer Tochter eine Hand auf den Arm.

"Ja Rilla, das ist wohl das Schicksal jeder Frau, die sich entschlossen hat, einen Arzt zu heiraten. Ich kenne das und Faith ergeht es mit Jem genau so. Für dich ist dies noch recht neu, aber du wirst lernen mit dieser Sorge zu leben".

"Aber ich mache mir doch solche Sorgen, es könnte weis Gott was passieren-", sie brach ab und blickte auf ihren Babybauch. Anne verstand worum es ging. "Du hast Angst dein Baby erneuert zu verlieren. Ich kenne dieses Gefühl nur zu gut", sie seufzte und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz, gefolgt von Rilla, "aber Dr. Mitchell hat ja bei seiner letzten Untersuchung gemeint, dass alles bestens mit dem Baby sei. Aber damit das so bleibt, musst du dich nun einmal schonen". 

Rilla war dankbar um die Sorge ihrer Mutter und küsste sie auf die Wange. "Danke Mum. Hast ja recht, ich sollte zu Bett gehen, aber ich muss _ihm_ noch das Kapitel zu Ende vorlesen", meinte sie und deutete auf das Buch in ihrer Hand, wo in schwarzen Buchstaben "Die Abenteuer von Tom Sawyer" geschrieben stand. 

"Ihm?", Anne schaute sich verwirrt um. Rilla schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch: "Ihm".  
"Du denkst das es ein Junge wird?".  
"Ich denk das nicht nur, ich spüre es. Es ist so aktiv und scheint beinahe den ganzen Tag lang zu Boxen und wach zu sein, da kann es ja nur ein Junge werden", grinste Rilla.

Anne schmunzelte und erhob sich. "Ok, machen wir einen Kompromiss. Ich werde uns zwei noch eine schöne Tasse Tee kochen und wenn wir sie ausgetrunken haben gehen wir zu Bett. Wäre das was?".

Rilla nickte und machte es sich gemütlicher auf dem Sofa. Sie schlug das Buch auf und begann ihrem Baby daraus vorzulesen. Anne kam einige Minuten später aus der Küche mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück.

Anne saß da und hörte Rilla zu, wie sie das Kapitel zu Ende las und reichte ihr die Tasse. "Schaut euch an", meinte Anne und blickte auf das Familienfoto wo auf dem Kamin stand, "ihr seit beinahe alle verheiratet. Hanna fremdelt nicht mehr so wie am Anfang, Thomas ist wie eh und je ein fröhliches Kerlchen. Emily und Shirley sind noch so glücklich wie am Anfang.

Jem ist Praxisteilhaber deines Vaters. Der kleine Gil ist groß geworden und sieht Jem immer ähnlicher und Faith…ja Faith, ist nun zum zweiten mal Schwanger.

Du bist schwanger, dein Mann ist ein guter Arzt geworden und hier drei werdet hier glücklich sein, hier in Toronto.  
Nan und Jerry werden im Dezember heiraten und recht bald eine eigene Familie haben. Walter, mein vorletztes Kind, das nicht unter der Haube ist, ist Assistent Professor am Redmond und scheint keinerlei Hochzeitspläne zu haben".

Rillas lächeln wurde steifer: "Ich hätte es nur schön gefunden, wenn mein kleiner hier, auf der Insel und mit seinen Cousinen und Cousins aufwachsen dürfte". Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Egal. Aber ich kann dir bei Walter nicht ganz zustimmen Mum".

Anne lies wie mechanisch ihre Tasse auf den Tisch gleiten und schaute ihre Tochter mit großen Augen an. "Was willst du damit sagen? Hat mein Sohn vor zu heiraten?".  
Rilla zuckte mit den Schultern: "Könnte gut möglich sein. Ich habe mich mit ihm unterhalten und er hat mir erzählt, dass er fast täglich Una Meredith schreibt und sie sehr gern hat. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat".

Annes Augen begannen zu glänzen. "Das wäre schön, ihn in guten Händen zu wissen. Una ist so lieb und nett, sie wären ein schönes Paar. Wenigstens eine Sorge weniger", seufzte sie.   
"Es tut mir leid Mum", meinte Rilla und machte ein betretenes Gesicht. "Warum entschuldigst du dich?".

"Du bist seit März hier auf Ivy Porch gefangen und musst dir meine Ängste anhören und eine immer dicker werdende Frau ertragen, dabei hast du selber Sorgen und keiner fragt danach".

Anne schaute ihrer Tochter ernst ins Gesicht. "Rede bitte keine Unsinn! Ich bin sehr gerne hier bei euch. Und das du Angst hast, ist sehr natürlich. Ich bin hier um sie dir zu nehmen und werde nicht eher gehen, bis das Kind gesund auf der Welt ist! Ich werde nicht noch einmal den gleichen Fehler machen und dich mit deinen Sorgen im stich lassen.   
Und die Sorgen die ich meine, betreffen Susan".

"Susan", murmelte Rilla, "was ist mit ihr? Geht es ihr nicht gut?".  
Anne schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie übernimmt sich mit der Arbeit. Sie sollte sich wie du mehr schonen. Sie ist nun 73 und nicht mehr die Jüngste. Aber sie hört nicht auf mich. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie".

"Ihr müsst sie eben zum kürzer treten zwingen", meinte Rilla.  
Anne lachte kurz auf. "Susan und zu etwas zwingen? Da könnte ich gleich versuchen, einem Affe das sprechen bei zu bringen und hätte da noch mehr erfolg als bei ihr."

"Dann lass Shirley mit ihr sprechen. Er ist ihr Liebling, sie wird bestimmt auf ihn hören, wenn schon nicht auf dich". Anne erhob sich und reichte ihrer Tochter die Hand. "Ich werde mit ihm sprechen. Aber du, Junge Dame, gehörst nun ins Bett", sprach sie mit strengem Krankenschwestern Ton.

Rilla lächelte und lies sich von ihr aus dem Zimmer bugsieren.


	48. Pavillon der Liebe

**Pavillon der Liebe, Kapitel 48 **

Der Sommer war vorbei und mit dem September war der Herbst gekommen. Ein neues Studienjahr hatte am Redmond begonnen und für Walter hieß dies, zurück an seine geliebte Uni und den Schülern das Wissen in die Köpfe zu stopfen.

Das zweite Jahr als Assistent Professor für Englische Literatur hatte begonnen und Walter liebte seine Tätigkeit. Er dankte Gott für die Chance, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen. Er ging jeden Tag mit einem Lächeln in die Vorlesungsräume und überbrachte sein Wissen den Wissbegierigen.

An seinem zweiten Tag, in seinem zweiten Jahr am College stand er vorne am Lehrerpult, in seiner schwarzen Robe und lass seinen Schülern eine kurze Textstelle von Romeo und Juliet vor:

_„Doch still, was schimmert durch das Fenster dort? Es ist der Ost, und Julia die Sonne! - Geh auf, du holde Sonn! Ertöte Lunen, Die neidisch ist und schon vor Grame bleich,_

Dass du viel schöner bist, obwohl ihr dienend. O da sie neidisch ist, so dien ihr nicht! Nur Toren gehn in ihrer blassen, kranken Vestalentracht einher; wirf du sie ab!  
Sie ist es, meine Göttin, meine Liebe! O wüsste sie, dass sie es ist!-"

Es herrschte absolute stille im Raum. Die Schüler lauschten ihm mit gebannten Gesichtern. Obwohl es nur eine kurze Textstelle war, so war es viel mehr als das. Walter legte so viel Gefühl hinein und lies seine Schüler jedes Wort förmlich „spüren".

Er klappte das Buch zu und lies seine leuchtenden dunkelgrauen Augen durch die Reihen wandern. Er drehte sich zur Tafel um, hob die Kreide und wollte so eben etwas an die Tafel schreiben, da wurde er durch das laute läuten der Schulglocke unterbrochen.

Die Schüler stopften eilig ihre Sachen in die Taschen und eilten aus dem Zimmer. „Lest bitte das Kapitel noch zu Ende. Es sind eure Abschlussprüfungen", rief er den Schülern noch nach und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. War er als Student nicht ebenfalls so gewesen?

Er widmete sich seinem Schreibstich und ordnete seine Unterlagen. Er warf einen Sehnsüchtigen Blick auf „Romeo und Juliet" und packte es dann seufzent in seine Tasche. Er hob den Kopf - er war nicht alleine. Er dachte, dass alle Schüler bereits den Raum verlassen hatten.

Vielleicht war es wieder einmal Jen Coulter, die ihm nach dem Unterricht irgendwelche überflüssigen Fragen stellte. Er drehte sich um: „Jen wo mit-". Er brach mitten im Satz ab. Es war nicht Jen, vor ihm stand etwas schüchtern lächelnd, Una Meredith.  
„Hallo Walter", lächelte sie.

„Una, was machst du den hier?", fragte er und legte sein bestes Lächeln auf, das er hatte. „Ich wollte dich einmal besuchen und hab mich in deinen Unterricht gesetzt. Zuhause braucht mich eh keiner, also habe ich gedacht ich komme einfach her". 

Walter errötete etwas:" Du warst in meinem Unterricht? Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt". Una nickte und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Er hing seine Robe an einen Kleiderhaken und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Naja es ist nichts besonderes. Ich nehme mit ihnen Romeo und Juliet durch. Es ist eins der besten Werke die ich je lesen durfte und hilft den Schülern später bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung in diesem Fach", meinte er und verlies mit ihr das Gebäude.

„Ich fand es aufregend dir zu zuhören. Ich könnte deiner Stimme den ganzen Tag lauschen", flüsterte Una und senkte ihren Blick. Walter unterdrückte ein grinsen.

„Soll…soll ich dir die Stadt etwas zeigen?". Nachdem er begriffen hatte, was soeben aus seinem Mund gesprudelt war, schlug er sich gegen seinen Kopf. „Das habe ich völlig vergessen. Du kennst die Stadt ja bereits. Du hast ja mit Rilla eine Weile hier gelebt".

„Das macht doch nichts. Ich würde mir gerne von dir die Stadt zeigen lassen", meinte Una. Walter grinste. Er würde Una nun seine Lieblingsplätze in der Stadt zeigen und danach musste er mit ihr sprechen. Es war dringend. 

Er führte sie zu seinem Lieblingscafé '_Nancys Coffee House_', führte sie zum Hafen wo ihnen die Fischer freundlich zu winkten. Zeigte ihr den alten Friedhof, den einst seine Mutter geliebt hatte. Kaufte Una ein Eis und führte sie zu einem Pavillon.

Sie nahmen Platz und schauten den Auslaufenden Schiffen zu, wie sie auf das weite und tiefe Meer hinaus segelten. Die Sonne hatte beschlossen so langsam unter zugehen, Möwen flogen wild in der Luft umher und krächzten.

Una leckte an ihrem Eis und fühlte sich einwenig unwohl. Der Mann den sie liebte, saß direkt neben ihr und sah den Schiffen hinter her. Genau vor einem Jahr hatte Walter seine Erinnerung an Una zurück erlangt. Sie hatten sich seit Walters Weggang beinahe täglich Briefe geschrieben, und wenn einmal kein Brief kam, so telefonierten sie miteinander.  
Sie waren mehr als Freunde, und das hatten sie im vergangen Jahr bemerkt. Sie waren sogar mehr als '_Verwandte Seelen_'.

„Una", begann Walter.  
„Walter", sprach Una zur gleichen Zeit wie Walter. Die beiden lachten und blickten sich danach ernst an.

„Fang du bitte an", bat Walter.  
„Nein, bitte fang du an", sagte Una. Walter schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein du". Als er merkte das sie erneuert widersprechen wollte schüttelte er erneuert den Kopf. 

Una nahm einen großen Atemzug und setzte sich Kerzen grad hin. „Walter ich weis nicht ob es für dich wichtig ist, für mich jedoch. In den letzten Monaten, in denen wir uns geschrieben haben, lernte ich dich von einer ganz anderen Seite kennen und schätzen. Ich bin so froh darüber, dass wir Freunde sind und möchte deine Freundschaft ungern missen". 

Sie war erleichtert das es nun aus ihr war. Natürlich war sie über seine Freundschaft froh, aber sie würde Lügen wenn sie nicht zugeben würde, dass sie ihn von ganzem Herzen liebte und den Gedanken kaum ertrug, dass er sich womöglich in eine andere verlieben könnte.

Walter stand auf und machte ein trauriges Gesicht. Er lehnte sich gegen einen Pfosten und sah in die weite Ferne. „Freunde", wiederholte Walter die Worte. Una sah erschrocken zu Walter. Hatte sie etwas falschen gesagt? Hätte sie schweigen sollen? Sie sprang von der Bank und lief zu ihm. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Habe…habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?".  
Walter senkte seinen Kopf, griff jedoch Sekunden später nach Unas Hand auf seiner Schulter. Sie blickte ihn mit erröteten Wangen an.

"Du hast nichts falschen gesagt Una. Aber es könnte sein, dass ich gleich etwas sehr dummes machen werde".  
"Stimmt etwas nicht mit dir? Was ist los Walter, rede bitte mit mir", Una sah ihn Ängstlich an. Er machte ihr Angst, wenn er in diesem Ton mit ihr sprach. Sie bemerkte nicht wie er immer näher kam.

Er stand nun direkt vor ihr. Unas Herz schlug von mal zu mal immer schneller. Walter hielt immer noch ihre Hand in seiner und hatte anscheinend nicht vor sie los zu lassen.

Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Sie spürte mit einem mal seine weichen Lippen auf ihren. Ihr blieb die Luft weg, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und in ihrem Magen fühlte es sich an, als hätte sich ein Bienenstock darin verirrt.

Nach einem Moment der Stille - man vernahm nur das Hupen der Dampfer, die am Leuchtturm vorbei segelten - löste Walter sich von Unas Lippen und sah sie durchdringen an. Sie war Kreidebleich in ihrem Gesicht und zitterte am ganzem Körper.

Blankes entsetzen konnte man in ihren Augen lesen. Walter lies ihre Hand los. "Ich liebe dich, du meine Mondgöttin. Eine Freundschaft allein reicht mir nicht. Ich habe mich unsterblich in dich verliebt und kann so nicht weiter leben".

Unas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie drehte sich weg. Er drehte sie sanft zu sich um. "Es tut mir leid, kleine Salvia. Du warst so unbeschreibbar schön im untergehenden Licht der Sonne", er lächelte etwas gequält als er merkte das sie nicht aufhören konnte zu weinen.

"Ich liebe dich Una Meredith!", rief er aus vollem Hals in den Abend. "Ich kann nichts gegen meine Gefühle machen. Bitte verrate mir warum du weinst. Kannst du mich den kein bisschen leiden?".

Una wischte sich energisch die Tränen weg. "Du fragst ob ich dich nicht leiden könnte? Oh Walter ich liebe dich doch ebenfalls und das nicht schon seit Gestern. Als du damals in den Krieg zogst, durfte ich dich nicht so verabschieden wie ich es gerne getan hätte. 

Als man mir davon berichtete das du 'gefallen' seißt, bracht für mich eine Welt zusammen. Dein Wiederauferstehen brachte zum ersten mal seit Jahren wieder die Sonne in mein Herz, doch meine Freude würde getrübt - du konntest dich nicht an mich erinnern.

All die Jahre dachte ich, du würdest mich nur als kleine Schwester sehen. Und heute, gestehst du mir deine Liebe. Das wird wohl der Grund sein warum ich weine", lächelte sie schwach.

Er nahm sie in seine starken Arme und drückte sie ganz fest an sich. "Es tut mir so leid Una das ich dir die ganze Zeit weh getan habe. Aber du kannst nun beruhigt sein. Ich liebe dich von ganzem Herzen und werde dich nie wieder verletzten. Ich werde für dich da sein Mondgöttin meines Herzens". 

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen brachen noch hinter dem Meer hervor und zeigte die Schatten von Una Meredith und Walter Cuthbert die sich küssten.


	49. Ein neuer Erdenbürger

**Ein neuer Erdenbürger, Kapitel 49**

"Ich mach schon auf", rief Kenneth und öffnete die Haustür. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte die Person an. "Willst du mich den gar nicht rein bitten", fragte eine bekannte Frauenstimme. "Sarah", jabste Kenneth.

"Natürlich ich oder wen hast du erwartet, Santa Claus?", winkte sie lachend ab. Kenneth, der wieder zur Besinnung gekommen war, trat zur Seite und bat seinen Gast herein. "Es tut mir leid. Wir wussten nicht das du kommen wolltest. Ich dachte du wärst Dr. Mitchell…".

Er nahm ihr den Hut und das Jäckchen ab. "Es tut mir leid das ich einfach so unangekündigt auftauche, aber es sollte eine Überraschung werden. Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht zu sehr".   
Kenneth schüttelte den Kopf: "Ach was, du störst doch nicht! Rilla und Anne werden sich über deinen Besuch freuen, genauso wie ich."

"Ok, das beruhigt mich", meinte Sarah und lächelte, "aber sag mal, warum erwartest du diesen Dr. Irgendwie? Geht es euch nicht gut?".  
"Dr. Mitchell. Er ist Rillas Arzt. Ich habe ihn herbestellt".  
"Rillas Arzt? Ja um Himmelswillen, ist etwas…was-", nein, sie konnte die bösen Worte nicht aussprechen, welche ihr durch den Kopf schossen. 

Kenneth grinste schelmisch: "Nein, nein es ist alles in Ordnung mit dem Baby, aber ich glaube, es hat beschlossen endlich zu uns zu stoßen". Sarahs Gesicht erhellte sich: "Soll das heißen, dass bei Rilla die Wehen eingesetzt haben? Wann?". Er nickte ihr zu. "Heute Morgen um zehn gings los, waren aber nur leichte Wehen. Vor einer Stunde ist dann das Fruchtwasser geplatzt und seit dem erwarten wir Dr. Mitchell".

"Da komme ich ja genau richtig", grinste Sarah, "wo ist den die werdende Mama?". Er deutete Richtung Wohnzimmer. "Sie läuft wie ein Tiger im Käfig hin und her. Sie meint, ein gewisser _'Morgans Ratgeber' _würde das raten". Er zuckte mit den Schultern und öffnete die Wohnzimmertür.

Rilla hatte sich die Hände in den Rücken gestemmt und lief auf und ab. Anne saß nervös auf dem Sofa und versuchte das Taufkleidchen fertig zu bekommen, jedoch landete jeder zweite Stich in ihrem Finger. Anne bemerkte den Gast zu erst, legte das Kleidchen bei Seite und war aufgesprungen.

"Hallo Sarah, schön sie zu sehen", sagte Anne und umarmte Sarah. "Hallo Mrs Blythe", grüßte Sarah zurück. Als Rilla ihren Besuch bemerkt hatte, lächelte sie über das ganze schmerz verzogene Gesicht. Sie nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und drängte sie zum Sofa.

"Was…was machst du den hier? Wir haben deinen Besuch erst nächsten Frühling erwartet. Ach ich freu mich so dich zu sehen", meinte Rilla und umarmte Sarah erneuert. Rilla lies sie jedoch sofort wieder los und quälte sich aufzustehen. Eine neue Wehe schien am Anmarsch zu sein.  
Sie machte die üblichen Atemübungen und lief umher. Sarah empfand wirklich Mitleid für Rilla.

"Ich habe mir früher frei genommen und beschlossen euch jetzt schon zu besuchen. Ich wollte, wenn ich ehrlich bin, gerne bei der Geburt dabei sein und dir danach etwas helfen. Aber wie ich sehe, hast du ja schon genügend Unterstützung", meinte Sarah und deutete auf die beiden anderen.

Anne, die neben Sarah saß, legte der jungen Dame eine Hand auf den Arm. "Sarah, Unterstützung bei einer Geburt kann man nie genug haben. Ich bin sehr froh das sie da sind. Alleine hätte ich das Baby nie auf die Welt bringen können", lächelte Anne.

"Alleine? Aber Kenneth ist doch da und dieser Dr. Mitchell wird bestimmt jede Sekunde hier eintreffen".  
Anne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie deutete auf Kenneth: "Er ist noch nervöser als ich oder Rilla und mit ihm ist nichts anzufangen. Mein Gilbert war genauso, es scheint wohl jedem Mann so zugehen. Und dieser Dr. Mitchell, ich habe die Hoffnung aufgegeben das er kommt", seufzte sie.

"Aber das ist ja egal, sie sind ja nun da und zu unserem Glück sind sie noch Ärztin", grinste Anne ihr entgegen. Sarah lächelte: Wir werden wir das Kind schon schaukeln".

"Oh bevor ich es vergesse, Una gab mir einen Brief für euch alle mit", meinte Sarah und kramte in ihrer Handtasche danach. Sie holte einen blauen Briefumschlag heraus und reichte ihn Anne.

"Weist du was drin steht", keuchte Rilla. Sarah musste verneinen. Anne öffnete den Brief und ihre Augen flitzen über das Papier. Ihre Augen wurden von Satz zu Satz immer größer und sie strahlte nun über das ganze Gesicht.

"Was steht drin? Nun sag schon, was schreibt sie. Mum, nun rede schon", rief Rilla ausersich.  
Anne drückte den Brief fest an ihre Brust. Auch Kenneth und Sarahs Neugierde war geweckt worden.

"Rilla, es ist geschehen. Walter hat Una einen Heiratsantrag gemacht und sie wollen schon im März nächsten Jahres heiraten", keuchte sie voller Freude. Sie sahen sich alle an und strahlten. Endlich hatte die beiden zu einander gefunden. "Ich glaube…es geht los!", schrie Rilla und griff nach einer Stuhllehne.

Anne und Sarah waren blitzschnell in Bereitschaft. Anne brachte ihre Tochter nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, kam jedoch noch einmal runter um Handtücher und Wasser zu holen. Sarah versuchte Kenneth zu beruhigen, der nur "_was sollen wir den nur tun_" stammelte. Sie gab es auf ihn zu beruhig und bat ihn unten zu bleiben und verschwand dann nach oben.

Kenneth, der nicht wusste was er zu erst tun sollte rief seine Eltern und Persis an, jedoch schien niemand zu Hause zu sein. Danach probierte er noch einmal Dr. Mitchell zu erreichen, vergeblich. Er konnte nicht länger hier untätig rum stehen und nichts tun. Er ging nach oben, wurde jedoch von Anne wieder aus dem Zimmer geworfen.

Also hieß es wieder unnötig hin und her zu gehen. So ging es bis spät in den Abend. Alle Lichter im Haus brannten und von Dr. Mitchell und dem Baby waren immer noch nichts zu sehen. Rebecca, die von Julia Spencer-Boyd kam lief an Ivy Porch vorbei und machte sich Ernsthafte Sorgen. Wenn so viele Lichter im Haus brannte konnte das nur eins bedeuten.

Sie rannte die Veranda hinauf und klingelte Sturm. Kenneth kam angerannt und riss die Tür auf. "Rebecca du bist es", begrüßte Kenneth sie und lies sie eintreten. "Was ist den los? Alle Lichter brennen. Geht es den schon los?"

Kenneth nickte: "Anne und Sarah sind oben bei Rilla und versuchen dem Baby auf die Welt zu kommen. Rebecca die sich soeben auf den Weg nach oben machen wollte hielt inne. "Na dann brauchen sie mich ja nicht. Ich werde dir Gesellschaft leisten und dich versuchen abzulenken".

Die beiden nahmen im Wohnzimmer platz, schwiegen sich jedoch an. Irgendwann kurz vor zwölf, vernahm man Babyschreie von oben. Die beiden sprangen auf und Umarmten sich. "Es lebt! Es lebt!", schrie Kenneth und rannte nach oben.

Anne öffnete ihm die Tür und gratulierte ihm. "Guten Abend Daddy. Deine Frau hat ein gesundes Baby zur Welt gebracht. Und das beste, es hat keine roten Haare", lächelte sie und verlies mit Sarah das Zimmer. Rilla lag schwach, aber Glücklich im Bett und neben ihr lag in eine Decke eingewickelt das lang ersehnte Kind.

Er nahm vorsichtig Platz neben Rilla und bewunderte sein Baby. Seine Augen strahlten und er küsste seine Rilla. "Ich liebe dich Rilla-My-Rilla. Das hast du einfach wunderbar gemacht, ich bin so stolz auf dich. Was ist es den?".

"Ein Mädchen", hauchte sie und gab ihrem Ehemann seine Tochter in die Arme. Er sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er hatte richtig Angst sie kaputt zu machen. Das kleine Mädchen lag mit ihrem Nussbraunen Haar, ihren grünen Augen und der zarten Haut in Kenneth Armen und schlief. 

"Sie ist so wunderschön wie ihre Mutter", flüsterte er und küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn. Rilla hatte sich inzwischen versucht hinzusetzen und begann zu weinen. "Sie lebt. Sie lebt und ist gesund. Kenneth, sie lebt!", weinte sie in ihre Hände. Kenneth gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf. "Ja sie lebt, unsere Kleine. Hast du den schon eine Idee, wie du sie nennen möchtest?".

Rilla lächelte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Ich würde ihr gerne den Namen _Joyce Jerusha Ford_ geben. Joyce steht für die Freude darüber das sie lebt und ich gedenke an meine verstorbene Schwester. Jerusha nach meiner Freundin Sarah, die unserem Baby auf die Welt geholfen hat".

"Joyce Jerusha Ford", lächelte Kenneth, "ein schöner Name".

Die Tage vergingen und die beiden konnte ihr Elternglück noch nicht fassen. Rilla lies ihre kleine 'Joy' nicht aus den Augen und überschüttete sie mit Küssen, was dem Mädchen zu gefallen schien. Kenneth spürte jedoch das etwas mit seiner Rilla nicht stimmte. Sie war stiller geworden und hatte sich etwas zurück gezogen.

Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie und bat Anne ihm zu helfen. Als liebende Mutter wusste sie genau was mit ihrer Tochter nicht stimmte.   
"Liegt es an mir? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Ich merke doch, das sie schon seit längerem Unglücklich ist", meinte er besorgt.

Anne schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Kenneth, du hast alles richtig gemacht. Das Problem liegt bei Rilla. Sie hat sehr großes Heimweh, aber nicht vor dir das zu sagen. Sie ist traurig darüber, das ihre Familie so weit weg ist und nicht dabei sein kann, wenn eure kleine Joy aufwächst.

Ich darf es dir eigentlich nicht sagen, aber ich finde du solltest nicht im Ungewissen bleiben. Sie wollte nicht das du es erfährst, weil deine Karriere im Moment so gut läuft und du hier Zuhause bist". 

Sie lies ihn mit diesen Worten alleine auf der Veranda zurück. Er blieb noch einige Zeit auf der Veranda stehen und blickte zu den Sternen. Er wusste nun was zu tun war. Für seine geliebte Rilla und für die kleine Joy.


	50. Die Winterbraut

**Die Winterbraut, Kapitel 50**

"Das ist die kleine Joy", lächelte Anne stolz und zeigte Rosemary Meredith das Bild von Joyce Ford. Kenneth und Rilla wären am liebsten von Toronto gekommen um allen ihre geliebte Tochter zu zeigen, die nun vier Monate alt und der ganze Stolz ihrer Eltern, besonders ihres Vaters war.  
Liebend gern wären sie bei der Hochzeit von Jerry und Nan dabei gewesen, aber Rilla wollte die lange Fahrt der kleinen Joy nicht zumuten.

Statt Rilla und Kenneth waren Leslie, Owen und die McGowans angereist und erzählten den anderen von der kleinen Joyce, wie ähnlich sie Rilla sah und wie vernarrt Kenneth in sie war. "Was für ein hübsches Mädchen", meinte Rosemary und zeigte John das Bild. Er nahm es entgegen und zeigte es Gil der auf seinem Schoß saß. Der Junge klatschte lachend in die Hände und schien wohl mit seiner Cousine Zufrieden zu sein.

Man hatte sich im Pfarrhaus versammelt. John und Rosemary hatten die Blythes, Fords und McGowans so wie die Gardners zu einem gemütlichen Kaffeekränzchen eingeladen. Jerry und Nan waren seit Gestern Mr und Mrs Gerald Meredith und am Nachmittag nach Rhode Island verschwunden, wo sie vier lange Flitterwochen verbringen und dann in Warren Grove ihr neues Leben gemeinsam beginnen würden.

"Carl wird später noch zu uns stoßen und er bringt jemand mit", wusste John zu berichten und warf Gil leicht in die Luft. "Daddy", hörte er es aus einer Ecke tadeln. Faith saß im Sessel, warf ihm böse Blicke zu und wedelte sich mit einer Zeitung Luft zu, obwohl es Mitte Dezember war! "Schwangerschaftshormone", grinste Eddie Di zu. Di sah traurig aus und erhob sich: "Entschuldigt mich bitte". Sie eilte aus dem Zimmer und Anne war nicht entgangen, das Dis Augen voller Tränen gewesen waren.

"Entschuldigt", meinte Eddie und stürmte seiner Frau nach. Anne stand im Raum und wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Hätte sie ihre Tochter aufhalten sollen oder ihr nachlaufen? "Ich denke, es ist besser wir lassen die beiden alleine", meinte John und beantwortete somit Annes Gedanken. Sie nahm langsam wieder Platz auf ihrem Stuhl.

"Es geht ihr schon eine ganze weile nicht gut", meinte Rosemary und durchbrach die Stille. Anne sah von ihrer Tasse auf. "Weist du etwas genaueres?". Rosemary schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein leider nicht, aber mir ist aufgefallen das Di nicht mehr lächelt und sich sehr zurück gezogen hat".

"Nun mach ich mir noch mehr Sorgen", seufzte Anne und blickte zu den Kindern die zusammen auf dem Boden spielten. Die Wohnzimmertür öffnete sich und Carl betrat grinsend den Raum.

"Hallo alle miteinander", begrüßte er die Runde und wurde sofort von Rosemary in den Arm genommen. Die anderen begrüßten ihn ebenfalls herzlich und baten ihm Kuchen und Kaffee an. "Leute nun einmal langsam", meinte Carl, "bevor ich irgendetwas anderes mache, möchte ich euch jemanden vorstellen".

Carl verlies kurz den Raum und kam eine Minute später mit einer Frau, Hand in Hand zurück. "Leute, ich möchte euch Theresa Singer vorstellen. Ich hoffe es war in Ordnung das ich sie mitgebracht habe Dad". John, der den kleinen Gil dem großen Gilbert überreicht hatte, gab Tess seine Hand. "Guten Tag Miss Singer. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen". "Danke, mich ebenfalls Reverend Meredith", sagte Tess und begrüßte die übrigen im Raum.

"Faith Blythe mein Name. Ich bin Carls ältere Schwester. Sie arme sind ja richtig gestraft. Singer, dass klingt so…so Deutsch. Sie tun mir richtig leid", meinte Faith und reichte Tess ihre Hand. Tess nahm die Hand entgegen und ihre Augen begannen zu funkeln: "Es liegt wohl daran Mrs Blythe, dass ich Tochter Deutscher Einwanderer bin". Faith lies wie von der Tarantel gestochen die Hand von Tess los. "Sie-ist-Deutsch", stammelte sie und warf Carl einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Carl hielt Tess' Hand ganz fest in seiner und grinste. "Na und", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Faith verachtete die Deutschen und konnte nicht verstehen, wie sich ihr Bruder nur mit _so einer_ abgeben konnte.

Sie zuckte ebenfalls mit der Schulter. "Na und", äffte sie ihn nach. "Du hast uns den Feind direkt in unser Haus geholt. Wie konntest du nur! Die sind an allem schuld", sie deutete auf Tess, "wie an diesem schrecklichen Krieg. Dein Augenlicht haben sie dir gestohlen!". Faith fuchtelte wild mit ihren Armen rum und schien in fahrt zu sein.

Dass es in Tess kochte, konnte man deutlich sehen. "Die haben uns-", Faith konnte nicht weiter über Tess und die Deutschen schimpfen, da ihr das Wort von Tess abgeschnitten wurde.

"Ich bin es so leid Mrs Blythe, immer wieder für das Verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, was die Deutschen getan haben. Ich und meine Geschwister wurden hier geboren und in uns fließt das Blut der Deutschen, aber hier", sie deutete auf ihr Herz, "sind wir Kanadier, genau so wie sie und jeder andere auf dieser Insel! Carl ich denke es ist besser wenn ich jetzt gehe. Aufwiedersehn".

Sie eilte zur Tür hinaus und ließ sie hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Tess lehnte sich gegen eine Flurwand und kämpfte gegen die Tränen. Sie war mit guten Absichten gekommen und alles war ganz anders gekommen wie Carl es ihr Vorausgesagt hatte.

Carl stand mit hochrotem Kopf und geballten Fäusten da. "Typisch Deutsch! Ziehen den Schwanz ein wenn es ein Problem gibt", schnaubte Faith. "Faith Blythe, halte deinen Mund", fauchte Carl. Alle Anwesenden schauten ihn an. Er hatte noch nie solche Töne angeschlagen und schon gar nicht gegen seine Geschwister.

Faith öffnete den Mund um ihm zu antworten, Carl hob jedoch seine Hand hoch und zeigte ihr, dass sie lieber still sein sollte. "Wie kannst du es nur wagen. Wie konntest du nur so über meinen Gast herfallen und sie so in Verlegenheit bringen. Sie hat dir nichts getan. Tess ist einer der liebsten Menschen die ich je kennen lernen durfte. Ich habe noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so warmherzig ist, zu jedem nett und freundlich und fröhlich ist. Du hast ihr nicht einmal eine winzige Chance gegeben. Nein, Faith musste ja wieder das ganz große Geschütz auffahren, wie sie es immer tut!

Tess mag zwar Deutscher Herkunft sein, aber sie ist wie wir". Er holte kurz Luft: "Du kannst sie nicht für den Krieg verantwortlich machen. Nicht alle Deutschen sind 'böse'. Apfel ist nicht gleich Apfel. Und so ist es auch in diesem Fall. Wir Menschen sind verschieden, du kannst nicht alle in einen Topf werfen. 

Ich bin wirklich zu tiefst enttäuscht. Ich bin heute mit der Absicht gekommen, euch Tess als meine Verlobte vorzustellen, aber ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie keine große Lust verspürt im Mai in diese Familie einzuheiraten. Du hast die Frau meines Lebens vertrieben und das, werde ich dir nie verzeihen!". Carl warf Faith einen vernichtenden Blick zu und rannte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Er fand Tess immer noch gegen eine Flurwand gelehnt, jedoch hatten die Tränen gewonnen. Carl nahm sie in den Arm: "Es…es tut mir so leid. Ich kenne meine Schwester so überhaupt nicht. Aber lass uns nun schnell aus diesem Haus verschwinden". Er schnappte sich Tess Sachen von der Garderobe und steuerte Richtung Haustür zu. "Bitte wartet", hörten die beiden eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich, drehten sich jedoch nicht um.

"Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen. Ist dir noch eingefallen wie du sie demütigen kannst?", fauchte Carl und drückte Tess fest an sich. Sie gehörte zu ihm und er liebte sie. Daran würde niemand was ändern können und am wenigsten eine Faith Blythe. "Ich…ich wollte-", Faith machte kurz Pause und sah Schuldbewusst zu Boden. "Ich wollte mich bei ihnen Miss Singer und auch bei dir Carl entschuldigen. Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid was ich da gesagt habe. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht und somit ihre Gefühle verletzt. 

Ich weis nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann. Aber bitte bestrafen sie Carl nicht für meine Dummheit. Er kann ja nichts dafür, dass er so eine blöde Ziege als Schwester hat. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so". Carl und Tess hatten sich in zwischen umgedreht und fanden Faith vor, die sich auf den Treppen nieder gelassen hatte.

"Ich hätte nicht gleich weg laufen sollen. Es liegt nicht in meiner Natur. Aber wie kommt es, dass sie ihre Meinung geändert haben", fragte Tess und nahm neben Faith Platz. "Es war Carl, der mich überzeugt hat. Ich muss zugeben, ich bin kein Freund der Deutschen, aber wie Carl sie gerade eben in Schutz genommen hat und sie verteidigte, da wurde mir klar, dass das was ich gesagt hatte, falsch war. Ich habe ihn noch nie so von einer Frau oder einem anderen Menschen sprechen hören. 

Er liebt sie von ganzem Herzen und allein das zählt. Ich hoffe das wir beide eines Tages einen neu Anfang machen können, aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn sie nun keinen großen Wert darauf legen", meinte Faith.

"Auch wenn es harte Worte von ihnen waren, kann ich sie verstehen. Ich denke, einem neu Anfang steht nichts im Weg". Tess reichte Faith ihre Hand. Faith lächelte und nahm die Hand ihrer zukünftigen Schwägerin entgegen.


	51. Tränen sind das

**Tränen sind das, was uns zu Menschen macht, Kapitel 51**

Weihnachten und Neujahr waren nun vorbei. Der Frühling war mit ach und krach ins Jahr 1924 eingefallen. Edward und Diana Gardner die nach ihren Flitterwochen in Schottland für die erste Zeit bei Jem und Faith unter gekommen waren, lebten nun seit gut einem Jahr auf der Farm '_Willow Grey_'. Die Farm stand in Four Winds und wie sich rausgestellt hatte, war dies einst das Haus, in dem Leslie Ford einige Zeit ihres Lebens mit Dick Moore verbracht hatte.

Di und Eddie fühlten sich in ihrem Zuhause wohl. Eddie war zum Farmer geworden und Di führte den Haushalt. Keine andere Frau in ganz Four Winds hatte so ein Tadelloses sauberes Haus wie das von Diana Gardner gesehen. Di brachte täglich ihr Haus in Hochform. Von der Bühne bis hin zum Keller glänzte und funkelte alles nur so vor Sauberkeit. 

Mrs Gardner begann nach dem Frühstück ihren Alltag mit putzen, wie sie es jeden Tag tat. Tag ein und Tag aus, das gleiche Spielchen, aber was hätte sie den sonst tun sollen? Kinder hatten die beiden nicht, also blieb ihr wohl nichts anderes übrig als zu putzen. So wie auch an diesem Nachmittag. Di hatte ihren Tag damit verbracht zu putzen und schaute sich triumphierend in ihrer Keimfreien Küche um.

Den halben Tag hatte sie damit verbracht den Küchenboden auf Hochglanz zu bringen und konnte sich nun darin spiegeln. "Di, weist du wo ich die Schaufeln hin habe", fragte Eddie und stapfte mit seinen Gummistiefeln die voller Schlamm waren in die Küche. "Edward Gardner, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen! Du sollst gefälligst deine dreckigen Schuhe draußen ausziehen. Ich habe den ganzen Tag damit verbracht diese Küche auf Hochglanz zu bringen und du, was machst du? Du bringst mir den ganzen Schmutz wieder rein", schnaubte Di und kniete sich nieder.

Sie hatte sich einen Lappen genommen und versuchte nun Eddies Schlammfußstapfen wegzuputzen. Wie besessen wischte sie einen Fleck nach dem anderen weg. Eddie machte sich große Sorgen um sie. Sie hatte sich sehr zurück gezogen und das einzigste was sie noch tat, war putzen. Er kniete sich zu ihr hinab: "Di, was ist los mit dir? Ich mache mir große Sorgen um dich. Wenn dich etwas belastet rede doch bitte mit mir", flehte Eddie und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Es ist nichts", meinte sie kühl und kümmerte sich wieder um ihren Fleck. Sie klatschte den Lappen auf den Fleck und schrubbte wie wild an ihm rum. Eddie legte seine Hände auf ihre und verhinderte damit das sie weiter schrubben konnte. "Wir müssen reden und zwar jetzt. Ich habe dich seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr lächeln, geschweige den Lachen sehen oder hören. Etwas stimmt nicht und ich will das du mir sagst was es ist".

Di versuchte weiter zu schrubben gab es jedoch auf und Eddie spürte auf seinen Händen Tränen, die von Di vergossen wurden. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und begann zu schluchzen. Eddie nahm sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Kaum zwei Monate sind vergangen seit ihrer Hochzeit und sie ist schwanger", flüsterte Di.

"Du meinst Nan? Aber das ist doch schön für sie und Jerry. Aber was beschäftigt dich den so? Du bist nicht mehr die Di dich ich kenne und liebe. Wo ist sie, sie fehlt mir", meinte Eddie und wollte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben. Di wand sich ab und erhob sich.

"Du verstehst überhaupt nichts!", rief sie wütend und pfefferte den Lappen wütend in eine Ecke. Eddie erhob sich ebenfalls: "Dann hilf mir bitte es zu verstehen".  
"Sie alle, alle sind sie kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit schwanger geworden. Emily, Faith, Rilla und nun Nan. Und was ist mit mir? Im Juli werden es zwei Jahre in denen wir verheiratet sind und siehst du hier irgendwo ein Kind? Nein, nicht einmal das bringe ich fertig. Das einzige was ich tun kann, ist putzen, waschen, kochen und nähen". 

Eddie verstand allmählich um was es ging. Ihn hatte es bisher noch nicht gestört, das sie keine Kinder hatten. Er genoss es mit ihr alleine zu sein. Natürlich wünschte er sich Kinder, aber die konnten sie auch noch in drei oder vier Jahren bekommen. "Du bist also so anders, weil wir kein Kind haben? Warum bist du den nicht schon viel früher zu mir gekommen und hast mit mir gesprochen?", meinte Eddie und stand nun direkt vor Di.

"Du hättest eine andere Frau heiraten sollen, eine die fähig ist dir Kinder zu schenken und die Kraft hat, dich Glücklich zu machen. Anscheinend bin ich nicht diese Frau. Ich mache dich nicht Glücklich und kann dir nicht einmal Kinder schenken", sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und weinte bitterlich.

Es tat Eddie weh seine geliebte Di so fertig zu sehen. Er hatte nicht gewusst wie schlecht es ihr ging, welche Sorgen sie mit sich rum trug. Er löste ihr Gesicht von ihren Händen und nahm es in seine. Er schaute sie verärgert an. "Diana hör mir zu. Ich möchte nie wieder solche schrecklichen Wörter aus deinem Mund hören. Ich will nicht einmal das du so etwas denkst. Ich habe die Frau meines Lebens geheiratet, die ich mehr liebe als mein Leben. Ich möchte keine andere Frau, das einzige was ich will, das bist du.

Natürlich wünsche ich mir Kinder, aber ich weis auch, wie sehr du dir Kinder wünscht. Aber ich muss ganz ehrlich sein, ich genieße die Zeit in der ich mit dir alleine sein kann. Wir werden Kinder haben, dass verspreche ich dir. Vielleicht nicht Heute oder Morgen aber wir werden Kinder haben. Und wenn nicht die eigenen so können wir welche adoptieren. Es gibt so viele Waisenkinder auf dieser großen Welt die sich nach Liebe sehnen und ich weis, wie viel Liebe du zu geben hast. Nun hör bitte auf zu weinen. Ich ertrage es nicht dich weinen zu sehen mein Herz", lächelte Eddie und wischte ihr dir Tränen weg.


	52. Ruf der Insel

**Ruf der Insel, Kapitel 52**

"Julia hat uns eine Einladung zukommen lassen. Ihr Mann feiert seinen 41. Geburtstag und wir sind eingeladen", meinte Rilla, lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und lächelte den beiden wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben zu. Kenneth stand mitten im Raum und machte mit Joy das Spiel "Flugzeug". Das Mädchen konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen und quietschte vergnügt und die Nussbraunen Haare auf ihrem Kopf wehte verwegen durch die Luft.

"Kenneth pass bitte auf. Ich habe Angst das ihr schwindlig oder übel wird", flötete Rilla und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. "Keine Angst Rilla-My-Rilla, unser kleiner Liebling hier, liebt dieses Spiel", grinste er und setzte zur "Landung" an.

Rilla nahm ihm das Mädchen ab und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sie nahm ein Fotoalbum zur Hand und schlug es auf. "Das ist dein Onkel Walter. Er wird nächsten Monat deine zukünftige Tante Una heiraten", meinte Rilla und deute auf ein Passbild von Walter. Es war ihr wichtig, dass Joyce den "Kontakt" zu ihrer Familie nicht verlor. Des Öfteren zeigte sie dem Mädchen die Fotoalben und stellte ihr die einzelnen Personen vor.

"Du wirst sie ja alle bei der Hochzeit kennen lernen. Sie werden dich lieben mein kleiner Engel, sie können gar nicht anders. Besonders dein Großvater Gilbert wird dir verfallen. Wir werden einige Tage dort verbringen und dann wieder hierher, nach Ivy Porch zurück kehren", meinte Rilla und küsste ihre Tochter auf die Stirn. 

Kenneth stand am Fenster und starrte hinaus. "Rilla ich muss mit dir sprechen", hörte sie ihn plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme sprechen. "Was ist los?", fragte sie und erhob sich. Sie stemmte die kleine Joy auf ihre Hüfte und trat zu ihm ans Fenster. "Nun, ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst und das schon seit längerem".

"Ich wusste doch, dass etwas in dir vorgeht. Um was geht es? Kann ich dir helfen?". Kenneth drehte sich um, lächelte seinen beiden Frauen an und strich der kleinen Joy sanft über die Wange.

"Es geht um dich, unseren Sonnenschein und mich. Es betrifft unsere Zukunft".  
"Du machst es ja spannend. Was hast du den mit uns vor", lächelte Rilla ihrer Tochter zu.

"Ich habe vor, Toronto zu verlassen und mit euch auf der Insel ein neues Leben zu beginnen". Dieser einzelne Satz war wie ein Peitschenhieb durch den Raum geweht. Rilla stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Du…aber was hat das zu bedeuten? Hab ich richtig gehört, du willst Toronto verlassen und nach Prince-Edward-Island gehen?", fragte Rilla.

"Ich habe den Entschluss gefasst Toronto zu verlassen und mit euch an einem anderen Ort eine neue Existenz aufzubauen".  
"Aber wie bist du den auf diese Idee gekommen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach Toronto verlassen. Du bist hier Zuhause. Deine Karriere als Arzt hat eben erst begonnen und du arbeitest in einem der besten Krankenhäuser von Toronto. Also, wie kommst du auf diese absurde Idee?", fragte Rilla und reichte der quengelnden Joyce ihren Schnuller.

"Durch dich", antwortete Kenneth.   
"Durch mich? Aber ich habe nie ein Wort erwähnt, dass ich Toronto verlassen möchte. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie ich dich auf diese Idee gebracht haben könnte", flötete sie. 

"Es ist nicht das was du sagst, sonder was du tust. Du redest sehr viel von der Insel, betrachtest die Bilder auf unserem Kamin sehr häufig und zeigst unserer Kleinen so oft es geht die Alben. Rilla, ich weis was für großes Heimweh du hast und deshalb habe ich meinen Job im Krankenhaus bereits gekündigt. Wir werden erst einmal im alten Traumhaus leben und Gilbert hat mir angeboten, ich könnte bei ihm und Jem für die erste Zeit in der Praxis mithelfen".

Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: "Das wollte ich nicht. Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen. Du bist hier geboren und aufgewachsen, es ist dein Zuhause. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du wegen mir alles aufgibst. Ich würde es mir nie verzeihen", keuchte Rilla.

"Rilla ich liebe dich! Es ist mir egal wo ich leben. Hier in Toronto oder wo anders auf der Welt. Hauptsache ich bin bei euch beiden und ihr seit Glücklich. Aber du bist nicht Glücklich, dass sehe und fühle ich", er küsste sie zärtlich.

"Aber Persis lebt hier und deine Eltern. Du würdest sie vermissen und ich möchte ihnen Joyce nicht vorenthalten. Ich würde mir mein Leben lang vorwürfe machen".

"Rilla liebes", hörten die beiden hinter sich eine Stimme. Leslie Ford war die ganze Zeit über in der Küche gewesen und hatte genau im richtigen Moment beschlossen heraus zu kommen. Rilla drehte sich zu ihr um. "Leslie", hauchte sie ihre Schwiegermutter zu. Leslie lächelte Rilla an und nahm die kleine Joyce auf den Arm.

"Es ist ok Rilla. Es ist für mich und Owen völlig in Ordnung. Uns ist ebenfalls nicht entgangen das du hier Unglücklich bist. Du warst schon immer wie eine Tochter für uns und wir wollen nur das beste für dich. Persis und Michael sehen es ebenfalls so. Geh mit meinem Sohn zurück zur Insel und werdet Glücklich", lächelte Leslie.

In Rillas Augen glänzten einige Tränen. Sie umarmte Leslie, achtete jedoch darauf ihre Tochter nicht zu erdrücken. "Wie soll ich dir jemals danken", flüsterte Rilla.

Leslie grinste: "Du musst versprechen uns immer darüber zu informieren wie es Joyce geht. Ihr drei müsst uns so oft es geht besuchen und wenn ihr nicht könnt, dann werden Owen und ich euch besuchen, wenn wir dürfen".

"Natürlich dürft ihr. Ihr seit meine Familie und mir sehr wichtig. Ihr werdet uns und Joyce so oft sehen, wie es geht", lächelte Rilla und küsste Leslie auf die Wange.


	53. Ein unerwartetes Angebot

**Ein unerwartetes Angebot, Kapitel 53**

Es war Mitte März. Die Sonne schien, jedoch wehte ein kühler Wind über die Insel. Die Pflanzen hatten sich langsam von diesem kalten Winter erholt und begannen zu blühen und verbreitete überall Farbenpracht und Frühlingsgefühle. 

Genau zwei Wochen war es nun her, seitdem die Fords ihrem alten Leben in Toronto den Rücken gekehrt hatten und ein neues Leben im alten Traumhaus in Four Winds Habour begonnen hatten. Rilla war regelrecht aufgeblüht, sie lachte und war fröhlich. Kenneth hatte seine Rilla seit der Geburt der kleinen Joyce nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen und wusste, dass es die beste Entscheidung gewesen war, hierher zu ziehen.

Er arbeitete mit Jem und Gilbert gemeinsam in der Praxis und merkte, wie viel besser ihm das Leben als "Landarzt" gefiel. Er konnte besser auf seine Patient eingehen und ein besseres Verhältnis zu ihnen aufbauen. Als er noch im Krankenhaus in Toronto gearbeitet hatte, war sein Alltag von Tod, Hektik und schlechter Laune geprägt. Ja, auch er fand langsam Gefallen an seinem neuen Leben.

Die kleine Joyce entwickelte sich prächtig und wurde von allen gemocht. Besonders ihr Großvater Gilbert und ihr Onkel Walter hatten einen Narren an ihr gefressen. So wie auch an diesem Nachmittag. Die Blythes, Fords, Merediths und Gardners hatten sich im Pfarrhaus eingefunden um der Trauung von Walter und Una beizuwohnen.

Reverend John Meredith stand vor dem Brautpaar und sprach eine ergreifende Rede. Wie glücklich er über die Hochzeit der beiden war, konnte man ihm gar nicht ansehen. Er war glücklich darüber, dass seine jüngste Tochter nicht alleine blieb, sondern den Mann ihres Herzens heiratete und mit ihm in Kingsport ein neues Leben beginnen würde.

Walter stand nervös vorne am Altar und lauschte den Worten seines zukünftigen Schwiegervaters. Una stand neben ihm, hielt sein Hand ganz fest in ihrer und lächelte. Sie trug das Kleid ihrer Mutter und strahlte wie die aufgehende Sonne. Una Meredith hatte noch nie hübscher ausgesehen, nicht einmal Faith Blythe oder Rilla Ford konnte sie an diesem Tag mit ihrer Schönheit überschatten.

Joyce saß auf dem Schoß ihres Großvaters Gilbert und quietschte vergnügt, als Walter und Una sich endlich küssen durften. Alle Anwesenden begannen zu lachen und bewarfen das Paar mit Reis. Nach und nach nahmen die beiden die Glückwünsche und Geschenke ihrer Gäste entgegen.

Doch das schönste Geschenk kam von Walter. Er reichte Una einen Hausschlüssel und verkündete, dass er 'Patty's House' gekauft hatte. Una strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und küsste ihn. Sie hatte Patty's House vom ersten Augenblick an in ihr Herz geschlossen und die Tatsache, dass sie nun ihr zukünftiges Leben mit Walter darin verbringen dürfte, war einfach unglaublich.

Man tanzte ausgelassen im Wohnzimmer, obwohl es recht klein war, aß, trank und feierte ausgelassen bis in den späten Nachmittag. Man brachte das Brautpaar zum Bahnhof wo man sie verabschiedete und sie in die Flitterwochen nach New York  
schickte. Una küsste ihren Vater zum letzten mal auf die Wange und dankte ihm für alles. Sie stieg mit Walter in den Zug und fuhr mit ihm in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

"Das war gestern doch wirklich eine schöne Feier", meinte Rilla, als sie am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch saßen. Kenneth nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee und erhob sich. "Ja das fand ich auch, Una sah wirklich glücklich aus. Es tut mir leid Rilla, aber ich habe dem alten Mr Finnigan versprochen nach ihm zu schauen", meinte Kenneth, küsste sie und die kleine Joyce auf Rillas Schoß zum Abschied.

Rilla winkte ab und war insgeheim froh darüber, dass Kenneth sich langsam einlebte und in seiner Arbeit völlig aufging. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls mit Joyce und brachte ihren Ehemann zur Tür. Sie küsste ihn zum Abschied, reichte ihm seinen Arztkoffer und öffnete die Tür.

"Hallo", grüßte eine freundliche Stimme die beiden. Die beiden wanden sich der Person zu und Rillas Gesicht erhellte sich. "Rebecca! Was…was machst du hier?", fragte Rilla. Kenneth begrüßte Rebecca flüchtig. "Tschuldigung, muss los", meinte er knapp und machte sich davon. 

"Komm bitte erst einmal rein", sagte Rilla immer noch verdutzt und bat ihren Gast ein zu treten. Rebecca stellte ihre Reisetasche im Flur ab und schaute sich zufrieden um. "Ein nettes Haus", meinte sie und nahm am Tisch Platz. Rilla legte die kleine Joyce in den Laufstall, wo das Mädchen glücklich mit ihrem Teddy spielte.

Rilla nahm neben Rebecca am Tisch Platz und goss der Reisenden Tee ein. Rebecca nahm dankend einen großen Schluck und stellte die Tasse wieder ab. "Also, verrätst du mir nun, wie wir zu deinem Besuch kommen? Nicht das wir uns nicht freuen würden", lächelte Rilla und schaute ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

"Ihr habt mich doch gebeten in eurem Häuschen nach dem rechten zu sehen und als ich nachgeschaut habe, fand ich ein Buch von Kenneth. Es sah wichtig aus, deshalb dachte ich mir, ich bringe es euch vorbei", meinte Rebecca nervös und nahm hektisch einen Schluck Tee zu sich.

Rilla lächelte sie an und berührte Rebeccas Hand: "Rebecca, du bist meine Freundin und ich kenne dich, was ist los? Du reist nicht einfach so wegen eines albernen Buches von Toronto nach Four Winds. Du hättest es uns schicken können oder Owen und Leslie bei ihrem Besuch mitgeben können. Also, was ist los? Hast du Schwierigkeiten, wie kann ich dir helfen?".

Rebecca wusste nicht so recht was sie antworten sollte und starrte in ihre Tasse. Nach einer Weile antwortete sie: "Der Grund ist einfach, ihr habt mir gefehlt. Ich weis, es ist lächerlich da ihr gerade einmal zwei Wochen weg seit, aber das ist die Wahrheit".

Rilla strich ihrer Freundin beruhigend über den Rücken: "Du hast mir auch gefehlt. Deine Besuche, unsere Gespräche und besonders deine Blaubeermuffins haben mir gefehlt. Du warst mir in Toronto eine große Stütze und bist mir sehr wichtig".

Die beiden umarmten sich. "Danke Rilla, das hast du aber nett gesagt", flüsterte Rebecca und küsste ihre Freundin zum Dank auf die Wange.

Rilla erhob sich und blickte Rebecca mit großen Augen an. "Du wirst nun erst einmal bei uns bleiben und der Rest wird sich zeigen".  
"Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach hier bleiben und euch belästigen", widersprach Rebecca, Rilla schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bleibst und damit basta. Und als erstes werde ich dich dazu verpflichten auf Joyce aufzupassen, während ich den Frühstückstisch kurz abräume und das Gästezimmer schnell herrichten gehe". Rebecca schmunzelte und wusste, dass jeder Widerspruch vergeblich war.

Die Tage verstrichen langsam. Rilla und Rebecca unternahmen viele Dinge: machten Spaziergänge im Regenbogental, saßen an den Felsen oder hielten sich auf Ingleside auf. "Vielen Dank Rilla, für die schönen Tage. Ich werde nun zu Bett gehen, eine gute Nacht", wünschte Rebecca an einem Abend im April. Rilla wünschte ihr ebenfalls eine schöne Nacht, wollte jedoch auf ihren Ehemann warten.

Rilla nahm sich ein Buch zu Hand und machte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich. Sie musste zum Glück nicht lange auf Kenneth warten. Leise öffnete er die Hautüre, hängte seinen Mantel an den Haken und betrat das Wohnzimmer. "Du bist noch auf Rilla-my-Rilla?", fragte er seine Frau und küsste sie zur Begrüßung.

Er nahm neben Rilla Platz und strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich liebe dich Rilla, ich hoffe du weist das", flüsterte er und küsste sie. Sie schloss die Augen, kuschelte sich fest in seine Arme und lauschte seinen Worten. "Es geht Mrs Thomas Palmer besser, ihr schrecklicher Ausschlag ist endlich weg. Raphael McDougal…", Kenneth wurde plötzlich unterbrochen.

"Ken, Entschuldigung das ich dich unterbreche, aber ich mach mir Sorgen."  
"Sorgen? Um Mr McDougal", erkundigte Kenneth sich verwundert.  
"Nein, um Rebecca".  
"Was ist mit ihr? Soll ich mal nach ihr schauen?", fragte Kenneth.  
Rilla schüttelte den Kopf: "Es geht ihr gut. Aber ich mach mir Sorgen. Sie ist einsam, sehr sogar".

"Einsam? Hat sie das gesagt oder wie kommst du darauf?".  
"Sie wohnt alleine in einem Stadthaus, hat keinen Mann und keine Kinder. Sie hat mir erzählt das sie in Erwägung zieht, ihr Haus zu verkaufen und überlegt, bei Julia einzuziehen. Die beiden sind zwar verwandt, aber du kennst ja Julia", meinte Rilla und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.

"Julia Spencer-Boyd? Das kann sie doch nicht ernst meinen. Sie muss sich wirklich einsam fühlen", meinte Kenneth und erhob sich. Er ging zum Fenster hinüber und starrte auf das Meer hinaus. Er mochte Rebecca. Sie war immer freundlich, nett und hilfsbereit. Sie war eine gute Freundin seiner Frau und er fand Rebeccas Schicksal sehr traurig.

"Also, welchen Plan hast du?", fragte Kenneth.  
Rilla erhob sich ebenfalls und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken. "Ken, ich habe mir überlegt Rebecca bei uns aufzunehmen. Sie kann bei uns leben und muss nicht mehr einsam bleiben. Was meinst du?", fragte Rilla.

Kenneth drehte sich um und legte seine Hände um ihre Hüfte. "Du hast so ein großes Herz, Rilla-my-Rilla. Ich würde mich freuen, sie bei uns zu haben. Meinst du den, sie wird bleiben? Ich weis nicht, vielleicht fühlt sie sich überrumpelt oder ähnliches". 

Rilla legte ihm ihren Finger auf die Lippen. "Sie kann nicht anders. Sie muss bei uns leben, ich würde sie gerne hier haben", meinte Rilla und horchte plötzlich auf. Sie hörte jemand, in diesem Fall Rebecca, die Treppen hinunter schleichen und in die Küche gehen.

Rilla nahm Kenneths Hand und folgten ihrem Gast in die Küche. Rebecca stand über der Spüle und leerte ein Glas mit Wasser in schnellen Zügen. "Oh Rilla, Kenneth. Ich wollte euch nicht stören. Ich hatte Durst und naja, hier bin ich", lächelte sie die beiden an.

"Rebecca, wir müssen mit dir sprechen", meinte Rilla ernst und wies Rebecca an, sich zu setzten. Rebecca machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht und nahm Platz. Rilla nahm ebenfalls Platz und Kenneth legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ken und ich haben einen Entschluss gefasst, wir möchte dich bitte hier zu bleiben und bei uns zu wohnen". 

Rebecca riss ihre Augen auf und starrte die beiden ungläubig an. "Ihr wollte, dass ich bei euch wohne? Ich würde euch nur stören und auf der Tasche liegen. Das war nicht der Grund meines Besuches. Es muss ja jetzt den Anschein haben, dass das mein Ziel war, was es aber nicht war! Ihr habt mir gefehlt und das war's. Ihr müsst mich das nicht fragen, weil ihr Mitleid mit mir habt", meinte Rebecca aufgebracht und erhob sich.

"Rebecca bitte. Wir haben dich nicht aus Mitleid gefragt. Du hast mir gefehlt und ich hätte dich gerne hier bei mir", versuchte Rilla ihren Gast zu beruhigen.  
"Ja Rebecca, wir hätten dich gerne hier bei uns. Bitte bleib hier", sprach nun Kenneth mit seiner samtweichen Stimme.

Rebecca nahm wieder Platz und schenkte den beiden ein Lächeln. "Ehrlich? Ihr wollt wirklich das ich hier bei euch bleibe? Aber es wird doch bestimmt sehr eng wenn drei Erwachsene hier leben und ihr dürft nicht vergessen, Joyce wird noch wachsen". 

"Mach dir darum bitte keine Gedanken. Wir werden schon genug Platz haben", lächelte Kenneth nun zurück.  
"Okay ich werde bleiben, aber nur, wenn ich euch den Haushalt führen darf", sagte Rebecca mit fester Stimme.

Rilla sah geschockt in Rebeccas Gesicht: "Nein, wir wollen nicht das du als Haushälterin bei uns lebst. Du sollst als Gast bei uns leben und nicht als Dienstmagd!"  
"Ich werde hier nicht umsonst bei euch leben. Lasst mich doch wenigsten um den Haushalt kümmern. Du könntest dich besser um die kleine Joyce kümmern und hättest mehr Zeit für deinen Mann. Ich werde euch den Haushalt führen, basta. Ich möchte nicht jeden Tag mit einem Schuldgefühl aufwachen und daran denken, dass ich euch auf der Tasche liege. So, ich hoffe ihr akzeptiert es, ich werde keine Widersprüche dulden", sagte sie im strengem Ton und lächelte verschmitzt.

Rilla und Kenneth akzeptierten, nahmen sich doch insgeheim vor, Rebecca so gut es ging zu entlasten.


	54. Adieu treue Gefährtin

**Adieu treue Gefährtin, Kapitel 54**

Faith hatte einem gesunden Jungen das Leben geschenkt. 

Der Junge war Mitte April auf Four Winds zur Welt gekommen. Er wurde wenige Tage nach seiner Geburt auf den Namen Matthew Carlyle Blythe getauft. Matthew hatte große graue Augen, eine schön geformte Nase und zu Annes Entsetzen - rote Haare.

"Der arme Junge", hatte Anne ausgerufen als sie ihren jüngsten Enkelsohn zum ersten Mal sah. Faith küssten ihren jüngsten Sohn und lächelte: "Das ist doch überhaupt nicht schlimm, mir gefallen seine roten Haare". Jem grinste und war stolz auf seinen rothaarigen Sohn.

"Mein erstes Enkelkind mit roten Haaren. Naja, es war mir klar, dass früher oder später eins meiner Enkelkinder rote Haare haben wird", seufzte Anne als sie eines Nachmittags im Wohnzimmer von Ingleside saß.

Gilbert, Rilla und Emily mussten lachen und auch Anne stimmte mit ein. "So liebe Frau Doktor", sagte Susan und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Sie brachte eine Kanne Tee herein und stellte sie auf den Tisch. "Susan, das musst du nicht machen", meinte Anne besorgt und blickte ihre Haushälterin an, "setz dich zu uns und ruh dich ein wenig aus".

Susan winkte ab: "Ach liebe Frau Doktor, ich muss noch die Wäsche abhängen und sie nach oben bringen, außerdem ist das Geschirr noch nicht gespült. An ausruhen ist nicht zu denken".  
"Du bist schon den ganzen Tag auf den Beinen. Bitte denk doch mal an deine Gesundheit. Du hast schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit diesen schlimmen Husten. Du bist so blass und zitterst ja am ganzen Leib. Ich finde, du solltest dich sofort ins Bett legen und dich gründlich ausruhen", meinte Anne.

"Ach der kleine Husten kriegt eine Susan Baker nicht klein, mir geht es gut". Sie verlies den Raum und man konnte sie vor der Tür kräftig husten hören. "Hört sich ja ernst an", meinte Rilla. Gilbert stimmte ihr zu: "Sie will einfach nicht hören. Nicht einmal auf Shirley hört sie, ich mach mir langsam Sorgen. Dieser Husten, noch dazu hat sie schrecklich viel abgenommen und sieht schon seit ein paar Tagen sehr kränklich aus, aber ich darf sie ja nicht untersuchen".

"Ich weis wirklich nicht, was wir noch tun sollen", seufzte Emily und strich der kleinen Hanna durchs lockige Haar. Hanna kuschelte sich ganz fest an ihre Mummy und versuchte sich ganz klein zu machen. "Sie ist sehr schüchtern", meinte Emily und küsste Hanna auf die Stirn. "Komm wir werden Thomas suchen gehen", sie lächelte ihrer Tochter zu und nahm sie an der Hand. Die beiden verließen den Raum und man konnte ihre Schritte draußen auf der Veranda hören.

Gilbert lächelte den beiden nach. Er wollte sich soeben einen Keks in den Mund schieben, wurde jedoch durch das läuten des Telefons unterbrochen. "Ich geh schon", sagte Gilbert und nahm den Hörer ab. Rilla und Anne konnten sehen, wie sein Gesicht immer blasser wurde. Er legte auf und starrte die beiden ungläubig an. "Was ist los", fragte Anne besorgt.  
"Typhus ist ausgebrochen. Es hat bereits vier Personen erwischt, darunter Rosemary Meredith", jabste er.

Er griff erneuert zum Telefon und verständigte das Krankenhaus in Charlottetown. Wütend warf er den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel. "Mist", schrie er.  
"Werden sie Krankenwägen schicken?", erkundigte Rilla sich und legte beschützend ihre Hände um ihre Tochter. "Eben nicht. Sie meinen sie werden so schnell es geht welche schicken, aber die frühesten könnten erst morgen hier eintreffen. Mir werden die Patienten direkt unter der Hand wegsterben", fauchte er und schnappte sich seinen Arztkoffer. 

"Ich muss Ken und Jem zur Hilfe eilen. Wir müssen versuchen die Erkrankten so gut es geht stabil zu halten. Ihr Zustand darf sich nicht verschlechtern", krächzte er. Im Flur konnte man plötzlich etwas schweres zu Boden fallen hören. Gilbert stürmte hinaus und fand Susan zusammengebrochen vor. Sie versuchte krampfhaft sich an den Treppenstufen hochzuziehen, musste jedoch aufgeben.

Gilbert kniete zu ihr nieder und fühlte ihren Puls. Geschwächt lies Susan sich untersuchen. "Es geht mir gut, ich bin nur gestolpert und hingefallen", meinte sie, sah jedoch überhaupt nicht danach aus. Er starrte seine Frau und Tochter an, die ihm gefolgt waren. "Was hat sie", fragte Anne. 

"Typhus", hauchte Gilbert, in der Hoffnung das Susan nichts hören würde. Anne schlug geschockt die Hände vor den Mund und blickte ihren Mann ungläubig an. "Nein, nein das darf nicht sein", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Anne, bitte hilf mir sie in ihr Zimmer zu bringen", meinte er und versuchte Susan aufzuhelfen. Anne begriff den Ernst der Lage und packte mit an. Die beiden hatten Glück, dass das Zimmer von ihrer Haushälterin im Erdgeschoss lag. Vorsichtig betteten sie die ältere Dame und bemerkten zum ersten mal wie krank sie wirklich aussah. Warum war ihnen nichts aufgefallen?

Gilbert verbrachte die nächsten Stunden an Susans Bett und war sich sicher, für sie würde jede Hilfe zu spät kommen. Er hatte Rilla, Anne und Emily aus Ingleside verbannt. Er wollte sie und die Kinder in Sicherheit wissen. Anne hatte sich geweigert und war geblieben. Gilbert sah ein, dass er ihr nicht verbieten konnte zu bleiben und war insgeheim froh, nicht alleine da durch zu müssen. 

Rilla und Emily wollten ebenfalls bleiben, jedoch blieb Gilbert in dieser Sache hart und schickte sie weg. Sie sollten erst einmal bei Di und Eddie Unterschlupf finden und den restlichen Familienmitgliedern Bescheid sagen. Als Shirley davon erfuhr, schloss er sein Fotoatelier in Charlottetown und machte sich so schnell er konnte auf den Weg nach Glen.

Emily fing ihren Mann ab und versuchte ihn davon abzuhalten in Ingleside einzufallen. Shirley sah nach einer Weile ein, dass sie Recht hatte und beruhigte sich. Sie hatte Recht - wie sie es immer hatte- er konnte im Moment nichts für Susan tun.

Er musst auf Nachricht seiner Eltern warten. Stunde um Stunde verging und inzwischen hatten sich alle Blythekinder, außer Nan und Walter, bei Di eingefunden. Sie warteten nervös und angespannt auf irgendein Zeichen von Gilbert. Irgendwann klingelte das Telefon und er meinte das Susans Zustand sich verschlechtert habe, sie aber auf gar keinen Fall nach Ingleside kommen dürften.

Die Geschwister überlegten, dass sie Susan nicht einfach so gehen lassen konnten, ohne sich zu verabschieden und machten sich auf den Weg nach Ingleside. Sie wollten ihr beistehen. Sie war ein Mitglied dieser Familie. Sie liebten Susan und ertrugen den Gedanken, dass sie sterben würde, kaum.

Die Tür zu Susans Zimmer wurde geöffnet und Jem, Shirley, Emily, Di und Rilla stolperten rein. Gilbert stellte sich ihnen in den Weg: "Was macht ihr hier? Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollte euch von Ingleside fernhalten", meinte Gilbert. 

"Wir werden nicht fern bleiben! Es geht Susan nicht gut und wir werden ihr in der Not beistehen. Sie war immer für uns Kinder da, wenn es uns schlecht ging. Jetzt sind wir dran", sagte Shirley mit fester Stimme.

Seine Geschwister und Eltern schauten ihn erschrocken an. Noch nie hatten sie ihn so reden hören und waren positiv überrascht. "Also gut", gab Gilbert nach und machte den Weg frei, "aber es könnte sein…". Er sprach nicht weiter. Alle Anwesenden wussten was er sagen wollte. Susan würde sterben, sie alle wussten es, wollten es sich jedoch nicht eingestehen.

Shirley kniete neben den Bett nieder und hielt Susans Hand ganz fest. Er küsste sie auf die Hand: "Es wird alles wieder gut Mama-Susan", flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie lag geschwächt in den Kissen und ihr schneeweißes Haar lag wie ein Fächer ausgebreitet darauf. Sie lächelte schwach und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Familie.

"Ich danke euch allen, dass ihr mich all die Jahre über Teil eurer Familie habt sein lassen. Ich gehörte wie ein vollwertiges Mitglied dazu, dass ist nicht selbstverständlich", sie hustet und rang nach Luft.

"Susan bitte, sprich nicht so viel, ruh dich lieber aus", krächzte Anne besorgt.

"Ach liebe Frau Doktor, ich spüre das es mit mir zu Ende geht. Bitte lassen sie mich meine letzten Worte sprechen, so lange ich es noch kann. Es ist mir sehr wichtig und lastet mir schon Jahre auf der Seele". Anne nickte und wand sich dann ab. Sie wollte nicht, dass Susan ihre Tränen sah, die ihr nun über die Wangen liefen. Mit blassem Gesicht und belegter Stimme sprach sie weiter:

"Ihr habt mich all die Jahre im Glauben gelassen, Shirley wäre mein Sohn oder besser gesagt, würde zu mir gehören. Ich habe es euch immer sehr hoch angerechnet. Ich wusste das er nie mein wirklicher Sohn war, aber es tat gut. Es gab meinem Herzen neue Kraft, falls es mir wieder einmal schlecht ging. Ich habe euch alle geliebt, jeden Einzelnen von euch.

Das ich Shirley all die Jahre immer bevorzugt habe tut mir leid. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen, aber er war doch mein 'kleiner brauner Junge'. Das ich euch das angetan haben, bereue ich sehr. Ich habe versucht es wieder gut zu machen, aber ich glaube, es ist mir nicht gelungen. Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen". 

Alle Anwesenden hatte bereits Tränen in den Augen und schluchzten leise. Sie wollten stark sein, so wie Susan immer stark gewesen war. Shirley jedoch gab seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf und weinte ganz leise.

Susan strich ihrem Jungen übers braune Haar und betrachtete die traurige Mannschaft. "Hört bitte zu weinen auf. Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr wegen mir traurig seit. Ich möchte euch lachend und fröhlich in Erinnerung behalten.

Seid nicht traurig, sonder genießt jeden einzelnen Tag eures Lebens. Es rührt mich zwar, dass ihr wegen mir weinen müsst, aber seit froh und munter. Hört auf zu weinen und behaltet mich in Erinnerung. Ich wünsche euch allen nur das Beste. Werdet glücklich, froh und bleibt gesund. Es tut mir nur leid, dass ich mich nicht mehr von Walter und Nan verabschieden konnte.

Küsst die beiden von mir und wünscht ihnen alles gute.  
Richtet Carl und Tess meine Glückwünsche aus. Ich hoffe sie werden so glücklich, wie eure Eltern", keuchte Susan. Einzelne Tränen glänzten in ihren Augen.

"Sollten Emily und ich noch einmal eine Tochter bekommen, so werden wir sie Susan nennen", hauchte Shirley und sah ihr fest in die Augen.

Susan lächelte schwach und tätschelte ihm die Hand, wie sie es schon früher getan hatte. "Das würde mich stolz machen und erfüllt mein Herz mit Freude. Nun bin ich müde und es wird Zeit Abschied zu nehmen", flüsterte sie, schaute ihre Familie noch einmal an und schloss für immer die Augen.


	55. Des Schriftstellers Braut

**Des Schriftstellers Braut, Kapitel 55**

Der Tod von Susan hatte alle schwer getroffen, doch Shirley hatte am Anfang am schwersten mit diesem Verlust zu kämpfen. War sie doch seine _'Mutter'_ gewesen und hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn gehabt. Was sollte er den nur ohne sie machen?

Emily und seine Kinder versuchten ihn so gut es ging zu unterstützen und aufzubauen. Sie gaben ihm Liebe, Halt und Geborgenheit, genau das, was er brauchte. Nach all der Trauer und Einsamkeit die Shirley in sich gespürt hatte, waren die Liebe und die Lebensfreude in seinem Herzen wieder zu neuem Leben erwacht. Seine Eltern, Geschwister, Frau und Kinder waren für ihn da, er brauchte nicht länger traurig sein.

Er wusste das Susan nun an einem besseren Ort war und es ihr nun besser ging. Ihr letzter Wunsch war gewesen das ihre Familie nicht all zu viele Tränen vergoss, sonder nach vorne schauten, glücklich waren und ihr Leben genossen.

Und nach einiger Zeit des Trauerns konnte Shirley sogar wieder lächeln. Seine geliebte Frau Emily war schwanger und würde, wie Gilbert diagnostiziert hatte, im Januar des nächsten Jahres einen neuen Erdenbürger zur Welt bringen. Vielleicht war es ja das Mädchen was er Susan in ihrer letzten Minute versprochen hatte.

Doch bis zu diesem Ereignis würden noch viele Tage und Monate vergehen. Doch in weniger als 24 Stunden würde das nächste große Ereignis statt finden. Carl und Tess würden sich das Ja Wort geben und konnten somit - bis der Tod sie schied - glücklich und gemeinsam zusammen Leben.

Man traf sich am Vorabend bei Di und Eddie im Haus. Emily, die das Hochzeitskleid entworfen und geschneidert hatte, wollte noch einmal kurz das Brautkleid und die Kleider der Brautjungfern auf irgendwelche Makel zu untersuchen.

Im Pfarrhaus konnten sie sich nicht treffen, da Carl anwesend war und in Ingleside war man noch nicht ganz in der Stimmung für eine Hochzeit. So hatte Di alle zu sich eingeladen und empfing ihre Gäste als perfekte Gastgeberin.

Die fleißigen Näher- und Helferinnen hatten sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden und warteten gespannt auf Tess, die sich im neben Zimmer umzog.

Die Tür zum Wohnzimmer öffnete sich und Tess kam herein geschwebt. Sie sah wie eine wahrhaftige Königin aus und lächelte den Damen zu. Ein staunen und raunen ging durch die Runde. Tess lächelte etwas unsicher und betrachtete sich im großen Spiegel.

"Oh Emily, ich weis gar nicht wie ich dir Danken kann. Es ist wunderschön. So habe ich mir immer mein Traumkleid vorgestellt, ich Danke dir", flüsterte Tess und berührte ihr Kleid. 

In ihrem Haar trug sie ein schneeweißes Haargesteck als ganzer umwickelter Reif mit weißen Satinblüten mit je einer weißen Perle und auslaufender Spitze über der Stirn und mit einem zauberhaften Schleifengesteck mit drei langen Tüllbändern.

Ihr Kleid war schneeweiß, lag eng an ihrem schönen Körper an und ab den Knien wurde es weit. Es war Schulterfrei und am Hals hochgeschlossen mit einem dünnen Stehkragen. Das Dekolletee war mit weißer Spitze besetzt und mit vielen kleinen klaren Perlen und weißen Pailletten bestickt.

"Oh Theresa, du schaust einfach umwerfend aus", hauchte Mrs Singer und strich ihrer Tochter übers Haar. "Danke Mama", meinte Tess gerührt.

"Vielen Dank Mrs Blythe, dass sie meiner Theresa so ein wunderschönes Kleid geschneidert haben. Auch die Kleider meiner anderen Töchter sehen einfach wunderbar aus", meinte Mrs Singer, nickte zu den Brautjungfern und schüttelte Emily die Hand.

"Das habe ich doch gern gemacht. Ich lieb es zu schneidern und zu entwerfen, dass ist nun einmal meine Leidenschaft", lächelte Emily und widmete sich dem Kleid einer Brautjungfer.

Frederike und Charlotte Singer, die älteren Schwestern von Tess, waren zur ihrer Schwester getreten und bewunderten ihre Kleider. "Das haben sie schon gemacht als sie noch kleiner waren", wusste Mrs Singer zu berichten und lächelte ihren Töchter zu.

Alle mochten die Singers, selbst Faith verstand sich gut mit den "Deutschen" und schämte sich heute noch für ihrer lächerlichen Auftritt den sie damals im Pfarrhaus hingelegt hatte.

"Jetzt sollte die zukünftige Braut aber ins Bett, wir wollen ja nicht das Carl morgen eine Braut mit Augenrändern hat", kicherte Mrs Singer und scheute Tess aus dem Zimmer. Die übrigen stimmten zu und verabschiedeten sich.

Die Trauung fand am nächsten Vormittag im Garten von Willow Grey statt. Die Farm war groß und Di freute sich, dass sie irgendwie helfen konnte. Die Gäste hatten im Garten Platz genommen, Rosemary Meredith die sich wieder erholt hatte, saß am Klavier und spielte den Hochzeitsmarsch.

Ihr Mann wartet mit Carl, dem Trauzeugen Bruce Meredith und den Brautjungfern nervös am Altar. Langsam schritt Tess am Arm ihres Vaters den Gang entlang. Vorne am Altar angekommen schaute Mr Singer seine Tochter fest in die Augen. 

"Malinschka, ich werde dich sehr vermissen", flüsterte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Tess, den Tränen nahe, umarmte ihn: "Du mir auch Pim".  
Er legte die Hand seiner Tochter in die von Carl: "Pass mir auf mein kleines Mädchen auf", meinte er und nahm neben seiner Frau Platz.

Tess und Carl drehten sich John Meredith zu und waren bereit. John lächelte die beiden an und begann mit seiner Rede. "…du darfst die Brau nun küssen", meinte er zum Schluss.  
Carl beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie zärtlich. Die Gäste jubelten laut und warfen Reis in die Luft. Die beiden küssten sich und Carl flüsterte ihr danach ins Ohr: "Du bist die hübscheste Braut die ich je gesehen habe. Du bist so wunderschön, ich liebe dich mein Engel. Ich weis gar nicht womit ich dich verdient habe". 

Tess Wangen erröteten sich. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Der Mann ihrer Träume hatte sie heute zur Frau genommen und die beiden würden nun zusammen durch Leid und Glück gehen. Sie liebten einander und gemeinsam waren sie stark.

Man feierte ausgelassen und feierte mit Mr und Mrs Thomas Carlyle Meredith den Start in ihr neues Leben. Irgendwann schlichen sich die beiden von ihrer eigenen Party davon und flohen zum Bahnhof.

Sie stiegen in den Zug und fuhren in die Flitterwochen. "Auf nach Moskau", grinste Carl und sah ihr verliebt in die Augen. Oh Gott, wie sehr er sie doch Liebte. Sie war die Erfüllung all seiner Träume. Er könnte auf alles verzichten, aber nicht auf sie. 

"Ich liebe dich mein Schriftsteller", lächelte sie und küsste ihn.


	56. Die Reise geht weiter

**Die Reise geht weiter, Kapitel 56**

"Was für ein schöner Tag", meinte Anne und blickte zum großen Esszimmerfenster hinaus. Es war ein herrlicher Sommernachmittag mit viel Sonnenschein und einer angenehmen Windbrise. Anne verbrachte die meiste Zeit in ihrem Garten und dachte des Öfteren an unbeschwerte Zeiten zurück. 

"Der kleine Matthew ist so anders als Gil", meinte Faith und unterbrach so die Stille, "er ist so still und quengelt kaum". Sie knuddelte das zweimonate alte Baby und strich ihm sanft über das feuerrote Haar. Gil, der das gar nicht gern sah, rannte zu seinem Vater, der ihn dann auf den Schoß nahm.

"Ja die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell. Du und Jem habt zwei gesunde Söhne. Walter und Una leben in Kingsport und erwarten im Februar Nachwuchs. Di und Eddie sind glücklich mit einander und Nan's erstes Kind wird im Oktober zur Welt kommen.

Emily wird im Januar zum dritten mal Mutter und Rillas Familie geht es gut, was will man mehr", zählte Anne auf und blickte in die Gesichter ihrer Kinder.

"Hat eigentlich jemand etwas von Carl und Tess gehört", fragte Di in der Hoffnung sie könnte vom Baby-Thema ablenken. Im nächsten Monat würden es ganze zwei Jahre werden in denen sie mit Eddie verheiratet war. Sie ging nun etwas besser mit dem Baby-Thema um. Natürlich wünschte sie sich ein Kind, aber konzentrierte sich im Moment auf das was wirklich wichtig für sie war - ihre Ehe mit Eddie.

"Ja, sie sind seit vier Tagen wieder auf der Insel. Die beiden sind in ein kleines Haus in Charlottetown gezogen. Carl schreibt fleißig an seinem Schlusskapitel. Er meinte das es nächsten oder spätestens übernächsten Monat veröffentlicht wird.

Tess führt den Haushalt und gibt weiterhin Musikunterricht. Musik ist ihr viel zu wichtig, sie wird es nie aufgeben. Naja, ich habe eh das Gefühl, dass Tess die Hosen in dieser Familie anhat", lachte Faith.

Alle starrten sie an und stimmten dann in ihr Lachen mit ein. Sie waren doch sehr erstaunt das Faith so genau über das Leben ihres Bruders und seiner Deutschen Braut bescheid wusste. 

Es läutete. "Ich geh schon", flötete Anne und ging zur Haustür. Womöglich waren es John und Rosemary, sie erwartete ja niemand, also konnte es weis Gott wer sein.

Anne öffnete die Tür und ihr strahlte ein rundes sehr vertrautes Gesicht entgegen. "Diana", schrie Anne aufgebracht und sprang ihrer Busenfreundin um den Hals. "Du freust dich also mich zu sehen", lächelte Diana ihr entgegen.

"Natürlich freue ich mich dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier? Wo hast du Fred gelassen?".  
"Dich besuchen. Fred ist daheim, dafür habe ich jemand anderen mitgebracht". Diana zog einen jungen Mann aus seinem Versteck.

Anne strahlte plötzlich übers ganze Gesicht, als sie den Mann erkannte. "Jonah Keith, ist es den die Möglichkeit? Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf, sechs Jahre?". Sie drückte ihn ganz fest an sich. 

"Tante Anne, es ist schön dich zu sehen. Es muss eine halbe Ewigkeit her sein", lächelte er. Jonah war die Kopie seines Vaters, nur größer und dünner. Sie bat ihre Gäste herein und führte sie ins Esszimmer wo der Rest der Familie wartete. Die Blythe-Kinder begrüßten ihre "Tante" und ihren "Cousin" herzlich.

Aber nun erzählt doch einmal, wie es euch geht und was verschlägt euch hierher?", erkundigte Anne sich. Sie reichte ihren Gästen Kaffee und Schokoladenkuchen.  
"Eigentlich sollte ich ja nicht", meinte Diana und blickte auf ihre Figur hinab. "Aber was soll's, dein Schokoladenkuchen ist einfach unbeschreiblich". Nach dem sie den Kuchen aufgegessen hatte, schaute sie in die Gesichter der anderen und seufzte:

"Ich wollte euch einfach einmal besuchen kommen. Seit die Kinder aus dem Haus sind ist es dort ziemlich einsam. Fred ist die meiste Zeit auf seinen Feldern, ich sag ihm jeden Tag das er sich zur Ruhe setzten soll, naja so ist er halt. Und da ich Zeit habe, dachte ich mir, ich komme für einige Tag nach Ingleside und bringe euch jemanden mit", sie deutete auf Jonah und erteilte ihm somit das Wort.

"Mein Besuch hat leider nichts mit dem Privaten zu tun. Ich bin wegen dem Geschäftlichen hier". 

"Aus Geschäftlichen Gründen? Jonah, so ernst kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, um was geht es den?", erkundigte Anne sich.

"Um Green Gables", gab er knapp Auskunft.  
"Um Green Gables? Was ist damit? Ist etwas damit geschehen?", fragte sie besorgt. Das alte Farmhaus mit den grünen Giebeln war damals ihr Zuhause gewesen. Egal um was es ging, sobald in einem Satz das Wort "Green Gables" fiel, läuteten bei Anne die Alarmglocken.

Jonah machte eine beruhigende Handbewegung. "Keine Angst Tante Anne, Green Gables steht noch, ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier.

Drei Jahre ist es nun her, dass Mutter verstorben ist. Vater hat ihren Tod nie verkraftet. Er hat sich sehr verändert, er ist so still und verschlossen, er ist einfach nicht mehr der alte", seufzte Jonah und nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse. Anne tätschelte ihm mitfühlend den Arm.

"Wir, dass heißt meine Geschwister und ich, haben beschlossen Avonlea und somit Green Gables zu verlassen. Wir nehmen Dad mit und deshalb bin ich hier.

Einst teilte Tante Marilla Green Gables zwischen dir, Tante Dora und Dad auf. Jeder bekam den gleichen Anteil. Tante Dora schenkte Dad ihren Anteil, da sie ja mit Onkel Ralph auf ihrer eigenen Farm lebt und keine Verwendung damit hat", er holte ein Dokument aus seiner Tasche und schob es über den Tisch zu Anne.

"Dad ist damit einverstanden. Er hat dir seine und Tante Doras Anteile überschrieben und somit bist du allein Erbin und Besitzerin von Green Gables". 

Anne nahm das Dokument entgegen und schaute ihn ungläubig an. "Ich…allein Besitzerin von Green Gables?", fragte sie.

Am Abend saß Rilla an ihrem Schminktisch und kämmte ihr langes rotbraunes Haar. Kenneth lag bereits im Bett und war in ein Buch vertieft. "… und Mum ist nun allein Besitzerin von Green Gables". Sie legte den Kamm zur Seite, hängte ihren Morgenmantel über die Stuhllehne und schlich zum Kinderbett hinüber.

Joyce lag ruhig schlafend da und schien einen schönen Traum zu haben. Rilla konnte kaum glauben wie groß ihr kleiner Enkel bereits geworden war. Sie beugte sich hinab und deckte ihre Tochter ordentlich zu. Irgendwie schaffte Joy es immer sich die Decke im schlaf abzustrampeln. Rilla drückte ihr noch sanft einen Kuss auf die Stirn und kuschelte sich dann zu Kenneth ins Bett.

"Sie weis nicht was sie mit Green Gables machen soll. Wir haben alle Häuser in denen wir leben, außerdem möchte sie mit Dad weiterhin auf Ingleside leben", meinte Rilla.

Kenneth legte das Buch zur Seite und schaute sie an. "Das heißt also, dass Green Gables leer steht und eigentlich keiner deiner Geschwister etwas damit anfangen kann". Rilla nickte. 

Er überlegte kurz und widmete sich wieder seiner Frau: "Dann sollten wir deiner Mutter Green Gables abkaufen". Er bemerkte wie sie in verwirrt anschaute. "Ich könnte vielleicht eine Praxis in Avonlea eröffnen. Wir könnten auf Green Gables wohnen und hätten genügend Platz. Hier wird es mit der Zeit ehe sehr eng werden, mir dir, Rebecca, mir, Joyce und wenn erst einmal unser Kleines da ist, würden wir uns hier nur auf die Füße treten. Unsere Kinder hätten Platz und könnten unbeschwert aufwachsen", er beugte sich hinab und küsste Rillas Bauch.

Ja es stimmte, Rilla war schwanger und würde wie Una im Februar ein Kind zur Welt bringen. Rilla lächelte: "Was für einen klugen Mann ich doch habe". Sie schaute ihm in die Augen und küsste ihn.

Er hatte Recht, es war wirklich etwas eng im alten Traumhaus. Sie hatte Green Gables schon immer gemocht. Joyce und das Baby könnten in aller Ruhe aufwachsen, hätten Platz um sich individuell zu entwickeln und jede menge Platz zum spielen. Und Kenneth könnte eine eigene Praxis eröffnen.

Anne Shirleys Tochter würde nach Avonlea zurückkehren. Sie würde an den Ort zurückkehren, wo ihre Eltern sich kennen gelernt, sich verliebt und geheiratet hatten. Avonlea war der Ort, an dem ihre Eltern eine glückliche Kindheit verlebt hatten und Rilla hoffte, dass ihre Kinder ebenfalls glücklich werden würden.


	57. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

**Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, Kapitel 57**

Es war ein herrlicher Augustabend. Obwohl die Sonne bereits vor Stunden untergegangen war, erleuchtete der Mond und die Sterne die ganze Umgebung. Der Wind wehte den süßlichen Duft von Rosen und Fuchsien durch die Luft.

Diana Gardner, geborene Blythe, saß auf der Veranda von Willow Grey. Sie saß in einem Weidenschaukelstuhl und lächelte in die Nacht hinein. Auf einem Tischchen neben ihr lag ein Buch, eingebunden in schwarzes Leder und in goldenen Buchstaben stand geschrieben: "_Short Storys and other Things by Thomas Carlyle Meredith_".

Carl hatte all seinen Freunden und Verwandten ein Handsigniertes Exemplar zukommen lassen. Sein Buch, was aus 15 Kurzgeschichten bestand, schoss von Platz 0 auf Platz 3 der Hitlist. Ja, man konnte sagen, Carl hatte Erfolg mit seinem Buch.

Di saß also in ihrem Schaukelstuhl, trank aus einer Tasse Tee und starrte in die Nacht hinein. Wie schön das Leben doch war! Eddie musste innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde von einer Landwirtschaftsaustellung aus Charlottetown zurückkommen.

Drei lange Tage hatte sie ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen und er fehlte ihr so sehr. Sie würde nicht eher ins Bett gehen, bis Eddie heil und gesund vor ihr stand. Sie richtete sich auf und lauschte. Ja, da war eine Kutsche im Anmarsch, da gab es kein Zweifel.

Und tatsächlich bog Eddie wenige Minuten später in die Einfahrt von Willow Grey ein. Er brachte das Pferd, welches den gewichtigen Namen Tornado hatte, in den Stall.

Müde und abgespannt kam er die Verandatreppen hoch geschlichen und konnte seine wartende Frau im Schein der Öllampe sehen.

Sie hatte sich erhoben und lächelte ihn an. Sie rannte im entgegen. Di umarmte ihn ganz fest und überschüttete ihn mit Küssen. "Endlich bist du hier mein Liebster", keuchte sie und setzte sich mit ihm in die Schaukelstühle. 

"Ich sollte öfters weggehen wenn ich so empfangen werde", scherzte Eddie.

"Wehe wenn. Du hast mir so gefehlt. Versprich mir, dass du mich nie wieder so lange alleine lässt." Er küsste sie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: "Versprochen, ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen. Du hast mir auch so gefehlt".

Eddie bemerkte das Buch auf dem Tisch und deutete darauf: "Ist es von Carl? Hast du schon begonnen zu lesen?".

"Ja es ist von ihm und er schickt viele Grüße mit. Nein, ich habe nur mal kurz rein geschnuppert. Ich werde in den nächsten Monaten mehr als genug Zeit zum lesen haben. Dad meint, dass ich nicht schwer arbeiten, sonder mich schonen und ausruhen soll", meinte Di lässig und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

Eddie sah sie verwirrt an und legte seine Stirn in Falten. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang er auf: "Was ist mit dir? Bist du krank?".

Di lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ganz im Gegenteil, mir geht es so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr".

Eddie schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl immer noch nicht zu verstehen, grinste jedoch nach einer Weile und war völlig aus dem Häuschen. "Soll das etwa heißen…", Eddie wusste nicht was er zu erst sagen oder fragen sollte. Di sprang auf und grinste.

"Ja Liebster, ich bin schwanger! Freust du dich?", fragte sie leise.  
"Wir werden Eltern", jubelte er in die Nacht hinaus. Eddie grinste und küsste sie lang und zärtlich. Hätten die beiden soeben in die Luft gesehen, wäre ihnen der Schwarm Sternschnuppen aufgefallen.

Doch die beiden hatten im Moment nur Augen für einander. Alles andere war unwichtig. Ihr lang ersehnter und innigster Wunsch war in Erfüllung gegangen. Da konnten so viele Sternschnuppen vorbei fliegen wie sie wollten, es war nicht mehr wichtig.

**ENDE**

**_Rilla & Ken of Ivy Porch_**: April 1919 - August 1924

Fortsetzung folgt…. 

_Jeder Tag ist der Anfang eines Lebens, jedes Leben ist der Anfang der Ewigkeit. _  
- Rainer Maria Rilke (1875 - 1926)


End file.
